The Seventh Player
by devil del viso d'angelo
Summary: Bagaimanakah kisah Kisedai bersama bayangan keenam dan pemain ketujuh mereka? Apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruto kembali ke Jepang dan bergabung dengan Seirin? Apa jadinya jika Naruto mulai menampakan jati dirinya? Mari ikuti kisah lengkapnya dalam The Seventh Player
1. Prolog

The Seventh Player menceritakan kisah seorang pemain basket paling berbakat, yang sudah terlupakan bahkan tak pernah diingat sekalipun

Berawal dari SMP Teikou yang memiliki klub basket dengan pemain-pemain tangguh dan berbakat yang telah mengalahkan banyak sekolah dan memenangi banyak pertandingan

Pemain inti di SMP Teikou disebut sebagai Kiseki no Sedai (Generation of Miracles), atau yang lebih di kenal dengan nama Kisedai

Setelah mereka semua lulus, masing-masing dari mereka pergi ke SMA yang berbeda, yang memiliki prestasi di klub basket sebelumnya. Sayangnya ada satu lagi pemain yang juga merupakan anggota Kisedai, yang kini terlupakan

Bukan sang Bayangan Keenam (The Phantom Sixth Player), yang sekarang bergabung dengan klub basket SMA Seirin sebagai anak kelas satu. Tapi anggota Kisedai yang ketujuh, yang dijuluki sebagai pemain ketujuh (The Seventh Player), Namikaze Naruto

Naruto memutuskan untuk menyusul keluarga besarnya yang berada di London setelah acara kelulusan saat SMP. Dan setelah itu, Naruto sama sekali tak pernah memberi kabar, bahkan pada teman terdekatnya sekalipun, Kuroko Tetsuya

Beberapa bulan setelah kelulusan dan kepergian Naruto, Naruto dikabarkan tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat yang tentunya membuat Kisedai terkejut. Tapi, mereka tak berlarut-larut dalam keterkejutan maupun kesedihan mereka, dan mereka melanjutkan bakat basket mereka di SMA berpredikat baik dalam klub baksetnya

Meski tak bersama-sama lagi, Kisedai masih menjaga kontak. Sayangnya, hubungan mereka mulai runtuh saat ada berita bahwa tak lama lagi akan memasuki pertandingan musim dingin

Bagaimanakah kisah Kisedai bersama bayangan keenam dan pemain ketujuh mereka? Apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruto kembali ke Jepang dan bergabung dengan Seirin? Apa jadinya jika Naruto mulai menampakan jati dirinya?

Mari ikuti kisah lengkapnya dalam The Seventh Player


	2. Chapter 1

**Gyaaahhhaaaa Σ(⊙▽⊙")**

 **Maafin devil kalo emang mirip banget sama fic sebelah (╥** **﹏╥** **) soalnya ini fic juga dapet idenya dari sana**

 **Cuman, devil buat yang beda di ceritanya. And devil udah ada gambaran sampe ke ending. Dan, dan, dan devil orangnya penuh imajinasi, jadi tiap menit ada aja imajinasi devil tentang AU di setiap anime yang devil tonton (/ω** **＼** **)**

 **Tapi, tapi, cerita fic ini ada bedanya kok sama fic sebelah. Soalnya begitu baca, tiba-tiba imajinasi devil jalan ngacir gitu aja di otak devil (*.*)**

 **Huuuwwwaaaa (** **흫** **_** **흫** **) maafin devil o(╥** **﹏╥** **)o**

 **Dan kalo ada "..." berarti ngomong langsung. Kalo '...' berarti cuman dibatin**

 **Oh, devil lupa kasih tau**

 **Nomor punggung Tsuchida kan 9, nah devil balik-umm tuker sama nomor punggung Naru. Nomor punggung Tsuchida jadi 14, soalnya di Seirin belum ada nomor punggung 14. Nah nomor punggung Naru jadi 9. Aaanndd~, ada alasan kenapa nomor punggung Naru itu 9. Dan kalian mungkin mengaitkan nomor itu sama Kyuubi. Well, ada sih kaitannya sama Kyuubi, tapi ada alasan lain ╮(╯▽╰)╭**

 **Yosh, mari kita masuk ke dalam cerita (~_^)**

"Heeh~ jadi, ini SMA yang dipilih Tetsuya. Well, it will be more interesting."

 **Bisa kalian tebak siapa yang bicara?**

 **Akashi? ('** **︿** **')**

 **A-ah, you're wrong. That's not him, but someone else**

 **Naruto? (○** **ﾟ** **ε** **ﾟ○** **)**

 **Yeeeyy ~\\(≧▽≦)/~ kalian benar**

Suara itu berasal dari seorang pemuda yang usianya tak lebih dari 15 tahun. Rambut pirang cerah yang melambai kecil akibat terpaan lembut angin musim gugur. Kulit coklat eksotis. Manik mata sapphire indah yang mampu memikat hati orang-orang. Pipi yang sedikit chubby dengan tanda lahir yang mirip seperti kumis kucing. Dan bibir tipis yang kini membentuk sebuah garis melengkung-senyum tipis

Si pirang yang tak lain adalah Namikaze Naruto, memakai pakian kasual. Kemeja lengan pendek dengan warna biru langit yang 2 kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka, memperlihatkan t-shirt hitam polos dan sebuah kalung berliontin kristal prisma segi enam berwarna hijau laut(kalung dari Tsunade). Celana panjang jeans hitam dengan sebuah ikat pinggang berantai di sisi kiri ikat pinggang. Dan sepasang sepatu sport putih

Angin musim gugur yang cukup dingin tak membuatnya kedinginan

Dengan langkah santai, tangan kiri yang bersembunyi di balik saku celananya, Naruto melangkah menuju ke gedung olahraga Seirin mengingat ini hari sabtu dan pastinya sekolah tutup lebih awal. Selain itu, Naruto memiliki jadwal harian Tetsuya, thanks to his big bro

Di gedung olahraga

Terdengar suara pantulan bola dan suara berisik lainnya. Semua yang ada di dalam sangat berkonsentrasi hingga tak ada yang menyadari bahwa seseorang telah mengamati mereka sejak beberapa menit lalu

Si pengamat yang tak lain adalah Naruto hanya diam tak bersuara. Hingga sebuah bola basket tiba-tiba melesat tepat ke arah wajahnya. Dan dengan santainya Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, menghentikan-err tepatnya mengopernya pada Tetsuya

Tetsuya dengan sempurna menangkap bola itu dengan ekspresi terkejut yang terlihat jelas di wajah yang biasanya datar itu

"Yhoo, Tetsuya. Lama tak bertemu."

Sapa Naruto dengan cengiran 5 jarinya. Sedangkan Tetsuya masih tampak shock dan mencoba memproses apa yang tengah dilihatnya. Dan setelah menarik diri dari keterkejutan, Tetsuya balik menyapa yang entah mengapa terdengar senang, meski tetap bernada datar

"Naruto-kun. Lama tak bertemu. Sepertinya kau sehat-sehat saja. Bagaimana keadaan yang lain?"

"Well, they're never change, still loud and sometime makes me irritated. Dan kulihat, kau suka ada di sini."

"Ya. Aku suka di sini. Mereka baik. Mereka kuat. Dan kerjasama mereka bagus."

"Ahahaha. Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun tau aku di sini?"

"Well, you know. Aniki kan punya koneksi luas. So, I got your information from him."

Yups, serasa dunia milik berdua. Lainnya? Pergi aja

Yang lain memandang teman baby blue mereka bicara dengan si pirang, menatap bingung dan penasaran. Sedangkan Kagami tampak kesal yang akhirnya membuka suara

"Oii! Siapa kau? Kau bukan murid di sini! Kenapa kau bisa masuk?"

"Maa, maa. Kau tak perlu berteriak padaku, alis petir. Aku datang bukan untuk cari ribut. Aku datang hanya ingin bertemu dengan teman lama."

Naruto mengabaikan protesan Kagami masalah panggilan Naruto padanya, dan berjalan mendekati Tetsuya lalu merangkul bahu Tetsuya yang sedikit lebih besar darinya, mengingat Naruto 2cm lebih pendek dari Tetsuya

Naruto membawa Tetsuya menjauhi yang lain dan bicara dengan suara yang kecil

"Dengar, Tetsuya. Aku tau ini mendadak. Tapi aku ingin kau membantuku."

"Jika aku bisa, maka akan aku bantu. Naruto-kun butuh bantuan apa? Jarang-jarang Naruto-kun minta bantuan padaku."

"Sebenarnya aku ada beberapa rencana dan kebetulan aniki membawaku bersamanya ke sini. Aku ingin melakukan beberapa hal sampai aku kembali ke London nanti."

"Rencana apa itu?"

Yang lain merasa diacuhkan dan lagi-lagi Kagami bicara dengan cukup keras

"Hooiii! Bocah pirang! Cepat pergi sebelum kulempar bola basket ini ke muka kucingmu itu!"

Uh-oh, Kagami tampaknya sedang dalam badmood. Dan Naruto hanya menghela napas pasrah lalu pamit

"Well, hanya itu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. See you again, everyone!"

Dan Naruto pergi meninggalkan yang lainnya, yang masih belum kembali dari pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Tetsuya tampak terdiam, membeku mendengar rencana gila teman masa SMPnya itu

TBC ≧ω≦

 **Ehehe. Karena devil lagi gak ada kerjaan, devil lanjutin deh ini fanficnya**

 **Sebenernya dalam sehari devil bisa buat beberapa chap dengan durasi yang lumayan panjang. Tapi, karena semester ini udah padat banget jadwal kuliahnya, jadi ya mohon maklumi kalo up-nya gak tentu**

 **Devil punya banyak di leptop, tapi mau publish bingung. Cerita di leptop devil kayaknya udah mainstream, soalnya itu fanfic buatan devil waktu SD sampe sekarang**

 **Oke, cukup curcolnya**

 **Reviewnya devil tunggu. Flame juga gak masalah. Buat introspeksi diri**

 **Sampai jumpa** **ヾ** **(≧▽≦*)o**

Omake

Bersama anggota klub basket Seirin

Krik

Krik

Krik

Jangkrikpun mulai berorkestra hingga sang pelatih bertanya

"Kuroko-kun. Yang tadi itu siapa?"

"Namikaze Naruto-kun."

Twitch

"Iya aku tau, maksudku siapamu?"

"Teman masa SMP."

Twitch

"Bisakah kau memberi jawaban yang sedikit panjang dari itu?"

Uhh, sepertinya pelatih kesal karena kurang puas dengan jawaban Tetsuya yang singkat dan padat itu

Kali ini Hyuuga bicara

"Tapi, aku tak menyadari ada orang yang masuk. Padahal aku juga sering memperharikan pintu gedung ini saat latihan tadi."

"Oh, itu karena Naruto-kun memang suka kabur dari rumah."

"HAAAAHHH?"

'Apa hubungannya?'

Oh, oh. Mereka benar-benar kompak ya

Sedangkan bersama Naruto

"Hatchi!"

Naruto sukses bersin tiba-tiba

"Awas saja kau Tetsuya. Aku berjanji akan menjahilimu saat kita bertemu lagi."

Benar-benar TBC (≧∇≦)

 **Balasan reviewnya ya**

 **Sarwan453 : Thanks. Well, maaf ya. Sifat Naru di sini gak beda jauh sama aslinya. Cuman lebih rada-rada menantanglah sifatnya (~_^)**

 **kazee (Guest) : Oke. Ini udah next ^_^**

 **(Guest) : Naru gak devil buat kayak Akashi. Cuman rada-rada nantang aja sifatnya ≧∇≦**

 **KidsNo TERROR13 : Udah devil jelasin kok di chap ini ^.^ dan di sini gak ada romance. Devil kurang suka genre itu. Devil suka yang friendship**

 **DekhaPutri : Ini udah up kok ^.^ niatnya sih senin besok, tapi gegara imajinasi devil mulai berkeliaran, yaa jadinya up sekarang**

 **Danz Namikaze : Oke. Udah lanjut ini ^.^**

 **sinternisti : Siap** **ฅ** **'ω'** **ฅ**

 **Rio303 : Okeee ≧ω≦ habis devil gak bisa nemu julukan yang pas. Gak mungkin devil kasih julukan The Ninth Player, sedangkan cuman ada 7 termasuk Tetsuya sama Naru. Kalo hiatus sih gak janji. Soalnya semester ini kuliah devil kayak di kuliahin sama si Youichi di fandom Eyeshield 21. N devil bukan tipe yang discontinue karna otak devil penuh imajinasi (≧∇≦)**

 **hanny (Guest) : Siap hanny. Ini udah termasuk cepet kan? `(*∩_∩*)′**

 **Uchiha Namikaze venom : Gak nunggu lama kan? (~_^)**

 **Dark Shinobi (Guest) :Seperti yang devil bilang. Kalo hiatusnya gak janji. Kalo discontinue gak bakal kejadian deh. Kan otak devil penuh imajinasi (σ≧▽≦)σ**

 **Shitayuki (Guest) : Okie dokie ≧∇≦**

 **dark roselvet : Uhmm, semoga apa ya? ?.?**

 **Guest : Ehehe. Udah devil jelasin kok kalo masalah kayak pernah baca itu v(=∩_∩=)**

 **Guest : devil gak akan ngecewain kok. Semoga**

 **Oke. Itu balasan review dari prolog kemarin**

 **Jangan capek sama devil ya (´ ▽** **).** **。ｏ**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hallooo ≧ω≦**

 **Devil balik lagi nih ≧∇≦**

 **Devil lupa kasih disclaimer cs, tapi karena menurut devil itu gak begitu penting N bisa cari disclaimer lewat internet, jadi devil gak kasih. Masalah warning cs, kayaknya fanfic devil ini masih dalam kategori normal, so gak perlu**

 **Mari kita tengok kelanjutan dari chap sebelumnya**

Di kediaman Namikaze

Naruto baru saja sampai di rumah bagai istananya, yang di sambut oleh para maid dan butler. Naruto sendiri hanya membalas dengan senyum ramahnya seperti biasa

Seorang pria 30 tahunan dengan masker yang menutupi hidung hingga lehernya menghampiri Naruto, yang tengah bersantai di ruang tv

"Sudah pulang?"

"Oh, paman Kakashi. Ya, baru saja. Paman kenapa ada di rumah? Setauku paman masih di kantor dengan aniki."

"Yaa, paman diminta anikimu untuk menjemputmu, tapi kau sudah tidak ada di sana. Karena itu, paman sengaja ke sini. Siapa tau kamu masih diluar dan bertemu di jalan."

"Ooh. Ah, paman. Malam ini aku mau menginap di rumah Sasuke. Boleh?"

"Hmm? Tumben. Biasanya kau bertengkar terus dengan Sasuke."

"Well, aku ada sedikit perlu dengannya. Jadi, boleh tidak?"

"Paman sih tidak masalah. Tapi lebih baik kau bilang pada anikimu. Jangan sampai dia berbuat aneh-aneh lagi seperti bulan lalu."

"Iya, iya. Aku akan telpon aniki nanti. Aku mau mandi dulu."

"Ya. Paman juga harus kembali ke kantor. Jangan lupa telpon anikimu setelah selesai mandi."

Dan percakapan antara paman-keponakan itu berakhir. Kakashi kembali ke kantor, sedangkan Naruto masuk ke kamarnya lalu membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai, Naruto mengambil smartphone jingganya dengan gantungan ponsel berbentuk bola basket, lalu men-dial nomor kakaknya dan menekan call

 _"Tuut..tuut..Naru? Ada apa? Kau sudah pulang?"_

Sebuah suara pria dewasa terdengar, tapi sepertinya bukan kakaknya, melainkan partner kerjanya

"Niisan? Kenapa hp aniki ada padamu?"

Tentu saja Naruto sedikit heran, pasalnya kakaknya itu tak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuh barang-barangnya, termasuk adiknya sendiri

 _"Oh, anikimu sedang menerima telpon dari rekan bisnisnya. Ada perlu apa?"_

"Uhm. Nanti saja. Bilang pada aniki untuk menelponku kalau urusannya dengan rekan bisnisnya selesai."

 _"Baiklah. Apa penting? Kalau penting, biar aku berikan pada anikimu."_

"Jangan! Biar aniki selesaikan dulu urusannya. Sudah ya. Aku mau telpon orang lain."

 _"Baiklah. Selamat sore."_

"Sore juga, niisan."

Diputuslah sambungan telpon dan Naruto kembali men-dial nomor. Kali ini nomor Sasuke

 _"Tuut..tuut..tuut..tuut..tuut..Dobe? Ada apa?"_

"Lama sekali kau mengangkat telponku! Jangan bilang kau sedang.."

 _"Berisik! Apa maumu?"_

"Ck. Jangan potong ucapanku, Teme. Aku hanya ingin bilang aku akan menginap di rumahmu."

 _"Ha? Memang kau sudah bilang anikimu?"_

Tiba-tiba smartphone Naruto bergetar pertanda ada telpon masuk

"Eh? Aniki?..Err Sasuke. Pokoknya nanti aku menginap. Jaa na."

 _"Oii! Dob-tuuut."_

Naruto langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya dengan Sasuke, lalu menerima telpon dari anikinya

"Aniki? Urusanmu sudah selesai? Aku cuman mau bilang nanti aku nginap di rumah Sasuke."

 _"Ha? Oi! Jangan seenakmu saja. Aniki hari ini lembur."_

"Kan masih ada pelayan si rumah. Aku tak mau tau. Pokoknya aku akan nginap di rumah Sasuke."

 _"Kalau begitu untuk apa tadi kau menelpon aniki tadi kalau kau tetap menginap?"_

"Setidaknya aku sudah bilang kemana aku pergi. Daripada aniki nekat memanggil polisi seperti bulan lalu."

 _"Haah. Terserah saja. Besok kau sudah harus memilih sekolah mana yang akan kau masuki."_

"Ya, ya. Jangan lupa istirahat dan makan. Jangan buat adikmu ini repot dengan merawatmu yang sakit, aniki."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Naruto langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon dan segera ke rumah Sasuke

Kediaman Uchiha terasa lebih hangat dan ceria dengan adanya Naruto di rumah yang juga bagaikan istana milik Uchiha itu

 **Yosh ╰(*´** **︶** **`*)╯ time skip no jutsu**

Paginya, setelah sarapan, Naruto kembali ke rumahnya yang ternyata di sambut oleh para maid dan butler seperti biasa

Oh, sepertinya ada yang lain

Yups, sang kakak

"Baru pulang? Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa?"

Entah mengapa, nada suara si kakak kurang bersahabat, namun dengan wajah polosnya Naruto menjawab

"Jam 9 lebih sedikit."

"Kau! Baka-otouto! Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau menginap harus pulang sebelum jam makan pagi!"

 **Uh-oh, sepertinya kakakmu marah, Naru ≧∇≦**

Terlihat jelas sosok pemuda 20 tahun dengan rambut(potongan rambut Sebastian dari Kuroshitsuji) sunset, kulit kecoklatan seperti si adik, Naruto. Manik mata blue sea-nya yang tajam. Memakai stelan tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja merah dan dasi hitam

Yups, pemuda itu adalah kakak dari Naruto, Namikaze Kurama. Pemuda yang menjabat sebagai direktur utama di perusahaan terkenal, Kaze group di cabang Jepang

Kurama merupakan sesosok pemuda yang posesif pada keluarga terutama adiknya. Biar terkadang terkesan kasar, tapi Kurama benar-benar menyayangi keluarganya

Oh, dan jangan pernah berurusan dengannya, apalagi membuatnya marah jika kau tak ingin masuk ke rumah sakit dengan keadaan mengenaskan

"Haah, sudahlah. Kau sudah memilih sekolah dimana?"

"Ya, di tempat Tetsuya."

"Tetsuya? Oh, maksudmu bocah hantu biru itu?"

"Aniki. Berhenti memberi nama panggilan aneh pada orang-orang."

 **Hei, Naru. Bukannya kau juga memanggil Kagami dengan panghilan alis petir?**

 **Oh sudahlah, lupakan saja**

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Yang lainnya juga akan pindah ke sekolah Tetsuya."

"Ha? Pindah? Mendadak begini?"

"Nnngg, mereka memaksa. Aku tidak menyuruh mereka pindah kok."

"Ya sudahlah. Hari ini aniki temani mendaftar di sana. Cepat ganti pakaianmu."

"Ayye, sir."

Naruto segera mengganti pakaiannya, karena Kurama kurang suka adiknya menggunakan pakaian yang ada emblem Uchiha. Yaah mengingat Naruto tak membawa pakaian ganti saat menginap semalam, karena itu Sasuke meminjamkan pakaiannya yang tampak kebesaran di tubuh Naruto

Kurama sendiri menunggu di mobil sport merahnya

Tunggu

Bukankah ini hari minggu? Kenapa mereka ke sekolah di hari minggu?

Ah lupakan saja. Di sini apapun bisa terjadi

Naruto sudah siap dengan lagi-lagi pakaian kasualnya. Sebuah t-shirt jingga polos, yang dilapisi dengan windbreaker jacket hitam. Celana jeans hitam panjang dengan sepatu sport hitam

Tampan

Tentu saja. Namikaze terkenal akan wajah tampan maupun cantik mereka

Kurama dan Naruto menuju ke sekolah-bukan rumah kepala sekolah mengingat ini hari minggu dan tak ada seorangpun di sekolah

Di sisi lain, terlihat para pemain Seirin tengah berkumpul di lapangan dekat taman kota

Izuki tampak berpikir membuat yang lain menatapnya heran

Kiyoshi bertanya "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Izuki?" yang dijawab "Oh, tidak. Aku hanya masih memikirkan si pirang yang kemarin."

Tetsuya membuka suara membuat yang lain terkejut "Maksud senpai Naruto-kun?"

"Huuuwwwwaaahh! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba!"

Dengan kalem Tetsuya berkata "Aku sudah di sini sejak kita sampai."

Riko bertanya "Aku juga ingin tau tentangnya."

Tetsuya tampak diam sejenak lalu menjawab "Aku tak bisa menjawabnya, karena aku sudah berjanji tak akan berucap sepatah katapun tanpa seijin Naruto-kun."

Kagami berkata dengan kesal "Yang benar saja? Jangan bilang dia antek-aneknya teman-temanmu di Kisedai itu!"

Masih dengan kalem, tapi terasa mengancam "Kagami-kun. Jaga ucapanmu. Naruto-kun bukan orang yang mau di perintah. Apalagi oleh Akashi-kun."

Hyuuga bertanya "Oi, Kuroko. Kau dekat dengannya ya? Kalian memanggil dengan nama kecil kalian." Tetsuya menjawab "Ya, kami cukup dekat."

Kali ini Koganei bertanya "Na, Kuroko. Sejak kapan kalian saling kenal?" Tetsuya tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menjelaskan "Aku mulai mengenal baik Naruto-kun saat masih SMP. Tapi aku pernah beberapa kali bertemu dan main basket bersama Naruto-kun dan Ogiwara-kun."

Riko menyadari sesuatu dan berkata "Tunggu? Mengenal baik saat kau masih SMP? Apa dia juga sekolah di sana?" Tetsuya terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab "Ya. Naruto-kun juga sekolah di sana."

Kali ini Kagami tampak bersemangat dan tertantang "Hoo, pasti dia juga ikut klub basket kan?" Tetsuya mengangguk kecil

Izuki berkata "Ha? Dia juga anggota inti?" Tetsuya menjawab "Untuk selanjutnya tak bisa kujawab. Aku tak berhak untuk menceritakan hal itu."

Bersama Kurama dan Naruto

Mereka telah menyelesaikan urusan dengan kepala sekolah Seirin

"Ha-hachi!"

Bersinlah lagi kau Naru

"Flu?" tanya si kakak sedikit cemas di nada suaranya

"Tidak. Mungkin aku harus lebih banyak menjahili Tetsuya saat bertemu nanti."

TBC ≧ω≦

 **Hyaaah. Akhirnya selesai. Karena gak ada kerjaan, and tiba-tiba imajinasi devil ngacir lagi, yaah jadi up deh chap 2nya ≧∇≦**

 **Mari balas review yang baru aja devil dapet**

 **uvuvuevue (Guest) : Untuk kelebihan dan kelemahan Naru, biarlah menjadi rahasia dan perlahan tabir kebenaran terbuka seiring up-nya chap-chap ke depan** **Ｏ** **(≧▽≦)** **Ｏ** **and, keluarga Naru lengkap kok. Keluarga Sasuke juga**

 **Rio303 : Ini udah up lagi. Sehari udah up 2 chap** **ヾ** **(≧▽≦*)o and di chap ini udah kejawab kan pertanyaannya?**

 **DekhaPutri : Yups. Oke, oke. Soalnya itu aku buat pas nyawaku masih kesana-sini alias bangun tidur. Gimana chap yang ini? Lebih baik?**

 **Thanks reviewnya**

 **See you again (** **｡** **'▽'** **｡** **)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hoaaamm (¯** **口** **¯) bangun-bangun ternyata hujan. Dan devil dapet imajinasi random dalam mimpi devil barusan**

 **Oke. Lebih baik devil mulai ceritanya**

Para pemain Seirin tampak hanyut dalam pembicaraan mereka mengenai si pirang, mereka tak menyadari ada mobil sport merah yang melaju ke arah mereka. Dan mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan lapangan basket tempat mereka berkumpul, dan tampaknya Kagami menyadari mobil itu berhenti

"Oi. Mobil siapa itu? Bukankah dilarang parkir di situ?"

Tentu ucapan Kagami menimbulkan persimpangan di atas kepala sang pelatih yang dengan indahnya melayangkan jitakan manisnya di kepala Kagami

"Pelatih! Untuk apa itu tadi?"

"Bakagami! Jika orang itu ingin memarkirkan mobilnya, kenapa dia tak mematikan mesinnya?"

Tetsuya tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah kepala kuning menyembul dari mobil yang tergolong mewah itu, dan tentu saja si kepala kuning itu tak lain adalah Naruto yang memberinya isyarat untuk diam. Tetsuya hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban

Kurama, si pengemudi mobil itu segera melaju dengan cukup cepat menuju ke kediamannya, sedangkan Naruto berjalan santai menghampiri para pemain Seirin. Dan begitu masuk, Naruto menyapa dengan senyum ramahnya

"Yhoo, Tetsuya. Dan selamat siang untuk kalian."

"Selamat siang Naruto-kun."

"Uhm, siapa namamu kemarin?"

"Ah, aku? Aku Namikaze Naruto. Yoroshiku."

Kali ini Naruto berkata dengan senyum-ah bukan tepatnya seringaian dan menatap Tetsuya

"Nee~, Tetsuya. Apa kau rindu dengan _hadiah_ dariku?"

Glup

Tiba-tiba Tetsuya merinding dengan seringaian serta aura Naruto yang menjanjikan akan terjadi sesuatu padanya. Tetsuya paham betul sifat Naruto yang begitu merepotkan itu. Sifat yang bahkan mampu membuat seorang Akashi kerepotan dibuatnya

Tidak hanya Tetsuya, tapi para pemain Seirin lainnya bahkan sang pelatih juga merasa gugup secara tiba-tiba, karena aura Naruto yang awalnya bersahabat, berubah menjadi aura yang kurang menyenangkan

Melihat reaksi orang-orang dihadapannya, Naruto memutuskan untuk menahan dirinya dan kembali seperti semula. Kembali pada senyum ramah dan aura yang bersahabat

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Latihan?"

Riko menjawab dengan senyum gugupnya "Ah, tidak juga. Tapi yaah, sedikit latihan tak kan menyakitkan bukan?"

"Hmm, ya. Asal tidak berlebihan, mungkin akan baik-baik saja."

Tiba-tiba Kagami merasa kesal dan membalas

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau tau segalanya, kepala durian!"

'Tunggu! Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, Kagami?'

Begitulah pemikiran yang lainnya, terkecuali Naruto dan Tetsuya

Sedangkan Tetsuya, dalam hatinya berdoa agar temannya, sekligus cahayanya itu tak akan merasakan _indahnya hadiah_ dari teman pirangnya itu

"Namaku bukan kepala durian, tapi Na-ru-to."

"Heh! Kue ikan? Nama macam apa itu?"

"Daripada kau, macan alis petir."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Macan alis petir."

"Kaaauu! Dasar kulit aneh!"

"Haa? Dimananya yang aneh. Kau yang aneh, mana ada bentuk alis macam petir begitu?"

"Apa? Ngajak ribut?"

"Bring it on!"

"Hoo, if you say so!"

Merasa sudah tidak tahan dengan adu mulut antara Kagami dan Naruto, Hyuuga turun tangan dengan menjitak kepala merah dan pirang itu

"Kalian berdua! Berhenti adu mulut sekarang atau kepala kalian akan jadi korban kekerasan dari kepalan tanganku!"

Krik

Krik

Krik

Kiyoshi angkat suara

"Maa, maa. Jangan marah-marah begitu. Bukakah mereka terlihat akrab?"

Krik

Krik

'Dimananya yang akrab? Oi!'

Yaah setidaknya yang lain, tak termasuk Kagami, Naruto, Tetsuya dan tentunya Kiyoshi memikirkan hal yang sama

Naruto menghela napas sejenak untuk mengembalikan moodnya

"Untuk kali ini kau selamat, alis petir. Tunggu sampai kau bertemu dengan alis tebal. Kupastikan kau akan memohon padaku untuk membebaskanmu dari si alis tebal."

Dari nada suaranya dan seringaiannya, tampaknya Naruto benar-benar akan membuat gertakannya menjadi nyata

Riko bertanya "Umm, Namikaze-kun. Siapa itu alis tebal?" dan dengan santainya menjawab "Oh. Dia hanya salah satu sahabatku. Besok kalian juga akan lihat."

Kali ini Tetsuya bertanya "Apa yang Naruto-kun maksud itu teman-temanmu yang dulu pernah Naruto-kun kenalkan pada kami?"

'Kami? Kami siapa? Kisedai kah?'

Begitulah pemikiran dari para pemain Seirin. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat

Saat Riko akan bertanya, Naruto menyela terlebih dahulu

"Bukankah kalian ingin latihan? Apa sekarang sudah mau pulang? Yaah, sudah terlalu siang juga untuk latihan sih."

Riko yang menjawab, sedikit gugup karena entah mengapa suara dan aura Naruto yang tiba-tiba serasa menekannya "Ahaha, sebenarnya kami hanya mengadakan pertemuan saja. Dan jika memungkinkan, kami akan lakukan mini game."

Saat sang pelatih akan melanjutkan, Tetsuya, untuk pertama kalinya mendahului pelatihnya itu

"Naruto-kun juga boleh ikut. Ini hanya mini game saja."

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku hanya akan menonton saja."

Suaranya terdengar biasa, tapi jika didengarkan baik-baik, suara Naruto terdengar kurang suka

"Jika Naruto-kun berubah pikiran, silakan bergabung."

Dan mulailah mini game Seirin mengabaikan Naruto yang jelas-jelas mengamati mereka di pojok lapangan

Wajah Naruto terlihat rileks, tapi untuk sesaat tatapannya terlihat seperti sedang mengintai mangsanya, dan tak berapa lama berubah menjadi tatapan biasa. Entah apa yang terlintas di kepala kuning itu, tapi Naruto benar-benar memperhatikan jalannya mini game Seirin, dan sesekali melirik sang pelatih yang tampak serius mengamati yang lainnya bermain

Naruto bisa melihat macam-macam ekspresi si pelatih. Mulai dari senang, puas, kesal, bahkan tertantang(?)

Naruto kembali fokus pada permainan

Kagami mendrible bolanya dengan kecepatan lari yang cukup cepat, tapi bisa dlihat bahwa Kagami tampak sedikit menahan kecepatannya, karena Tetsuya, partner sekaligus bayangannya berlari dengan normal

Pasangan cahaya-bayangan itu tampak mendominasi permainan, dengan melakukan pass drills mereka yang cepat, tapi sayangnya dengan Izuki menjadi lawan mereka, mereka cukup kualahan, karena dengan eagle eyes Izuki, Izuki mampu memotong pass drills dari si cahaya dan bayangannya

Naruto masih diam dengan tenang memperhatikan permainan, Riko juga seperti biasa mengamati dan akan me-review kelemahan yang diperlihatkan timnya dalam mini game ini

Kembali pada mini game

Adanya Koganei di tim lawan juga membuat tim kelas 1 kewalahan, mengingat Koganei itu tau apapun mengenai kemampuan tim kelas 1. Tak jarang Koganei berkolaborasi dengan Izuki untuk melakukan intercept

Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga juga berkolaborasi, terkadang menggunakan pass drills, Hyuuga yang beberapa kali melakukan three point. Selain itu, pertahanan Mitobe cukup menyulitkan Kagami untuk mencetak angka

'Berat sebelah. Tapi, Taiga dan Tetsuya bisa memojokan tim lawan, yang lain hanya membantu sedikit. Spot lightnya ada pada Taiga dan Tetsuya.'

Begitulah pikiran Naruto saat melihat angka 15-16, tim kelas 1 memimpin

Perbedaan angka yang sangat amat tipis itu, cukup menjadi bukti bahwa Seirin memang tim yang kuat. Sayangnya, ketiga anggota lain dari tim kelas 1 belum terlihat maksimal

Permainan berakhir masih dengan angka yang sama, para pemain tampak terengah. Meski mereka hanya melakukan mini game, tapi mereka cukup serius

Tetsuya menghampiri Naruto yang berada di pojok lapangan, berdiri dan bersandar pada pembatas lapangan dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada

Mereka bicara dengan tenang

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak buruk. Tapi, ketiga pemain di timmu tadi sepertinya jarang diturunkan ke dalam pertandingan. Benar?"

"Ya. Mereka bertiga di bangku cadangan."

"Maa, kalau mereka diasah lagi, mereka bisa jadi sangat merepotkan dalam pertandingan."

"Begitukah? Kenapa Naruto-kun tidak mengamati bersama Riko-san? Kalian bisa saling bertukar pendapat?"

"Senpai yang menjadi pelatih sekaligus manager itu terlihat serius. Matanya memang bagus, kuakui itu. Tapi tak sebagus Satsuki. Dan aku rasa kemampuan menganalisa Satsuki juga berkembang. Melihat kemampuanmu juga berkembang pesat."

"Ya, pengamatan Naruto-kun setara dengan Akashi-kun. Jadi, kurasa Naruto-kun tau apa saja yang bisa kami lakukan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan kami."

"Na, Tetsuya. Besok latihan kalian sore kan? Setelah jam sekolah selesai."

"Ya. Jadwalnya memang begitu."

"Baiklah. Besok, saat kalian latihan, aku akan bawa timku. Kau ingat aku bilang mereka juga akan pindah ke Seirin kan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk kecil

Tiba-tiba smartphone Naruto bergetar pertanda ada telpon masuk dan dengan segera menerima telpon

"Ya? Ada apa, Kiba?"

 _"Oii! Naruto! Diamana kau!"_

Dengan cepat Naruto menjauhkan smartphonnya dari telinganya dan kembali menempelkannyan ke telinganya

"Tak perlu berteriak, Kiba. Aku di lapangan bakset di dekat taman kota. Ada apa?"

 _"Kami sudah ada di rumah Sasuke. Cepatlah ke sini."_

"Tapi, jemput aku. Aniki langsung pulang tadi."

 _"…Sasuke bilang akan menjemputmu. Kau tunggu di sana."_

"Ya."

Dan Naruto kembali memasukan smartphonenya ke saku celana

"Yang tadi itu, Kiba-kun?"

"Ya. Dia bilang mereka menungguku di rumah Sasuke. Sasuke akan menjemputku ke sini."

"Lama sudah tak bertemu dengan mereka."

Riko memanggil dengan cukup keras "Kuroko-kun, Namikaze-kun! Bisa ke sini sebentar?"

Keduanya mengangguk lalu menghampiri yang lainnya

Riko bertanya "Namikaze-kun. Kau tadi juga memperhatikan permainan kan? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Dengan seringai, Naruto menjawab "Hooo, kau yakin bertanya padaku, pelatih?"

Riko mambalas "Tentu. Jika kau teman masa SMP Kuroko-kun, kau pasti bukanlah orang biasa."

Naruto bergumam "Teori semacam itu benar-benar sudah mendarah daging ya di sini." melanjutkan dengan tenang "Yaah, tidak buruk. Pertandingan masih berat sebelah. Tim Tetsuya lebih di dominasi oleh si alis petir juga Tetsuya. Peran yang lain masih belum maksi-tidak sama sekali belum maksimal."

Krik

Krik

Krik

"Kenapa kalian diam dan menatapku begitu?"

Kali ini Kawahira bicara "Bagaimana kau bisa tau? Kau baru saja melihat permainan kami hari ini kan?"

Furihata dan Fukuda mengangguk setuju

Saat Naruto akan menjelaskan, suara mesin mobil terdengar

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di depan lapangan, dan keluar sosok pemuda 20 tahun dengan rambut hitam sepunggung yang diikat rendah di belakan. Manik mata onyx yang tajam namun auranya begitu bersahabat

Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke, melambai pada Naruto dengan senyum ramah, yang dibalas dengan lambaian singkat

Naruto beralih pada Seirin

"Karena sudah dijemput, pertanyaan terakhir aku jawab besok. Sampai jumpa."

Dan Naruto segera pergi bersama Itachi, meningalkan yang lainnya dalam kesunyian hingga Kagami membuka suara

"Siapa pria yang menjemput si kepala durian itu?"

Tetsuya menjawab "Entahlah. Aku baru melihatnya."

Hei, meski Tetsuya mengenal baik Naruto, tidak berarti semua orang yang di kenal Naruto, dikenal juga oleh Tetsuya. Karena, memang selama ini mereka tak pernah membahas masalah keluarga maupun lainnya

Riko angkat suara "Namikaze-kun benar. Sepertinya kita, terutama aku belum bisa mengeluarkan bakat kalian."

Futihata berkata "Uhm. Ini hanya pemikiranku saja, apa kalian merasa..uhm bagaimana ya..ah aku tau! Apa kalian tak merasa aneh di dekatnya?"

Fukuda menganguk dan berkata "Entah mengapa, seperti ditekan, tapi juga membuatku sedikit bersemangat."

Yang lain tampak diam, mereka akui, mereka termasuk Tetsuya merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi, perasaan ditekan itu buka ditekan yang membuat mereka depresi, tapi serasa di dorong untuk lebih maju

Riko berkata "Baiklah. Untuk hari ini cukup. Kalian bisa pulang dan istirahat. Jangan lupa besok latihan sore."

Yang lain mengangguk dan pulang

Bersama dengan Naruto di kediaman Uchiha

Begitu sampai, Itachi menyuruh Naruto langsung ke kamar Sasuke

Dan begitu masuk kamar, terihat jelas Sasuke tengah membaca buku di meja belajarnya, Lee yang push-up entah sudah berapa kali dia melakukannya, ada Kiba yang masih asik dengan anjing peliharaanya, Akamaru, lalu Shikamaru yang seenaknya tidur di kasur king size Sasuke. Lalu Neji yang hanya duduk diam di tepi kasur

"Hei, Sasuke. Bukannya kau yang mau menjemputku? Kenapa jadi niichan yang jemput?"

"Sekalian pulang dari kantor."

Dengan penuh semangat Lee berkata "Yhaa, Naruto-kun! Semangat muda harus di keluarkan!"

Kali ini Shikamaru bertanya dengan malasnya "Hoaamm. Oi, Naruto. Darimana saja kau?"

Dengan santai, Naruto melangakah lalu duduk di tepi lain kasur dan menjawab "Dari rumah kepala sekolah. Besok kita mulai masuk. Aku, Sasuke, Kiba dan Shikamaru di kelas 1. Lee dan Neji di kelas 2."

Lee berhenti dari push-upnya yang ke 1000 lalu merebahkan diri di lantai, lelah karena push-up. Kiba juga mulai fokus pada Naruto

Kiba bertanya "Kau yakin dengan ini Naruto? Maksudku, kenapa kau sampai segininya hanya karena teman-temanmu di SMP dulu?"

"Kiba, mereka juga sahabatku, bukan sekedar teman main basket. Lagipula aku harus melakukan sesuatu pada Seijuurou sebelum dia makin tenggelam."

Neji membuka suara "Takdir mereka, mereka memilih dan itu jalan yang mereka pilih."

"Tidak, mereka hanya tersesat. Neji, aku tau kau lebih paham tentang ini."

Sasuke menutup bukunya dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semua di jejeran buku-buku di meja

Sasuke berkata "Lakukan sesukamu. Tapi, kau harus jaga janjimu padaku, Naruto."

"Tentu saja. Seorang pria tak akan menarik kata-katanya."

TBC (⌒o⌒)

 **Dan ini balasan review-nya ya**

 **Sarwan453 : Udah lanjut lagi kok. Dapat dari mimpi yang gak tau kenapa kayak lanjutannya chap tadi ╮(╯▽╰)╭**

 **tsukasa hojo (Guest) : Uhmm, etto, makasih sarannya. Yaah, untuk awal-awal sih sengaja devil buat santai, soalnya leptop devil lagi eror seeror-erornya. Jadi devil ngetiknya lewat hp, makanya gak terlalu panjang. Kalo leptop devil udah sehat, devil bakal nambah wordnya N kualitas ceritanya. Jadi mohon disabarin ya, sampe leptop devil sehat wal afiat ^_^**

 **Guest : Oh itu. Udah ke jawab di chapter ini kan? Siapa aja yang pindah ke Seirin (** **＊￣︶￣＊** **)**

 **Fahzi Luchifer : Etto. Kenapa bisa gak nyangka? Tenang aja, selama bukan hari kuliah, sehari bisa up 2-3 chap kok ≧ω≦**

 **eL (Gueat) : Ehehe. Makasih. Tapi masalah wordnya, belum bisa. Devil ngetiknya lewat hp. Butuh kesabaran, jari-jari devil juga capek pegang hpnya. Baru bisa up yang 1000k-an dulu. Sabar-sabarin ya. Nunggu leptopku sehat dulu v(=∩_∩=)**

 **Uchiha Namikaze venom : Ceritanya belum bisa panjang-panjang. Nunggu leptop sembuh dulu. Oke?** **ฅ** **'ω'** **ฅ**

 **hanny (Guest) : Eerrm. Etto, di sini devil buat Naru misterius dulu di awal-awal. Ntar kalo udah muncul konflik yang lumayan berat, baru sifat Naru yang asli keluar. Lagian kan Naru itu waktu kecil aja bisa ngerjain para ANBU. Makanya devil buat Naru yang penuh kejutan, kayak di serial aslinya, ninja penuh kejutan nomor 1. Di chap ini ada dikit adegan baksetnya, semoga gak aneh** **＼** **(** **;)** **／**

 **DekhaPutri : Err, untuk nama devil kasih tau nanti ya. Ya pernah denger, kata devil ato angel itu kan udah umum. Hahh, untuk adegan main basketnya nunggu leptop sehat ya. Tapi devil masukin dikit adegan main basketnya. Mohon di sabarin. Dan selama review yang masuk belum banyak, devil bisa jawab semua review saat ini (~_^)**

 **Rio303 : Oh, posisi Naru itu masih misteri. Tenang aja, devil udah ada imajinasi alur ceritanya sampe the end kok. Ah iya, devil udah pernah jawab kan ya? Kemampuan dan kelemahan Naru bakal terungkap di chap-chap yang udah mulai muncul konfliknya. Untuk di awal-awal devil buat santai, adem ayem** **ﾍ** **(** ***)** **ﾉ**

 **titoallstar : Cewek berjiwa cowok tepatnya. Itu yang selalu aku denger temen-temenku ≧∇≦**

 **See you again (´∀** **)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chap 4 up. Yeeyy ≧ω≦**

 **Sebelum cerita devil mulai, devil mau ucapi makasih buat yang udah review, baik itu pujian, ngasih semangatnya, kritikannya, juga masukannya (** **ﾉ** ***∀)** **ﾉ**

 **Oke, devil mulai lanjutan dari chap 3nya ya**

Esok harinya, Naruto cs sudah siap di gerbang depan Seirin, rapi dengan seragam baru mereka, tapi yaah tak terlalu rapi juga, dengan gakuran yang dibiarkan terbuka, juga 1 kancing atas kemeja mereka dibiarkan terbuka. Oh, untuk Neji dan Lee, pakaiannya benar-benar rapi

Mereka melangkah menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk meminta jadwal mereka

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba dan Shikamaru ada di kelas 1-a, sedangkan Neji dan Lee berada di kelas 2-a

Perkenalan di kelas berjalan biasa dan pelajaranpun dimulai seperti biasa juga. Tapi, saat jam istirahat, Naruto langsung ke kelas Tetsuya, sedangkan lainnya menunggu di atap gedung sekolah

Tepat saat Naruto akan masuk, tiba-tiba pintu kelas Tetsuya terbuka, menampilkan Kagami dan Tetsuya yang akan pergi ke kafetaria

"Yhoo, Tetsuya, alis petir."

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar kepala durian!"

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-kun. Kagami-kun, kau sangat berisik."

"Kuroko-teme! Kau berpihak pada si kepala durian itu?"

"Kagami-kun, kau benar-benar berisik."

"Hahaha, serve you right! Ahahaha!"

"Kau! Berhenti tertawa! Suaramu itu memekakan telinga tau!"

"Ah sudahlah. Oh ya, Tetsuya. Bisa ikut denganku sebentar?"

"Kemana?"

"Yang lain ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Oi kepala durian, sebaiknya kau tak mengajaknya sendirian. Siapa tau kau berniat buruk padanya."

Here we go. Naruto paling tidak suka orang yang sedikit-sedikit berprasangka buruk padanya maupun sahabat-sahabatnya, bahkan pada orang lain

Kali ini aura Naruto terasa begitu mengintimidasi, membuat orang-orang disekitarnya merinding, terutama Kagami dan Tetsuya yang berada tepat di depan Naruto

"Jaga mulutmu itu, Taiga. Tetsuya adalah sahabatku, dan pantang bagiku untuk melakukan hal buruk pada sahabatku."

Mencoba untuk tampak tenang, Tetsuya menengahi "Naruto-kun. Apa boleh aku mengajak yang lain juga. Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu dan lainnya."

Aura Naruto kembali seperti semula dan menjawab dengan acuh

"Sesukamu saja. Aku duluan. Susul aku di atap."

"Baiklah."

Dan Naruto melangkah menuju atap, dimana teman-temannya yang lain menunggu

Kiba bertanya "Lho? Mana Tetsuya?" Naruto menjawab sambil mendudukan diri dan bersandar di pembatas atap "Menyusul dengan timnya."

Shikamaru tampak menguap sesaat dan berkata "Merepotkan. Pasti akan ribut." terkekeh kecil, Naruto menjawab "Jangan begitu."

Tak lama kemudian, tim Seirin datang bersama pelatih mereka. Kiba langsung merangkul pundak Tetsuya lalu menyapa "Yhoo, Tetsuya. Lama tak bertemu." Tetsuya mengangguk singkat dan menjawab "Lama tak bertemu, Kiba-kun."

'Hah? Kenapa orang itu bisa sadar Tetsuya datang?'

Well, tentu saja terkejut. Tak ada di antara mereka yang bisa menyadari keberadaan si baby blue, jika si baby blue itu tak bersuara. Tapi bagaimana bisa orang bertato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya itu tau keberadaan Tetsuya?

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran, Naruto berkata "Indra penciuman Kiba lebih tajam daripada orang biasa. Well, he's a dog boy after all."

Kiba langsung protes "Oii! Naruto! Siapa yang kau bilang bocah anjing! Hah!" Lee menengahi dengan penuh semangat "Maa, maa! Jangan sia-siakan masa muda kalian dengan bertengkar, Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun?"

Kagami dan lainnya, tak termasuk Tetsuya, menatap heran ke arah Lee dan mereka menyadari bahwa Lee memiliki alis yang tebal dan mata bulat sempurna

Kagami berkata sambil menunjuk Lee "Jangan bilang orang itu adalah si alis tebal." melihat Kagami menunjuknya, Lee bertanya "Waah? Alismu bagus juga! Siapa namamu?"

Kagami dan lainnya ber-sweatdrop ria mendengar dan melihat Lee yang begitu bersemangat. Lalu mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka, begitu juga teman-teman Naruto

Naruto bersuara "Nah. Karena kalian sudah saling kenal. Biar kuperkenalkan siapa sahabat-sahabatku ini. Mereka juga pemain basket. Tim Konoha."

Krik

Krik

Krik

Kagami dengan semangat menantang "Yosh! Bagaimana dengan bertanding!?" Naruto menyeringai dan menjawab "Tak masalah. Lagipula, aku berniat menantang kalian untuk menghadapi tim yang kulatih ini."

'Namikaze/-kun-kepala durian yang melatih? Memang sekuat apa dia? Sampai-sampai melatih mereka.'

Begitulah kira-kira pemikiran mereka

Tetsuya bersuara "Apa Naruto-kun ingin bergabung dengan tim kami?" seringai Naruto berganti dengan senyum penuh makna dan menjawab "Entahlah. Mungkin. Aku belum memikirkannya."

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk paham, tak berniat memaksa sahabat pirangnya itu, dan lagi, Naruto tak suka dengan paksaan

Naruto bertanya "Riko-couch. Bagaimana denganmu?" Riko sedikit tersentak, lalu menjawab "Ah, uhm..kurasa tak masalah. Tapi, setelah jam sekolah selesai, sekalian latihan."

Mereka mulai mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain, tapi bisa dilihat bahwa Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Neji tampak terganggu dengan kebisingan yang terdengar dari acara saling kenal itu

Waktu istirahat hampir selesai, Naruto cs dan Tetsuya cs kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing

 **Etto, timeskip no jutsu aja deh**

Sesuai kesepakatan, setelah jam sekolah, Naruto dan timnya akan bertanding-err labih tepatnya latih tanding dengan Seirin

Seirin memasukan Tetsuya, Kagami, Hyuuga, Izumi dan Koganei

Tim Konoha tentu saja Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji dan Lee

Bersama tim Konoha, mereka berbaris di depan Naruto, yang menatap mereka dengan serius, tapi aura terasa begitu tenang dan santai

Naruto berkata "Ingat. Aku benci pertandingan, meski hanya sebuah latih tanding. Jadi, aku mau kalian segera menyelesaikannya dalam 2 babak"

Lee, yang biasanya berisik, kini diam mendengarkan Naruto, dan Naruto melanjutkan "Sasuke dan Kiba di posisi forward, Neji dan Lee di posisi guard, lalu Shikamaru, kau jadi point guard."

Kiba bertanya "Berapa point yang kau mau?" Naruto tampak diam sejenak lalu menjawab "Sebanyak yang kalian bisa dalam waktu 2 babak."

Tim Konoha mengangguk

Beralih pada tim Seirin

Sebelum Riko berkata, Tetsuya berkata terlebih dahulu "Maaf, Riko-san. Ada yang ingin aku katakan." yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Riko

Tetsuya melanjutkan "Kita harus berhati-hati pada tim Konoha. Dengan Naruto-kun yang memberikan perintah, permainan mungkin akan di dominasi oleh tim Konoha."

Hyuuga berkata "Selama kita bisa membalik situasi, semua akan baik-baik saja." Tetsuya menggeleng pelan dan berkata "Sangat sulit. Tapi, kali ini Naruto-kun tidak turun lapangan, kita harus mewaspadai Shikamaru-kun. Dia merupakan ahli strategi yang sebanding dengan Akashi-kun."

Kagami bertanya dengan heran "Oi, Kuroko. Entah mengapa aku merasa kau tegang sekali. Apa mereka sekuat itu? Sampai-sampai kau tegang begini." Tetsuya mengangguk kecil

Tetsuya berkata "Mereka bisa menandingi Kisedai, dan mungkin sekarang mereka jauh lebih kuat dari Kisedai. Ditambah Naruto-kun ada di pihak mereka."

Kiyoshi berkata dengan senyum "Maa, maa. Ini kan hanya latih tanding. Jika kita kalahpun tak akan berpengaruh pada pertandingan musim dingin nanti. Justru kita bisa belajar dari mereka bukan?"

Izuki menimpali "Tapi, kita juga tak boleh bersantai-santai. Entah mengapa aku merasa firasat buruk untuk kali ini."

Tetsuya kembali bersuara "Sekedar informasi. Sasuke-kun itu seperti Kise-kun, bisa menirukan gerakan maupun teknik lawannya sekali lihat. Neji-senpai memiliki falcon eyes yang jarak pandangnya mencapai 800m. Kiba-kun bisa mencetak angka dari posisi manapun dengan akurat. Shikamaru-kun, meski terlihat malas, strategi buatannya benar-benar efektif dan sangat efisien. Lee-senpai, tenaganya besar dan punya kecepatan tinggi, dan sepertinya Lee-senpai memiliki zone 8 gerbang."

Baiklah. Ucapan Tetsuya membuat yang lainnya terkejut

'Apa mereka benar-benar manusia? 800m? 8 gerbang? Yang benar saja!'

Uhh, tampaknya Seirin berhadapan dengan lawan yang salah, tapi bukan Seirin jika mereka langsung putus asa

Pertandingan dimulai, bola pertama untuk Seirin

Seirin tampak dalam mode menyerang mereka, sedangkan tim Konoha tampak diam namum tatapan mereka seperti tengah mengintai dan siap menerkam

Kagami dan Tetsuya berlari dengan quick pass drills mereka, melewati dengan mudahnya pertahanan tim Konoha dan mencetak 2 angka menggunakan dunk milik Kagami

Bukannya senang, Seirin malah merasa semakin waspada dengan tim Konoha yang hanya diam, sengaja membiarkan Seirin mencetak angka. Apalagi, posisi mereka yang seperti mata dadu bermata 5

Sasuke dan Kiba yang berada di posisi paling depan, sedikit di belakang posisi three point. Shikamaru berada di antara keempat temannya, 3 langkah di belakang Sasuke dan Kiba, lalu 3 langkah di depan Neji dan Lee

Seirin kembali menguasai bola, kali ini Hyuuga melakukan three point shoot, yang dengan sempurna memasuki ring. Point saat ini 0-5 dengan Seirin yang memimpin. Bahkan permainam belum sampai 3 menit, tapi ketegangan belum juga reda meski telah memimpin 5 angka

Riko tampak gelisah, dalam hatinya berkata 'Tim Konoha. Tubuh mereka seperti Kuroko-kun, terlihat biasa. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya sangat berbahaya untuk terus menyerang tanpa ada strategi bertahan yang sempurna.'

Di menit ke-5 babak pertama, bola berhasil dikuasai oleh Konoha. Sasuke mendrible bolanya dengan gerakan yang cepat, begitu pula dengan larinya yang berpola zig-zag

Dengan lari yang sangat cepat, Lee telah berada tepat di bawah ring, Sasuke yang melihat Lee telah berada di sana, dengan cepat mengoper bola pada Lee, yang di tangkap dengan sempurna dan langsung memasukannya ke dalam ring dengan dunk

Selama 5 menit di babak pertama, Sasuke dan Lee trus melakukan hal yang sama, meski sudah beberapa kali melihat, Seirin masih tak bisa melakukan intercept dari assist yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Lee

Babak pertama berakhir dengan skor 16-5, kali ini Konoha yang memimpin, sedangkan Seirin tampak terengah, karena meteka mencoba untuk bola dari tangan Sasuke. Berbeda dengan tim Konoha yang terlihat biasa saja bahkan mereka belum berkeringat sama sekali

Setelah 2 menit, Seirin mampu mengatur napas mereka, dan Riko berkata "dalam 5 menit kita berhasil mencetak 5 point, tapi tim Konoha bisa mencetak 16 point dalam 5 menit. Seperti yang Kuroko-kun katakan, mereka kuat bahkan mereka belum mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka."

Yang lain terdiam, Riko melanjutkan "Izuki. Apa yang kau lihat selama pertandingan tadi?" Izuki menjelaskan "Yang maju hanya Uchiha dan Rock Lee. Sedangkan Nara, Hyuuga-uhm Neji, dan Inuzuka tampak diam. Selain itu, posisi Neji dan Inuzuka selalu berpindah, dari sisi lapangan bagian kanan ke sisi lapangan bagian kiri, begitu sebaliknya. Seperti membentuk tanda silang."

Furihata bertanya "Untuk apa mereka mengganti posisi selagi kalian tak nisa merebut bola dari Uchiha?"

Koganei menimpali "Aku juga heran, karena kami fokus pada Uchiha dan Rock Lee." tiba-tiba Riko berkata "Itu dia! Kita dibuat fokus pada 2 orang saja. 3 lainnya pasti akan bergerak di babak kedua."

Hyuuga bertanya "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?" Riko menjelaskan "Postur tubuh mereka normal-normal saja seperti Kuroko-kun, dan dengan postur seperti itu, mereka pasti memiliki kelincahan dan kecepatan yang bagus, seperti yang dilakukan Uchiha-kun dan Lee-kun."

Tetsuya angkat suara "Aku ada rencana. Kita bisa melakukan intercept saat Lee-senpai baru sampai di bawah ring. Kita memerlukan Izuki-senpai untuk memberikan tanda saat Lee-senpai ada di sana. Dan di saat itu, Sasuke-kun pasti langsung melakukan assist."

Riko tampak berpikir lalu berkata "Baiklah. Kita jalankan rencana Kuroko-kun."

Beralih pada tim Konoha

Naruto berkata "Di babak kedua, mereka pasti punya rencana untuk bisa merebut bola Sasuke. Karena itu, di babak kedua Sasuke dan Lee posisi kalian, biarkan Neji, Shikamaru dan Kiba yang maju. Perketat pertahanan, perkuat serangan. Semua itu adalah tugasmu, Shikamaru. Masuk ke pertahanan Seirin dan runtuhkan."

Yang lain hanya mendengarkan dan Naruto melanjutkan "3 menit pertama biarkan Sasuke dan Lee yang menyerang seperti tadi, selanjutnya biatkan Shikamaru yang membuat strategi." yang lain hanya mengangguk paham

TBC (○ﾟεﾟ○)

 **Waaahhh akhirnya...**

 **Maaf ya kalo adegan main basketnya masih kurang bagus (/ω** **＼** **)**

 **Jari-jari kelingking devil sempet kaku gara-gara kelamaan pegang hp (** **๑•** **́ ₃ •̀** **๑** **)**

 **Oke, review chap 3 cuman 2 sih, jadi langsung bales aja deh**

 **Rio303 : Hahaha ini lagi Σ(⊙▽⊙") udah up lho ini ≧ω≦**

 **Fahzi Luchifer : Devil cewek berjiwa cowok (*´∇** ***) mau up cerita lain, tapi karna masih ngetik pake hp, ya up ceritanya 1 dulu. Kalo gak gitu butuh waktu beberapa hari nyelesaiin 1 chap di masing-masing cerita. Devil kan niatnya sehari up 1 ato 2 chap sehari (○** **ﾟ** **ε** **ﾟ○** **)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yosh akhirnya chap 5** **Ｏ** **(≧▽≦)** **Ｏ**

 **Devil kangen ngetik di leptop kesayangan devil yang penuh anime, yang buat devil punya banyak imajinasi fanfic crossover. Dan ada beberapa review tentang kemampuan Neji sama Lee. Yaah maklum sih, jelas gak masuk akal itu kekuatan macam Neji sama Lee, di jaman yang udah maju lagi (°** **ﾛ** **٥** **)**

 **Ohh, tapi ada alasannya sama batasannya kok. Tapi gak devil kasih tau sekarang, ntar gak jadi surprise (*´∇** ***) N devil juga buat kekuatan Naruto sama tim Konoha berkaitan sama yang di serial aslinya. Jadi, mohon ditahan ya ketawanya (** **๑•** **́ ₃ •̀** **๑** **)**

 **Mari kita masuk cerita**

Babak kedua segera dimulai, kedua tim sudah bersiap di posisi masing-masing. Baik Seirin maupun tim Konoha masih dalam posisi mereka saat permainan di babak pertama

Naruto duduk dengan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada serta kakinya yang tumpang-tindih. Riko mengamati Naruto untuk sejenak, bisa dilihatnya Naruto tampak tenang, mata sapphire itu tak pernah lepas dari timnya, atau lebih tepatnya pada bola(?)

Entahlah, Riko tak pernah bisa memahami apapun yang dilakukan oleh si murid baru pirang itu

Permainan berlanjut

Kali ini bola pertama jatuh ke tim Konoha, tepatnya Sasuke. Dan Sasuke menjalankan perintah Naruto, 3 menit pertama yang menguasai bola harus dirinya dan memberikan assist pada Lee, sama seperti 5 menit terakhir di babak pertama

Tapi sepertinya Seirin, tepatnya Tetsuya berhasil melakukan intercept lalu melakukan pass drills dengan Kagami. Tapi saat mencapai di depan Neji, Tetsuya justru mengoper bolanya pada Hyuuga yang siap di posisi three point

Tanpa membuang kesempatan, Hyuuga langsung menembak dan masuk dengan sempurna. Kini pointnya menjadi 16-8

Kedua tim kembali ke posisi. Dan lagi-lagi tim Konoha melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi, asssist antara Sasuke dan Lee, yang tentu saja sudah dapat dipatahkan oleh Seirin

Hal itu membuat Sasuke kesal, hingga tiba-tiba suara Naruto membuatnya tersadar dari kekesalannya

"Tahan! Jangan terbawa permainan lawan! Fokus pada tugasmu!"

Sasuke menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya melalui mulut, hal itu dilakukan Sasuke untuk beberapa kali dan emosinya mulai mereda. Kini Sasuke sudah fokus lagi pada tugasnya

Selama 3 menit, Seirin berhasil menambah point sebanyak 9 point berkat three point shoot Hyuuga juga pass drills Tetsuya dan Kagami. Kini pointnya berubah 16-17, Seirin yang memimpin denga 1 point

Tim Konoha mulai merubah posisi mereka. Sasuke dan Lee bertukar posisi dengan Neji dan Kiba. Tentu saja perubahan posisi mereka membuat Seirin was-was

Bola kembali dikuasai oleh tim Konoha. Kiba, Shikamaru dan Neji maju dengan posisi mereka tadi, membentuk sebuah garis miring. Ketiganya melakukan pass drills yang pola operannya yang sulit di tebak

Pass drills pertama berpola Kiba-Shikamaru-Neji, dan Tetsuya mencoba melakukan intercept, tapi ketiganya lagi-lagi menggunakan pass drills yang kecepatannya bertambah, kali ini berpola Neji-Kiba-Shikamaru

Begitu dekat denga ring, Neji mengoper bola pada Kiba yang langgung menembak ke ring di daerah two point, dan masuk dengan sempurna

Seirin kembali dipojokan oleh tim Konoha

Riko mulai berpikir 'Aarrgh, mereka mulai ganti strategi! Sekarang harus apa? Aku tak bisa membaca pola pass drills mereka. Kuroko-kun juga gagal. Harus pakai strategi seperti apa lagi?'

Sedangkan Naruto, si kepala pirang itu masih adem ayem di posisinya, melirik sebentar ke arah Riko lalu beralih ke Seirin. Naruto membatin 'Mereka benar-benar terdesak. Bahkan pelatih mereka tampak panik. Kalau begini mereka bahkan tak akan bisa lolos ke semi final.'

Kembali pada permainan, 2 menit telah berlalu, tim Konoha masih dengan pass drills 3 pemain dengan pola acak dan mampu menambah point sebanyak 5 point berkat three point shoot dan two point shoot Kiba. Kini point berbalik pada tim Konoha dengan point 23-17

Tiba-tiba Riko mendapatkan ide dan langsung meminta time out

Riko bicara "Dari pass drills, yang menembak selalu Inuzuka-kun, jadi aku minta Hyuuga dan Koganei menghadang Inuzuka-kun saat Inuzuka-kun akan menembak. Yang lain berjaga-jaga dan coba untuk potong pass drills mereka. Mengerti!"

Kelimanya mengangguk dan menjawab "Mengerti!"

Permainan kembali dimulai dengan sisa waktu 5 menit

Tim Konoha kembali melakukan pass drills dengan pola acak. Baik Kagami, Tetsuya bahkan Izuki mencoba melakukan intercept, tapi gagal. Saat pass drills berhenti pada Kiba, dan Kiba bersiap menembak dari posisi two point, tiba-tiba Hyuuga muncul di hadapan Kiba, menghalangi pandangan Kiba dari ring hingga tembakannya meleset, keluar dari lapangan

Kiba berdecak kesal dan kembali ke posisinya bersama Shimakaru dan Neji

Naruto kembali bersuara "Kiba! Masih ada waktu! Dinginkan kepalamu!"

Kiba hanya berdecak lalu mengangguk pelan. Neji dan Shikamaru saling pandang, seolah mengirimkan telepati, keduanya mengangguk

Shikamaru berkata "Kiba, tukar posisi dengan Neji."

Kiba menatap bingung, tapi akhirnya menurut juga. Kembali Seirin dibuat heran dan was-was, perubahan posisi di tengah pertandingan, dan lagi hanya tersisa 4 menit

Kembali ketiganya melakukan pass drills, kali ini kecepatan lari, drible dan pass drills mereka bertambah 2 kali lipat. Membuat Seirin kualahan menyamakan kecepatan mereka dengan ketiga pemain tim Konoha

Awalnya Hyuuga berpikir bahwa Nejilah yang akan menembak, ternyata salah. Yang menembak adalah Kiba, dengan three point shoot-nya. Situasi kembali berpihak pada tim Konoha, yang masih setia dengan pass drills mereka juga three point shoot Kiba

Tim Konoha berhasil menambah point sebanyak 12 point dan sekaran pointnya menjadi 35-17

Saat babak kedua berakhir, Naruto berdiri dan berkata cukup keras "Cukup! Seirin sudah pada batas mereka! Dan aku hanya mengijinkan timku untuk bermain 2 babak saat ini!"

Riko menatap timnya yang terlihat terengah, mencoba menetralkan napas mereka

Kagami terlihat sangat kesal, apalagi melihat tim Konoha yang masih bernapas dengan normal, dan sedikit berkeringat. Sedangkan dirinya, atasannya basah oleh keringatnya, juga sedikit kesulitan bernapas

Naruto menghampiri Seirin dengan aura seorang pelatih yang kuat lalu berbicara dengan serius "Stamina, kekuatan, kelincahan, kecepatan, dan teknik. Kalian masih perlu dilatih. Kurasa Taiga bisa menggunakn zone, tentu saja jika dilatih dengan benar."

Yang lain terdiam, mendengarkan. Naruto melanjutkan "Seijuurou, Ryouta, Daiki, dan Atsushi. Mereka memiliki zone yang cukup kuat. Taiga bisa melampaui zone mereka, jika Taika mau kuberi pelatihan khusus."

Masih terdiam, mereka masih memproses apa yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto. Naruto menghela napas lalu kembali melanjutkan "Aku dan timku akan masuk ke klub ini. Dengan syarat, apapun yang terjadi, jangan penah melawan kata-kataku. Itupun jika kalian ingin bertambah kuat."

Riko yang pertama kali bereaksi "Tidak. Aku mengerti untuk masalah bergabung, tapi aku tak bisa menerima syaratmu. Apapun alasanmu, meski kami tak bisa sekuat kalian, tapi aku akan menemukan cara lain untuk mengeluarkan potensi mereka secara maksimal."

Riko menolak dengan tegas. Naruto sendiri tampak terdiam, lalu auranya kembali bersahabat dan tersenyum simpul "Bagus. Itu yang kuharapkan dari pelatih sepertimu, Riko-couch."

Tentu saja yang lain terheran-heran dengan perubahan aura dan sifat Naruto yang begitu tiba-tiba. Tim Konoha menghampiri Naruto

Sasuke berkata "Saatnya pulang. Anikiku dan anikimu sudah menunggu di depan gerbang."

Naruto mengangguk singkat dan berpamitan "Baiklah. Untuk lebih jelasnya, besok kita bicarakan lagi. Sampai jumpa."

Naruto dan tim Konoha kembali ke rumah masing-masing, yang tentu saja diantarkan oleh Kurama dan Itachi, meninggalkan Seirin yang masih terdiam, tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa

Tetsuya membuka suara "Anou, Riko-san. Kurasa Naruto-kun tak berniat memerintah. Mungkin Naruto-kun hanya ingin tau seperti apa reaksi Riko-san pada syarat yang Naruto-kun berikan. Dan aku yakin Naruto-kun akan tetap bergabung, tim Konoha juga pastinya."

Kagami bertanya "Kuroko. Sebenarnya orang macam apa mereka itu? Mana ada falcon eyes yang jarak jangkaunya sampai 800m, dan lagi zone 8 gerbang. Itu benar-benar gila."

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan lalu menjawab "Tidak, Naruto-kun sendiri yang bilang padaku beberapa bulan lalu. Dan Naruto-kun tak pernah berbohong."

Izuki menimpali "Tapi apa memang ada falcon eyes yang seperti itu?" Tetsuya diam sejenak lalu menjawab "Sebenarnya nama kemampuan Neji-senpai bukan falcon eyes, tapi karena bisa melihat ke seluruh penjuru lapangan, kemampuan Neji-senpai dianggap sebagai falcon eyes."

Kagami kembali bertanya "Lalu zone 8 gerbang itu?" Tetsuya menggeleng dan menjawab "Aku sama sekali tak tau tentang itu. Naruto-kun hanya menyebutkan kemampuan mereka saja."

Kali ini kiyoshi bertanya "Kalau begitu. Bagaimana dengan Namikaze itu?"

Pertanyaan yang sukses membuat yang lain terdiam

Kalau diingat-ingat, Naruto tak pernah memperlihatkan kemampuannya. Ini membuat mereka serasa ingin mati saja. Terlalu banyak rahasia, terlalu banyak informasi yang mereka dapat

Tetsuya menjawab "Aku hanya bisa bilang, jika Akashi-kun adalah emperor, maka Naruto-kun adalah mahkotanya."

'Mahkota? Kedudukan macam apa itu?'

Tentu pemikiran itu yang terlintas di kepala mereka, dan Tetsuya melanjutkan "Posisi emperor dapat digantikan, tapi mahkotanya tak akan pernah diganti. Itu bedanya."

'Makin membingungkan.'

Kagami bertanya "Intinya, si kepala durian itu lebih kuat dari si Akashi itu atau tidak?" Tetsuya mengangguk kecil

Jawaban yang cukup membuat Kagami bersemangat untuk one-on-one dengan Naruto

Beralih ke Kediaman Namikaze

Di kamar, Naruto tampak menelpon seseorang

"Ya, hanya perlu dilatih lagi."

 _"Begitu? Yang lainnya?"_

"Sasuke dan yang lain mulai sedikit berkembang, tapi Sasuke dan Kiba masih mudah di pancing emosinya. Tapi, selama aku di sini, semua aman terkendali."

 _"Kau tak butuh anggota tambahan?"_

"Tidak, terimakasih. Bahkan Seirin sudah ada 5 pemain cadangan, jika ditambah tim Konoha, mereka sudah punya 10 pemain cadangan."

 _"Kau tidak masuk?"_

"Hmm. Nanti aku pikirkan lagi. Sudah ya. Aku mau mandi, gerah."

 _"Ya. Jangan lupa beri kabar jika ada informasi lain."_

"Ya."

Dan Naruto langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon, lalu mandi, ganti pakaian santai lalu makan malam bersama kakaknys

TBC ^o^

 **Gyaaaahh Σ (** **ﾟ** **Д** **ﾟ** **;) itu pertandingan macam apa?**

 **Maafin devil yang kurang pengalaman soal permainan basket (/ω** **＼** **)**

 **Ehehe saatnya balas review**

 **Sarwan453 : Geh Σ( ° △ °) etto, soal itu di chap entah yang keberapa nanti bakal dijelasin kok. Di sini udah ada bocoran dikit kan yak. Kisedai tau kekuatan tim Konoha? Bunuh diri mungkin** **＼** **(°▽°;)** **／** **. Becandalah**

 **Uchiha Namikaze venom : Udah lanjut nih ^o^**

 **agustatsumi : Lebih baik TBC daripada THE END. Mati dong ya (´⊙ω⊙`) becanda kok. Nah ini udah dilanjut**

 **(Guest) : Devil selalu semangat ≧ω≦**

 **KidsNo TERROR13 : Oke, lanjuuuutt (σ≧▽≦)σ**

 **Dark shinobi (Guest) : Jangan ketawa dong (´** **ﻌ** **`) devil aja nahan ketawa ini** **ฅ** **(** **๑** ***▽*** **๑** **)** **ฅ** **! Di sini ada sedikit penjelasannya kok**

 **SN128 (Guest) : Ini lanjut ^ω^**

 **Naru namikaze (Guest) : Ini dilanjut kok. Devil selalu semangat ~\\(≧▽≦)/~**

 **kuroki (Guest) : Di chap ini kejawab kan? Dan untuk intercup, masih devil pikir-pikir. Teehee v(=∩_∩=)** **ﾌ**

 **(Guest) : Udah lanjut boss (=∩_∩=)** **ﾌ**

 **akira (Guest) : Makasih ≧ω≦ ini lanjut sampai the end kok. Kalo up sih tiap hari. Tapi kalo ada kuliah, paling-paling cuman bisa up 1 chap aja. Semoga gak bosen ya (~_^)**

 **Hendra919 : Geh Σ (** **ﾟ** **Д** **ﾟ** **;) Shino? Sebenernya masih ada lagi tokoh di serial Naruto yang bakal muncul. Tapi masih rahasia. Jadi, tunggu kejutan dari devil ╮(╯▽╰)╭**

 **(Guest) :What Σ(** **っﾟ** **Д** **ﾟ；** **)** **っ** **err maaf devil bukan fujoshi (╥** **﹏╥** **) tapi devil juga menghargai para fujoshi kok (σ≧▽≦)σ genrenya friendship lho ini. Soal janji itu, mungkin beberapa chap lagi baru terbongkar**

 **fc (Guest) : Oke, jangan bosen nunggu up ya ^_^**

 **eL (Guest) : Kalo pair sih cuman orangtuanya, kalo anak-anaknya sih gak ada pairnya. Devil fokisin ke persahabatan sama basketnya. Maaf kalau kecewa (** **｡** **-_-** **｡** **)**

 **Rio303 : Siap (=∩_∩=)** **ﾌ**

 **Makasih reviewnya ^_^**

 **Jangan bosan nunggu devil up ya (~_^)**

 **Bye be** **ヾ** **(** **〃** **^∇^)** **ﾉ**


	7. Chapter 6

**Akhirnya chap 6 up juga**

 **Devil sedih banget cuman bisa up 1 chap gegara kuliah yang tak terduga**

 **Sesi pertama langsung ujian, dan devil lupa kalau hari ini ada ujian, untung open book. Trus ada tambahan kuliah juga, abis itu kuliah biasa lagi**

 **Huwaaa devil depresi**

 **Tapi tenang, gak bakal ngaruh ke cerita ini kok. Bahkan di kelas devil malah berimajinasi buat chap ini**

 **Oke, langsung ke cerita yuk**

Esok harinya, Naruto dan tim Konoha ikuti latihan pagi, karena Tetsuya menelpon Naruto setelah Naruto pulang kemarin, memintanya dan timnya untuk ikut latihan pagi, atau setidaknya mengawasi latihan Seirin

Tetsuya sengaja meminta Naruto untuk mengawasi, karena Tetsuya tau, hanya Naruto yang bisa membantu timnya untuk menjadi lebih kuat lagi

Latihan dimulai sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai, Seirin langsung melakukan pemanasan dilanjut dengan mini game

Tim senior terdiri dari Kiyoshi, Izuki, Mitobe, Koganei dan Hyuuga. Lalu tim junior terdiri dari Kagami, Tetsuya, Furihata, Kawahara dan Fukuda

Bola pertama untuk tim senior

Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, dan Koganei maju. Koganei berlari cepat ke arah ring, sedangkan Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi melakukan pass drills yang cukup cepat, sayangnya di potong oleh Tetsuya yang langsung mengumpan pada Kagami yang sudah berada di area two point

Kagami segera menangkap bola dan melakukan dunk. Skor menjadi 0-2

Permainan berlanjut, bola masih dikuasi oleh tim senior, tapi lagi-lagi direbut oleh Tetsuya yang kali ini mengoper pada Furihata yang sudah ada di area two point. Furihata melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kagami. Sayangnya Mitobe menghalangi pandangan Furihata sehingga gagal melakukan dunk

Berikutnya, bola dikuasai oleh Izuki yang langsung mengopernya pada Hyuuga yang sudah bersiap di are three point, dan Hyuuga segera menembak begitu menangkap bola. Kini skor berbalik 3-2

Selanjutnya, giliran tim junior yang menguasai bola. Fukuda dan Kawahara maju dengan melakukan pass drills yang terlihat lambat. Tentu saja hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Kiyoshi untuk merebut bola dan mendriblenya sampai ke ring dan menggunakan dunk. Skor lagi untuk senior 5-2

Naruto dan tim Konoha yang mengamati permainan hanya diam, tak berkomentar apapun seperti sang pelatih dan Tsuchida

Dalam benaknya, Naruto berpikir 'Sepertinya selama ini mereka bergantung pada Taiga, Tetsuya, Junpei, Teppei dan Shun. Terlihat jelas sekali tim junior hanya bisa mengandalkan kolaborasi antara Taiga dan Tetsuya.'

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang berpikir 'Tiga orang itu..bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa masuk ke tim inti dengan kemampuan seperti itu?'

10 menit telah berlalu. Sekarang skornya 5-6 berkat kolaborasi antara Kagami dan Tetsuya

Naruto bersuara dengan aura kepemimpinannya "Cukup! Kalian tak akan bisa masuk ke pertandingan musim dingin jika kalian seperti ini!"

Kagami tentu saja tak terima dengan penyataan Naruto barusan "Oi! Jaga mulutmu itu! Jangan bicara seolah kau tau tentang kami!" Kiba membalas karena tak terima sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu "Oi! Seharusnya kau yang jaga mulitmu itu! Kau sendiri tau apa tentang ka-"

Protesan Kiba dipotong oleh Naruto dengan suara yang sangat mengintimidasi "Kiba!" dan Kiba langsung diam, menghela napas menenangkan dirinya

Naruto melanjutkan kali ini dengan nada yang tenang "Aku memang tak tau kalian secara pribadi, tapi jika masalah basket, aku tak akan main-main. Jadi, dengarkan aku jika kalian ingin menjadi lebih kuat."

Sebelum Kagami melancarkan protesan, Riko segera menjitak kepala Kagami dan berkata "Ahaha, maafkan Bakagami. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu permainan tadi, Namikaze-kun?"

Naruto menjawab dengan detil "Kalian terlalu mengandalkan Tetsuya, Taiga, Junpei, Teppei dan Shun. Rinnosuke dan Satoshi juga kurang ambil alih dalam permainan, apalagi Kouki, Koichi dan Hiroshi. Mereka benar-benar hampir tak menyentuh bola sama sekali."

'Anak ini, memanggil kami dengan nama kecil tanpa suffix.'

Begitulah pemikiran Hyuuga, Izuki dan Tsuchida

Naruto diam sejenak lalu melanjutkan "Kouki, Kouichi dan Hiroshi bisa menjadi lawan yang merepotkan jika dilatih dengan baik. Mereka punya potensi yang besar, hampir menyamai Taiga sebenarnya. Tapi, sepertinya mereka tak terlalu diperhatikan olehmu, Riko. Kau terlalu fokus pada Tetsuya dan Taiga sampai-sampai kau melupakan masih ada pemain yang perlu dilatih."a21

Neji menambahkan sambil mengamati tubuh Furihata, Kawahara dan Fukuda "Postur tubuh, otot, dan persendian mereka sangat kaku untuk ukuran seorang atlet. Dan kurasa karena mereka tidak mendapatkan pelatihan yang sesuai."

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Seirin terkejut, pasalnya Neji bisa mengamati tubuh seseorang seperti Riko, bahkan sampai ke persendian yang ayah dari Riko saja tak bisa melihatnya. Naruto seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Seirin-lagi- langsung berkata "Hyakumanako, one hundred eyes, seratus mata."

Seirin membeo "Seratus mata?" Kiba yang menjelaskan "Ya, kekuatan pengelihatan Neji yang berjarak jangkau 800m disebut one hundred eyes. Tak hanya mampu melihat ke seluruh penjuru arah, tapi juga mampu melihat ke dalam tubuh orang-orang, bahkan persendian dalam tubuh."

'Mengerikan. Apa benar mereka manusia?'

Tentu saja Seirin, terkecuali Tetsuya berpikiran demikian. Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh mereka seperti apa kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Tim Konoha. Jika timnya saja sekuat dan sedahsyat itu, bagaimana dengan yang melatih tim Konoha?

Naruto kembali bicara "Mulai hari ini, aku dan timku akan bergabung dengan Seirin. Timku yang akan memberikan latihan pada kalian." Riko menyela "Tidak bisa. Di sini, akulah pelatihnya."

Naruto menatap tajam yang sukses menciutkan nyali Riko lalu berkata "Terserah saja. Jika kalian ingin selamanya begini. Aku- tidak, kami tak akan ikut campur lagi dengan urusan kalian."

Kali ini Tetsuya bersuara "Tapi Naruto-kun, kau benar-benar orang yang co-" Naruto menyela "Tidak. Jika mereka keberatan, latihan tak akan berjala baik."

Naruto berbalik dan berniat untuk pergi, tapi terhenti begitu mendengar Riko berucap "Baiklah! Kau bisa melatih mereka bersama timmu, Namikaze-kun!"

Naruto menyeringai lalu berbalik dan berkata "Bagus. Besok kita mulai latihan."

TBC (∩︵∩)

 **Gyaaaahhaaa (|||** **ﾟ** **д** **ﾟ** **) tolong jangan marahin devil gegara chap ini mengecewakan. Up-pun juga telat**

 **Hari ini kuliah devil penuh, ada tugas yang belum selesai N deadlinenya besok (** **｡** **ŏ_ŏ)**

 **Devil janji besok bakal devil panjangin ^.^**

 **Oke, devil bales review dulu**

 **Fahzi Luchifer : Kagebunshin? (?.?) Yaah mirip-miriplah. Yang jelas Naru, tim Konoha sama pemain-pemain basket dari serial Naruto yang bakal muncul di chap-chap ke depan, kekuatan mereka diadopai dari jurus mereka di serial aslinya**

 **Rio303 : Selalu ini (** **￣へ￣** **) devil tetep lanjut sampai THE END (*´∇** ***)**

 **ads (Guest) : Itu typo ya? 'lanjutka ra' (?.?) ah sudahlah, tapi makasih ^_^**

 **Naru Namikaze (Guest) : Ohohoho (´∀** **) devil juga keren kan? Gak cuman ceritanya kan?**

 **hanny (Guest) : Yups, Naru itu yang terkuat ≧ω≦ telpon? Oh yang di akhir chap itu ya? Bukan Akashi kok, tapi orang lain. Kan Naru gak kasih labar ke siapa-siapa semenjak pergi ke London. Kasih kabar ke Tetsuya itupun beberapa bulan sebelum pulang ke Jepang ^_^**

 **Uchiha Namikaze venom : Gak bakal hiatus/discontinue kok. Hiatuskan gak bisa up selama benerapa minggu/bulan/tahun. Devil kan udah niatin up tiap hari, jadi tenang aja (~_^)**

 **agustatsumi : Tergantung imajinasi sama waktu. Kalo imajinasi devil banyak, tapi gak ada waktu, paling cuman bisa up 1 chap aja, N pasti pendek kayak chap ini. Tapi tenang, besok bakal up yang panjang kok ≧ω≦**

 **naruto uzumaki (Guest) : Mohon dimaklumi, terutama chap ini karena kurangnya waktu. Dan prinsip devil up tiap hari. Jadi, biarpun pendek, devil harus tetep up. Besok waktunya banyak, jadi up-nya panjang**

 **Terimakasih review-nya**

 **Dan devil ucapin makasih buat samsulrijal848 yang udah koreksi kelebihannya Izuki ≧ω≦ devil lihat profilnya 'mata elang' N di otak devil yang terlintas 'hawk eyes' bukan 'eagle eyes'. Soalnya hawk sama eagle artinya sama-sama elang, kelebihan Neji yang 'falcon eyes' itu juga artinya mata elang**

 **Devil udah perbaiki lagi kok. Sekali lagi makasih ^_^**

 **See you again ~\\(≧▽≦)/~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Nah, karna devil udah punya waktu yang cukup, devil up chap 7 ^o^**

 **Sesuai janji devil semalem, ceritanya bakal devil panjangin ≧ω≦**

 **Mari kita masuk ke cerita**

Setelah sesi latihan pagi selesai, Seirin, Naruto dan tim Konoha melanjutkan kegiatan belajar mereka di kelas

Di kelas 1-a

Setelah 15 menit jam pelajaran pertama dimulai, Naruto terus menatap keluar jendela sambil bertopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya

Sang guru yang menyadari hal itu segera menuju ke bangku Naruto yang berada persis di dekat jendela

Si guru berdehem lalu bertanya "Namikaze-kun. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di saat aku menerangkan materi hari ini?"

Naruto tak menjawab, bahkan sekedar menolehpun juga tidak membuat urat kekesalan muncul di kepala si guru

Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Kiba tampak menatap Naruto dengan heran, karena tidak biasanya Naruto melamun selama jam pelajaran

Si guru kembali menegur dengan suara yang sedikit keras "Namikaze-kun!" sukses membuat Naruto menoleh dan bertanya dengan polosnya "Ya? Ada apa, sensei?"

Bertambahlah persimpangan di atas kepala sang guru, yang langsung memerintah dengan cukup keras dan terdengar sangat marah "Namikaze-kun! Berdiri di depan kelas sekarang! Jangan masuk sampai jam mengajarku selesai!"

Naruto mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, kedipan mata yang lucu ditambah dengan ekspresinya yang heran. Tapi Naruto langsung berdiri dan keluar mengikuti perintah guru galaknya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke tampak menatap tak suka pada guru itu. Kiba yang siap mencabik guru yang berani-beraninya memarahi sahabat pirangnya

Shikamaru?

Jangan khawatirkan Shikamaru, si rusa malas itu sudah keluar bersama Naruto

Si guru yang baru saja menyadari bahwa muridnya menghilang 1-tidak termasuk Naruto- langsung bertanya "Ada yang tau kemana Nara-kun pergi?"

Salah seorang murid menjawab "Tadi saya melihatnya keluar bersama Namikaze, pak."

Tunggu. Kenapa Shikamaru keluar tanpa ijin?

Dan seolah tau apa yang dipikirkan si guru, Kiba berkata dengan sinisnya "Si rusa itu memang selalu mengekori si rubah. Jadi, biarkan saja."

Si guru itu tentu saja tak terima dengan jawaban yang sinis. Biar bagaimanapun dia adalah guru, terlebih usianya jelas jauh lebih tua dari murid-muridnya. Tapi, tak disangka ada murid-murid pembangkang di kelasnya ini

Beralih pada Naruto dan Shikamaru

Mereka bukannya berdiri di depan kelas, malah sekarang mereka bersantai-santai di atap sekolah

Naruto yang duduk bersandar pada pembatas atap, sedangkan Shikamaru yang berbaring di samping Naruto

Naruto mengambil smartphonenya di saku celana dan men-dial nomor seseorang

" _Tuut..tuut..tuut..Naruto? Ada apa?"_

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau sudah pesan tiket untuk ke sini?"

" _Masalah itu..sebenarnya belum. Tapi aku berencana akan pesan nanti siang. Sekarang aku dengan melatih yang lainnya sebelum berangkat ke sana."_

"Begitu? Lalu, bagaimana perkembangan mereka?"

" _Sangat pesat. Mereka siap untuk ikut pertandingan musim dingin di Jepang."_

"Berapa tim yang kau rekomendasikan?"

" _Untuk saat ini masih satu tim. Apa kau ada rekomendasi?"_

"Tidak. Aku akan serahkan masalah itu pada Shikamaru."

" _Begitu? Tunggu. Bukankah di sana sekarang jam sekolah?"_

"Ya. Kami keluar dari kelas."

" _Kami?"_

"Aku dan Shikamaru."

" _Ooh. Sudah ya. Permainan hampir selesai. Sampai jumpa di Jepang."_

Tanpa menjawab, Naruto memutuskan sambungan telpon

Kali ini Shikamaru bersuara, masih setia dengan mata terpejam "Kapan mereka ke sini?" Naruto menoleh sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada smartphonenya

Sambil memainkan jemarinya di layar smartphonenya, Naruto menjawab "Nanti siang baru akan pesan tiket. Mungkin lusa akan sampai."

"Berapa tim yang di rekomendasikan olehnya?"

"Dia bilang baru 1 tim, tapi mungkin akan bertambah lagi."

"Bukankah 1 tim sudah cukup? Terlalu banyak nanti akan jadi repot juga."

"Hmm, entahlah."

Shikamaru membuka sebelah matanya, mengintip apa yang dilakukan oleh sahabat rubahnya itu. Dan yang Shikamaru lihat adalah Naruto yang masih asik dengan smartphonenya

"Sedang apa kau? Game?"

"Bukan. Aku mengirim pesan pada touchan. Aku ingin minta sedikit bantuan darinya."

"Minato-san? Kau mau menyuruh ayahmu untuk ke sini juga?"

"Bukan begitu. Ada yang ingin aku pastikan tentang teknik yang ayah ajarkan padaku."

"Ha? Teknik yang mana?"

"Yang terakhir kali touchan ajarkan padaku. Sebelum kita ke sini."

"Ooh, yang satu itu? Apa kelemahannya begitu besar?"

"Tidak. Hanya ingin memastikan efektifitasnya saja. Touchan kan yang paling tau teknik itu."

"Benar juga."

Baiklah, cukup bagian Naruto dan Shikamaru di chap ini. Kita berali pada Seirin, tepatnya Tetsuya dan Kagami

Kelas mereka pagi ini kosong, karena guru mereka tengah menghadiri rapat di sekolah lain

Kagami duduk di depan Tetsuya dan menghadap ke arah si baby blue itu

"Na, Kuroko. Sebenarnya mereka itu orang macam apa?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Kagami-kun?"

"Si kepala durian dan teman-temannya itu."

Tetsuya tampak diam sejenak lalu berkata "Mereka orang yang baik."

Kagami mengacak rambutnya karena kesal "Bukan itu maksudku! Kekuatan mereka itu seperti apa? Dan lagi, di kepala durian itu juga belum main sama sekali sejak kita bertemu dengannya."

"Mereka tim yang kuat. Naruto-kun bisa menjadi pelatih yang sempurna untuk para pemain basket."

"Kuroko! Aku sedang serius ini!"

"Akupun serius."

"Ya sudahlah. Katakan saja apa yang kau tau. Bagimu, si kepala durian itu seperti apa?"

Tetsuya tampak berpikir kemudian menjawab "Naruto-kun itu hebat, lebih hebat dari Akashi-kun. Dia bisa membuat orang-orang menikmati bermain basket. Naruto-kun itu suka sekali latihan, tapi sangat benci jika harus bertanding sungguhan."

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Orang yang suka latihan kan pasti ingin menang dalam setiap pertandingan, karena itu butuh latihan keras."

"Aku juga tak terlalu mengerti, tapi Naruto-kun pernah bilang, _terkadang pertandingan seperti itu akan membuat orang-orang yang dulunya suka bermain basket, menjadi orang-orang yang terobsesi pada kemenangan_. Begitulah kira-kira."

"Aku makin tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu."

"Kalau begitu, tak perlu di mengerti. Kagami-kun kan bodoh ."

Gubrak

Ucapan yang sukses membuat Kagami jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dan segera bangun lalu memarahi sahabat baby blue-nya itu

"Kuroko-teme! Apa maksudmu aku bodoh, HAH!? Kau pikir kau lebih pintar dariku?"

"Tidak. Tapi, setidaknya aku tak sebodoh Kagami-kun."

"Kuuurrroookooo!"

Dan terjadilah ajang kejar-kejaran antara Kagami dan Tetsuya di dalam kelas

Kejar-kejaran? Di dalam kelas? Kagami dan Tetsuya?

 **Devil sendiri tidak kuat membayangkan seperti apa kejar-kejaran ala Kagami dan Tetsuya (○** **ﾟ** **ε** **ﾟ○** **)**

Bel tanda waktu istirahat berbunyi, sebagian murid keluar kelas dan sebagian memilih untuk di dalam kelas

Bersama Kiyoshi, Izuki, Hyuuga dan Riko

Mereka tampak berkumpul di belakang sekolah

Hyuuga bertanya "Oi, Riko. Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu tadi? Kita bahkan belum tau kelebihan apa yang dimiliki Namikaze."

Izuki mengangguk setuju dan berkata "Hyuuga ada benarnya. Kau sendiri yang bilang tubuh Naruto saja terlihat lebih lemah dari Kuroko."

Kiyoshi berkomentar "Tapi, apa kalian tidak merasakan auranya yang bisa dibilang mengintimidasi itu? Saat mini game kemarin saja tim Konoha di kendalikan oleh Namikaze."

Izuki menimpali "Tapi, aku lihat si Nara itu yang memberikan perintah saat mini game kemarin. Namikaze bahkan hanya memperingatkan Uchiha dan Inuzuka saja kan?"

Kali ini Riko yang bicara "Tidak. Namikaze-kun memang yang mengendalikan timnya, untuk strategi Izuki memang benar. Tapi, membuat strategi dengan mengendalikan tim itu berbeda. Strategi ada untuk mengendalikan permainan, tapi Namikaze-kun bukan mengendalikan permainan, tapi pemainnya."

Hyuuga bertanya "Maksudmu seperti mengendalikan boneka?"

Riko menggeleng pelan lalu menjawab "Bukan, jika seperti itu, sejak awal seharusnya mereka langsung membalik angka begitu kalian mendapatkan angka. Tapi, mereka tampak tenang, seolah dari awal mereka benar-benar tau akan seperti apa permainan waktu itu akan berlangsung."

Izuki menimpali "Karena itu, bukankah terkesan mereka yang mengendalikan permainan. Namikaze itu juga."

Riko menjawab "Entahlah, aku masih bingung dengan mereka. Aku sama sekali tak menemukan titik terangnya."

Kiyoshi berkomentar "Kenapa kita jadi seperti sedang menangani kasus? Kita membicarakan basket kan?"

Izuki kembali menimpali "Tapi, terlalu banyak hal yang tidak kita tau dari mereka. Sudah sewajarnya kita membicarakan ini."

Kiyoshi mengusulkan "Kenapa tidak tanya Kuroko atau orangnya langsung saja? Itu kan akan jadi lebih mudah."

Riko menjawab "Mana ada orang yang memberikan informasi diri pada orang yang bahkan bukan teman mereka!"

Hyuuga berkata "Aku punya firasat kalau Kagami sedang mengintrogasi Kuroko. Kalian tau sendiri jika Kagami menemukan lawan yang kuat."

Riko menjawab "Ya, kau ada benarnya juga."

Waktu istirahat telah selesai dan para murid kembali ke kelas mereka dan melanjutkan pelajaran berikutnya

Skiptime no jutsu …

Begitu jam sekolah di berakhir, Riko segera meminta yang lain untuk berkumpul di gedung olahraga, termasuk Naruto dan tim Konoha

Di gedung olahraga

Tampaknya mereka sudah berkumpul

Naruto bertanya "Jadi, untuk apa kami diminta kemari?"

Riko menjawab "Ada yang ingin kami tanyakan pada kalian."

Naruto menatap Seirin dengan tatapan penuh arti lalu berkata dengan tenangnya "Silakan saja. Tapi kami tak bisa memberikan banyak informasi pada kalian."

Tetsuya bertanya "Naruto-kun yakin? Bukankah Naruto-kun yang bilang padaku untuk tak berucap sepatah katapun?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan menjawab "Cepat atau lambat, mereka juga akan tau kan?"

Riko mulai bertanya "Sebenarnya, kelebihan apa saja yang kalian miliki ? termasuk kau, Namikaze-kun."

Sasuke yang menjawab "Aku bisa melakukan tiruan sempurna tanpa ada celah, Lee punya kecepatan seperti kecepatan cahaya, tubuhnya fleksibel."

Lee melanjutkan dengan semangat "Neji-kun bisa melihat ke seluruh penjuru lapangan! Selain itu, tekniknya juga sangat halus dan bisa menghentikan gerakan lawannya! Lalu Kiba-kun! Dia bisa mencetak angka dari area manapun, tanpa kegagalan! Semangat muda memang yang terbaik!"

'Apa hubungannya semangat muda dengan teknik kalian?'

Begitulah pemikiran Seirin, terkecuali Tetsuya

Kali ini Naruto yang bicara "Shikamaru mampu membuat beratus-ratus strategi dalam 1 babak, dan sama seperti Neji, dia bisa menghentikan gerakan lawannya."

Kagami bertanya "Kau sendiri?"

Naruto menjawab "Aku? Kekuatanku ada pada stamina, kecepatan dan kelincahan. Hanya itu yang bisa kuberitaukan pada kalian."

Kagami protes "Apa-apaan itu? Itu bahkan tak menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Naruto bergidik bahu lalu menjawab "Aku sudah bilang, aku tak akan memberikan banyak informasi mengenai diri kami. Lagipula, masih ada orang lain yang perlu kalian hadapi kedepannya."

Kiyoshi bertanya "Maksudmu pertandingan musim dingin?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan dan menjawab "Bukan, tapi yang lain lagi. Yaah, walaupun mereka tak akan ikut dalam pertandingan itu."

Riko bertanya "Apa maksudmu?"

Kali ini Shikamaru bersuara "Kalian akan tau jika saatnya tiba."

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Seirin, termasuk Tetsuya penasaran

'Apa masih ada pemain lainnya?'

Kira-kira itulah yang mereka pikirkan

Naruto kembali bersuara "Sebaiknya kalian persiapkan diri kalian untuk latihan besok. Aku dan timku akan membantu meningkatkan kemampuan kalian."

Koganei yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan kini bersuara "Tapi, kalian kan belum resmi menjadi anggota klub basket."

Shikamaru menjawab "Sejak kami masuk sekolah, kami resmi menjadi anggota."

"HAA! KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI AWAL!"

Tentu saja teriakan itu berasal dari Kagami

Riko langsung memberikan jitakan andalannya di kepala Kagami

Sebenarnya tidak hanya Kagami yang ingin berteriak, tapi mereka mencoba menahan diri agar bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka dengan baik dan begitu juga informasi yang mereka dapatkan

Riko bertanya "Apa kau sendiri yang akan memberikan intruksi?"

Naruto menjawab "Tidak. Aku hanya akan mengawasi. Yang memberi intruksi adalah timku."

Yang lain hanya diam dan Naruto melanjutkan "Akan aku kirim menu latihannya dan siapa saja yang dilatih oleh timku."

Riko bertanya "Maksudnya?"

Naruto menjawab "Anggota kalian ada 11 kan? Timku ada lima orang. Satu orang di timku akan melatih 2 orang, dan aku akan membaginya."

Furihata bertanya "Artinya 10 orang kan? Dan yang satu lagi bagaimana?"

Naruto menatap Tetsuya lalu menjawab "Tetsuya akan berlatih bersamaku."

Yang lain mengangguk paham dan mereka segera memulai pemanasan, tentu saja Naruto dan timnya tidak ikut. Mereka hanya mengamati untuk hari ini

TBC …

 **Akhirnya chap 7 selesai ≥3≤ nanti sore up chap 8 kok**

 **Devil balas reviewnya dulu (~_^)**

 **Midorima kippei : Uhm, makasih sarannya ^_^ tapi untuk dialog authornya, itu jadi ciri khas fanfic buatan devil. Soalnya kalo devil baca fanfic lain, jarang bangt yang kasih dialog authornya, kalo adapun di bagian akhir fanfic ato gak pas balas review. Mungkin akan devil kurangi ^_^**

 **Naru Namikaze (Guest) : Kalau kedudukan sih di chap yang nanti sore devil up, tapi belum tentu sih ≧∇≦ sabar ya, orang sabar di sayang devil Σ( ° △ °|||) di chap ini udah ada bocoran kan kemampuan Naru sama tim Konoha** **ヽ（** **｀）ノ**

 **Rio303 : Belum saatnya Naru turun ke lapangan ~_~ Naru sama Sasuke punya zone kok, tapi masih lama ketahuannya ≧ω≦ ehehehe men-gomen** ฅ **'ω'** ฅ **kemarin waktu devil dikit banget ≥** **﹏≤** **semalem aja lembur tugas, ditulis tangan lagi (╥** **﹏╥** **)**

 **(Guest) : Sebenernya gak berfokus sama tim sih ^.^ tapi lebih fokus ke latihan sama pertandingan yang bakal muncul di chap klimaksnya ^ω^**

 **adislt : Nanti mata Naru sama Sasuke berubah kok (~_^) dan tebakanmu masalah zone-nya Sasuke bener ≥3≤ tapi bukan sharingannya sih ^ω^**

 **fajar doank (Guest) : Sekali lagi devil jelasin, ini cuman friendship. Gak ada pairnya ^o^**

 **Fahzi Luchifer : Gyaahaa (≧∇≦) dikatain up super duper cepat (σ≧▽≦)σ di chap semalem udah devil kasih tau alasannya kan yak**

 **hanny (Guest) : Masih beberapa chap lagi. Sabar ya ^_^ chap ini ada bocorannya dikit tuh di atas ^_^**

 **Yang review minta lanjut. Ini udah devil lanjut ≧ω≦**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sesuai janji, chap 8 udah di up ≧ω≦**

 **Selamat membaca ≧∇≦**

Selama latihan, Naruto dan tim Konoha hanya mengawasisemua kegiatan Seirin

Dimulai dengan pemanasan hingga mini game yang lagi-lagi berat sebelah

Naruto dan timnya mulai berdiskusi dengan suara pelan

Naruto bertanya "Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Kiba menjawab "Tidak buruk sebenarnya. Shinji dan Rinnosuke bisa menjadi kolaborasi antara pertahanan dan penyerangan yang kuat. Sayangnya, tembakan Shinji kurang akurat, jadi sama saja dengan tak bisa mencetak angka."

Neji berkomentar "Shun dan Satoshi mungkin akan menjadi kombinasi yang sempurna. Eagle eyes dan Satoshi yang berpotensi dalam merancang strategi."

Kali ini Sasuke yang bicara "Taiga dan Kouki tak terlalu buruk. Tapi, Taiga itu perlu dikendalikan."

Dengan semangatnya, Lee bicara "Semangat muda Teppei dan Junpei sangat bagus! Aku mendukung mereka!"

'Mendukung apa?' piker Naruto ber-sweatdrop ria

Shikamaru yang terakhir "Merepotkan, kenapa harus kami yang memilih? Kouichi dan Hiroshi."

Naruto menimpali "Sudah pernah kukatakan, kalau kau memilih karena terpaksa dan tak suka pada pilihan orang lain, kau pasti akan bermalas-malasan, Shikamaru."

Tak terasa latihan sudah selesai, Tetsuya segera menghampiri Naruto dan tim Konoha

Tetsuya bertanya "Sudah selesai?" Naruto mengangguk singkat dan menjawab "Nanti aku kirimkan menu latihannya padamu, dan aku minta bagikan pada timmu."

Tetsuya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

Mereka kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing

Di kediaman Namikaze

Kurama tambak bersantai di ruang tv mengingat hari ini bisa pulang cepat

Naruto yang sudah membersihkan diri dan mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian santai, langsung duduk di samping kakaknya itu

"Tadi oyaji menelpon. Katanya ero-jiiijii akan kembali besok."

"Apa? Kenapa dia yang ke sini? Aku kan sudah bilang siapapun kecuali dia!"

"Kenapa marah padaku! Aku kan cuman kasih tau!"

"Hahh. Sudahlah, pasti juga terlanjur memesan tiket. Siapa lagi?"

"Kakek dan nenek juga akan kembali."

"Oh Kami-sama. Sepertinya hari-hariku akan hancur dengan adanya 3 orang itu."

"Heh! Kau pikir hanya harimu saja yang akan hancur? Hariku akan makin hancur kalau mereka ada di sini!"

"Kenapa aniki marah padaku juga?"

"Eh? Oh, maaf. Aku terlalu emosi jika membicarakan mereka."

"Aku yakin bukan hanya kau saja, aniki."

Tiba-tiba suara bel pintu berbunyi

Dua orang maid membukakan pintu pada orang yang bertamu

Terlihat sosok pemuda yang 3 tahun lebih tua dari Kurama masuk dengan stelan tuxedo abu-abu gelapnya

Rambut jingganya yang melawan grafitasi dan manik hazel yang menatap tenang itu menghampiri kakak-beradik Namikaze itu

"Niisan!? Kenapa ke sini?"

"Hei, Naruto. Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan anikimu."

"Mau apa kau ke sini? Ini sudah bukan jam kerjaku,"

"Jangan sinis begitu, Kurama. Aku ke sini ingin memberikan laporan yang kau minta."

"Ke ruang kerjaku sekarang. Dan kau, Naruto. Panggil aku kalau sudah waktunya makan malam."

"Kenapa harus aku? Biasanya kan pelayan yang memanggilmu."

"Sudah jangan protes."

"Iya, iya."

Kurama dan si tamu segera masuk ke ruang kerja, sedangkan Naruto masih asik dengan acara di tv

Di ruang kerja

"Bagaimana hasil pencarianmu?"

"Sesuai dugaanmu, dia juga ikut andil dalam insiden waktu itu."

Pemuda itu menyerahkan beberapa lembar printout yang berisikan informasi yang tengah dicari oleh Kurama

Pemuda itu melanjutkan

"Ada beberapa saksi yang melihat sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Sepertinya mereka diancam untuk tidak memberikan kesaksian apapun mengenai insiden itu. Dan sepertinya Teppei juga tak pernah memberikan keterangan yang bisa membantu penyelidikan."

"Sial! Kenapa juga dia masih bisa bermain, yang jelas-jelas banyak melakukan pelanggaran."

"Kurasa dia melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati sehingga terlihat seperti ketidak sengajaan."

"Mirip sekali dengan Mizuki..tunggu dulu, apa kau mencari informasi kemungkinan mereka saling berkaitan?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi, sepertinya mereka benar-benar melakukannya tanpa saling mengenal satu sama lain."

"Apa selain Kisedai, masih ada lagi pemain yang tangguh?"

"Saat ini belum ada, tapi sepertinya Seirin akan mengungguli mereka. Terlebih, Naruto dan timnya bergabung dengan Seirin."

"Terus awasi perkembangannya. Segera laporkan padaku."

"Dimengerti."

Saat pemuda itu akan keluar, suara Kurama menghentikan langkahnya

"Juugo."

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Juugo itu berbalik, dan Kurama melanjutkan

"Terimakasih. Aku mengandalkanmu."

Juugo hanya bisa tersenyum dan keluar dari ruang kerja

Di ruang tv, Juugo melihat Naruto yang tertidur masih dengan posisi duduknya. Juugo terkekeh melihat wajah tidur adik atasannya itu, terlihat polos dan sangat lucu

Juugo menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi kiri Naruto, yang langsung membangunkan Naruto

Sambil mengusap-usap matanya dengan sebelah tangan, Naruto berkata "Oh, niisan. Sudah mau pulang?"

"Ya. Sebaiknya cuci mukamu dulu. Jangan tidur sembarangan, atau kau akan dimarahi anikimu lagi."

"Iya, iya. Oh ya, memangnya laporan di kantor masih belum selesai? Kalau begitu, kenapa aniki pulang duluan?"

"Bukan. hanya sekedar berkunjung dan bicara tak masalah kan?"

"Oh. Tidak menginap saja? Atau makan malam sekalian sebelum pulang."

"Tidak. Aku masih ada urusan. Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan."

Malam harinya, setelah makan malam, Naruto langsung ke kamar dan mengirim pesan pada Tetsuya mengenai menu latihan, pelatih dan siapa yang dilatih

Bersama Tetsuya, saat ini Tetsuya sedang bersama dengan Kagami di maji burger, sekedar makan malam dan ngobrol

Ponsel biru muda Tetsuya bergetar dan dengan segera membukanya. Terlihat pesan masuk dari Naruto an Tetsuya membuka pesan itu

"Dari siapa?"

"Naruto-kun. Ini menu latihan besok. Aku dengan Naruto-kun. Kagami-kun dan Furihata-kun dengan Sasuke-kun. Kiyoshi-senpai dan Hyuuga-senpai dengan Lee-senpai. Izuki-senpai dan Tsuchida-senpai dengan Neji-senpai. Koganei-senpai dan Mitobe-senpai dengan Kiba-kun. Lalu Kawahara-kun dan Fukuda-kun dengan Shikamaru-kun."

"Sasuke? Yang rambutnya mirip pantat ayam itu?"

Tetsuya mengangguk kecil

"Cih, kenapa dengan orang itu? Aku lebih tertantang kalau yang melatihku itu si kepala durian."

"Ini kan yang membagi juga Naruto-kun. Lebih baik kau menurut saja, Kagami-kun"

"Kuroko."

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau menurut sekali pada si kepala durian itu? Apa kau diancam olehnya?"

"Tidak. Sudah aku bilang Naruto-kun itu orang baik."

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa begitu menurut padanya?"

"Karena Naruto-kun benar-benar orang yang tulus."

"Kali ini apa lagi? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Bisa saja dia hanya memanfaatkanmu."

"Aku tau Naruto-kun bukan orang yang seperti itu."

"Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan dia adalah mahkotanya?"

Tetsuya terdiam, tampak berpikir apakah harus menceritakan hal itu pada Kagami

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan buka mulut."

Kagami berusaha meyakinkan Tetuya yang akhirnya luluh juga

"Naruto-kun itu..saat masih SD, kami sering bermain basket bersama. Aku, Ogiwara-kun, Naruto-kun dan tim Konoha."

Kagami masih setia dengan burger-burgernya sambil menyimak apa yang diceritakan oleh Tetsuya

"Naruto-kun hampir tak pernah menunjukan kelebihannya dalam basket, Naruto-kun bilang, dia ingin bermain untuk bersenang-senang. Tidak ada kata lawan selama kami bermain."

Kagami belum mau berkomentar

"Naruto-kun benar-benar membuat orang-orang yang main basket dengannya bisa menikmati permainan, tanpa khawatir pada angka. Tak ada yang menang maupun kalah. Kami hanya bermain. Menunjukan kelebihan masing-masing."

Kali ini Kagami berkomentar

"Aku masih tak mengerti kenapa si kepala durian itu yang menjadi mahkotanya. Bukankah si Akashi itu yang menemukan kelebihan yang juga menjadi kekuranganmu itu?"

"Ya, tapi selama ini, bukan Akashi-kun yang membuat menu latihan, tapi Naruto-kun. Awalnya Akashi-kun setuju, tapi setelah sekian lama, Akashi-kun menggandakan menu latihan. Tentu saja Naruto-kun tidak terima."

"Terdengar seperti perebutan kekuasaan."

"Tidak juga. Naruto-kun hanya tidak suka dengan menu latihan yang digandakan, karena Naruto-kun tau batas kemampuan kami. Sayangnya, Akashi-kun mulai haus akan kekuatan dan ingin selalu memenangkan pertandingan."

"Jadi, dimana intinya sampai-sampai Naruto di sebut sebagai mahkota."

"Sudah kubilang, emperor itu bisa diganti dengan orang lain, tapi mahkotanya akan tetap berada di kepala emperor, siapapun emperor itu."

"Lalu? Bisa perpendek saja ceritamu itu?"

"Kagami-kun, aku tau kau bodoh, tapi tak kusangka akan sebodoh ini."

"Kuroko-teme! Berhenti memanggilku bodoh!"

"Terserah Kagami-kun saja."

'Anak ini..dia benar-benar mau membuatku cepat stroke ya?'

"Lanjutkan saja ceritamu itu."

"Seperti yang kukatakan, mahkota akan tetap berada di kepala emperor. Sama halnya Akashi-kun dan Naruto-kun. Jika Akashi-kun emperor dan Naruto-kun mahkotanya, anggota tim akan tetap bersama Naruto-kun meski Akashi-kun pergi."

"Jadi? Kau mau bilang si Akashi itu pergi? Bukannya kau yang tak ingin bergabung lagi?"

"Tadi itu hanya perumpamaan. Kejadiannya justru kebalikannya. Naruto-kun memutuskan untuk keluar dari klub saat kenaikan ke kelas tahun terakhir. Dan setelah tau Naruto-kun keluar, beberapa anggota ikut keluar. Itulah yang membuat Naruto-kun disebut sebagai mahkota."

"Hooo, begitu ceritanya. Tapi, apa si kepala durian itu benar-benar kuat? Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau dia hampir tak pernah mengeluarkan kemampuannya dalam basket."

"Kan hampir tidak pernah."

"Jadi, kau sudah tau seberapa kuat dia?"

"YA. Aku pernah tak sengaja melihatnya one-on-one dengan Akashi-kun saat malam di lapangan di dekat taman kota. Aku memang tak melihat permainan mereka, tapi begitu melihat Akashi-kun yang tampak kelelahan dan jath berlutut membuatku yakin bahwa Akashi-kun kalah."

"Haa! Akashi dikalahkan oleh si kepala durian itu?!"

Tetsuya mengangguk kecil

"Ya, dan sejak itu, Di tahun terakhir di sekolah, Akashi-kun jadi lebih tak tanggung-tanggung memberi menu latihan, yang membuat anggota lainnya tak tahan dan keluar. Yang tersisa hanyalah Kisedai dan aku."

Di kediaman Namikaze

Naruto yang asik mendengarkan musik dengan headphone jingganya tiba-tiba bersin 2 kali

"Tetsuya sepertinya benar-benar rindu dengan _hadiah_ ku. Aku lupa memberinya _hadiah_."

Kembali pada Kagami dan Tetsuya

Entah mengapa, Tetsuya merinding disko dan tentu saja membuatnya was-was

'Apa Naruto-kun sedang mengutukku?'

Entah mengapa pikiran itu terlintas di kepala baby blue itu

Esok harinya

Di kediaman Namikaze

Tiba-tiba ketukan pintu di kamar Naruto membuat Naruto terbangun dari tidur lelapnya

Dengan malas, Naruto membuka pintu

"Siapa sih pagi-pagi begi-"

Ucapan Naruto terputus begitu menerima sebuah pelukan erat dari si pengetuk pintu itu

Jelas saja Naruto terkejut, Naruto meneliti orang yang masih memeluknya itu

'Pirang? Ah, bukan. Lebih pucat lagi. Siapa?'

Si pemeluk itu bersuara

"Naruto! Kau tidak rindu padaku?"

'Suara ini…'

Si pemeluk melepaskan pelukannya

Manik sapphire bertemu dengan aquamarine

"Ka-kau! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Seharusnya kau masih di London kan? Kau sendirian? Mana kembaranmu?"

"Heeiii~ kalau bertanya satu-satu."

"Jelaskan sekarang!"

Kesal. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto

Terkejut. Well, siapa yang tidak terkejut melihat seseorang yang harusnya berada di Negara lain, kini berada di hadapanmu dan memelukmu

"Dokter mengijinkanku pulang. Rehabilitasinya berhasil. Aku ke sini dengan niisan, tapi sekarang niisan sedang berasama Kurama-san."

"Panggil saja Kyuu-nii. Aniki tidak suka keformalan, kecuali saat bekerja."

"Ahahaha, maaf, maaf. Kau tak bersiap ke sekolah?"

"Nanti saja. Ini bahkan berlum jam 5."

"Ohh. Aku sampai di bandara 30 menit yang lalu dan karena rumahku melewati rumahmu, aku minta niisan untuk mampir."

"Pagi-pagi buta begini?"

"Niisan sudah bilang pada Kyuu-nii dan Kyuu-nii juga tak keberatan kami mampir pagi-pagi buta begini."

"Haahh, ya sudahlah."

Di kamar Kurama

Kurama tampak masih setia dengan piamanya dan duduk di single sofa yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya

Sesosok pemuda yang seusia dengan Kurama duduk di tepi ranjang

Rambut pirang pucat panjang sepunggung dan manik mata ruby yang tajam tengah menatap serius ke arah Kurama yang juga menatapnya dengan serius

"Bagaimana luka adikmu? Benar-benar sembuh, atau tak bisa disembuhkan secara total?"

"Sembuh total. Terimakasih pada dokter yang kau sarankan."

"Kheh. Itu bukan apa-apa."

"Kau sudah dapat informasinya?"

"Informasi apa?"

"Pelaku yang membuat adikku sampai seperti itu."

"Ohh itu."

'Kurasa untuk sekarang aku harus diam, bisa mati orang itu ditangannya.'

"Kurama?"

"Oh, maaf. Sebenarnya aku juga masih buta dengan pelakunya. Yaah, setidaknya aku masih mencari informasi."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya."

Kembali ke kamar Naruto

"Hei, Naruto. Aku dengar kau main basket lagi."

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya menjadi pelatih-urr instruktur saja."

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin melihatmu main lagi."

"Tidak sekarang, aku masih belum bisa bermain dengan bebas."

"Cih, pasti gara-gara dia ya?"

"Dia? Siapa yang kau maksud."

"Oohhh ayolah, aku tau kau mengerti apa maksudku."

"Tidak juga. Tapi yang jelas bukan karena siapa-siapa, tapi lebih pada diriku sendiri."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya."

"Oh, ya. Kau tau, besok aku akan masuk ke sekolahmu."

"Ha?! Apa kau gila? Bukannya kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Kalau aku baru keluar, niisan tak akan mengijinkanku pulang ke Jepang."

"Memang sudah berapa lama kau keluar?"

"Sekitar 2 bulan lalu?"

"Aku kan masih di London! Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku?"

"Kau sendiri juga tak mengunjungiku lagi."

"Yaahh, maaf soal itu."

"Lebih baik kau segera bersiap, ini sudah hampir jam 6."

"APA?! Cepat sekali! Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi?!"

"Kau tidak bertanya."

"Awas kau nanti."

Dan Naruto segera bersiap-siap dan tentunya sedikit terburu-buru, karena hari ini Naruto ada kelas tambahan, dan gurunya benar-benar galak

Kembali bersama Kurama

Kurama juga sudah rapi dengan pakaian kantornya seperti biasa, begitu juga pemuda bermata ruby itu yang ternyata juga akan pergi ke kantor Kurama

Pemuda itu memang ada urusan bisnis dengan Kurama, karena itu dia kembali ke Jepang bersama adiknya yang memaksa pulang ke Jepang, untuk bertemu dengan adik Kurama itu

Siapa yang tidak lengket dengan si kepala pirang itu?

Naruto itu anak yang ceria, ramah dan suka sekali membantu orang-orang, meski terkadang jahilnya sudah tidak tertolong lagi

Naruto berangkat ke sekolah diantarkan oleh Kurama dan pemuda tadi, sedangkan orang yang bersama Naruto di kamar, sekarang tengah asik dengan PS di kamar Naruto, menghabiskan waktu menunggu Naruto pulang dari sekolah yang tentu saja akan sangat lama

TBC ฅ'ω'ฅ

 **Geh … yang rewiew cuman 1 (•ω•)**

 **Oke, langsung balas aja**

 **Naru Namikaze : Udah devil tepatin nih. Up sore, ceritanya dipanjangin dikit. Nambah lagi 2 tokoh yang pasti bikin kamu penasaran lagi (⌒o⌒) N ya, Shikamaru itu kan penasihat Hokage, jadi di sini Shikamaru ya semacam tangan kanannya Naru (~_^)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chap ini selingan aja buat chap kemarin. N di sini bakal ada Akashi vs Naru (^o^)**

3 tahun lalu, tepatnya saat penerimaan murid tahun ajaran pertama

Di SMP Teikou benar-benar SMP yang terkenal, dengan fasilitasnya yang lengkap, guru-guru yang berkualitas, lulusannya juga merupakan lulusan terbaik se Jepang

Hari ini SMP Teikou mengadakan pengenalan klub-klub yang ada di sana, dan tentu saja para murid berkumpul di halaman SMP Teikou yang luas itu

Seorang remaja berambut merah terang, dengan mata ruby, dan pembawaan yang tenang, remaja itu tampak berjalan dengan santai menuju stand klub basket

Di sana dilihatnya seorang remaja yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya, berdiri di depan stand klub basket. Remaja dengan rambut pirang cerah, mata sapphire yang memancarkan ketertarikan pada stand klub basket, wajahnya yang terlihat sangat kekanakan untuk usia 12 tahun

Dalam hatinya, si remaja merah itu terkekeh melihat si remaja pirang yang benar-benar seperti seorang balita yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru

Si remaja merah yang tak lain adalah Akashi, mendekati si remaja pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto di stand klub basket

Dengan ramah, Akashi menyapa

"Hei."

Naruto yang merasa disapa segera menoleh dan membalas

"Hai!"

"Tertarik masuk klub basket?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin teman-temanku juga ikut, tapi mereka tidak mau."

"Sayang sekali. Basket itu menyenangkan, benar?"

"Kau benar. Oh, Namaku Namikaze Naruto, kcukup panggil aku Naruto."

"Akashi Seijuurou, tak masalah jika kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. Salam kenal, Naruto."

"Salam kenal juga, Sei."

"Sei?"

"Namamu terlalu panjang untuk kusebut."

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh memanggilmu Naru kan?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat

"Tidak! Tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa?"

"Namaku tak terlalu panjang, dan lagi, itu terdengar..err girly."

"Kuakui kau memang girly."

"Apa!? Beraninya kau menyebutku seperti itu!"

"Aku hanya bercanda."

"Oh iya, kau dari kelas apa?"

"Aku kelas 1-1."

"Waahhh! Kita sekelas."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku, Sasuke, Kiba, dan Shikamaru."

"Siapa?"

"Teman masa kecilku."

"Hoo. Mereka di klub apa?"

"Entahlah, mereka tak bilang apapun padaku."

"Ya sudah. Lebih baik kita segera mengisi formulir ini dan menunggu dipanggil pihak panitia klub basket."

"Ah! Kau benar, hampir saja lupa."

Keduanyapun segera mengisi formulir pendaftaran untuk bergabung dengan klub basket

Selesai dengan urusan pendaftaran, keduanya kembali ke kelas yang ternyata sudah ada Sasuke, Kiba dan Shikamaru yang menunggu Naruto di depan pintu kelas

Naruto menyapa "Hai! Aku membawa teman baru!"

Shikamaru berkomentar malas "Tak perlu sesenang itu kan?"

Kiba menimpali "Bukan Naruto kalo dia biasa saja saat mendapat teman baru."

Sasuke memilih diam, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tak menyukai si remaja merah itu

Kini Akashi menyapa sambil memperkenalkan diri dengan tenang dan ramah

"Hai. Aku Akashi Seijuurou, sekalas dengan kalian. Salam kenal."

Shikamaru menanggapi "Nara Shikamaru."

Kiba tersenyum ramah "Inuzuka Kiba."

Sasuke diam beberapa saat, lalu berkata "Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto menatap heran pada Sasuke yang tak biasanya seperti itu, tapi akhirnya mengabaikan keheranannya dan mereka segera masuk ke kelas

Pelajaran berjalan lancer, dan masih dalam proses pengenalan, karena itu, mereka bersantai, apalagi, ini hampir jam istirahat

Naruto menghampiri bangku Akashi

"Sei. Mau main basket saat pulang nanti?"

"Tentu. Dimana?"

"Uhm..bagaimana kalau di lapangan basket di dekat taman kota."

"Baiklah."

Skiptime no jutsu

Sepulang sekolah, sesuai kesepakatan, Naruto ditemani Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, dan Lee juga Akashi pergi ke lapangan yang dimaksud Naruto

"Nah. Kita one-on-one, Sei."

"Kenapa tidak mini game saja, Naruto?"

"Naah, mereka tak tertarik pada bakset. Jadi biarkan saja mereka menonton."

"Baiklah."

Permainan dimulai

Ternyata Naruto selalu menyimpan bola basket di lapangan itu, jadi saat Naruto ingin main, tinggal datang ke lapangan basket ini

Bola dikuasai oleh Akashi yang mendriblenya denga sangat baik dan lancer, tapi Naruto tak membiarkannya begitu saja

Naruto mencoba menghalangi ruang gerak Akashi, saat Akashi akan melewatinya dari sisi kanan, Naruto dengan gesit menghalangi. Dan sebaliknya, saat Akashi akan lewat dari sisi kiri, Naruto kembali menghalangi

Selama beberapa saat hal itulah yang terjadi, tapi bukan Akashi jika dia tak bisa melewati lawannya

Akashi memainkan bolanya dengan gesit, cepat, dan sempurna membuat Naruto sedikit lengah begitu bola dengan cepat memantul tinggi hingga melewati kepalanya, dan Akashi menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk lepas dari Naruto

Akashi mengejar bola dan kembali menguasainya hingga mencapi ring, lalu dengan sedikit lompatan, Akashi mencentak angka

Sasuke dan lainnya cukup terkesan, karena ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang bisa lepas dari penjagaan Naruto

Dengan senyum lebarmnya, Naruto berkata "Kau hebat, Sei! Ternyata kau pintar main basket juga. Tubumu sangat membantumu untuk bergerak dengan bebas."

"Kau juga, Naruto. Aku akui, aku kesulitan lepas darimu. Kau benar-benar sangat mengagumkan."

"Tidak juga. Kau bahkan orang pertama yang bisa lepas dari penjagaanku."

Tentu saja Akashi sedikit terkejut, lalu menyeringai "Kau juga orang pertama yang mempersulitku dengan penjagaanmu itu. Kau hebat."

Permainan kembali berlanjut, kali ini bola dikuasai oleh Naruto

Naruto dengan gesit mendrible bolanya, menggunakan beberapa gerakan pengecoh untuk lepas dari penjagaan Akashi. Dan dengan mudah Naruto melewati Akashi yang terlihat terkejut Naruto bisa melewatinya

Dengan cepat, Naruto mendrible bola dan menembaknya dari area three point, dan tentu saja bola itu masuk dengan sempurna

Lagi-lagi membuat Akashi terkejut, tapi sebuah seringai tercetak dibibir tipisnya

"Tak buruk juga, Naruto."

"Ahahaha. Belum seberapa."

Permainan terus berlanjut hingga matahari mulai menyembunyikan diri, digantikan oleh bulan yang mulai menampakan diri

Kiba bicara sedikit keras "Oii! Naruto! Sudah sore! Ayo pulang! Aku tak mau dimarahi anikimu itu!"

Naruto tampak kesal "Kenapa cepat sekali? Aku masih ingin main."

Akashi sedikit terkekeh "Kita masih bisa main besok."

Naruto kembali tersenyum "Kau benar. Kalau begitu ayo pulang. Rumahmu dimana?"

"Oh, aku akan dijemput nanti. Kalian duluan saja."

"Yakin? Mau kami antar?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya teman-temanmu mulai panic."

"Arrrrgggh! Aku lupa!"

Akashi sedikit terkejut dengan suara keras dan panik Naruto

"Kenapa harus sepanik itu?"

"Sei! Kau tak tau semenakutkan apa aniki kalau sedang marah! Sudah ya. Kami duluan. Sampai jumpa besok!"

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Akashi, Naruto cs segera berlari kencang, meninggalkan Akashi yang terheran-heran dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi

Esok harinya

Akashi sudah berada di kelas dan tengah membaca sebuah buku yang cukup tebal

Belum ada yang datang hingga Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Kiba masuk dengan wajah kurang tidur mereka

Dengan heran Akashi bertanyan "Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Naruto menjelaskan dengan lelah "Kami terlambat pulang. Aniki memarahi kami berjam-jam sampai kami ketiduran. Dan berakhir dengan omelan lagi."

Akashi kembali terkekeh pelan membuat Naruto kesal

"Hei! Jangan tertawa!"

"Maaf, sepertinya kakakmu itu sangat saying padamu ya."

"Tentu saja, biarpun aniki bisa sangat kasar dan menyebalkan."

Makin lama, makin banyak murid yang datang

Pelajaran berjalan seperti biasa, dan tak terasa sudah waktunya jam pulang

Sebelum Akashi dan lainnya keluar, seorang senpai masuk ke kelas

"Siapa yang diantara kalian bernama Akashi Seijuurou dan Namikaze Naruto?"

Akashi dan Naruto saling pandang sejenak, lalu mengangkat tangan mereka

Bagaikan sinkro, keduanya menjawab "Aku."

Sang senpai yang ternyata Nijimura itu berkata "Kalian, ikut aku ke gedung olahraga."

Sasuke protes "Kenapa Naruto harus ikut denganmu?"

Nijimura memicingkan mata, menatap tak suka pada kouhainya yang satu itu "Aku, Nijimura Shuuzou, kelas 2-1, kapten tim basket di sini."

Mata sapphire Naruto berbinar "Benarkah? Apa kami diterima?"

"Belum. Karena kalian masih harus di tes."

"Baiklah! Kalian mau pulang? Atau menunggu?"

Kiba menjawab "Kami tak mau ambil resiko kena marah lagi. Kami menunggu saja."

"Baiklah. Ayo, Sei!"

Di ruang gedung olahraga, terlihat para anggota tim basket tengah berkumpul

Ada beberapa orang yang menarik perhatian Naruto. Mereka memiliki warna rambut seperti pelangi

Kuning, biru malam, ungu, hijau dan baby blue

Tunggu. Yang rambutnya baby blue itu mirip dengan Akashi

"Hei, Sei."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau punya saudara kembar?"

"Tidak. Aku anak tunggal."

Sambil menunjuk si baby blue, Naruto berkata "Lalu dia?"

"Dia? Yang mana? Yang biru malam itu?"

"Ha? Kau bercanda kan Sei?"

"Tidak. Dan darimana kau berpikir dia adalah saudaraku. Kami sangat berbeda."

"Bukan dia, tapi yang baby blue itu."

"Baby blue? Yang mana?"

Naruto memucat "Sei. Aku sedang tidak melihat hantu kan?"

"Naruto. Bisa kau membicarakan sesuatu dengan lebih jelas?"

'Serius? Sei tidak melihatnya?'

Kelemahan-err mungkin lebih tepatnya ketakutan Naruto adalah terhadap hal-hal gaib semacam hantu

Akashi merasa Naruto memang tidak main-main, dan mulai memfokuskan pada apa yang ditunjuk Naruto tadi

Dan benar saja, ada sesosok remaja yang mirip dengannya, kecuali warna rambutnya yang baby blue itu

'Sejak kapan dia ada di belakang si biru malam itu? Apa anak itu yang dimaksud Naruto? Tapi, bagaimana?'

Akashi berkata "Naruto. Sepertinya aku tau siapa yang kau maksud. Dan ya, dia mirip denganku, tapi kami bukan saudara. Bahkan aku tak mengenalnya sama sekali."

"Kau tadi bilang seolah kau tak melihatnya."

"Ya. Sepertinya aura anak itu benar-benar tak terasa."

"Bernarkah? Menurutku dia biasa-biasa saja. Kecuali kulitnya yang seperti susu itu."

Acara perkenalan dimulai, begitu juga dengan tesnya

Tesnya adalah one-on-one dan lagi-lagi Akashi akan one-on-one dengan Naruto

Tentu saja membuat keduanya sangat senang, karena mereka bisa bermain lagi

Tes Akashi-Naruto dimulai

Seperti semalam, mereka saling berhadapan, bola dikuasai Naruto

Tidak seperti semalam, Naruto cukup kesulitan melewati Akashi

Tampaknya Akashi sudah bisa mengatasi gerak tipuan Naruto, buktinya, bola itu bisa di rebut oleh Akashi yang langsung mendriblenya menuju ring

Tentu saja Naruto tak akan diam, Naruto mengejar Akashi dengan kecepatan larinya yang bisa dibilang 2 kali lebih cepat dari yang semalam, dan dengan tiba-tiba sudah muncul dihadapan Akashi yang langsung berhenti berlari dengan masih memantul-mantulkan bolanya

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu lolos kali ini, Sei."

"Kita lihat saja."

Akashi membuat gerak tipuan yang diikuti Naruto dengan baik dan seperti seolah bisa membaca gerakannya, tapi bukan Akashi namanya jika Akashi tak bisa menemukan cara untuk bisa melewati si pirang itu

Masih berusaha membuat gerak tipuan, Akashi melakukan trik yang sama, memantulkan bola diantara kedua kaki Naruto yang terbuka cukup lebar untuk dilewati bola

Lagi-lagi Akashi memanfaatkan Naruto yang fokus pada bola yang memantul di antara kakinya sehingga Akashi melewati Naruto dan kembali mencetak angka

Bukannya kesal, Naruto malah senang "Hebat, Sei! Tapi, aku tak akan kalah darimu."

"Itu yang kuharapkan darimu, Naruto."

Permainan kembali dilanjutkan, bola dikuasai oleh Naruto

Akashi merasa sedikit aneh dengan Naruto yang mendrible dengan sangat santai, berjalan juga dengan santainya mendekati Akashi

Semua yang melihat berpikir bahwa Naruto sudah menyerah, dan membiarkan bolanya direbut kembali oleh Akashi

Tapi mereka salah

Begitu Naruto berada tepat di depan Akashi, tiba-tiba Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, melompat dan memasukan bolanya ke ring

Akashi sama sekali tak bisa bereaksi, bahkan seperti tak melihat Naruto telah melewatinya

Yang lain juga terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi. Mereka benar-benar terkejut dengan gerakan Naruto tadi

Akashi juga sama seperti Naruto, bukannya kesal, justru Akashi terlihat senang "Hoo. Gerakan apa tadi? Aku tak melihatmu melewatiku tadi."

"Oh, itu. Flash stap, langkah cepat."

"Sepertinya kau punya teknik yang menarik."

"Tidak juga, itu hanya sebagian kecil yang di ajarkan pamanku."

"Pamanmu pemain basket?"

"Tidak juga. Dia pemain tenis, tapi menemaniku latihan basket."

Nijimura berkata dengan keras "Akashi Seijuurou, Namikaze Naruto! Kalian lolos!"

Naruto yang saking senangnya langsung memeluk Akashi dari samping "Yeey! Kita berhasil!"

Akashi hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Naruto yang benar-benar seperti anak kecil itu

TBC ^.^

 **Oke, sekarang membalas review yang sedikit ini ^.^**

 **Naru Namikaze : Gyaahaaahaha ^o^ itu cuman figuran kok, tuh 2 orang gak bakal keluar banyak. Masalah 'dia' itu masih rahasia, begitu pula masa lalu Naru cs. Ikuti chap yang akan datang, dan semua rasa penasaranmu perlahan akan terpuaskan *^.^***

 **(Guest) : Cowok semua kok, devil gak terlalu fokus sama tokoh cewek. Mereka itu berisik, girly, etc**

 **PlayerToBeWriter : Devil emang anak yang rajin, biar kalo hari-hari kuliah devil gak up cepat *^_^ Naru itu netral, artinya dia bisa apa aja, teknik bagus, strategi juga bisa buat. Kalau Akashi sih, dia putih, hitem ato abu-abu masih di rahasiakan, tapi di chap ini dia masih putih kok :3**

 **agustatsumi : Tiap hari up. Cuman waktunya yang nentu .**

 **uzumaki naruto (Guest) : Yang ditelpon Naru bakal keluar chap depan kok ^_~**

 **titoallstar (Guest) : Yups, devil tomboy. Suka balap-balap, suka berantem, suka sadis-bukan psikopat- ^o^**

 **See you next chap \\(^.^)/**


	11. Chapter 10

**Akhirnya chap 10 up juga**

 **Maaf ya, chap ini pendek. Karena hari ini devil banyak kegiatan**

 **Sebagai gantinya, besok devil panjangin kok**

Di bandara

Tampak 11 orang dengan 8 orang laki-laki dan 3 orang perempuan. 3 diantaranya sudah berusia lebih dari 50 tahun, tapi ketiganya tampak masih muda. Sisanya masih 15-16 tahun

3 laki-laki dengan rambut hitam, 1 orang berambut merah maroon, satu lagi merah kecoklatan, yang satu silver gelap dan satunya hitam kecoklatan. Sedangkan ketiga perempuan itu memiliki rambut berbeda, ada pink, lavender, dan pirang pucat

Mereka tengah menuju ke kediaman Namikaze menggunakan mobil limo yang tentunya milik keluarga Namikaze

Mereka tampak berbincang ringan hingga sampai ke tujuan mereka, tapi sayangnya yang mereka cari masih berada di sekolah

Tentu saja mereka mencari si kepala pirang, Naruto. Karena Narutolah yang meminta mereka untuk kembali ke Jepang

 **Skiptime no Jutsu**

Sorenya, Naruto pulang bersama dengan timnya

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto begitu masuk disambut oleh pelukan erat seorang pemuda berambut merah, yang tampak 1 tahun lebih tua darinya

Pemuda itu berkata "Lama tak bertemu, Naruto."

"Gaara-niisan? Kau bilang akan sampai nanti malam. Kenapa sudah sampai?"

Yups, pemuda yang tadi memeluk Naruto adalah Rei Gaara, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Sabaku no Gaara. Pemuda yang menganggap Naruto sebagai adik kandungnya dan sangat menyayangi si kepala pirang itu

Kali ini pemuda yang 2 tahun lebih tua dari Naruto dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan menyapa "Yhoo, Naruto. Masih saja pendek ya?"

"Hei! Aku ini masih dalam masa pertumbuhan."

"Ya, pertumbuhan yang sangat lambat."

"Apa? Awas kau, Kuro-nii."

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Kuro-nii' oleh Naruto tak lain adalah kakak kedua Gaara, Rei Kankuro yang juga di kenal sebagai Sabaku no Kankuro itu sangat suka membuat Naruto kesal

Oh, lupakan acara lepas rindu mereka

Mari devil kenalkan

6 laki-laki lainnya adalah Shimura Shin, Shimura Sai, Akamichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, Orochimaru dan Jiraya. Lalu yang perempuan tak lain adalah Tsunade, Hinata dan Sakura

Naruto meminta Shin untuk kembali ke Jepang dengan membawa tim kepercayaannya, dan tampaknya Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, Sai dan Chouji adalah orang-orang terpecaya

Shin, yang merupakan pelatih pemain basket tersenyum tulus pada Naruto dan berkata "Nah, Naruto. Aku sudah membawa tim yang kurekomendasikan, dan hanya 1 tim. Hanya mereka yang mampu bertahan dari latihanku."

"Wow! Tak kusangka ada yang tahan dengan latihan darimu, Shin-niisan."

"Jangan bicara seolah kau tak lolos dari latihanku, Naru-chan."

"Hei! Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan akhiran –chan! Aku bukan perempuan!"

"Salahkan wajahmu yang tampak girly itu. Apalagi, saat kau masih kecil dulu."

Gelak tawa terdengar di seluruh penjuru kediaman Namikaze

Tentu saja mereka sangat suka menggoda si pirang, karena Naruto adalah anak yang sangat ekspresif dan bicara seadanya, mereka suka dengan kepribadian Naruto yang ramah dan hangat

Mereka yang datang bukanlah sembarang orang

Shin, Orochimaru dan Jiraya merupakan pelatih pemain bakset profesional, sendangkan Tsunade dan Sakura merupakan dokter para atlit, terutama pemain bakset, lalu Hinata yang menjadi manajer mereka, dengan kemampuan analisis yang hebat dan mata yang benar-benar menakjubkan

Gaara, Kankuro, Sai, Shino dan Chouji merupakan pemain bakset yang bisa dibilang selevel dengan Kisedai

Naruto mengusulkan "Besok, saat aku dan lainnya pulang sekolah, kita lakukan latih tanding. Timku dengan tim Shin-niisan."

Kankuro bertanya "Kenapa? Kau tak percaya bahwa kami kuat?"

"Apa latih tanding itu untuk membuktikan siapa yang kuat dan siapa yang lemah? Tidak. Aku hanya ingin lihat perkembangan kalian. Apa aku salah?"

Gaara menimpali "Tidak. Kau tidak salah, Naruto. Kankuro hanya sedang dalam mood yang buruk."

"Aku tau, aku juga hanya mengutarakan apa yang aku pikirkan."

Dengan senyum jahilnya, Sai berkata "Kalian ini seperti suami-istri ya. Si istri yang marah karena kakak iparnya yang menyudutkannya ke dalam situasi yang sulit. Lalu si suami yang datang dan membela si istri dari kakaknya."

Ketiga orang yang tak lain adalah Kankuro, Gaara dan Naruto bersuara dengan kompak "Diam! Jauhkan pikiran menjijikan itu dari kepala mesummu itu!"

Sai memang suka sekali membuat spekulasi yang benar-benar jauh dari kata kejadian yang sebenarnya. Bahkan suka sekali memasangkan teman-temannya dengna ucapannya seperti tadi, atau kadang dengan perumpamaan sepasang kekasih

Tidak, Sai bukan seorang fudanshi. Sai hanya sangat suka melihat reaksi teman-temannya yang lucu itu, dan sepertinya banyak fangirls yang suka dengan genre shou-ai itu, yang memberikan ide gila pada Sai untuk mengerjai teman-temannya dengan istilah-istilah yang ambigu itu

 **Timeskip no Jutsu**

Sesuai perjanjian, sepulang sekolah, tim Naruto dengan Tim Shin akan melakukan latih tanding, tentu saja di lapangan basket yang berada di belakan kediaman Namikaze

Ingat? Namikaze adalah keluarga yang sangat kaya raya, bahkan mereka punya pulau pribadi

Permainan dimulai

Bola pertama untuk tim Naruto

Sasuke mendrible bola dengan gesit dan melakukan beberapa gerak tipuan untuk bisa lepas dari penjagaan Chouji, kemudian mengoperkan bolanya pada Lee yang sudah bersiap di bawah ring

Tapi, operan itu berhasil dipotong oleh Shino yang langsung mengopernya pada Sai, yang sudah berada di area three point

Dengan sempurna, Sai mencetak 3 point

Sasuke tampak kesal menatap Shino yang berhasil memotong operannya untuk Lee

Permainan kembali dimulai dan bola dikuasai lagi oleh tim Naruto

Kali ini Neji yang mendrible bolanya, melakukan pass drills bersama Sasuke. Pass drills mereka benar-benar sangat cepat dan berakhir dengan 2 point untuk tim Naruto karena bola berhasil Sasuke masukan ke dalam ring

Naruto berpikir 'Mereka benar-benar sudah berkembang pesat di bawah bimbingan Shin-niisan. Tapi, masih ada sedikit celah. Yaah, tak terlalu terlihat. Hebar juga Shin-niisan mengajari teknik itu untuk menyembunyikan kelemahan timnya.'

Berbeda dengan Shin yang berpikir 'Tak kusangka tim Naruto akan sepesat ini perkembangan mereka. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar melatih mereka, aku bisa merasakannya, tim Naruto masih menahan diri sampai timku menampakan taring dan cakar mereka.'

Kembali ke permainan

Perebutan bola terjadi antara Gaara dan Sasuke

Gaara masih mempertahankan bolanya dengan memaiankannya, membuat Sasuke kesal, sedangkan Gaara menyeringai

Gaara membuat beberapa gerak tipuan, tapi dengan gesitnya di ikuti oleh Sasuke

Beginilah repotnya jika melawan Sasuke, karena Sasuke seolah tau kemana lawannya akan bergerak

Tapi Gaara tak akan menyerah

Kankuro yang sudah bersiap di bawah ring membuat isyarat untuk melambungkan bolanya, dan dengan segera, Gaara melambungkannya

Dari arah belakang Gaara, Sai berlari menuju bola yang melambung itu dan dengan segera mengopernya pada Kankuro yang langsung memasukannya ke ring, 2 point untuk tim Shin

Tak terasa sudah sepuluh menit mereka bermain

Dengan segera mereka mengambil minuman mereka dan langsung meminum minuman itu, minuman isotonik khusus buatan Tsunade dan Sakura untuk memulihkan stamina mereka dengan cepat

Tak perlu khawatirkan efek samping karena kebanyakan minum, karena minuman itu dibuat sesuai dosis mereka masing-masing

TBC

 **Gyyyyaaaaa**

 **Devil tau ini chap pendek, alur yang cepet, banyak timeskip**

 **Tapi devil lagi gak ada banyak waktu**

 **Masih harus kejar deadline tugas**

 **Besok devil panjangin deh**

 **Oke, rewiew**

 **Bagi yang minta lanjut, devil udah lanjutin. Tapi maaf kalau mengecewakan**

 **Hatsuki Haruto : Gak papa kok, silakan kalau mau minta bantuan. Tapi jangan lewat rewiew ya**

 **Guest : Ohh, jangan khawatir, chap besok udah bahas kekuatan Naru kok**

 **Naru Namikaze : Yaah, gak terlalu over sih, cuman protektif dan mereka itu rada-rada nyeleneh, maksudnya aneh-aneh gitu. Kayak kelakuan Sai di chap ini**

 **hanny (Guest) : Bukan Deidara. Tapi yang lain, Deidara gak punya kembaran**

 **Razor04 : Bukan, bukan cidera kok. Tapi cuman kenangan masa lalu yang buat Naru rada-rada trauma. Ohohoho, abang Kurama itu penyayang keluarga, apalagi sama si dedek Naru. Abang Kurama masing nganggap Naru itu masih kecil**

 **C Y again**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sesuai janji devil semalem, chap ini bakal devil panjangin N di sini akan membahas kemampuan Naru, tapi hanya sebagian kecil saja**

Malam harinya, di kediaman Shimura

Tim Shin tampak berkumpul di sana

Shin bertanya "Jadi, menurut kalian bagaimana?"

Sai menjawab "Naruto-kun melatih mereka adengan sangat baik, mereka benar-benar sudah lebih kuat."

Chouji menimpali sambil memakan kripik kentagangnya "Tapi, Naruto *kunyah* seperti lebih mempasrahkan *kunyah* strategi permainan pada Shikamaru."

Gaara mengangguk kecil dan bicara "Naruto beberapa kali meminta pendapatku tentang Shikamaru. Dan aku menduga bahwa Naruto ingin Shikamaru yang mengendalikan jalannya permainan."

Kankuro menambahkan "Lagipula, sekuat apapun Naruto, tapi kalau kejadian itu masih membekas dipikirannya, kurasa Naruto tak bisa bermain dengan kemampuan penuhnya."

Shino angkat suara "Aku dengar dari Minato-san. Naruto sudah bisa menguasai teknik itu, dan masih belum mencobanya dalam permainan."

Shin kembali bertanya "Jadi, apa kalian ingin membantu agar Naruto bisa bermain dengan bebas lagi?"

Timnya hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

Gaara mengusulkan "Sebenarnya, saat di London, Naruto sering meminta bermain one-on-one denganku untuk mengetes kemampuannya. Mungkin kali ini aku akan mengajaknya one-on-one. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Shin menjawab "Ide bagus."

Chouji bertanya "Sebenarnya, Naruto itu bisa melakukan teknik apa saja?"

Krik

Krik

Krik

Kankuro bertanya dengan suara yang cukup keras "Haa? Kau ini teman macam apa? Kemampuan teman sendiri tidak tau! Dan sebagai pemain basket, kita harus tau apa saja yang bisa dilakukan oleh lawan main maupun rekan setim kita!"

Chouji hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal itu

Shin menerangkan "Selama ini, teknik yang Naruto gunakan hanya flash step, cloning, bermain strategi."

Shino menambahkan "Dan teknik yang saat ini baru saja dikuasai Naruto."

Sai menimpali "Dan semuanya sudah mencapai level tertinggi. Belum lagi Naruto-kun bisa menggunakan teknik yang tak bisa dikuasai orang lain. Hanya 3 orang yang bisa menguasainya untuk saat ini."

Kankuro bertanya "Maksudmu teknik yang waktu itu digunakan Naruto? Yang sebelum kembali ke Jepang?"

Sai mengangguk sebagai jawaban

Gaara menimpali "Memang hanya 3 orang yang bisa menggunakan teknik itu. Tapi sepertinya Lee, Sasuke dan Neji juga diajari teknik itu oleh Naruto."

Kankuro bertanya "Yang benar?"

Gaara mengangguk kecil dan menjawab "Tapi, teknik mereka berbeda dengan Naruto. Teknik mereka lebih fokus pada meningkatkan keahlian mereka dalam teknik terbaik mereka."

Chouji lagi-lagi bertanya "Flash step dan cloning itu apa?"

Lagi-lagi Kankuro bicara cukup keras "Kau ini! Lain kali kalau Naruto sedang bermain, sebaiknya kau memperhatikan dengan baik!"

Shin terkekeh sesaat dan menjelaskan "Maa, maa. Jangan keras-keras, Kankuro. Biar aku jelaskan."

Shin mengambil napas lalu melanjutkan "Flash step itu artinya langkah cepat. Seperti namanya, teknik itu bukan teknik berlari dengan cepat, tapi gerakan langkah yang cepat dan terlihat seperti berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi."

Yang lain mendengarkan dengan tenang

Shin kembali melanjutkan "Sedangkan cloning, itu teknik dimana lawan akan melihat ada 2 bola yang sedang Naruto bawa, yang sebenarnya hanya ada satu."

Chouji bertanya "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Shin menjawab "Karena Naruto memantulkannya dengan berpindah-pindah tangan, juga dengan kecepatan pantulan yang sangat tinggi hingga orang-orang akan melihat bola yang dipantulkan di kanan dan kiri tangan Naruto."

Chouji bertanya lagi "Kalau begitu, bukankah wasit juga akan melihat ada 2 bola? Dan bukankah itu melanggar aturan?"

Kali ini Sai yang menjelaskan "Tidak, wasit tidak akan melihat 2 bola. Hanya lawannya saja yang melihat ada 2 bola. Hal itu yang masih menjadi misteri sampai sekarang. Kami tidak tau cara Naruto-kun melakukan hal itu."

Esok harinya di SMA Seirin

Di kelas Naruto, tampak heboh dengan isu adanya murid pindahan dari London seperti Naruto dan lainnya di kelas mereka. Bukan hanya 1, tapi 3 murid dan 1 orang guru P.E yang juga akan menjadi pelatih tim basket

3 murid itu ada 2 orang murid perempuan yang tak lain adalah Hinata dan Sakura, sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah murid laki-laki dengan rambut pirang pucat yang panjang sepunggung dan manik mata aquamarine

Yups, murid laki-laki itu yang memeluk Naruto kemarin lusa

Si guru memperkenalkan "Mereka pindahan dari London. Yang berambut pink itu Haruno Sakura, di sebelahnya Hyuuga Hinata dan yang terakhir Haido Temujin."

Sakura memperkenalkan diri "Hallo, namaku Haruno Sakura, kalian bisa memanggilku Sakura."

Hinata dengan malu-malu juga memperkenalkan diri "Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, kalian bisa memanggilku Hinata."

Kali ini Temujin dengan senyum ramahnya "Hai. Aku Haido Temujin, kalian bisa panggil aku Temujin. Salam kenal."

Salah seorang murid mengangkat tangan dan bertanya "Apa kalian kenal dengan Namikaze-kun dan teman-temannya?"

Dengan senang Temujin menjawab "Tentu saja! Aku, Sakura-chan dan Hinata-chan kan teman masa kecil-tidak, lebih tepatnya sahabat dekat. Kami sering main baket bersama."

Yang lainnya hanya ber-ooh ria

Ketiganya langsung menuju banggu mereka yang berada di belakang dan pelajaran kembali seperti biasa hingga bel waktu istirahat berbunyi

Temujin langsung merangkul bahu Naruto "Hei, Naruto. Kau bilang kalian bergabung dengan tim Seirin. Pertemukan kami dengan mereka."

"Tidak juga, kami hanya melatih saja, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Tak masalah jika kau ingin bertemu dengan mereka, tapi nanti sepulang sekolah."

Sakura bertanya Sasuke, Kiba dan Shikamaru "Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Kiba menjawab "Yaah, kami memang hanya akan mengawasi dan melatih untuk sekarang seperti yang Naruto katakan."

Dengan semangat, Sakura berkata "Baiklah. Aku dan Hinata juga akan bergabung. Setidaknya kalian butuh manager dan dokter kan?"

Naruto terkekeh "Sebenarnya pelatih dan manager Seirin hanya ada 1 orang, dan dia juga perempuan."

Sakura menimpali "Tapi dia tak bisa merawat luka maupun cidera pemainnya dengan baik kan? Menjadi pelatih dan manager akan membuat tugas manager tersisihkan jika hanya 1 orang yang menjalankan peran pelatih dan manager sekaligus."

Naruto mengangguk setuju "Akan aku bicarakan dengan Riko-couch."

Pembicaraan mereka mengalir santai, dan tak terasa jam pelajaran berikutnya akan dimulai, pelajaran P.E

Dengan segera murid-murid di kelas Naruto mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian olahraga

Guru P.E mereka tiba-tiba saja digantikan dengan guru muda dengan rambut silver gelap dan wajah yang tampan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shimura Shin

Dengan senyum ramah, Shin memperkenalkan diri "Hai, semuanya. Saya Shimura Shin yang akan menggantikan guru P.E kalian yang dipindah tugaskan ke SMA lain. Salam kenal."

Tentu saja membuat para murid perempuan(tak termasuk Hinata dan Sakura) berteriak histeris karena ketampanan guru P.E baru mereka. Apalagi, dengan senyum ramah yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan

Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan teman-teman sekelasnya, para murid perempuan yang ber-kyaa-kyaa ria, sedangkan para murid laki-laki(terkecuali Naruto, tim Konoha dan Temujin) yang menatap tidak suka pada Shin

 **Saatnya Timeskip no Jutsu**

Sepulang sekolah, di gedung olahraga Seirin

Para anggota klub basket sudah berkumpul, termasuk Shin, Temujin, Hinata dan Sakura

Shin memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi "Aku akan menjadi pelatih kalian, lalu 2 gadis di sampingku akan menjadi dokter khusus dan manager kalian, dan anak laki-laki di sampingku lagi akan ikut melatih kalian seperti Naruto dan tim Konoha. Oh, dan kalian bisa memanggilku Shin-couch atau Shin-sensei."

Riko protes "Tunggu! Di sini akulah yang menjadi pelatih juga manager dan dokter! Kau tidak boleh memutuskan sesuatu dengan seenakmu sendiri!"

Dengan senyum mengerikannya, Shin berkata "Jaga sikapmu, nona. Saya adalah guru dan pelatih anda, dan saya lebih tua dari anda, juga lebih berpengalaman dalam bidang basket."

Shin menunjukan selembar kertas yang berisikan bahwa Shin resmi menjadi pelatih, Sakura yang resmi menjadi dokter khusus, Hinata yang resmi menjadi manager dan Temujin yang resmi membantu Naruto dan timnya untuk melatih Seirin

Shin melanjutkan "Tidak perlu secemas itu. Anda masih bisa berperan sebagai pelatih, manager dan dokter khusus, tetapi hanya jika saya, Sakura dan Hinata tidak bisa mengawasi latihan."

Saat Riko akan protes, Kagami yang protes terlebih dahulu, atau lebih tepatnya menantang(?) "Kalau begitu, buktikan kalau kalian benar-benar pantas."

Dengan senang hati, keempat anggota baru itu menunjukan kemampuan mereka

Sakura menatap Kiyoshi dengan penuh ketelitian "Pemain bernomor punggung 7 itu, dia mengalami cedera di lututnya kan?"

Tentu saja Seirin terkejut, bagaimana mungkin ada yang bisa tau seseorang tengah cedera atau tidak dalam sekali lihat saja? Itu benar-benar mustahil

Kali ini Hinata berkata "Aku bisa mengumpulkan informasi dengan cepat, jika kalian ingin tau, kalian bisa tanyakan padaku."

Kagami bertanya dengan nada yang menantang "Apa yang kau tau tentang Koganei-senpai."

Hinata yang belum mengenal mereka bertanya "Siapa yang bernama Koganei-senpai?"

Koganei mengangkat tangannya sebentar dan menjawab "Aku yang bernama Koganei."

Hinata meneliti Koganei dengan seksama seperti Sakura dan berkata "Uhm. Tingginya 170cm, dengan berat 67kg. Jika dilihat dengan baik-baik, Koganei-senpai bisa menembak dari berbagai arah maupun area, tapi yang disayangkan adalah, semua tembakannya selalu meleset. Tapi, kelebihan Koganei-senpai, senpai tau banyak hal, yang bisa membantu dalam permainan."

Lagi-lagi Seirin terkejut, lalu Kagami beralih pada Shin dan Temujin "Lalu kalian. Bukti apa yang bisa kalian berikan?"

Shin balik bertanya "Bagaimana kalau kau one-on-one dengan Temujin. Aku akan mengawasi dan memberitaukan apa yang aku tau dari permainan kalian."

Temujin menjawab "Aku tak masalah."

Kagami juga tampak tak masalah dengan usulan Shin

Bola pertama untuk Kagami dan permainan dimulai

Kagami mendrible bolanya dengan cepat menuju ke ring, tapi Temujin mampu menyusul Kagami yang siap menembak, dan Temujin dengan cepat melompat, menahan bola yang akan dimasukan Kagami

Begitu bola di tangannya, Temujin segera mendrible bolanya ke ring, kecepatan lari dan driblenya memang termasuk lambat, mengingat belum lama ini Temujin baru sembuh dari cederanya

Kagami memang berhasil menyusul Temujin, tapi Kagami terkecoh pada gerakan Temujin yang siap melompat, membuatnya reflek melompat, sayangnya Temujin tidak melompat, justru melawati Kagami dari sisi kanan dan menembak bolanya ke ring. 2 point untuk Temujin

Kagami mulai serius, kali ini Kagami mendrible bolanya lebih cepat ke ring, yang tentu saja berusaha dihentikan oleh Temujin, tapi Kagami tidak akan semudah itu dihalangi untuk kedua kalinya

Kagami banyak melakukan gerak tipuan, mulai dari ke kanan, belakang, kiri, belakang, kanan dan begitu terus sampai Kagami bisa melewati Temujin yang terkecoh saat Kagami akan melewati sisi kanannya yang ternyata melalui sisi kirinya

Kagami menggunakan dunk dan mendapatkan 2 point

Tepukan Shin membuat Kagami dan Temujin menoleh lalu kembali

Shin berkata "Aku tak akan berkomentar tentang Temujin. Tapi, akan kukatakan bahwa kau(menunjuk Kagami sebentar) tak bisa mengontrol emosimu. Rasa kesalmu terlalu terlihat dan perasaan itu akan membuatmu menurunkan kewaspadaanmu. Kuakui kau hebat, cepat, tenagamu lumayan besar, tapi dengan short-tempermu itu, lawanmu akan mudah memprovokasimu, lalu membuatmu seolah-olah melakukan pelanggaran."

Yang lain diam, tak mengatakan apapun

Shin melanjutkan "Tanpa adanya Tetsuya sebagai partnermu, mungkin kau akan semakin sering melakukan hal yang sama hingga kau tak akan diijinkan mengikuti pertandingan manapun itu."

Kagami terdiam. Memang, dia mengakui bahwa dirinya itu termasuk short-temper, tapi berkat adanya Tetsuya, emosinya bisa sedikit dikendalikan. Tapi, memang tidak terlalu membantu, setidaknya bisa menahan emosinya selama pertandingan berlangsung

Kali ini Naruto yang bersuara "Aku tidak peduli pendapat kalian tentang mereka. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kalian tau, Sakura bisa menyembuhkan cedera apapun secara total. Karena itu, akan sangat menguntungkan jika Sakura menjadi dokter khusus."

Yang lain masih diam

Naruto melanjutkan "Sakura bisa menyembuhkan cedera Teppei, itupun jika kalian menerimanya dengan baik. Lalu Hinata, matanya sangat bagus, bisa mendapatkan kemampuan lawan hanya dengan melihat postur tubuh kalian. Seperti yang Hinata lakukan tadi. Dia bisa tau sedetil itu tentang Shinji hanya dalam sekali lihat."

Mereka masih diam

Naruto kembali melanjutkan "Temujin belum bisa menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya, karena belum lama ini cederanya semubuh, dan masih membutuhkan waktu sedikit lagi untuk bisa benar-benar pulih, dan yang mengobatinya adalah Sakura dengan sedikit bantuan dari nenekku."

Baiklah, Seirin(terutama Kagami) tak menyangka bahwa Temujin juga mengalami cedera

Naruto melanjutkan lagi "Lalu Shin-nii-uhm maksudku Shin-couch. Dia buka pelatih sembarangan, dia pelatih pemain basket profesional bersama sahabat nenekku. Kalian kenal dengan Jiraya kan?"

Kiyoshi mengangguk lalu berkata "Aku pernah dengar, Jiraya merupakan salah satu legenda dari 3 orang legenda basket. Kalau tidak salah, selain Jiraya, ada Tsunade dan Orochimaru. Kabar terakhir yang aku dengar, Orochimaru dan Tsunade menikah lalu berhenti dari dunia basket."

Naruto mengangguk kecil dan berkata "Ya. Nenekku adalah Tsunade, dokter spesialis para atlet. Kakekku, Orochimaru yang terkenal sebagai pembuat obat-obatan yang juga membantu nenek untuk mengobati para atlet."

Seirin mengangguk paham dan Naruto melanjutkan "Jiraya adalah sahabat kakek dan nenekku, Shin-couch juga berada selevel dibawah Jiraya. Jadi, kalian jangan meremehkannya sebagai pelatih profesional."

Bagus. Tak ada lagi kejutan yang mereka dapat?

Tak terasa sudah malam, mereka segera kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di London

Tampak duplikat Naruto, tapi terlihat lebih dewasa dan lebih tampan tentunya, tengah duduk santai di ruang keluarga bersama sang istri

Ya, mereka adalah orangtua Naruto, Namikaze Minato dan Kushina

"Kuharap Naruto baik-baik saja dengan adanya kaasan dan tousan di sana. Naruto sama sekali tak pernah senang dengan mereka nenek dan kakeknya sendiri."

"Sudahlah, Kushina. Tak perlu cemaskan masalah itu. Ada Kakashi yang akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka. Lagipula, kaasan dan tousan sangat merindukan Naruto. Kau tau setelah kejadian itu, Naruto benar-benar marah pada mereka."

Kushina terkekeh

"Kurasa bukan karena itu saja. Kau tau, kaasan dan tousan sangat suka memainkan pipi Naruto, dan kupikir itu alasan utama Naruto kesal jika mereka berada di dekatnya."

"Ahahaha, kau benar. Almarhum tousan juga sangat suka memainkan pipi Naruto sebelum tousan meninggal."

"Oh, Minato. Jangan sedih begitu. Tousan akan seding melihatmu seperti ini. Sudah ada tousan lain kan? Dan tousan sekarang juga menyayangi kita seperti tousanmu."

Entah mengapa Minato ber-sweatdrop ria mendengar hal itu

"Haha, kurasa tousan terlalu berlebihan sampai-sampai menganggapmu masih kecil dan Naruto masih bayi. Aku tak tau jalan pikiran tousan."

"Setidaknya kaasan bisa mengendalikan keinginan tousan menghabisi pipi Naruto dengan cubitannya itu."

"Aku tidak yakin, karena kaasan juga suka dengan pipi Naruto."

"Minato, kau benar-benar son-complex."

"Tidak. Aku tidak son-complex, aku hanya menyayangi Naruto. (nangis bombai) Aku juga ingin mencubit pipinya!"

Sukses mendapat jitakan sayang dari Kushina

"Kau ini! Kau sama saja dengan kaasan dan tousan."

"Ouch, jitakanmu masih saja super seperti saat kita masih kecil ya."

"Hmph, biar saja."

"Oh, ayolah. Aku hanya bercanda."

Sedangkan bersama Naruto yang ada di kamarnya, Orochimaru dan Tsunade yang juga di kemar mereka, secara ajaib bersin bersamaan dan bicara "Aku tau kaachan dan touchan/Minato dan Kushina sedang membicarakanku."

Esok harinya, setelah jam pelajaran selesai

Di gedung olahraga

Seirin kedatangan salah satu anggota Kisedai, si perfect copy, Kise Ryota

Tetsuya bersyukur hari ini Naruto dan lainnya tak bisa mengawasi latihan karena mereka ada urusan keluarga, jika sampai mereka bertemu dengan Kise, entah akan jadi seperti apa Kise di tangan teman-teman Naruto

Tetsuya akui, sejak Akashi berubah, Naruto dan lainnya mulai tak menyukai Kisedai yang juga terpengaruh akan perubahan Akashi

Mereka jadi sangat haus akan kekuatan dan kemenangan, mereka tak lagi peduli betapa menyenangkannya bermain basket, betapa pentingnya kerja sama tim dalam basket

Kise menghampiri Tetsuya "Kurokocchi, kau tau betapa aku rindunya aku padamu? Aku sampai menangis tiap malam karena merindukanmu."

Tetsuya menjawab "Tidak. Dan aku tak ingin tau."

Dengan air mata buayanya, Kise berkata "Kejamnya~!"

Kagami bertanya dengan tajam "Untuk apa kau ke sini?"

Dengan senyum penuh artinya, Kise menjawab "Tentu saja mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik kami."

Riko protes "Hei! Aku tidak peduli siapa kau, tapi perlu kau ingat! Kuroko-kun bukan barang yang dengan seenak jidatmu itu kau akui sebagai milikmu!"

Tetsuya menimpali dengan membungkuk hormat "Terimakasih atas tawaranmu, tapi aku harus menolaknya."

Kise terkejut dan kembali menangis dengan air mata buayanya "Kau kejam, Kurokocchi. Aku kan belum memintamu apapun."

Tetsuya menjawab "Karena aku suda tau apa maksud kedatanganmu ke sini, Kise-kun."

Dengan senyum penuh artinya, Kise mendekati Tetsuya dan sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Tetsuya "Kau tau, Kurokocchi. Yang lain juga ingin kau kembali pada mereka, dan sebelum mereka ke sini, aku memutuskan untuk mengambilmu sebelum mereka."

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola basket melesat ke arah Kise dari samping, dan dengan cepat Kise beraksi dengan menangkapnya dengan kedua tangan, melihat siapa pelakunya, yang ternyata adalah Kagami

Kagami menantang "Kalahkan aku dulu."

Dengan seingaiannya, Kise mendrible bola membuat Kagami bersiap di posisinya

Dengan cepat, Kise mendrible dan melakukan beberapa gerak tipuan, membuat Kagami kesulitan mengikuti gerakan Kise yang terbilang cepat itu

Setelah berhasil lolos dari Kagami, Kise kembali mendrible bola hingga sampai di bawah ring lalu melakukan dunk, memasukan bolanya ke ring

Tentu saja membuat yang lain(tak termasuk Tetsuya) terkejut bahwa Kagami dikalahkan dengan telak oleh Kise

Sambil lalu, Kise berkata "Sepertinya cukup untuk hari ini. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti, Kurokocchi. Sampai jumpa."

Yang lain hanya bisa diam, tak tau harus beraksi seperti apa hingga tiba-tiba ponsel Tetsuya yang ada di tas berbunyi

Dengan cepat, Tetsuya mengambil ponselnya lalu membukanya yang ternyata pesan dari Naruto yang isinya _'Tetsuya. Beritau pada yang lain. Besok minta mereka temui aku di rumah. Ada yang ingin aku biarakan dan perlihatkan pada mereka. Kau masih ingat alamat rumahku kan?'_

Begitulah isi pesa dari Naruto, dan Tetsuya membalasnya dengan segera, setelahnya memberitaukan pada yang lain

Kiyoshi berkata "Yaah, tidak buruk juga. Besok hari minggu, lagipula kita juga bisa tau rumah Namikaze ada dimana. Bukankah kalian penasaran dengannya?"

Hyuuga berkata "Ya, tidak buruk."

Izuki menimpali "Aku tak sabar ingin melihat seperti apa rumah Namikaze itu."

Dalam harinya Tetsuya berdoa 'Semoga kalian tidak terkena serangan jantung dadakan begitu sampai di rumah Naruto-kun.'

Mereka melanjutkan sesi latihan mereka hari ini, tapi hanya untuk pemanasan dan mini game selama 10 menit seperti biasa

Di kediaman Namikaze

Naruto dan timnya tengah berkumpul di kamar Naruto yang serba jingga itu

Kiba bertanya "Hei, Naruto. Kenapa mereka harus ke rumahmu? Kenapa tidak di lapangan basket dekat taman kota saja?"

"Di sana hanya ada lapangan basket kosong, tidak ada alat-alat fitness."

Sasuke bertanya "Menggunakan alat-alat itu?"

"Ya, tapi hanya sebagian saja."

Shikamaru tak mau berkomentar, karena Shikamaru lebih memilih tidur, bermalas-malasan untuk saat ini. Sedangkan Lee masih setia dengan latihannya, seperti push-up, sit-up maupun back-up. Dan Neji yang bersemedi di ranjang Naruto

Sasuke sendiri membaca buku yang ada di meja belajar Naruto, dan Naruto berdiri membelakangi beranda kamarnya, dan bersandar di pembatas beranda menggunakan kedua siku tangannya sebagai tumpuan

Ya, mereka hanya membuat alasan untuk tidak ikut mengawasi latihan, dan membahas rencana yang telah Naruto siapkan beberapa jam yang lalu

Bersama tim Shin, mereka berkumpul di rumah Shin-lagi-

Shin berkata "Naruto tadi mengirim pesan padaku. Besok pagi kita diminta ke sana."

Chouji bertanya "Untuk apa?"

Shin menjawab "Entahlah. Naruto tak mengatakan alasannya. Kita hanya perlu datang saja."

Gaara tampak berpikir sejenak "Mungkin...ada hubungannya dengan Seirin."

Kankuro bertanya "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Gaara bergidik bahu "Entahlah. Hanya insting saja."

Krik

Krik

GUBRAK

Baiklah, untuk pertama kalinya Gaara menggunakan alasan seperti itu. Sabaku no Gaara yang dikenal akan pemikirannya yang logis, sekarang membuat alasan tak masuk akan seperti itu. Jelas saja membuat yang lain bergubrak ria

TBC

 **Nah, udah panjang kan?**

 **Sebenernya devil mau up jam 3 tadi, tapi gak tau kenapa jaringannya eror**

 **Dan ini pin BBM devil, khusus devil pakai buat yang suka sama fanfic, author-nya, atau reader-nya**

 **D7C7A2C9**

 **Saatnya membalas review**

 **Naru Namikaze Uzumaki Uchiha : Hahaha, gak cuman Sai kok, trio sennin juga sifatnya nyeleneh. Mereka OoC banget. Udah devil tepatin nih. panjang**

 **(Guest) : Devil paling lemah di humor. Maafkan**

 **Ujumaki641 : Sekali lagi, devil kasih tau. Di sini gak ada romance, paling nyempil dikit kayak di chap ini. Err, itu tadi udah termasuk romance kan yak? Tetsuya cs sama Naru cs gak ada pasangannya. Mereka murni jomblo, kayak devil, wkwkwk**

 **Sekian dan see you ntar malem-err tengah malem? Entahlah, wkwkwk**


	13. Chapter 12

**Yosh, chap 12 up**

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan**

Sesuai permintaan Naruto, Seirin datang ke rumah Naruto jam 6 pagi

Di dalam bus

Kagami ngedumel(bahasa yang tepat apa ya?) "Kenapa juga pagi-pagi harus ke sana?"

Hyuuga menegur "Sudahlah. Sepertinya ini penting. Namikaze itu bukan orang yang suka main-main dengan orang lain."

Tetsuya angkat suara "Naruto-kun memang tidak bilang tentang keperluannya dengan kita, tapi aku yakin ini akan membuat kita semakin maju."

Kiyoshi bertanya "Naa, Kuroko. Seperti apa tempat tinggal Namikaze? Apakah dia tinggal di apartemen?"

Tetsuya menjawab "Tidak. Naruto-kun tinggal di rumahnya sendiri bersama Kurama-san."

Kagami membeo "Kurama-san?"

Tetsuya mengangguk kecil "Kalian akan tau kalau sudah sampai."

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka telah sampai di halte yang tak jauh dari kediaman Namikaze

Mereka melangkah menuju ke kediaman Namikaze, dan betapa tercengangnya mereka begitu sampai di depan gerbang

Gerbang dari baja dengan bentuk yang rumit di sela-sela gerbang, terlihat sebuah kolam air mancut bulat di tengah-tengah halaman depan yang sangat luas, sebuah bangunan tingkat 2 yang terlihat bagaikan istana, luas dan elegan

Bangunan yang tak lain adalah rumah itu dikelilingi oleh berbagai macam tanaman di kanan dan kiri rumah, berbagai macam bunga ditanam dan terlihat dirawat dengan sangat baik

Tetsuya memutuskan untuk menekan bel

Terdengar suara seorang pria dewasa bicara melalui intercom "Dengan siapa dan ada urusan apa?"

Tetsuya menjawab "Saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Naruto-kun meminta saya dan teman-teman untuk datang."

Pria itu menjawab "Baiklah. Silakan masuk."

Si pria itu tampaknya menekan tombol di intercom, dan secara otomatis, gerbang besar itu terbuka lebar yang membuat Seirin(tak termasuk Tetsuya) tercengang

'Sekaya apa Namikaze itu?'

Kira-kira itulah yang dipikirkan mereka

Tetsuya berjalan mendahului yang lain dan diikuti yang lainnya. Saat sampai di depan pintu megah itu, pintu itu dibukakan oleh 2 orang maid yang langsung menyapa "Selamat pagi, tuan-tuan dan nona. Naruto-sama dan lainnya tengah menunggu di ruang makan bersama."

Kedua maid itu menuntun mereka ke ruang makan khusus yang disediakan untuk banyak tamu, meja makan bulat yang besar dengan kursi sebanyak 50 kursi

Di sana ada Naruto dan timnya, juga Shin bersama timnya lalu ada Hinata dan Sakura

Di atas meja sudah ada berbagai macam makanan yang tentunya mengandung unsur 4 sehat + 5 sempurna

Dengan senyum, Naruto menyapa dan mempersilakan "Selamat pagi. Lebih baik kalian segera duduk dan kita bisa sarapan bersama."

Seirin tampak ragu hingga Kiba berkata "Semuanya aman, bersih dari apapun termasuk racun. Lagipula, salah Naruto juga yang menyuruh kalian datang pagi-pagi begini."

Akhirnya Seirin duduk dan mulai makan bersama Naruto dan lainnya

Mereka akui, masakan di hadapan mereka benar-benar lezat dan sangat bergizi untuk mereka

Selesai makan, Naruto berkata "Kita ke ruang bawah tanah. 30 menit setelah makan, kita pemanasan dengan alat-alat di sana."

Kagami bertanya "Alat apa?"

Kiba yang menjawab "Tentu saja untuk fitness. Jangan khawatir, kalian bebas memilih alat mana yang ingin kalian gunakan."

Riko bertanya sambil menatap ke arah tim Shin "Mereka siapa? Kami belum pernah melihat mereka."

Shin terkekeh "Maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan timku. Mereka adalah Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, Chouji dan adikku, Sai."

Furihata bertanya "Jadi, mereka juga pemain basket?"

Shin mengangguk "Tentu saja. Mereka di bawah bimbinganku."

Setelah itu, mereka ke ruang bawah tanah, dimana alat-alat fitness itu berada

Seirin kembali terkagum-kagum akan apa yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Namikaze ini. Mereka benar-benar sangat amat super duper kaya

Baiklah, itu berlebihan. Tapi memang pada kenyataannya begitu

Naruto berkata "Kalian bisa mulai menggunakan alat-alat itu, terserah pilih yang mana. Kuberi waktu 1 jam. Riko-couch, Hinata dan Sakura yang akan mengawasi, aku dan Shin-niisan akan menyiapkan beberapa hal untuk latih tanding."

Sakura bicara "Maaf, untuk Teppei-san. Bisa ikut denganku sebentar? Aku ingin menge-check cederamu."

Dengan sedikit gugup, Kiyoshi mengangguk

Kiyoshi dan Sakura menuju ruang perawatan yang ada di sebelah ruang fitness, sedangkan tim Seirin, Konoha dan Shin mulai pemanasan mereka menggunakan alat-alat di sana

 **Devil gak tau nama-namanya, mohon dimaklumi**

Kembali bersama Kiyoshi dan Sakura

Kiyoshi tampak duduk di tepi ranjang, Sakura berlutut dan memeriksa cedera yang dialami Kiyoshi

"Hmm. Sepertinya tidak terlalu parah. Aku bisa menyembuhkannya, tapi perlu 2-3 minggu untuk bisa sembuh total."

"Apa? Sembuh total? Dokter bilang cederaku tak akan bisa sembuh."

"Well, that doctor lied to you. Aku akan berusaha menyembuhkan cederamu. Lagipula, cedera ini cedera yang cukup ringan dibandingkan dengan cedera yang pernah kusembuhkan."

"Tunggu! Apa masih ada yang lebih parah dariku?"

"Kau ingat dengan Temujin?"

"Ya, yang berambut pirang pucat sepunggung itu kan?"

"Benar. Dia tidak hanya cedera, tapi tulang betisnya retak, tulang tusuk juga begitu."

"Apa dia kecelakaan?"

"Tidak. 1hari sebelum pertandingan, Temujin di serang oleh beberapa orang. Dan kondisinya saat itu sangat mengenaskan, jika tidak segera diberi pertolongan, nyawanya sudah melayang saat itu juga."

"Haa? Siapa pelakunya?"

"Entahlah. Kyuu-nii dan Juugo-san yang mengurus itu semua."

"Siapa mereka?"

"Kyuu-nii panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki Naruto, namanya Kurama. Juugo-san adalah asisten Kyuu-nii di kantor."

"Mereka sudah berkerja?"

"Tentu saja. Mereka sudah 20 tahunan."

"Itu masih sangat muda sekali!"

"Berterimakasihlah dengan otak mereka yang tergolong jenius itu."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara lain terdengar "Oi, Sakura. Apa benar cederanya tidak seperah yang diberitakan?"

"Ah, Kyuu-nii. Ya, tidak terlalu ringan juga, tapi bisa disembuhkan."

Suara yang tak lain milik Kurama itu kembali bicara "Keh! Dasar tidak berguna. Oi, bocah. Apa harapanmu pada Sakura."

Entah mengapa pertanyaan ambigu itu membuat Kiyoshi ber-blushing ria

"Oi, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak!"

"Err, aku berharap Haruno-san bisa menyembuhkan cederaku."

"Bagus. Kalau kau saja tidak yakin pada si rambut pink berjidat lebar it-ouch..apa-apaan kau?"

Mendengar julukan Kurama untuknya membuat Sakura kesal dan melemparkan bantal tepat ke wajah Kurama

"Itu _hadiah_ karena sudah memanggilku penuh _cinta_."

"Ooh, terimakasih _hadiah_ nya, aku sangat menikmatinya, jidat lebar."

"Apaa? Dasar rubah sadis!"

"Kepala pink!"

"Maniak apel!"

"Permen kapas!"

"Bro-con!"

"Apaa? Siapa yang bro-con, bocah tomboy!?"

"Kauuu-"

"Umm, apa pemeriksaannya sudah selesai?"

"Oh, maaf, sampai lupa. Tentu saja sudah. Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membebankan pada kakimu dulu. Besok, sepulang sekolah, datang saja ke rumahku."

"Heh, kau mau menodainya?"

"Diam kau, muka rubah!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Maa, maa. Sebaiknya kalian berhenti, nanti dikira kalian ini suami-istri."

" **Siapa yang kau bilang suami-istri? Huh?"**

"Maaf!"

Kembali ke ruang fitness

Yang ikut dalam pemanasan tampak sangat bersemangat, apalagi fasilitas di rumah Naruto benar-benar lengkap. Seirin benar-benar sangat iri pada Naruto yang memiliki semua yang tidak mereka miliki

Naruto berkata "Masih 30 menit. Manfaatkan 10 menit terakhir untuk istirahat. Para maid akan membawakan minuman nanti."

'Namikaze/-kun, kau benar-benar orang yang beruntung.'

Naruto melanjutkan "Riko-couch. Bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Tentu."

"Ikut aku."

Keduanya meninggalkan ruang fitness dan pergi ke lapangan basket di belakang rumah

Riko kembali terkagum dengan apa yang dilihat

Ada lapangan basket, tenis, futsal bahkan kolam renang. Sungguh, bagaikan surga dunia para atlet

Naruto mulai bersuara "Riko. Bagaimana pemikiranmu tentang kami?"

'Eh, tiba-tiba tanpa suffix.' "Maksudmu?"

"Apa yang kau rasakan di saat kami hadir di sekitar kalian?"

"...Awalnya aku kesal. Sangat kesal saat posisiku sebagai pelatih dan manager akan diambil alih oleh orang lain. Selama ini aku yang _membesarkan_ mereka, dan tiba-tiba kau datang, mendeklarasikan bahwa kau akan menjadi pelatih, begitu juga Shin-couch dan Haido-kun. Lalu Haruno-san dan Hyuuga-san."

"..."

"Tapi, kupikir-pikir lagi, setelah apa yang kalian lakukan untuk kami, aku merasa benar-benar tidak tau terimakasih pada kalian. Aku berpikiran negatif pada kalian. Aku bahkan memikirkan cara agar kalian bisa keluar dari klub."

"Waw. Itu benar-benar lumayan jauh."

"Aku tau. Tapi, Namikaze-kun. Aku benar-benar tidak tau apa tujuan kalian melakukan ini."

"Jika sudah saatnya. Semuanya akan terungkap dengan sendirinya."

"Dan lagi, kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu main?"

"...Ada alasan untuk itu, tapi percayalah. Aku tak akan berhenti bermain."

"Memang tidak seharusnya kau berhenti bermain, Namikaze-kun."

"Oh, dan kenapa kau begitu tidak suka mereka yang kau _besaekan_ dilatih dan diawasi oleh orang lain? Kurasa itu wajar, jika ada pelatih dan manager baru."

"Sebenarnya..aku kurang tau juga, kenapa aku merasa begitu, tapi untuk sekarang, aku percaya pada kalian. Percaya kalian akan membawa kami ke kejuaraan."

"Untuk itu, aku tidak bisa janji. Menang tidaknya kalian itu tergantung pada keinginan dan kemampuan kalian."

"Eh? Tapi kau bilang akan ikut di pertandingan musim dingin."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, aku bilang hanya _kita lihat saja nanti_ kan?"

"Benar juga. Ada lagi yang mengganggu pikiranku."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Kuroko-kun?"

"Masalah itu ya? Hmm, bagimana ya? Mungkin masih belum waktunya bagiku untuk bicara. Lagipula aku masih belum memberi _hadiah_ padanya."

"Hadiah?"

"Ya, _hadiah_."

Ugh, entah mengapa perasaan Riko tidak enak

Kembali bersama Kurama, Kiyoshi dan Sakura

"Namikaze-san. Jika boleh ta-"

"Kurama. Panggil saja Kurama."

"Uhm, Kurama-s-"

"Tanpa embel-embel menyebalkan itu."

"Arrgh! Baiklah, Kurama!"

Sakura terkekeh 'Ahaha, benar-benar membuat orang frustasi, heh, Kurama.'

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan, bocah?"

'Bocah? Kau hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku.' "Itu, Namika-maksudku adikmu itu, kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya bermain. Maksudku, dia bermain sebentar dan itupun hanya sekali."

Hening

Hening

Bukannya menjawab, Kurama malah pergi. Sakura sendiri menghela napas maklum

"Apa aku bertanya sesuatu yang salah?"

"Tidak. Kyuu-nii hanya masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan saja."

"Ugh, apa kau bisa menjawabnya? Err, aku tidak memaksa."

Sakura menarik napas dalam sesaat untuk merilekskan badannya, lalu duduk di kursi di samping ranjang

"Aku tak meemiliki hak untuk itu. Tapi, Kyuu-nii akan benar-benar menghukum orang yang menyakit keluarga, terutama adiknya, kali ini mungkin tanpa ampun."

"Ha?"

"Kuharap orang itu masih bisa bertahan hidup setelah Kyuu-nii berhasil menemukannya."

'Eh? Apa kakaknya Naruto akan setega itu? Berani mengambil nyawa orang?'

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran, Sakura bersuara

"Tidak. Tidak sampai mati, mungkin koma? Entahlah."

"Apa tidak dikenai hukuman?"

"Kau pikir siapa Namikaze? Apa kau tidak tau?"

Gelengan pelan dari Kiyoshi membuat Sakura terkejut

"What? Seriously? You, don't know anything?"

"Err, maksudnya apa ya?"

"Benar-benar tidak tau siapa mereka?"

"Yah, aku sering tertinggal informasih diluar basket."

"Namikaze juga terkenal di bidang itu, bodoh!"

"Eeeh? Serius?"

Sakura kembali menghela napas

"Hahh, sepertinya Minato-san benar-benar menutup semua berita dan situs yang bersangkutan tentang mereka."

"Haruno-san. Apa kau tau bagaimana Kuroko dan Namika-um maksudku Naruto bertemu?"

"Mereka? Aku tidak tau pasti. Tapi, mungkin jauh sebelum aku bertemu Naruto."

"Kalian bukan teman masa kecil?"

"Bukan, kami baru bertemu beberapa bulan lalu, umm mungkin tepat setelah Naruto sampai di London."

"Sasuke dan lainnya juga. Shin dan timnya juga bertemu dengan Naruto tak lama setelah aku mengenal Naruto."

"Kalau begitu, seperti apa Naruto saat itu?"

Senyum lembut, tapi sedih tercetak di bibir pinkish itu

"Naruto orang yang ceria, suka menolong, tak kenal takut. Yaah, lain ceritanya jika itu masalah makhluk halus. Naruto seperti matahari untuk kami, dia yang menarik kami dari kegelapan. Sudah seharusnya kami yang menariknya dari kegelapan juga kan?"

"Yahh, walaupun aku tak tau maksudmu, tapi aku mendukungmu. Dan aku juga bersedia membantumu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tau, Naruto, entah dimananya, sangat mirip denganku."

"Heee. Alasan yang cukup aneh. Tapi terimakasih sudah mau menawarkan bantuan."

"Tak masalah, sebagai teman, kita memang harus saling tolong-menolong kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja...uhm, Teppei."

"Ya?"

"Untuk pembicaraan tadi. Jangan katakan pada yang lain, ya. Aku tak ingin ada isu buruk lagi."

"Isu buruk?"

"Ya. Saat ini banyak isu yang benar-benar tidak enak di dengar."

"Isu tentang apa?"

"Banyak. Karena itu, ini hanya antara kau, aku dan Kyuu-nii. Mengerti?"

"Ahaha, sebenarnya sih tidak mengerti. Tapi, ya akan aku rahasiakan dari yang lain."

Sakura hanya ber-sweatdrop ria dengan pengakuan Kiyoshi yang benar-benar blak-blakan itu

Tak terasa sudah 1 jam

Naruto membawa yang lainnya ke lapangan basket di belakang rumah

Naruto berkata "Baiklah. Sudah 1 jam, dan saatnya kalian latih tanding. Tapi, kalian harus memakai pemberat tangan dan kaki."

Furihata bertanya "Pemberat? Seberapa berat?"

"Tenang saja, hanya 1kg."

Kawahara bertanya "Lalu yang latih tanding?"

"Timku melawan Tetsuya, Taiga, Shinji, Rinnosuke dan Shun. Lalu tim Shin-niisan melawan Hiroshi, Kouki, Kouichi, Satoshi dan Junpei."

Shin menambahkan "Karena ada 2 lapangan, kalian bisa bermain di saat bersamaan, tak perlu bergilir. Aku akan mengawasi tim Naruto dan Naruto akan mengawasi timku. Ada yang ditanyakan?"

Bagai regu koor, lainnya menjawab "Tidak!"

Dan mulailah latih tanding

Bersama tim Naruto

Lagi-lagi tim Naruto menggunakan formasi mata dadu

Neji dan Kiba maju dengan menggunakan pass drills super cepat, tanpa meleset. Pass drills begitu lancar dan terlihat sangat menganggumkan, Shin sendiri terkagum-kagum dengan perkembangan mantan anak-anak didiknya di bawah bimbingan Naruto

Kagami dan Tetsuya mencoba untuk menggunakan intercept, tapi berujung dengan kegagalan, karena kecepatan pass drills Neji-Kiba terlalu cepat

Di bawah ring, sudah ada Mitobe, Koganei dan Izuki

Koganei juga berusaha untuk menggunakan intercept, tapi gagal. Lalu Mitobe juga mencobanya, dengan hasil yang sama, gagal. Izuki, harapan terakhir mereka, menggunakan eagle eyes yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu berguna jika berhadapan dengan Neji

Tapi, Izuki punya caranya sendiri untuk bisa menghentikan pass drills Neji-Kiba menggunakan intercept

Neji yang saat itu tidak menggunakan one hundred eyes-nya, tidak menyadari bahwa Mitobe dan Koganei sudah berada di belakang mereka. Kedua tim Seirin itu langsung masuk ke jalur pass drills dan menggunakan intercept

Akhirnya bola dikuasai oleh Seirin

Beralih ke tim Shin

Bola dikuasai oleh Seirin, tim Shin menggunakan formasi 2-2-1, yang paling depan adalah Chouji, lalu di belakangnya ada Shino dan Gaara, dan di belakangnya lagi ada Kankuro dengan Sai

Furihata mendrible bola dengan kecepatan normal, Chouji menunggu Furihata berusaha untuk melewatinya, tapi sepertinya Chouji salah. Karena, Furihata tak berniat membawa bola sampai ke ring, tapi begitu hampir sampai di depan Chouji, Furihata mengoper bola pada Kawahara yang berada di sisi kanan lapangan

Gaara yang ada di sisi kanan tentu saja tak membiarkan Kawahara lewat begitu saja, tapi Kawahara melakukan hal yang sama dengan Furihata, mengoperkan bola, pada Fukuda yang ada di sisi kiri

Tunggu, sejak kapam mereka bertiga bisa begitu kompak?

Oh, tentu saja berkat dari pemanasan di ruang fitness tadi

Ketiganya tidak hanya pemanasan, tapi mereka juga merancang teknik mereka sendiri. Mengingat mereka hanyalah cadangan, apalagi mereka memikirkan beberapa perkataan Naruto yang seolah mendorong mereka untuk mengambil inisiatif sendiri

Hyuuga dan Tsuchida masih ada di bawah ring, melihat kerja sama ketiga kouhai mereka yang tak terduga

'Mereka benar-benar bisa membuat repot lawan. Bahkan tim Shin-couch dibuat repot.'

Itulah pemikiran Hyuuga dan Tsuchida

Tapi, tim Shin tidak diam saja, Kankuro menghalangi Fukuda yang bersiap untuk menembak, dan Fukuda tau bahwa tembakannya akan meleset, karena itulah Fukuda kembali mengoper pada Furihata yang berada di seberangnya

Dengan sempurna bola itu di tangkap dan Furihata langsung menggunakan dunk, meski dunk milik Furihata tak sehebat Kagami, tapi cukup untuk memasukan bola ke ring. 2 point untuk Seirin

Riko, Tsuchida dan Hyuuga tampak tercengang saat ketiganya berhasil mencetak anggka, terlebih kerja sama mereka benar-benar bagus untuk ukuran pemain yang jarang masuk dalam pertandingan

Naruto berkata "Seorang figuran akan menjadi kunci keberhasilan, jika kita mengasah kemampuan mereka."

Riko bertanya "Ba-bagaimana kau...sejak kapan?"

"Aku tak melakukan apapun, aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sama pada mereka beberapa hari sejak kita bertemu."

"Tapi..kenapa kau bisa tau apa saja yang bisa mereka lakukan?"

"Mudah. Aku hanya perlu memancing mereka sedikit, seperti saat pemanasan tadi. Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa mereka bertiga bisa menjadi tombak sekaligus bumerang di saat yang sama?"

"..."

"Karena itu aku bilang, serahkan saja semua padaku, dan lihatlah hasilnya."

"..."

"Kenapa diam saja?"

"Tidak, aku hanya iri padamu. Kau benar-benar tau bagaimana mengeluarkan potensi mereka dengan baik. Sedangkan aku.."

"Kuakui itu memang benar. Tapi, kau masih bisa mengasah mereka kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tak akan kalah darimu!"

"Itu yang kuharapkan."

Kembali ke tim Naruto

Permainan mereka semakin sengit, sudah berbagai macam teknik digunakan, tapi lawan mereka tetap saja bisa mematahkan strategi mereka, entah itu tim Naruto yang mematahkan strategi Seirin, maupun sebaliknya

Shin berpikir 'Mereka hampir mencapai batas, bahkan tim Naruto sekalipun. Mungkin aku harus segera mengakhiri sesi latih tanding mereka.'

Tapi saat akan membunyikan peluit, tiba-tiba aura di sekitar Sasuke berubah, lebih mengintimidasi

Mata hitamnya berubah merah dengan pola aneh di bola mata merah itu(mata Mangekyo Sharingan Sasuke)

Shin terkejut 'Sasuke sampai menggunakan Susano'o-nya.'

Tidak hanya Sasuke, sepertinya Neji dan Lee juga mulai menampakan kekuatan mereka

Urat-err otot-otot di sekitar mata Neji mulai timbul, sedangkan Lee, kulitnya memerah

Shin panik 'Sial, mereka bertiga menggunakan zone. Ini gawat, bisa habis tim Seirin.'

Dengan segera Shin meniup pluit membuat Sasuke, Neji dan Lee kembali dari zone mereka

Bunyi peluit itu membuat yang lain menghentikan kegiatan mereka, termasuk permainan timnya dengan Seirin yang diawasi oleh Naruto

Naruto menghampirinya "Kenapa?"

Dengan pelan Shin menjawab "Mereka menggunakan zone."

Naruto tentu saja terkejut lalu menoleh pada ketiganya "Sasuke! Neji! Lee! Ikut aku sekarang!"

Ketiganya bergidik sesaat, karena nada suara Naruto terdengar marah dan panik. Naruto meninggalkan yang lainnya, diikuti Sasuke, Neji dan Lee

Tentu saja hal itu membuat yang lain(terkecuali teman-teman Naruto) terheran-heran. Pasalnya, baru kali ini mereka mendengar Naruto yang bicara dengan nada marah juga panik seperti itu

Riko menghampiri Shin dan bertanya "Ada apa? Kenapa Namikaze-kun terlihat marah dan panik?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita bantu Hinata dan 3 main itu memberikan minuman-minuman itu pada yang lain."

Riko mengangguk dan membantu memberikan minuman isotonik buatan Sakura dan Tsunade pada yang lain

Kagami bertanya "Ada apa dengan mereka?"

Shikamaru menjawab dengan ketus untuk pertama kalinya "Bukan apa-apa."

Kiba menambahkan "Urusi saja urusanmu. Jangan ikut campur urusan orang lain."

Kagami tentu saja kesal "Oi! Aku kan hanya bertanya, kalau tidak mau jawab, ya tak perlu menjawab."

Shikamaru menimpali "Dan kau akan semakin kesal, karena berpikir diacuhkan."

Tetsuya menengahi "Sudahlah, Kagami-kun. Itu bukan urusan kita. Naruto-kun bisa mengatasinya."

Koganei bertanya "Kau tau sesuatu kan, Kuroko."

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan "Tidak, tapi jika Naruto-kun seperti itu, kita tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa." menambahkan dalam hatinya 'Lagipula, aku tak ingin mati muda kalau aku berani ikut campur saat Naruto-kun seperti itu.'

Bersama Kiyoshi dan Sakura

Keduanya masih ada di ruang perawatan, dan saat mereka akan keluar, mereka mendengar suara Naruto dari ruang sebelah

Naruto terdengar sangat marah dan panik, tentu saja membuat Sakura panik juga, tapi Kiyoshi berusaha menenangkan Sakura dan memintanya untuk diam, agar mereka bisa mendengar apa yang Naruto bicarakan

Terdengar Naruto berkata dengan marah "Kalian! Sudah kubilang, apapun yang terjadi jangan sampai menggunakannya! Aku tak mengijinkan kalian mengguakannya sampai kalian memang harus melawan orang-orang itu!"

"..."

"Apa kalian lupa pada janji kalian sendiri padaku? Apa semudah itu kalian terpancing situasi seperti tadi?"

"..."

"Kenapa diam? Jawab aku!"

Lee membuka suara dengan takut-takut "Na-Naruto-kun. Maafkan kami, kami benar-benar merasa ditekan oleh mereka."

Neji menambahkan, terdengar tenang, tapi dalam hatinya benar-benar takut melihat Naruto yang seperti ini "Mereka benar-benar bertambah kuat dengan porsi latihan yang kau berikan di ruang fitness tadi."

Kali ini Sasuke yang bicara "Kami benar-benar tidak sengaja menggunakannya."

Naruto menoba mengatur napasnya, menenangkan diri, mendinginkan kepalanya

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto berkata dengan tenang "Kumaafkan. Tapi, jangan ulangi lagi. Kalian bisa mencelakai mereka. Aku tak ingin kalian menjadi seperti orang-orang tak tau diri itu."

Ketiganya berucap bersama "Maafkan kami."

"Baiklah. Kita kembali."

Kembali bersama Kiyoshi dan Sakura

Sakura tampak gemetar, untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura mendengar suara tinggi Naruto. Sakura takut Naruto yang seperti ini

Kiyoshi yang tak mengerti apapun mencoba menenangkan "Haruno-san. Aku tau kau mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, tapi tenanglah. Aku yakin, Namikaze akan kembali lagi."

"Ini kedua kalinya Naruto marah, sangat marah dan panik. Aku takut Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang buruk."

"Hei, semarah apapun Namikaze, dia tidak akan melukai temannya kan?"

"Bukan itu yang kutakutkan. Aku takut Naruto depresi lagi. Sangat sulit membujuknya saat itu. Memang aku tidak tau seperti apa masa kecil Naruto, tapi aku mendengarnya dari Sasuke."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Naruto, dia.."

Tiba-tiba suara Neji terdengar "Jangan katakan apapun pada orang lain, Sakura."

"Ne-Neji? Sejak kapan kau di sana?"

"Sejak Naruto selesai dan pergi dengan Sasuke dan Lee. Aku sengaja bilang ingin mengambil beberapa keperluan di tempat ini."

"Oh, Hyuu-uhm maksudku Neji, apapun itu, aku akan membantu kalian. Kalian sudah membantu kami, biarkan kami membantu kalian juga."

"Tidak. Kau masihlah orang luar bagiku. Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan tentang ini. Jadi, tutup mulutmu itu tentang ini."

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban maupun bujukan Kiyoshi, Neji kembali ke lapangan, meninggalkan Sakura yang menghela napas pasrah dan Kiyoshi yang benar-benar kebingungan dengan apa yang telah terjadi

TBC

 **Baiklah, chap 12 sudah di up**

 **Mari balas review**

 **agustatsumi : Yups, begitulah kira-kira. Kiyoshi masih belum boleh ikut latihan yang berat-berat, tapi kalau sekedar pemanasan, diperbolehkan selama tidak membebankan pada cederanya**

 **Naru Namikaze Uzumaki Uchiha : Segembil bakpao raksasa. Wkwk, bercanda kok. Nah sudah lihat kan di chap ini bagaimana ekspresi mereka yang oh-sungguh-lucu itu?**

 **Adislt : Gak kok, di chap ini udah ada penjelasannya. Devil kan lihat Riko iri sama-uhm dadanya Momoi, nah di sini devil buat dia itu-apa ya, uhm posesif sama posisinya sebagai pelatih dan manager. Makanya gak terima kalau di gantiin sama orang lain**

 **(Guest) : Di chap berapa ya? Devil sendiri lupa. Ada kok keterangan penampilan Naru. Gak beda jauh sama yang asli kok**

 **KidsNo TERROR13 : Kalau pertandingan musim dingin yang dimaksud, itu nanti ada di chap akhir. Devil berubah pikiran, niatnya beberapa chap sebelum chap terakhir, tapi ada baiknya di buat di akhir chap**

 **Ujumaki641 : Heh, emang situ gak jomblo? Sorry aja ya, devil jones-nya JOMBLO HAPPINESS. WHAT? Macarin Hinata? Devil buka lesbian!**

 **hanny (Guest) : Jangan ngambeg dong, devil orangnya suka bikin orang-orang penasaran soalnya**

 **Yups, cukup sekian**

 **Devil pamit tidur, karena dinginnya malam akibat hujan, ruangan yang gelap, lagu yang mengalun bagaikan lullaby, dan kipas angin yang sepoi-sepoi. Benar-benar mengundang devil buat tidur**

 **Besok devil lanjut setelah devil selesai dengan urusan rumah dan sebangsanya**

 **Bye be**


	14. Chapter 13

**Yosh, chap 13 up**

 **Selamat membaca**

Di lapangan

Naruto cs kembali bersama Kiyoshi dan Sakura

Naruto berkata "Untuk timku dan Tetsuya, latih tanding kalian sudah cukup. Tim Shin-niisan bisa lanjutkan lagi latih tanding kalian."

Naruto sudah terlihat seperti semula, tapi masih sedikit kesal, sedangkan Sasuke, Neji dan Lee tampak masih diam, sedikit menunduk bagaikan anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri permen temannya

Shin menghela napas lalu bertanya "Jadi, bagaimana kondisi cedera Teppei, Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum "Bukan cedera yang berat, tapi masih butuh pemulihan 2-3 minggu."

Riko dan Hyuuga jelas saja terkejut

Riko bertanya "Bagaimana bisa disembuhkan? Dokter sudah memvonisnya tak bisa sembuh."

Sakura terkekeh "Sepertinya dokter di sini benar-benar suka sekali membohongi pasien mereka ya? Well, I know better then them anyway, so no neet to worry about him. I'll handle this."

Hyuuga bertanya, meminta kepastian "Apa kau yakin? Kau benar-benar bisa menyembuhkannya?"

Sakura mengangguk "Tentu saja. Aku dokter terbaik di London."

Baiklah, permainan tim Shin dan Seirin kembali dimulai

Bola dikuasai oleh tim Seirin

Seirin masih menggunakan kombinasi 3 orang tadi, yang tak lain adalah Furihata, Kawahara dan Fukuda

Lagi-lagi mereka melakukan pass drills, tapi kecepatan mereka sedikit meningkat. Tapi, Sai, Gaara dan Kankuro menghadang mereka

Di saat itulah Hyuuga dan Tsuchida meju, dengan cepat Furihata mengoper bola pada Hyuuga lalu mundur bersama Kawahara dan Fukuda

Hyuuga dan Tsuchiha maju dengan Hyuuga yang mendrible bola menuju ring, beberapa kali memberikan bola pada Tsuchida

Saat akan mencapai ring, tiba-tiba Shino berada di depan Tsuchida yang menghalanginya untuk menembak. Tentu saja Tsuchida terkejut, karena seingatnya, Shino berada sedikit jauh di belakangnya, tapi tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya

'Sejak kapan dia..' itulah yang dipikirkan Tsuchida, tapi dengan segera Tsuchida mengoper bola pada Hyuuga, yang sayangnya dipotong oleh Gaara yang langsung melesat kemuju ring lawan

Furihata, Kawahara dan Fukuda bersiap. Mereka tau bahwa Gaara lebih hebat dari mereka, itu sudah pasti, karena itulah ketiganya mencoba menghadang Gaara. Sayangnya mereka tidak melihat Shino sedang berlari ke arah mereka, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Gaara

Gaara langsung mengoperkan bola ke belakang yang ditangkap dengan baik oleh Shino

Furihata terkejut, pasalnya dia tidak melihat Shino mendekat, bahkan tak mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat 'Tidak mungkin! Sejak kapan Aburame-san ada di sini?'

Fukudan dan Kawahara juga sama terkejutnya, dan hal itu dimanfaatkan Shino untuk menembak. 2 point untuk tim Shin

Permainan berlanjut, bola kembali dikuasai oleh Seirin

Hyuuga dan Tsuchida kembali ke posisi bertahan

Furihata dan Fukuda berada di depan, sedangkan Kawahara berada di belakang mereka, bola dikuasai oleh Kawahara, lalu Furihata dan Fukuda bertugas untuk membuka jalan

Saat Kawahara ada di area three point, Kawahara berhenti mendrible dan langsung menembak yang hasilnya sempurna, masuk. 3 point untuk Seirin

Di sisi pinggir lapangan, Naruto berkata "Sudah kubilang bukan, _seorang figuran akan menjadi kunci keberhasilan, jika kita mengasah kemampuannya_ , dan lihatlah mereka bertiga. Mereka benar-benar bisa menyatu, mensinkronkan gerakan dan membuat strategi yang efisien."

Riko tersenyum "Ya, kau benar. Mungkin aku terlalu fokus mereka yang menonjol."

Shin menimpali "Itulah kesalahan yang paling sering dilakukan pelatih seperti kita. Tapi, kesalahan itu adalah kesalahan terfatal yang pernah dilakukan seorang pelatih. Kau tau, resiko saat kita mengabaikan yang lain hanya untuk memperkuat mereka yang menonjol?"

Riko mengangguk

Naruto menambahkan "Puncaknya saat mereka keluar dari tim dan mengasah kemampuan mereka sendiri, lalu bergabung dengan tim lawan. Bukankah akan menjadi bumerang tajam yang tak terkendali?"

Riko kembali mengangguk 'Bodohnya aku selama ini. Terlalu mementingkan mereka yang menonjol, dan tak memperhatikan mereka yang memiliki potensi besar.'

Naruto melanjutkan "Kusarankan kau memasukan mereka bertiga untuk di beberapa pertandingan. Mereka akan sangat membantu kalian menuju final."

Riko mengangguk "Akupun berencana begitu, begitu melihat permainan mereka."

Shin berkata "Kuakui, meski timku masih menahan diri, tapi dengan konsisi mereka seperti ini. Ini pertama kalinya mereka terdesak oleh lawan."

Riko sedikit terkejut mendengarnya langsung dari Shin "Benarkah? Untuk pertama kalinya tim anda terdesak?"

Shin terkekeh "Kalau di luar sekolah, lebih baik bicara normal saja. Aku kurang suka keformalan."

Riko mengangguk "Baiklah. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Namikaze-kun sudah mengutakan pendapatnya."

Shin berpikir sejenak "Untuk ukuran pemain yang jarang masuk ke pertandingan langsung, mereka benar-benar hebat. Timku sampai terdesak dengan taktik mereka."

Naruto menimpali "Sepertinya mereka baru membuat strategi saat di ruang fitness tadi. Aku sedikit mendengar mereka berbisik-bisik."

Riko kembali terkejut, tak di sangkanya ketiga pemain dari tahun ajaran pertamanya bisa sehebat ini

Kembali ke permainan

Kali ini bola dikuasai oleh tim Shin

Sai, Gaara dan Kankuro maju

Mereka melakukan hal yang sama seperti Furihata, Kawahara, dan Fukuda. Tapi, Gaara, Kankuro dan Sai tidak hanya melakukan pass drills, mereka juga mengganti posisi mereka. Dari Gaara-Kankuro-Sai menjadi Sai-Gaara-Kankuro maupun Kankuro-Sai-Gaara

Taktik mereka mambuat tim Seirin sulit menebak pada siapa bola itu akan dioperkan, terlebih lagi ketiganya sangat cepat, sangat sulit untuk mengikuti gerakan mereka. Yang tidak disadari oleh tim Seirin adalah Shino yang juga itu menyerang saat Gaara, Kankuro dan Sai mencapai area three point

Gaara memberikan bola pada Shino yang langsung mendriblenya sampai ke ring dan menembakan bola itu dengan sempurna. 2 point untuk tim Shin

Permainan berakhir, dan tak terasa sudah menjelang waktu makan siang

Naruto berkata "Sudah hampir waktunya makan siang. Keringkan keringat kalian dan segera bersihkan diri. Pakaian ganti kalian sudah kusiapkan di ruang tamu khusus."

Kawahara bertanya "Tunggu! Bagaimana kau bisa menyiapkan pakaian ganti kami, selagi kau tak tau ukuran kami?"

Hinata menjawab dengan malu-malu "A-anoo, i-itu..aku yang menyiapkannya. A-aku tau ukuran kalian, ja-jadi Naruto-kun langsung mencarikannya."

Kiba terkekeh "Kalian tau kan, mata Hinata juga spesial. Lagipula Hinata adalah adik sepupunya Neji. Jadi, sudah tidak heran lagi kan?"

"Eeehh! Jadi kalian bersaudara?"

Seperti itulah reaksi Seirin(tak termasuk Tetsuya)

Neji menjawab "Sudah jelas kan? Mata kami berdua berbeda dari lainnya. Dan tidak ada yang memiliki mata ini selain keluarga kami."

Tiba-tiba Shino bersuara "Naruto. Aku harus segera kembali. Aku ada urusan."

"Huwaa! Sejak kapan kau dibelakang kami?"

Furihata, Kawahara dan Fukuda terkejut, karena Shino ada di belakang mereka

Shino menjawab "Sejak tadi."

Naruto berkata "Oh, ya sudah. Biar diantar sopirku."

Shino menolak dengan halus "Tidak. Aku bisa lari, jaraknya tidak jauh. Sampai bertemu lagi."

Naruto membalas "Ya, hati-hati."

Shino segera pergi

Kawahara bertanya dengan ber-sweatdrop ria "Apa kalian tidak merasakan deja vu?"

Furihata menjawab "Ya, benar-benar deja vu."

Fukuda menambahkan "Seperti Kuroko."

Shin terkekeh "Shino dan Kuroko itu sama. Sama-sama punya hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipir. Shino kurang suka berkerumun karena pasti akan terlupakan mengingat hawanya yang amat sangat tipis."

Tsuchida menimpali "Pantas saja saat permainan tadi, aku tak merasakan keberadaannya, dan tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang rekan-rekannya."

Furihata berkata "Tapi, Namikaze itu hebat ya. Dia bahkan tau kalau Kuroko dan Shino ada di dekatnya, dan tanpa menoleh sekalipun."

Kali ini Kankuro tertawa "Hahahaha! Naruto itu berbeda. Dia itu sensitif pada lingkungan sekitasnya. Bisa dibilang seluruh tubuhnya itu sensitif. Mulai dari mata, hidung, telinga, kulit dan lidahnya. Semuanya benar-benar sensitif."

Kiba ikut tertawa "Hahahaha! Dan kuyakin Naruto sudah mulai tidak tahan dengan bau keringat di sekitarnya. Bau keringat orang itu berbeda-beda dan jika bercampur benar-benar membuat orang berhidung sensitif akan sangat tidak nyaman."

Naruto membentak "Diam! Kau sendiri juga punya hidung sensitif, doggy boy!"

Kiba protes "Apa kau bilang?"

Shin melerai "Maa, maa. Lebih baik segera keringkan keringat kalian, lalu mandi dan ganti pakaian."

Naruto menambahkan "Setelah itu, kita makan siang bersama. Pada koki sudah kuminta membuatkan makan siang untuk kita semua."

Di suatu kota di London

Tampak pria paruh baya bersama 5 orang laki-laki yang tampak seusia dengan Naruto, tengah berkumpul di sebuah bar

Si pria paruh baya itu berkata "Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi kita akan balaskan kekalahan kita waktu itu."

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan sepunggung bicara "Ya. Kita balaskan kekalahan kita pada Naruto-kun."

Kali ini pemuda dengan rambut silver berucap "Aku tak sabar menghabisi si rambut pantat ayam itu."

Pemuda dengan rambut putih salju berkata "Aku juga tak sabar ingin membalas kekalahanku pada Gaara dan Lee."

Sekarang pemuda dengan rambut hitam legam sepunggung bicara "Akan kuhancurkan Naruto saat aku bertemu dengannya."

Pemuda dengan rambut keabu-abuan berkata "Maa, maa. Sebentar lagi kita akan ke Jepang dan akan masuk ke pertandingan musim dingin. Kita harus bersabar."

Pemuda berambut silver tadi menyahut "Yahh, tapi aku benar-benar ingin segera menghabisi si Uchiha itu."

Si pria paruh baya berkata "Tenang saja. Kita pasti akan balaskan kekalahan kita. Bila perlu kita beri pelajaran pada mereka, siapa yang terkuat sekarang, dan siapa yang berkuasa."

Dengan senyum yang tampak mengintimidasi, pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan itu berkata "Ya, kita hanya perlu bersabar sedikit lagi untuk membalaskan dendam mereka pada Naruto-kun."

Kembali ke kediaman Namikaze

Naruto dan lainnya bersin bersamaan, membuat yang lain menoleh dan terheran-heran

'Bagaimana bisa mereka bersin bersama-sama begitu?'

Itulah yang dipikirkan Seirin

Selesai membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaian yang memang benar-benar pas di badan mereka, Naruto cs dan Tetsuya cs segera makan siang, Kurama juga ikut makan siang di sana, di samping Naruto

Kiyoshi bertanya "Kurama, kalau boleh tau, dimana orangtua kalian?"

Kurama menjawab "London. Dan kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Untuk ukuran orang yang baru pertama kali kenal, kau benar-benar terlihat mudah dibodohi."

Naruto menjitak kepala Kurama "Aniki! Jangan bicara sembarangan!"

Kurama mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit sakit "Kau! Adik macam apa yang menjitak kakaknya, hah?"

"Salahmu sendiri."

"Apa? Kau dasar penakut!"

"Siapa yang takut? Bukannya aniki yang penakut?"

"Hoo. Kau ingin tau apa yang aku tau tentang ketakutanmu?"

"Eh? Uhm, aniki. Kurasa sudah cukup."

"Tidak bisa, otouto."

yang lain ber-sweatdrop melihat dan mendengar perdepatan kedua kakak-beradik itu

"Jika kalian ingin adik kecil-"

"Siapa yang adik kecil?"

"-ku ini menurut pada kalian. Akan kuberitau 1 cara agar adikku ini menurut tanpa protes."

Riko bertanya dengan seringaiannya "Hohoho, apakah itu, Kurama-san."

"Naruto itu ta-"

Naruto langsung menjejalkan apel ke dalam mulut kakaknya itu "Jangan dengarkan aniki. Dia sedang stres, banyak pekerjaan kantor yang membuatnya jadi kurang waras begini."

Kurama berhasil mengeluarkan apel yang tertahan di mulutnya "Kau! Awas saja kalau si trio menyebalkan itu pulang, kupastikan pipimu tak akan selamat."

Naruto membuang muka "Hmph. Maaf saja, mereka baru akan pulang kalau malam, dan aku akan mengunci pintu kamar juga pintu beranda di kamarku. Mereka tak akan bisa masuk."

Oh, oh, sepertinya pemikiran Naruto salah besar

Karena terdengar suara gaduh yang menuju ke ruang makan bersama

"NARU-CHAN!"

3 buah suara berteriak memanggil nama Naruto dengan sangat senang

Naruto bergidik dan langsung bersembunyi di samping Gaara "Gawat! Gaara! Tolong sembunyikan aku!"

Gaara hanya bisa mengusap kepala Naruto dengan pelan "Kembali ke kamar sebelum mereka ke sini, dan langsung kunci pintu kamar dan pintu beranda."

Saat Naruto akan ke kamarnya, ternyata sudah terlambat untuk menyelamatkan diri dari 3 orang paruh baya-err tepatnya yang sudah berusia lebih dari 60 tahun namun masih tampak muda itu, menghampiri Naruto

Ketiganya yang tak lain adalah nenek-kakek Naruto, Orochimaru dan Tsunade, lalu sahabat nenek-kakek Naruto, Jiraya

Orochimaru dan Tsunade memeluk Naruto dari samping kanan-kiri, sedangkan Jiraya dari belakang sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto

Seirin yang baru pertama kali ini melihat adegan itu, ber-sweatdrop ria, terutama dengan panggilan Naruto tadi

Orochimaru berkata "Ohh, cucuku sudah makin besar. Sini, kakek peluk."

Tsunade menambahkan sambil memainkan kedua pipi Naruto "Pipimu ini, kenapa masih saja tembem? Gyaah~ Naru-chan tambah manis!"

Kali ini Jiraya bicara masih dengan mengacak-acak rambut Naruto "Hoho, ternyata si rubah pirang ini sudah besar juga."

Riko bertanya "Maaf, apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura menjawab sambil berbisik "Yang berambut hitam itu kakeknya Naruto, lalu yang berambut pirang pucat itu neneknya Naruto. Dan yang berambut putih itu Jiraya, sahabat paling dekat nenek-kakeknya Naruto."

"Benar-benar tidak mirip."

"Kyuu-nii dan Naruto mirip dengan Minato-san dan Kushina-san. Sangat mirip."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

Tiba-tiba Kurama bicara "Oi, kalian. Berhenti bisik-bisik yang gak penting."

" **Baik."**

Dengan kesal, Kurama menarik Naruto dari pelukan ketiga orang tua itu "Kalau kalian berniat membunuhnya, bunuh saja dengan cara yang normal."

Jiraya membela diri "Siapa yang ingin membunuh makhluk tuhan paling imut ini?"

Orochimaru mengangguk "Benar. Aku tak mungkin membunuh cucuku yang manis ini."

Kali ini Tsunade berkata "Dan lagi, kami sudah lama tak bertemu dengan Naru-chan."

Naruto berdecak "Ck. Lama apanya? Belum ada 1 bulan juga."

Gaara menengahi "Kalian kan baru pulang dari urusan kerja, lebih baik kalian makan dulu dan istirahat."

Tsunade tersenyum "Wah, Gaara-kun memang selalu perhatian." Menatap tajam pada Kurama "Beda sekali dengan cucuku yang satu itu."

Kurama protes "Apa? Masalah?"

Tsunade menjawab sengit "Iya! Kenapa? Mau berkelahi?"

Teman-teman Naruto lainnya tampak menghela napas maklum, karena mereka sudah sering disuguhi dengan adegan itu, sedangkan Seirin, mereka masih tampak ber-sweatdrop ria melihat kelakuan unik orang-orang di sekitar Naruto

Selesai makan siang, Seirin pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing

Paginya di kantor Kurama

Kurama tampak serius membaca laporan dari Juugo yang menjelaskan "Dari hasil pencarian orang-orang kita di sana, sepertinya mereka akan kembali ke Jepang untuk mengikuti pertandingan musim dingin."

Kurama berdecak kesal dan menggebrak meja "Ck! Sial! Kenapa di saat seperti ini? Kenapa mereka harus kembali? Tidak puaskan mereka dengan apa yang mereka lakukan pada adikku?"

"Kurama."

"Apa?"

"Sebaiknya jangan sampai adikmu dan lainnya tau masalah ini. Kau tau kan adikmu itu masih sedikit trauma pada mereka."

"Tanpa kau ingatkanpun aku akan melakukannya. Masalahnya, Naru dan teman-temannya itu benar-bernar pintar jika masalah mencari informasi, apalagi Naru. Bakat mencari informasinya benar-benar membantu kita beberapa tahun lalu. Kita yang kesulitan mencari informasi, saat itu Naruto menawarkan bantuan."

"Yaah, kuakui adikmu itu benar-benar hebat. Dia bisa melakukan apapun dengan baik."

"Kalau saja Naru tak sesensitif itu, kita akan mudah menyembunyikan masalah ini darinya."

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Terus awasi perkembangan mereka. Dan minta Shin untuk memperketat keamanan. Aku ingin dia mengirim orang-orang terbaiknya untuk menjaga adikku."

"Tapi, Naruto tidak suka ada bodyguard di sekitarnya."

"Karena itu aku minta untuk menyiapkan orang-orang terbaiknya."

"Diam-diampun juga akan ketahuan oleh adikmu. Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa adikmu itu benar-benar sensitif."

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku minta orang-orang terpecaya."

"Sesukamu saja, Kurama. Aku tau kau tak akan mau dengar apapun yang kusarankan."

"Kalau kau tau, seharusnya tak memberikan pendapat."

'Hahh, susahnya bicara dengan rubah merah yang satu ini. Aku lebih memilih berdebat dengan rupah pirang saja.' "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Untuk saat ini, biarkan mereka melakukan apapun yang mereka mau. Tapi, kalau sudah kelewatan, segera tangani."

"Baiklah."

Tiba-tiba smartphone merah milik Kurama bergetar, pertanda ada panggilan masuk, dengan segera Kurama menerimanya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon

" _Kurama."_

"Oyaji? Ada apa pagi-pagi menelpon?"

" _Kau sudah dengar mereka akan kembali ke Jepang?"_

"Ya, baru saja. Kenapa?"

" _Ayah ingin kau mengawasi Naru dengan ketat. Ayah mendapat informasi dari teman ayah di bar. Dia bilang mereka akan membalas kekalahan mereka dan akan menghancurkan Naru."_

Kurama berdecak "Ck. Mereka benar-benar cari mati denganku."

" _Kurama. Jangan sampai kau melakukannya dengan berlebihan."_

"Aku tau. Ya sudah, aku masih ada urusan."

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ayahnya, Minato, Kurama langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya

TBC

 **Huuwwwaaa, maafin devil. Chap ini agak pendek dan kurang menarik**

 **Soalnya devil ada urusan mendadak, jadi ya beginilah hasilnya**

 **Semoga gak terlalu mengecewakan**

 **Ini balasan reviewnya**

 **hanny (Guest) : Ehehe, kalo di jawab jelas, ntar jadi spoiler dong. Devil udah sering kasih tau deh, tiap hari, tapi jamnya gak tentu, mungkin siang, mungkin tengah malam**

 **Ujumaki641 : Ugh, kayaknya devil salah tanya deh. Devil kurang mahir di humor**

 **(Guest) : Masalah itu akan di bahas setelah musuh di atas itu muncul secara gamblang**

 **3430N (Guest) : Devil kelahiran tahun 97, bulan februari kalo gak salah**

 **Naru Namikaze Uzumaki Uchiha : Yahh, sayangnya chap ini agak pendek, tapi besok dipanjangin lagi kok. Udah ada clue-nya kan di chap ini siapa 'mereka' itu? Seirin masih belum tau, tapi akan segera tau**

 **PlayerToBeWriter : Bukan benci sih, agak trauma aja. Traumanya gak parah-parah banget. Gak papa kalo baru review, itu hak para pembaca**

 **Fahzi Luchifer : Yups, dendam kesumat sama musuh yang nyempil di chap ini**

 **That's enough, C Y again**


	15. Chapter 14

**Yosh, chap 14 up, karena temen devil minta flashback-nya Naru ketemu sama timnya. Maka chap ini akan sedikit membahas bagaimana Naruto dan timnya bertememu**

 **Dalam mimpi sih flashback-nya, setelah itu kembali normal lagi**

 **Selamat membaca**

2 minggu setelah Naruto sampai di London, Naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan SMAnya di London

Di sanalah, Naruto bertemu Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Kiba dan Shikamaru

Di hari pertama Naruto masuk ke Leaf SHS-Senior High School-

Hari ini Naruto sedikit lega, karena di sini Naruto tak akan bertemu dengan Kisedai. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa sangat tidak nyaman berada di sekitar mereka, sejak Akashi mulai berubah

Tanpa sengaja Naruto melihat seorang remaja laki-laki seusianya yang tengah bermain dengan anjing yang besarnya menyamai remaja itu, anjing yang besar

"Hey, you!"

Remaja itu memanggil Naruto dna Naruto menunjuk hidungnya "Me?"

"Yes, you over there. Come here."

Naruto mendekat

"Are you new transfer student that the other talking about?"

"Oh, uhm, well, maybe. I don't know about that. What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. Just want to talk to you."

"Is that so?"

"Yups."

"Oh, well. I see your dog is very big from any normal dog that I saw."

"Yeah, he is very special. Are you origin?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your hair is blond and your eyes are blue. I think you're origin, I mean pure England."

"No. My father from german, but my mother from Japan."

"You can speak Japaness?"

"Well, yes. What's wrong?"

"Oh, aku juga dari Jepang. Namaku Inuzuka Kiba dan anjing ini namanya Akamaru."

"Oh, pantas saja wajahmu itu tak terlihat asli orang sini."

"Ahaha, kupikir kau itu asli sini. Lihat saja rambut dan matamu itu."

"Yaah, banyak yang mengatakan itu. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, panggil saja Naruto."

"Panggil aku Kiba, senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Aku juga sama. Kau di kelas apa?"

"Oh, aku di kelas a."

"Wah, aku juga kelas a. Tak kusangka kita sekelas."

"aku juga tak menyangka."

"Tapi, kenapa di sini anjing diperbolehkan di bawa ke sekolah?"

"Jangan samakan dengan Jepang. Sekolah ini juga membuka pelatihan untuk hewan peliharaan. Karena itu aku memilih sekolah ini."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya."

Dan pembicaraan mereka berlangsung dengan santai hingga jam pelajaran dimulai

Mereka segera ke kelas dan mengambil tempat duduk yang bersebelahan

Di depan Naruto ada Sasuke, lalu di belakangnya ada Shikamaru

Sasuke asik menatap keluar jendela, sedangkan Shikamaru tidur seperti biasanya

Di awal pelajaran, dilakukan sesi pengenalan. Baik Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba maupun Shikamaru tampak tak memperhatikan pelajaran, mereka asik dengan dunia mereka masing-masing

Saat jam makan siang, Shikamaru bertanya "Hey, blondie. Do you know someone named Minato Namikaze?"

Naruto mengangguk "Yeah, he's my father after all."

Kali ini Sasuke yang bicara "Hoo, as I thought. You just look a like him. Same hair color and with those eyes."

Kiba bertanya "So what? What's wrong about him being son of Minato Namikaze?"

Shikamaru menjawab dengan malas "Nothing. Just curious."

Naruto bertanya "Do you know about my father?"

Sasuke menjawab "Well, most of people know about your father. He's a a professional basketball player after all."

Naruto menimpali "I never know that my father so famous. I thought he's just a normal player."

Shikamaru bertanya "Where is your mother's country?"

Naruto bertanya balik "Why?"

Shikamaru menjawab "Nothing. You may look a like your father, but your face-shape a little bit different from him."'

Naruto menyahut "Well, my face-shape was from my mother, she is from Japan."

Shikamaru bertanya "Jadi, kau bisa bahasa Jepang?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut dan mengangguk "Ya, begitulah."

Sasuke bertanya "Kenapa tidak dari tadi bilang saja?"

Naruto menjawab dengan kesal "Karena dia(menunjuk Shikamaru) mengajakku bicara dengan bahasa inggris. Mana aku tau kalau kalian ini juga orang Jepang!"

Shikamaru bertanya "Juga? Maksudmu si tato segitiga terbalik itu juga Jepang?"

Kiba menjawab "Yups, aku juga dari Jepang. Namaku Inuzuka Kiba, panggil saja Kiba."

Naruto memperkenalkan diri "Namikaze Naruto, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto."

Shikamaru berkata "Nara Shikamaru. Terserah memanggilku apa."

Sasuke bicara "Uchiha Sasuke."

Kiba bertanya "Apa kau kenal dengan Uchiha Shisui?"

Sasuke menjawab "Ya, dia sahabat kakakku dan sepupu kami."

Naruto bertanya "Kau punya kakak?"

Sasuke mengangguk, Naruto tersenyum "Aku juga punya kakak. Namanya Kurama."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut "Maksudmu, Namikaze Kurama yang sekarang ini mengambil alih perusahaan Minato-san?"

Naruto mengangguk "Ya. Siapa lagi Namikaze di dunia ini? Lagipula hanya ada 1 Kurama di dunia ini."

Sasuke berkata "Niisan bilang sedang berusaha meyakinkan rekannya untuk mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kami."

Naruto menimpali "Jangan bilang, kakakmu itu Uchiha Itachi!"

Sasuke menjawab "Memang dia kakakku, satu-satunya."

Kiba berdehem "Maaf ya mengganggu pembicaraan kalian, tapi kuharap kalian tidak lupa kalau kami masih di sini."

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal "Maaf, Kiba. Aku terlalu asik bicara dengannya."

Kiba berkata "Kalau masalah kakak, aku juga punya. Kakak perempuan yang sangat cerewet dan galak."

Dan setelah itu, mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Bahkan sering kali menginap di rumah Naruto, terkadang menginap di rumah Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Kiba. Orangtua mereka tak keberatan anak mereka sering menginap, toh ternyata keluarga mereka juga rekan bisnis

Siapa sangka dunia begitu kecil

Sepasang mata sapphire mulai menampakan diri secara perlahan, melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan puluk 2 malam

Si pemilik mata sapphire, yang tak lain adalah Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan lengan tangan kanannya

"Hahh, mimpi itu. Benar-benar mimpi yang tak terduga. Setidaknya mimpiku tak seburuk mimpiku yang sebelum-sebelumnya."

Naruto menge-check smartphone-nya yang ternyata ada pesan dari sang ayah

Pesan itu berisi **#Naruto, ayah ada saran untukmu mengenai latihan teman-temanmu dari Seirin itu. Kalau besok ada waktu, segera telpon ayah. Selamat tidur**

"Saran? Tidak biasanya. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya, dan kembali ke alam mimpinya

Esok harinya, saat latihan pagi di gedung olahraga

Naruto mengundang tim Shin hari ini

Naruto berkata "Mulai hari ini. Aku akan mengawasi latihan kalian. Timku dan tim Shin-nii-err Shin-couch yang akan melatih kalian dengan 2 lawan 2."

Yang lain saling bertatapan dan kembali menatap ke arah Naruto yang mengeluarkan selemar kertas, memperlihatkannya pada yang lainnya

Shinji dan Rinnosuke-Kiba dan Gaara

Shun dan Satoshi-Neji dan Kankuro

Taiga dan Kouki-Sasuke dan Shino

Teppei dan Junpei-Lee dan Sai

Kouichi dan Hiroshi-Shikamaru dan Chouji

Kagami bertanya "Apa maksudnya?"

Naruto menjelaskan "Seirin akan dipasangkan dengan timku dan tim Shin-couch. Sebagai contoh, Shinji dan Rinnosuke akan dilatih oleh Kiba dan Gaara. Kalian boleh menanyakan apa saja dan meminta bantuan pada pelatih kalian."

Shikamaru menambahkan "Kalian bisa melakukan kolaborasi untuk bisa mendapatkan 1 point dari kami, karena kami tau, one-on-one akan sangat menyulitkan kalian. Setidaknya tim Naruto dan Shin-couch tidak pernah melakukan kolaborasi, jadi hal ini akan menjadi kesempatan kalian untuk bisa mengalahkan kami."

'Wow! Ini pertama kalinya kami mendengar Nara/-kun bicara panjang lebar, sekali tarikan napas.'

Seirin hanya bisa membatin dengan heran

Yang pertama berlatih adalah Koganei dan Mitobe-Kiba dan Gaara

Gaara berkata "5 menit di awal, kolaborasi antara aku dan Kiba, 5 menit kemudian kolaborasi antara Kiba dengan Shinji, aku dan Rinnosuke. Dan 5 menit setelahnya aku dengan Shinji, Kiba dengan Rinnosuke."

Kiba menambahkan "Dan sebaiknya kalian bisa membaca style bermain kami agar bisa berkolaborasi dengan kami."

Latihan dimulai, bola pertama untuk Gaara-Kiba

Gaara berada di depan, dan Kiba sedikit di belakang kanan belakang Gaara, Kiba mendrible dengan cepat. Koganei mencoba untuk mengambil bola dari Kiba, tapi karena Gaara berada di depan, dan merupakan pemain posisi point guard yang dikenal akan pertahanannya yang sempurna, Koganei-pun tak bisa mendekati Kiba

Di saat Gaara menghalangi Koganei, Kiba dengan segera mendrible bola menuju ring, yang di sana telah ada Mitobe dengan posisi siap menghadang Kiba, tapi saat akan merebut bola dari Kiba yang sudah berada tepat di depannya, Kiba justru melakukan spin untuk menghindari penjagaan Mitobe

Begitu berhasil melewati Mitobe, Kiba dengan segera melakukan dunk, dan sukses mencetak 2 point

Permainan kembali di lanjutkan, dan bola masih dikuasai oleh Gaara-Kiba, tapi kali ini, Mitobe maju untuk merebut bola dari tangan Kiba, dengan Koganei yang berada di depannya untuk berhadapan dengan Gaara, lalu Mitobe memanfaatkan celah yang terbuka saat Gaara mencoba lepas dari Koganei

Mitobe dengan cepat berlari ke arah Kiba, merebut bola dari tangannya dan membawa bola itu menuju ring yang tanpa penjagaan. Mitobe menggunakan dunk, dan dengan tingginya yang sangat mendukung itu, lompatannya lebih tinggi dari Kiba sehingga Kiba tak bisa mencapai bola yang berada di tangan Mitobe. 2 point untuk Mitobe-Koganei

5 menit telah berlalu, mereka bertukar partner

Gaara berbisik pada Mitobe "Kiba sama seperti shinji. Dia bisa menembak darimana saja, dengan keakuratan 100%. Shinji juga bisa menembak dari mana saja, tapi tak pernah bisa masuk. Karena itu, kita fokuskan 3 menit di awal pada Kiba."

Mitobe tak menjawab, tapi Gaara tau apa yang dipikirkannya "Jalan pikiran Kiba sangat mudah di tebak. Jika kita fokus padanya selama 3 menit, Kiba akan berpikir kita meremehkan Shinji, dan pasti 2 menit terakhir akan dimanfaatkan untuk kolaborasi dengan Shinji."

Kali ini Mitobe mengangguk paham

Latihan dilanjutkan

Gaara dan Mitobe mengambil posisi yang sejajar, kanan dan kiri, begitu pula dengan Kiba dan Koganei

Bola dikuasai oleh Kiba yang mendrible bersama dengan Koganei, Kiba sesekali mengoper bola pada Koganei, dan Koganei segera memberikan bola pada Kiba. Keduanya terus seperti itu hingga mencapai ring dan Kiba segera menembak dengan sempurnya. 2 point untuk Kiba-Koganei

Latihan berlanjut, bola masih dikuasai oleh Kiba, dan seperti tadi, Kiba beberapa kali mengoper pada Koganei yang juga langsung mengoper bola pada Kiba begitu sudah mencapi di area three point

Kiba menembak di area three point itu dengan sempurna dan mendapatkan 2 point

3 menit telah berlalu, Gaara berbisik pada Mitobe "Jangan terlalu perhatikan Shinji, fokuskan pandanganmu pada Kiba, aku akan fokuskan pandanganku pada Kiba, saat ada kesempatan, rebut bola dan segera tembak, jika kau bisa tembakan di arena three point."

Mitobe hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Gaara juga mengangguk kecil, pertanda bahwa strategi mereka akan mulai dijalankan

TBC

 **Uhhmmm, sekian dulu ya**

 **Devil ada ide baru lagi, jadi mau buat konsep cerita baru dulu**

 **Tapi tenang, chap besok bakal panjang kok**

 **Oke, review**

 **hunny (Guest) : Duh hunny, devil bilangnya kan tiap hari, nah tiap harinya itu ya, senin, selasa, rabu, kamis, jumat, sabtu, minggu itu nama-nama hari. Dih devil malah nyanyi. Ya tiap hari pokoknya**

 **Fahzi Luchifer : Hohoho, devil bikin yang anti mainstream**

 **DekhaPutri : Pantes gak nongol, kehabisan kuota ternyata. Wkwkwk, di awal kan devil bilang upnya tiap hari, jadi wajar kalo kamu baru buka, tiba-tiba udah ada 14 chap. Duh maaf, devil lupa kasih genre misterinya, makanya alur ceritanya acak. Karena devil masih jomblo, devil buat semua FF devil pemerannya jomblo semua, yah kalo yang udah tua emang wajar kalo udah nikah. Tapi kalo devil udah ada pacar, mungkin baru FF devil ada romance-nya. GEEEHH balasan paling panjang sendiri nih**

 **Naru Namikaze Uzumaki Uchiha : Rencana 'Penyelamatan Naru dari Musuh GaJe' dimulai! Geeh, apa-apan balasan review ini?**

 **3430N (Guest) : Masama. Oh, FB-nya devil 'Fiarsu Trumli', cari aja**

 **Oke, sekian dan matur nuwun**


	16. Chapter 15

**Yosh, chap 15 sudah up**

 **Sesuai janji, chap ini akan panjang dan penuh dengan latihan tim Naruto, Shin dan Seirin**

 **Selamat membaca**

Bola dikuasai oleh Kiba, dan sesuai rencana, Mitobe memfokuskan pandangannya pada Kiba, begitu juga Gaara

Kiba menyeringai saat melihat lawannya menatapnya seolah-olah dirinya adalah mangsa yang sangat lezat, dan Kiba sudah memberikan kesempatan pada Koganei untuk bisa maju

Koganei mendahului Kiba yang masih mendrible bolanya, sedangkan Gaara dan Mitobe, mereka masih fokus pada Kiba

Seperti yang Kiba inginkan, kedua lawannya ini fokus pada dirinya, membiarkan Koganei lewat tanpa tau bahwa Koganei-lah yang akan mencetak angka. Tapi, pemikiran Kiba salah, semuanya telah berhasil di baca oleh Gaara

Saat Kiba akan mengoperkan bola pada Koganei, Mitobe dengan cepat merebut bola dari tangan Kiba, tentu saja membuat Kiba dan Koganei terkejut

Gaara segera melesat menuju ring dengan Mitobe yang di belakangnya masih mendrible bola. Di saat Gaara akan mencapai ring, Mitobe mengoperkan bola pada Gaara yang diterima dengan baik lalu mendriblenya kembali menuju ring

Dengan sekali lompatan, Gaara memasukan bola ke ring dengan sempurna, 2 point untuk Gaara-Rinnosuke

Kiba berdecak kesal 'Sial, sepertinya rencanaku sudah bisa dibaca oleh Gaara. Arrrgh! Kenapa lawanku harus Gaara?'

Kiba berbisik pada Koganei "Oi, kita ganti strategi, kau yang bawa bolanya dan aku yang akan mengecoh mereka. Kalau sudah sampai di dekat ring, segera tembak."

Koganei ikut berbisik "Tapi bukankah akan beresiko besar, kau tau, Mitobe itu merupakan pemain bertahan yang baik di tim kami."

Kiba kembali berbisik "Sudahlah. Kalau begini terus, kita tak akan bisa menang dari mereka."

Koganei hanya pasrah dan mengikuti apa yang direncanakan oleh Kiba

Sesuai rencana, Kiba memberikan bola pada Koganei yang mendriblenya tanpa mengoper pada Kiba, Kiba sendiri juga berada di depan untuk menghalangi Gaara merebut bola dari Koganei. Sekarang Koganei berhadapan dengan Mitobe mengikuti gerakan Koganei dengan baik, membuat Koganei sulit lepas dari penjagaan Mitobe

Koganei segera menggunakan spin untuk bisa lepas dari Mitobe, dan berhasil. Kini Koganei lepas dari penjagaan Mitobe

Sayangnya, entah sejak kapan Gaara berada di bawah ring, menunggu datangnya Koganei bersama bola. Kiba juga sedikit terkejut, karena beberapa saat lalu Gaara masih dalam penjagaannya, dan saat pandangan Kiba beralih pada Koganei dan Mitobe, Gaara menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk lepas dari Kiba

Gaara menggunakan flash step untuk bisa mengejar Koganei dan berhenti tepat di depan Kogane yang bersiap untuk menembak. Gaara dengan cepat melompat dan merebut bola dari Koganei dan mengopernya pada Mitobe yang sudah berada di area three point

Mitobe menangkap bola dengan sempurna dan mendrible-nya menuju ring, lalu menembakan bola begitu sampai di area two point. 2 point lagi untuk Gaara-Mitobe

5 menit telah berlalu, saatnya bertukar partner lagi. Gaara dengan Koganei dan Kiba dengan Mitobe

Gaara berbisik pada Koganei "Aku sudah lihat style bermainmu. Seberapa cepat kau bisa menggunakan pass drills?"

Koganei berbisik "Kecepatan normal. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan pass drills yang cepat seperti Kagami dan Kuroko."

Gaara mengangguk kecil "Itu sudah cukup. Selama 5 menit kedepan, lakukan pass drills, dan jika sudah sampai di dekat ring, dan bolanya ada padamu, segera tembak bolanya. Begitu juga sebaliknya, aku akan menembak jika bolanya ada padaku saat berada di dekat ring."

Koganei mengangguk paham

Gaara menambahkan "Saat mereka akan menggunakan intercept, jangan oper bolanya jika bola itu ada padamu, drible saja sampai ring."

Latihan kembali dimulai, dan seperti yang telah direncanakan oleh Gaara, mereka menggunakan pass drills dengan kecepatan normal, kiba tentu saja memangaatkan kecepatan pass drills itu untuk melakukan intercept, tapi sayangnya dengan segera Gaara mendrible bolanya, tak lagi melakukan pass drills

Gaara menggunakan spin untuk melewati Mitobe dan menembak di area three point, yang tentu saja masuk dengan sempura. 3 point untuk Gaara-Koganei

Kiba lagi-lagi berdecak kesal "Rinn, aku mau kau menjaga Shinji. Kau cukup tau apa saja yang bisa dilakukannya kan?"

Mitobe mengernyit begitu mendengar panggilan Kiba padanya, Kiba yang seolah mengetahui apa yang tengah dipikirkannya, berkata "Namamu terlalu panjang, jadi kusingkat saja."

Mitobe mengangguk kecil

Kiba melanjutkan "Ingat, jaga Shinji, biar aku yang mengurus Gaara. Dia benar-benar sangat merepotkan."

Mitobe kembali mengangguk

Latihan kembali dimulai

Gaara dan Koganei masih menggunakan pass drills dan Kiba langsung maju menuju ke arah Gaara, dan bola yang berada di tangan Koganei membuat Koganei refleks mendrible-nya begitu melihat Gaara menuju ke arah Gaara

Koganei mendrible dengan lumayan cepat, tapi di hadapannya kini berdiri Mitobe yang bersiap untuk menghadangnya

Koganei berusaha membuat gerak tipuan, tapi bisa di ikuti dengan baik oleh Mitobe

Saat Koganei lengah, Mitobe langsung merebut bolanya dari Koganei dan mendrible-nya menuju ring, sedangkan Kiba yang melihat Koganei melewatinya segera menyusul Koganei

Gaara juga ikut menyusul, tapi karena Kiba menggunakan kecepatan tertingginya, Gaara tertinggal dan tak bisa menghadang Kiba

Mitobe beberapa kali mengoperkan bola pada Kiba, dan begitu sampai di dekat ring, Kiba langsung memberikan bolanya pada Mitobe yang juga dengan segera menembakannya. 2 point untuk Kiba-Mitobe

5 menit telah berlalu, mereka berkumpul dan melangkah menuju ke tempat Naruto

Naruto berkata "Kalian hebat bisa mendapatkan lebih dari 1 point saat harus melawan timku dan tim Shin-couch, tapi kalian masih perlu meningkatkan stamina, kecepatan dan kelincahan kalian. Shinji perlu meningkatkan stamina dan kecepatan, karena Shinji bisa menjadi pencetak angka yang baik, apalagi dengan kemampuannya bisa menembak dari segala arah. Hanya perlu meningkatkan keakuratan keberhasilan tembakanmu."

Koganei menatap kagum ke arah Naruto yang bicara dengan tenang dan penuh wibawanya

Naruto melanjutkan "Rinn, kau perlu meningkatkan kelincahanmu. Sebagai pemain bertahan, kau harus bisa mengikuti semua gerakan lawanmu, dan jika kelincahanmu di asah lebih baik lagi, kau akan menjadi pemain bertahan yang tak bisa ditembus."

Mitobe hanya mengangguk paham

Sekarang waktu latihan Shun dan Satoshi vs Neji dan Kankuro

Neji berkata "Kami tak akan memakai cara seperti Gaara, jadi lebih baik kalian benar-benar menyiapkan strategi kalian untuk melawan kami. Lagipula, kalian perlu tau kemampuan dan kelemahan rekan tim sendiri sebelum tau kemampuan dan kelemahan lawan."

Kankuto menimpali "Aku benti mengatakan ini, tapi aku setuju dengan Neji. Jadi kalian perlu persiapan yang matang. Gunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengambil point dari kami. Kalau boleh jujur, aku dan Neji baru pertama kali ini menjadi partner."

Neji menatap dengan kesal "Dasar bodoh! Untuk apa mengatakan hal seperti itu pada lawan?"

"Apa? Yang bodoh itu kau!"

"Takdir orang bodoh memang selalu mengatakan orang lain bodoh!"

"Artinya itu kau, bodoh! Kau yang mengataiku bodoh!"

"Aku bicara fakta, jangan samakan aku denganmu!"

Izuki bertanya "Maaf. Apa latihannya bisa di mulai?"

Neji dan Kankuro menoleh lalu berdehem

Kankuro berkata "Baiklah, 1 babak. Kami akan mengalah jika kalian berhasil mencetak 1 point saja sebelum 10n menit berakhir. Tapi, jika dalam 10 menit kalian tidak bisa mencetak angka, jangan salahkan kami kalau kalian akan bermain lebih dari 1 jam penuh."

Izuki dan Tsuchida merinding

Latihan dimulai

Bola pertama untuk Izuki-Tsuchida

Tsuchida mendrible bolanya dengan sesekali mengoper pada Izuki yang berada sedikit di belakangnya, Izuki sendiri menggunakan eagle eyesnya untuk bisa melihat posisi Neji yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kankuro

Neji juga menggunakan one hundred eyes-nya

Tsuchida berusaha menghindar dari Kankuro yang sekarang ini berada di depannya. Izuki yang berada di belakang Tsuchida dengan segera mendahului dan Tsuchida mengoperkan bola pada Izuki

Sayangnya operan itu dipotong oleh Neji yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Kankuro, Izuki tentu saja terkejut, karena sebelumnya Neji hanya diam, tak ada tanda-tanda membuat suatu gerakan apapun, tapi sepertinya eagle eyes-nya tidak berpengaruh pada Neji

Selama 3 menit, permainan terus seperti itu hingga Kankuro berhasil merebut bola dari tangan Tsuchida dan mendrible-nya menuju ring diikuti Neji

Izuki yang berada di dekat ring berusaha menghentikan Kankuro, yang langsung mengoperkan bolanya pada Neji. Kali ini Neji mendrible bola dengan cepat, dengan gerakan zig-zag yang membuat Izuki kesulitan mengikuti gerakan Neji

Begitu sampai di ring, Neji segera menembakan bolanya. 2 point untuk Neji-Kankuro

Selama 4 menit, baik Neji maupun Kankuro melakukan hal yang sama, sesekali Kankuro yang mendrible bola hingga ring dan menembakan bolanya

Izuki dan Tsuchida meminta time-out

Izuki berbisik "Ini gawat. Kita bahkan tak mendapat kesempatan untuk menguasai bola."

Tsuchida menjawab "Kau benar. Jadi, kita harus bagaimana sekarang?"

"Masih tersisa 3 menit, kita harus mencuri angka selama 3 menit itu. Kau tak mau latihan berkepanjangan kan?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau."

"Begini, nanti biar aku yang membawa bolanya, kau bersiap saja untuk mencetak angka. Tapi, bantu aku lolos dari penjagaan mereka."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita coba."

Latihan kembali dilanjutkan

Kali ini bola dikuasai Izuki, Tsuchida berada di depan Izuki untuk menghadang Kankuro yang mencoba untuk merebut bola dari Izuki

Izuki menggunakan spin dan melewati Tsuchida dan Kankuro, dan Tsuchida langsung meloloskan diri dari Kankuro, mengikuti Izuki dan kembali menghadang Neji yang sudah bersiap di dekat ring

Neji yang melihat Izuki terus membawa bola dan Tsuchida yang membukakan jalan untuk Izuki, langsung menerjang ke arah Izuki, melewati Tsuchida yang masih berlari menuju ring

Begitu Neji terfokus pada Izuki, Izuki langsung mengoper bola pada Tsuchida yang sudah ada di dekat ring, yang Tsuchida sendiri langsung memasukan bolanya ke ring beigtu bola sudah ada di tangannya. 2 point untuk Izuki-Tsuchida

Kankuro berkata cukup keras "Cukup! Kalian sudah berhasil mendapatkan point dari kami!"

Naruto berkata "Kalian sudah bisa berkolaborasi dengan baik. Hanya perlu tingkatkan kecepatan kalian saat mendrible bolanya."

Izuki dan Tsuchida hanya bisa mengangguk

Kali ini antara Kagami dan Furihata melawan Sasuke dan Shino

Latiha langsung dimulai

Bola pertama untuk Kagami-Furihata

5 menit pertama, Kagami menguasai bolanya, sesekali memang memberikannya pada Furihata, tapi tampaknya yang mendominasi adalah Kagami

Sasuke tampak mengamati gerakan Kagami dan Furihata dengan seksama, begitu juga Shino

Di menit berikutnya, Sasuke meng-copy gerakan Kagami dengan sempurna, seperti gerak tipuan dan dunk. Gerakan Sasuke yang begitu sempurna membuat Seirin terkejut, terutama Kagami dan Furihata

Saat Sasuke berada di samping Kagami, Sasuke berbisik "Basket itu bukan untuk 1 orang. Bodoh."

Tentu saja Kagami kesar karena dikatai bodoh oleh Sasuke, tampaknya Kagami dan Furihata-tidak, tidak hanya keduanya, tapi Seirin juga tidak sadar bahwa Shino sejak tadi ada di lapangan dan berkolaborasi dengan Sasuke

Pass drills Sasuke dan Shino tampak seperti Sasuke yang memantulkan bola ke dinding, tak ada orang di sana. Shino benar-benar seperti tidak tampak, apalagi dengan pass drills yang sangat cepat, ditambah dengan aura kehadiran Shino yang bahkan lebih tipis dari Tetsuya, membuat shino benar-benar tidak tampak

Sasuke dan Shino terus melakukannya hingga menit terakhir, tak membiatkan Kagami dan Furihata mencetak angka, sebaliknya, Sasuke dan shino berhasil mencetak angka sebanyak 15 point

Kagami dan Furihata tampak terengah

Naruto berkata dengan datar "Kalian yang terburuk. Taiga, baket tidak untuk 1 orang, setidaknya biarkan Kouki menyentuh bola. Kau bermain dengan sangat percaya diri, bahwa kau bisa mengalahkan Sasuke dan Shino. Kalian benar-benar yang terburuk."

Kagami tentu saja kesal "Jangan bicara seolah kau tau yang lebih baik!"

Naruto membalas, masih dengan datarnya "Aku lebih tau segalanya daripada kau, Taiga. Kurasa Tetsuya salah memilih cahaya. Daiki lebih baik darimu."

Mendengar dirinya di bandingkan dengan orang lain, tentu saja Kagami marah dan siap menghajar Naruto

Tapi tangan Kagami di tahan oleh Shino yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana "Berani sentuh Naruto. Kujanjikan kau tak akan bisa bermain basket lagi."

Untuk pertama kalinya Shino mengancam, dengan aura yang sangat gelap dan mengintimidasi

Kagami menelan ludahnya, sedikit takut dengan aura mengerikan Shino

Naruto berkata "Lepaskan tangannya, Shino."

Shino mematuhi Naruto dan kembali ke bangku pemain

Sasuke berkata "Jika kau ingin menjadi yang terbaik, berjuanglah dengan teman-temanmu. Berjuang sendirian tidak akan ada artinya."

Naruto menyeringai "Heeh~. Ternyata kau bisa bijak juga, Sasuke."

"Diam kau, Dobe!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil Dobe, Teme!?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, utsuratonkachi!"

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar maniak tomat!"

"Toa berjalan!"

"Ayam suram!"

"Rubah buluk!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil rubah buluk?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan ka-"

Shin yang sudah tidak tahan dengan adu mulut Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menjitak 2 kepala beda warna itu dengan cukup keras

Keduanya mengaduh bersamaan "Sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan Shin-niisan!?"

Shin menjawab dengan tenangnya "Kalian terlalu berisik."

Yang lain hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria melihat tingkah kekanakan Naruto dan Sasuke

Sekarang giliran Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga melawan Lee dan Sai

Bola pertama untuk Lee-Sai

Dengan penuh semangat, Lee mendrible bola diikuti Sai. Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga merupakam kolaborasi yang sempurna, mereka bisa saling mengerti dan bergerak dengan cepat

Bahkan Sai kesulitan saat Lee mendrible bolanya dengan cepat dan penuh semangat, sengaja menyongsong ke arah Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga

Sai mencoba untuk memberitau Lee bahwa pilihannya itu salah, tapi tampaknya terlambat, Kiyoshi berhasil merebut bola dari Lee lalu mengopernya pada Hyuuga yang sudah siap di area three point. Dan Hyuuga dengan segera menembak dengan sempurna. 3 point untuk Kiyoshi-Hyuuga

Sai membatin 'Padalah belum ada 3 menit berlalu. Mereka benar-benar mengerti satu sama lain.'

Latihan kembali dilanjutkan, kali ini bola dikuasai oleh Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga. Mereka menggunakan pass drills yang cukup cepat. Kolaborasi mereka sangat bagus, dengan bertukar posisi, pass drills yang cepat

Sai dan Lee kesulitan merebut bola dari keduanya, tapi Lee berhasil merebut bola. Sayangnya membuat bola keluar dari lapangan

Bola dikuasai oleh Sai-Lee

Mereka juga menggunaka pass drills, tapi kecepatan mereka bernar-benar jauh di atas Kiyoshi-Hyuuga

Mereka berhenti di area three point, dan Lee melompat dengan cukup tinggi lalu menembak bolanya ke ring yang masuk dengan sempurna. 3 point untuk Lee-Sai

Tak terasa 10 menit telah berlalu, latihan berakhir dengan point 3 sama

Naruto bertepuk tangan "Hebat. Kalian benar-benar hebat. Kolaborasi kalian sangat hebat, sempurna. Kalian sudah dekat sejak masuk SMA kan?"

Kiyoshi menjawab "Ya, sejak awal masuk ke SMA."

Hyuuga menambahkan "Awalnya benar-benar sangat menyebalkan bicara dengannya."

Naruto terkekeh "Kalian benar-benar cocok."

Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga blushing membuat Naruto ber-sweatdrop ria "Bukan yang seperti itu. Maksudku sebagai perner."

Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga menganggruk belakang kepala mereka yang tidak gatal itu

Latihan yang terakhir antara Kawahara dan Fukuda melawan Shikamaru dan Chouji

Bola pertama untuk Kawahara dan Fukuda

Mereka maju dengan cukup cepat, Fukuda mendrible bola hingga sampai di area three point dan mengopernya pada Kawahara yang langsung menembak dengan baik. 3 point untuk Kawahara-Fukuda

Shikamaru dan Chouji hanya diam, tapi Naruto dan lainnya tau, bahwa Shikamaru tengah memikirkan beberapa strategi untuk mengalahkan Kawahara dan Fukuda

5 menit berlalu, permainan masih dikuasai oleh Kawahara dan Fukuda, hingga tiba-tiba Shikamaru bergerak dengan cepat dan merebut bola dari tangan Kawahara

Melihat Shikamaru yang berhasil merebut bolanya, Chouji ikut bergerak dan menyulus Shikamaru

Mereka menggunakan pass drills yang cepat dan Chouji menggunakan dunk begitu mendekati ring, dan bola masuk dengan sempurna

Kini ke adaan berbalik, permainan dikuasai oleh Shikamaru-Chouji

Meski mereka sudah jarang bermain bersama, tapi Shikamaru dan Chouji merupalan sahabat sejak mereka masih kecil, mengingat orangtua mereka adalah rekan bisnis yang juga bersahabat sejak kecil

Bisa dibilang keluarga mereka sudah dekat sejak nenek moyang mereka, dan beginilah hasilnya, sangat dekat dan saling mengerti, meski pada kenyataannya jarang bertemu sejak mereka masuk SMP

Shikamaru dengan cepat menguasai permainan, mendrible dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi, pass drills yang sangat cepat dan kolaborasi antara dirinya dan Chouji begitu sempurna

Latihan berakhir, dengan kemanangan Shikamaru-Chouji, tapi Kahawara dan Fukuda bermain cukup bagus dan mampu berkolaborasi dengan baik

Naruto berkata "Kalian cukup bagus, kolaborasi yang hampir sempurna. Kalian perlu tingkatkan keccepatan kalian, dan kalian akan menjadi tim 2 orang yang tak terkalahkan seperti Taiga da Tetsuya."

Kawahara dan Fukuda hanya bisa tersenyum, senang karena Naruto memuji mereka

TBC

 **Gyaaah maaf in devil**

 **Latiahannya dicepetin dan kurang detil. Devil di kejar waktu**

 **10 menit lagi ada kelas, dan nanti sore harus ngerjain tugas, jadi gak bisa up malem**

 **Kalo nanti sempet, devil up chap 1 cerita baru devil**

 **Oke review**

 **hunny (Guest) : Kemana aja kamu selama ini? Devil itu cewek berjiwa cowok. Ini devil udah muncul, dengan cerita baru juga**

 **Naru Namikaze Uzumaki Uchiha : Semangat ya. Idenya Minato bukan latihan yang ini. Mungkin beberapa chap depan baru pake yang sarannya dari Minato**

 **3430N : Asli Sukoharjo, tinggal juga di sana**

 **Oke, sekian**

 **C Y guys**


	17. Chapter 16

**Gyaaahh! Maafin devil**

 **Kemarin gak bisa up gegara devil lagi di sekap sama tante devil**

 **Devil gak boleh pegang leptop sama hp pas devil nyampek rumah tante. Tante devil lihat keadaan devil, trus tiba-tiba hp sama leptop devil di sita**

 **Maklum, penyakit lama kambuh. Mau ke kamar mandi aja di bantu sama tante**

 **Sekali lagi maafin devil**

Sore harinya di Maji Burger

Kagami, Furihata, Fukuda dan Kawahara memutuskan untuk bertemu di sana, karena Kagami ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan mereka

Furihata bertanya "Ada apa, Kagami? Tidak biasanya kau mengajak kami bertemu di sini."

Fukuda mengangguk setuju, "Aku juga penasaran."

Kagami bertanya balik "Apa kalian tidak merasa aneh dengan si kepala durian itu?"

Kawahara membeo "Kepala durian?"

Kagami mengangguk "Iya, kepala duri-err maksudku Namikaze."

Kawahara menjawab "Bagiku Namikaze itu orang yang baik. Dia mau melatih kita. Dan lihat saja kami, kami bisa menyaingi kalian kan?"

Fukuda mengangguk setuju "Benar. Walaupun aku masih tidak mengerti tentang mereka, tapi kurasa mereka orang yang baik."

Kagami bertanya lagi "Tapi, apa kalian tidak penasaran dengan kekuatan Namikaze yang sebenarnya? Selama ini dia tidak penah main lagi kan?"

Furihata menjawab "Mungkin Namikaze mengalami cedera atau semacamnya."

Kagami bertanya "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

Furihata menjelaskan "Sama halnya seperti Kiyoshi-senpai dan Kuroko. Kiyoshi-senpai cedera dan stamina Kuroko terbatas, bukankah hal semacam itu bisa menjadi alasan Namikaze tak bermain."

Fukuda menggeleng kecil "Tidak. Sebenarnya Namikaze itu masih bermain."

Kagami bertanya "Darimana kau tau?"

Fukuda menjawab "Aku bertanya langsung padanya tadi sebelum pulang."

Krik

Krik

Krik

"Haaa! Kau bertanya langsung?"

Begitulah reaksi Kagami, Furihata dan Kawahara yang membuat Fukuda menutup kedua telinganya

 _Flashback_

Setelah latihan, Seirin, tim Naruto, tim Shin, Sakura dan Hinata pulang, kecuali Fukuda yang tadi pergi ke toilet dan meminta yang lain untuk pulang duluan

Selesai dengan urusan di toilet, Fukuda memutuskan untuk pamit, tapi karena sesuatu menganggu pikirannya, Fukuda menghampiri Naruto yang masih ada di lapangan dengan mandrible bola, mainkannya bagaikan seperti orang yang tengah menari

Tentu saja Fukuda terpukau melihatnya, apalagi dengan senyum simpul di bibir tipis Naruto membuatnya terlihat sangat menawan

Fukuda berdehem "Ekhem. Maaf mengganggu permainanmu."

Naruto yang memang sejak awal tau Fukuda tengah memperhatikannya, memilih diam hingga Fukuda mulai bersuara

Seolah tak menyadari kehadiran Fukuda, Naruto menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh pada Fukuda "Kau masih di sini? Bukankah seharusnya sudah pulang dengan yang lain?"

Fukuda menjawab sedikit gugup "Yaah, tadi aku meminjam toilet rumahmu, dan berniat pamit. Tapi, melihatmu bermain seperti tadi membuatku kagum. Aku heran, dengan permainanmu yang sebagus itu, kenapa kau tak ikut main saja?"

Naruto terdiam membuat Fukuda gugup "Ma-maaf, aku tak bermaksud ikut campur masalah pribadimu."

Naruto menghela napas sejenak lalu tersenyum "Tak apa. Kulihat kalian juga sagat penasaran dengan masalah itu. Benar kan?"

Fukuda menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tak gatal "Yaah, bisa dibilang begitu."

Naruto mulai memainkan bolanya lagi "Aku tidak berhenti bermain, tapi karena suatu hal, aku tak bisa bermain dengan bebas."

Fukuda bertanya "Apa kau cedera? Atau staminamu yang kecil?"

Naruto menggeleng kecil, masih dengan memainkan bolanya dengan lincah "Tidak. Tidak keduanya. Sudah kubilang kemampuanku ada pada stamina."

Fukuda bertanya "Lalu kenapa?"

Naruto berhenti memainkan bolanya dan menatap serius ke arah Fukuda yang membuat Fukuda semakin gugup

Naruto menjawab "Karena kenangan masa lalu menghantuiku. Setiap aku tidur, kejadian waktu itu selalu muncul di mimpiku."

Fukuda hanya diam, dan Naruto melanjutkan "Kenangan yang tak ingin kuingat itu, selalu menahanku saat aku bermain basket. Tangan dan kakiku terasa berat, seperti ada sesuatu yang berat melekat di tangan dan kakiku."

Fukuda masih diam, menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya

Naruto menghela napas lalu tersenyum "Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan padamu. Kuharap kau tidak menceritakan masalah ini pada yang lain, terutama Tetsuya."

Fukuda mengangguk dan bertanya "Maksudmu, Kuroko juga tidak tau masalah ini?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil "Ya. Aku berbohong padanya, aku bilang padanya bahwa aku cedera dan tak bisa bermain lebih dari 1 babak."

Fukuda bertanya lagi "Tapi, bukankah akan sangat melegakan kalau kau memberitaukan masalah ini pada yang lain? Setidaknya mereka bisa membantumu untuk melupakan kenangan burukmu itu."

Naruto menggeleng "Tidak. Teman-temanku lainnya tau masalah ini, sudah sejak lama mereka mencoba untuk membantuku, tapi tak menghasilkan apapun."

 _Flashback end_

Kagami bertanya "Apa yang dia katakan? Apa dia cidera atau memang staminanya lemah?"

Fukuda menggeleng "Tidak. Namikaze bilang sesuatu yang lain. Tapi aku tak tau apa itu."

Fukuda tak sepenuhnya berbohong, dia menang tidak tau apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Naruto sampai tak bisa bermain dengan bebas seperti itu. Jadi, Fukuda tidak menipu teman-temannya, kan?

Furihata berkata "Tapi, Namikaze itu orangnya cukup terbuka."

Kawahara mengangguk setuju "Yah, tidak terlalu terbuka, buktinya dia mau bercerita sedikit dengan Fukuda."

Tiba-tiba mereka melihat Shin dan Shikamaru melewati tempat mereka, Maji Burger, dan tampaknya keduanya tidak melihat mereka

Kagami bertanya "Bukannya itu Shin-couch dan si kepala nanas?"

Furihata menjawab "Ya. Dan berhentilah memanggil orang dengan panggilan aneh buatanmu itu."

Kawahara bertanya "Tapi, mereka mau kemana ya?"

Fukuda bergidik bahu "Entahlah."

Tiba-tiba Furihata berkata dengan cukup keras "Gawat! Sudah jam segini! Kita harus pulang, besok ada ujian!"

Mereka langsung menghabiskan pesanan mereka dan segera pulang

Sedangkan bersama dengan Shin dan Shikamaru

"Jadi, Shikamaru. Apa rencanamu malam-malam begini datang menemuinya?"

"Ada yang ingin kupastikan. Lagipula aku tak berniat untuk menemuinya."

"Lalu? Jika hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu, kau bisa minta bantuan pada yang lainnya kan?"

"Bukan memastikan hal yang seperti itu, tapi aku ingin memastikan apa dia masih ingat pada Naruto atau tidak."

"Maksudmu? Kau tak ingin menemuinya, tapi kau ingin tau apa dia masih mengingat Naruto atau tidak. Jadi bagaimana kau memastikannya jika kau tidak bertemu dengannya dan bicara dengannya?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, tidak ingin bicara atau bertemu dengannya."

"Aku jadi semakin bingung dengan cara berpikirmu, Shikamaru."

"Kalau begitu jangan dipikirkan. Dan, untuk apa kau ikut dengnaku?"

"Aku sedang ingin keluar, dan tak sengaja melihatmu. Karena itu, aku mengejarmu dan ikut denganmu."

"..."

"..."

"Aku tau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, benar kan?"

"Hahh, sepertinya aku tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu."

"..."

"Mengenai Naruto, kau pasti tau tentang sesuatu yang tak kuketahui kan?"

"Apa urusannya denganku?"

"Yaah, kurasa sangat tidak nyaman hidup dihantui oleh rasa penasaran bukan?"

"Tak ada urusannya denganku. Kalau kau ingin tau, tanyakan saja pada Naruto atau padanya. Itupun jika kau tau dia sekarang ada dimana."

"Bukankah kita ingin ketempatnya?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu, bukan bertemu atau ketempatnya."

Shin mulai kesal dengan Shikamaru yang sepertinya tengah mempermainkannya

"Shikamaru! Berhentilah bermain denganku!"

"Aku tidak bermain denganmu. Kau sendiri yang seenak jidatmu mengikutiku."

"Ayolah, Shikamaru. Kau tau aku benar-benar benci dipermainkan seperti ini."

"Karena itu, jangan banyak bicara. Kalau ingin ikut denganku, diamlah."

Shin hanya menghela napas pasrah dan mengikuti Shikamaru dalam diam

TBC

 **Moushiwake arimasen deshita! Hontou ni gomenasai!**

 **Udah kemarin gak up, sekarang up cuman dikit**

 **Guest : Bukan terburu-buru juga sih, memang sedikit tersesat waktu itu. Maafkan**

 **Naru Namikaze Uzumaki Uchiha : Masih agak lama Naru main, jadi sabarin ya**

 **3430N (Guest) : Masama. Nanti FF baru devil juga up, tapi sama pendeknya dengan chap ini. Masih kurang sehat, jadi mohon dimaklumi**

 **DekhaPutri : Devil juga gak terlalu tau permainan basket, waktu masih SD, SMP, sama SMA sih teori lumayan pinter, tapi kalo udah praktek(kecuali senam lantai/matras) pasti jadi yang terbelakang. Chap ini udah ada konflik lagi kan yak? Rahasianya bisa up rutin itu pertama ide kamu harus lancar, kalo devil pasti tiap menit ada aja ide yang masuk. Kedua, kamu harus suka nulis/ngetik, devil dari kecil suka nulis, ngarang cerita. Trus, kamu juga harus bisa nyisain waktu buat up, kalo gak bisa up tiap hari, kamu bisa up di hari yang kamu bener-bener longgar. Itu yang devil saranin. Uwaaahh, panjang bener ini balesan**

 **hanny (Guest) : Ampun deh hanny. Iya, ini friendship, gak ada romance. FF baru devil juga gak ada romance-nya, jadi gak usah khawatir ada pair-nya, kan gak ada romance, so pasti gak ada pair. Hanny! Tega banget sama devil. Devil kan lagi sakit, ini pegang leptop juga gegara tante lagi keluar beli obat. Geeh malah curcol**

 **uzumaki naruto (Guest) : Chap 17 ato gak chap 18 bakal keluar kok**

 **Fahzi Luchifer : Udah gak kok. Udah ada leptop**

 **(Guest) : Udah disambung lagi kan ini. Maaf ya, kemarin bener-bener gak pegang hp maupun leptop. Semuanya di sita tante**

 **titoallstar (Guest) : Maaf jika sudah mulai membosankan**

 **C Y again, guys**


	18. Chapter 17

**Oke, devil lanjut chap 17**

 **Silakan menikmati**

Shin dan Shikamaru berada di depan gerbang SMP Teikou

"Shikamaru."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Kau sendiri."

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Well, aku memang bersamamu, tapi aku hanya mengikutimu, dan kenapa kau ingin ke sini?"

"Sudah kubilang ingin memastikan sesuatu."

Saat Shin ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pantulan bola yang terdengar dari arah lapangan basket di samping gedung utama sekolah

Shikamaru memanjat pagar membuat Shin terkejut "Oi, Shikamaru! Jangan asal masuk ke sekolah lain malam-malam begini!"

Shikamaru melompat turun dengan sempurna lalu berbalik ke arah Shin "Berisik. Kalau kau tak ingin masuk, tunggu diluar saja, atau lebih baik pulang saja."

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu masuk sendirian. Kau pasti punya rencana kan? Sampai memanjat pagar sebegini tingginya."

Shin ikut memanjat dan melompat dengan baik tepat di samping Shikamaru

Keduanya melangkah menuju asal suara pantulan bola itu, di sana ada 5 orang pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Shikamaru. Mereka memiliki rambut bagaikan pelangi

Yups, mereka berempat tak lain adalah Akashi, Kise, Midorima, Aomine dan Murasakibara. Mereka tampak bermain 2 lawan 2. Akashi dengan Midorima melawan Kise dengan Aomine, sedangkan Murasakibara hanya menonton sambil memakan cemilan kesuakaannya

Shikamaru dan Shin bersembunyi di balik gedung

Shin dan Shikamaru saling berbisik

"Bukankah mereka sudah tak berhubungan lagi?"

"Tidak juga. Mereka memang jarang kontak satu sama lain, tapi Naruto bilang padaku kalau dulu mereka selalu latihan di sini saat liburan."

"Tunggu. Kau tidak liburan di sini?"

"Tidak. Keluargaku mengurus ternak rusa mereka, dan setiap liburan aku akan membantu."

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau pastikan? Jangan-jangan kau ingin memastikan mereka masih bermain atau tidak. Apa aku benar?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya. Aku ingin tau apa yang mereka lakukan di sini. Naruto bilang, ini adalah tempat rahasia mereka."

'Rahasia darimana kalau ada di samping gedung utama dan lagi, di sekolah pula.' "Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau pastikan?"

"Diam dan lihat saja."

Shin hanya diam

Bersama Kisedai

Akashi tampak mendrible bola, sesekali mengoper bola pada Midorima. Kise dan Aomine berusaha merebut bola, tapi dengan adanya emperor eyes milik Akashi, sangat sulit untuk merebut bola, apalagi denga Midorima yang menggunakan three point shoot-nya itu

Kise dan Aomine tampak terengah, begitu juga Akashi dan Midorima

Murasakibara berkata "Aku jadi merindukan Na-chin."

Kise mengusap keringapnya dengan handuk kecilnya "Aku juga-ssu. Sekarang Naru-cchi dimana ya?"

Aomine menjawab "Mana kutau. Si rubah kuning itu pergi tanpa mengabari kita. Dulu aku tanya pada Tetsu, Tetsu malah baru tau kalau si rubah kuning itu pergi karena aku bertanya padanya."

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya seperti biasa dan berkata "Kabar terakhir yang kudengar. Naruto pergi ke London-nanodayo. Bukannya aku peduli atau apa."

Kise dan Aomine membatin bersama 'Tsundere-nya benar-benar belum hilang.'

Akashi berkata "Tidak, Naruto sudah ada di sini. Di Jepang."

Yang lain terkejut, termasuk Shin dan Shikamaru

Kise bertanya "Bagaimana Akashi-cchi bisa tau-ssu?"

Akashi memantul-mantulkan bola "Tousan yang bilang."

Midorima membeo "Ayahmu? Apa kau tidak salah? Sejak kapan ayahmu mau mengurusi hal-hal yang bukan urusannya."

Akashi menatap bola yang dipantul-pantulkannya "Entahlah. Tousan bilang aku harus bicara dengan Naruto secepat yang aku bisa. Tapi sampai sekarang aku tak tau dimana dia. Di rumahnya juga tidak ada."

Aomine bertanya "Tunggu! Kau tau rumahnya?"

Akashi menjawab "Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku ini siapa?"

Murasakibara mengusulkan "Nee, Aka-chin. Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah Na-chin minggu depan."

Aomine berkata "Apa kau tidak dengar yang Akashi bilang tadi? Naruto tidak ada di rumahnya."

Midorima "Mungkin saja Naruto sengaja menyembunyikan diri."

Kise bertanya "Untuk apa-ssu?"

Midorima hanya bergidik bahu

Kembali bersama Shin dan Shikamaru

Masih dengan suara yang kecil

"Shikamaru. Sebenarnya untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Dia, dan perhatikan."

Shikamaru menggunakan jaket hitam bertudungnya yang sejak tadi terikat di pinggangnya, menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jaketnya hingga wajahnya tertutupi bayangan tudungnya

Shikamaru mendekati Kisedai

Akashi memicingkan mata "Siapa kau?"

Dan entah bagaimana, suara Shikamaru terdengar sangat berbeda, lebih dalam dan lebih mengintimidasi "Kalian tak perlu tau siapa aku. Aku hanya ingin memperingatkan kalian. Jangan pernah ganggu Naruto lagi."

Kise bertanya "Siapa kau sebenarnya-ssu?"

Aomine menantang "Kalahkan aku dulu jika kau ingin memerintahku."

Shikamaru menghela napas "Sepertinya memang tidak bisa dengan cara yang halus."

Murasakibara yang dari tadi diam kini bulai bicara "Aku tak mau diperintah olehmu. Aku tak mau jauh-jauh dari Na-chin."

Tentu saja ucapan itu membuat Kisedai lainnya terkejut. Untuk pertama kalinya Murasakibara protes dengan tegas seperti itu

Shikamaru membalas "Kalau begitu aku harus melawanmu. Dan jika kau kalah, menjauhlah dari Naruto."

Akashi bertanya "Siapa Naruto bagimu?"

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak "...Naruto...dia adalah sahabatku yang paling merepotkan."

Midorima membeo dalam hati 'Merepotkan? Sepertinya aku tak asing dengan cara bicara ini-nanodayo.'

Akashi bertanya "Kau...kami pernah mengenalmu, benar?"

Shikamaru membatin 'Cih, Akashi dan otak encertnya.' lalu menjawab "Entahlah. Menurutmu?"

Akashi menjawab dengan tegas "Ya, kami pernah mengenalmu. Cukup dekat."

Murasakibara protes "Nee, ayo cepat main. Dan kalau kau yang kalah, kau harus beritau kami dimana Na-chin sekarang."

Shikamaru berdecak "Ck, seperti kau akan menang saja."

Dan permainan one-on-one antara Shikamaru dan Murasakibara di mulai

Shikamaru tampak saling berhadapan dengan Murasakibara dan memainkan bolanya dengan lincah, sedangkan Murasakibara masih terlihat santai dan tampak ogah-ogahan untuk berhadapan dengan lawan di depannya

Shikamaru bertanya "Kenapa? Menyerah?"

Murasakibara menjawab "Tidak. Aku hanya merasa benar-benar mengenalmu. Tapi, entahlah. Aku lupa."

Shikamaru membalas "Lebih baik kau tak mengingatku."

Dan dengan cepat Shikamaru melewati Murasakibara menuju ring, Murasakibara sendiri masih diam di tempatnya hingga Shikamaru akan mencapai ring, Murasakibara mulai bergerak dan dengan kecepatan tak terduga, Murasakibara sudah berada di depan Shikamaru

Shikamaru sedikit terkejut, tapi dengan cepat mundur beberapa langkah, karena mustahil dirinya melompat untuk memasukan bola ke ring selagi Murasakibara berdiri tepat di depannya, dan dengan badan bagai titan itu, Murasakibara pasti dengan mudah merebut bola darinya

Murasakibara mencoba merebut bola dari tangan Shikamaru, tapi Shikamaru dengan lintah dan menakjubkannya memainkan bola, membuat Murasakibara kesulitan untuk merebut bola itu

Shikamaru yang merasa Murasakibara mulai lengah, langsung mundur 2 langkah dan menggunakan flash step untuk melewati Murasakibara, dan berhasil lalu dengan cepatnya memasukan bola ke ring menggunakan dunk

Shikamaru menyeringai "Tak kusangka kau semudah itu lengah, Atsushi."

Murasakibara terkejut "Kenapa kau bisa memanggil nama kecilku dengan santainya? Siapa kau?"

Shikamaru menjawab "Sedih juga saat temanmu melupakanmu. Hahh, aku tau perasaannya sekarang. Dilupakan oleh teman-ah mungkin dalam kasusku ini mantan teman."

Kise protes "Memang ada yang namanya mantan teman-ssu? Yang ada mantan pacar-ssu!"

Shikamaru bergidik bahu dan permainan kembali di mulai

Bola masih dikuasai oleh Shikamaru, tapi tampaknya Murasakibara mulai serius menghadapi Shikamaru, terlihat jelas dari raut wajah Murasakibara dan rambutnya yang sudah di ikat itu

Shikamaru membatin 'Hmm, sudah mulai serius rupanya. Aku harus cepat, Atsushi punya stamina yang setara dengan Naruto. Dan aku tak bisa menandingi stamina mereka.'

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru menggunakan flash step yang hebatnya dihentikan oleh Murasakibara dengan merebut bola dari tangan Shikamaru

Murasakibara mendrible bola dengan cepat menuju ring dan Shikamaru tak bisa mengikuti kecepatan Murasakibara, karena dengan tubuh bagaikan titan, kaki yang cukup panjang dan stamina yang besar, tentu saja Murasakibara tak bisa dikejar oleh orang macam Shikamaru

Dengan agak malas, Murasakibara menembak bola tanpa melompat sedikitpun, dan bola itu masuk dengan sempurna

Murasakibara berbaik dan bertanya "Kau...kau benar-benar orang yang kami kenal kan? Aku tau itu."

Shikamaru menjawab "Sudah kubilang, itu tidak penting. Sebaiknya kita selesaikan permainan ini."

Bola kembali di kuasai Murasakibara dan dengan mendrible bola cukup cepat, Murasakibara menuju ke ring

Shikamaru benar-benar terdesak, sudah hampir 15 menit mereka bermain tanpa istirahat, dan dirinya mulai kelelahan

Shikamaru berpikir 'Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengguankan itu.'

Shikamaru mengambil napas dan membuangnya perlahan, lalu Shikamaru menggerakan perlahan kedua tangannya ke depan tubuhnya dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba gerakan Murasakibara terhenti

Tentu saja membuat Kisedai lainnya terkejut

Dengan cepat, Shikamaru merebut bola dari Murasakibara, dan beberapa saat setelah bola berhasil direbut, Murasakibara bisa menggerakan tubuhnya

Murasakibara membatin 'Kenapa tubuhku tiba-tiba tak bisa kugerakan?'

Sadar dari pikirannya, Murasakibara langsung melesat menyusul Shikamaru dan berusaha merebut bolanya lagi

Shikamaru tak membiarkan hal itu terjadi dan bersiap menggunakan tekniknya tadi, tapi sepertinya Murasakibara lebih cepat beberapa saat darinya, dan kini bola ada di tangan Murasakibara yang langsung mendrible-nya menuju ring dan menembakannya

Melihat Shikamaru yang terengah, Murasakibara mendekati Shikamaru dengan aura yang sangat mengintimidasi "Sekarang, beritau aku dimana Na-chin berada."

Shikamaru terkekeh "Keh, kurasa tak punya pilihan lain. Hanya ini yang bisa kukatakan. Naruto selalu bersamaku."

Setelah berhasil menormalkan napasnya, Shikamaru berkata "Hanya itu saja. Lain kali akan kukalahkan kau, Atsushi."

Dan pergilah Shikamaru, tentu saja bersama Shin, tapi Kisedai tak menyadari ada Shin, karena hari yang begitu larut dan cahaya di sekolah memang remang-remang

TBC

 **Waahh! Maaf ya, belum panjang, masih ada tugas yang belum selesai**

 **Oke, review**

 **hanny (Guest) : Devil? Maag kambuh, anime juga gegara kedatangan tamu, sama sesak napas. Thanks. Boleh aja kok, udah aku inbox nomor WA devil**

 **3430N : Maaf karena devil sedang buntu untuk sesi latihannya. Untuk hadiah Naru ke Tetsuya ada di chap depan kok**

 **Syafari10969 : Thanks**

 **DekhaPutri : Iya, tapi udah sembuh kok. Makasih do'anya. Uhm kalo maag plus anemia sama sesak napas itu termasuk parah gak sih? Yah mungkin gak parah banget kok. Well, we're the same in some ways. Plot-nya itu campuran, karena di FF ini ada misterinya. Nah dia-uhm mereka yak lebih tepatnya udah ke jawab di chap ini kan yak?**

 **Ok C Y again**


	19. Chapter 18

**Err, etto. Gomen**

 **Kalo penyakit lama kambuh trus sembuh, pasti langsung masuk angin, jadi gak bisa up**

 **Oke, devil lanjut chap 18**

 **Silakan menikmati**

Esok harinya, bersama dengan Naruto

Naruto terlihat malas-malasan di kamar, meski tau bahwa hari ini masuk sekolah, tapi Naruto tampak berbaring santai, masih dengan piyamanya

Sebenarnya Kurama sudah mengingatkan Naruto sebelum berangkat ke kantor, tapi tampaknya Naruto sedang tak ingin ke sekolah

Dengan segera Naruto men-dial nomor Shikamaru

" _Tuut...tuut...Apa?"_

"Cih, bisakah ucapkan salam dulu? Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Sedang badmood?"

" _Sudahlah. Apa maumu?"_

"Kau sudah di sekolah?"

" _Ya, begitulah. Yang lainnya juga. Kenapa?"_

"Hari ini aku bolos."

" _Apa? Bolos? Dimana kau sekarang?"_

"Di kamar."

" _Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, pirang bodoh? Untuk apa kami ke sekolah kalau kau sendiri bolos."_

"Arrgh! Kau ini berisik sekali. Jangan bicara seolah aku yang mengatur hidup kalian."

" _Kalau aku bilang kau memang mengatur hidup kami, kau mau apa?"_

"Kau...Shikamaru. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau terdengar marah dan siap menghancurkan apapun dihadapanmu?"

" _Bukan urusanmu."_

"Shika, aku serius. Ada apa?"

" _Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu."_

Dan Shikamaru langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon, membuat Naruto mengernyit heran "Ada apa dengannya?"

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan menyadarkan Naruto "Masuk."

Masuklah si pengetuk yang tak lain adalah Shin

"Shin-niisan? Kenapa kau di sini pagi-pagi begini?"

"Tadi aku telfon aniki-mu. Katanya kau masih di rumah. Kau bolos? Tidak biasanya."

"Hanya sedang malas. Jadi, ada apa?"

Shin duduk di kursi belajar Naruto dan menghadap ke arah Naruto

"Kau tau semalam aku bertemu dengan Kisedai."

Naruto langsung tersentak bangun

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maaf, tapi tadi aku mendengar apa yang kau bicarakan di telfon. Kau menelfon Shikamaru?"

"Yaah begitulah. Kenapa?"

"Hmm, aku tak bertemu langsung, tapi aku melihat Shikamaru one-on-one dengan salah satu Kisedai."

"Apa?"

"Uhm, badannya sangat besar seprti titan, warna rambutnya ungu."

"Atsushi? Kenapa Shikamaru one-on-one dengan Atsushi? Dimana?"

"Di lapangan SMP Teikou. Aku tak sengaja melihat Shikamaru di jalan dan memutuskan untuk ikut dengannya."

"Siapa yang menang?"

"Si titan ungu itu."

"Shikamaru di kalahkan Atsushi? Sepertinya Kisedai bertambah kuat juga."

"Dan, kau tau. Entah kenapa tadi malam Shikamaru benar-benar terlihat marah saat one-on-one dengan si titan ungu. Shikamaru sampai bilang pada mereka untuk menjauhimu."

"Shikamaru bilang begitu?"

Shin mengangguk "Ya. Aku ingin tanya padanya, tapi tak dijawabnya. Bahkan saat perjalanan pulang, Shikamaru terus menyumpah."

"Si rusa pemalas itu. Dia benar-benar ingin balas dendam ya pada Atsushi?"

"Shikamaru? Orang yang bahkan sangat malas untuk berpikir, ingin balas dendam pada si titan ungu itu?"

"Shin-niisan. Kau makin mirip aniki. Berhenti memanggil Atsushi dengan panggilan si titan ungu."

"Maaf, maaf. Baiklah, kembali ke topik."

"Ceritanya panjang."

"Aku pendengar yang baik."

Naruto menghela napas yang pasrah

"Pertama aku masuk klub basket SMP Teikou, awalnya tak berjalan lancar. Banyak lawan yang ingin masuk ke first string, sebagian dari mereka menggunakan cara yang licik."

"Hoo, permainan yang licik ya?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Bahkan sebelum itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Semacam kecelakaan sebelum permainan, kurasa."

"Maksudmu, mereka melakukan hal-hal yang terlihat seperti sebuah kecelakaan."

"Seperti itulah."

"Jangan bilang mereka juga mencoba untuk mencelakaimu."

Naruto diam, dan Shin menyimpulkan itu sebagai 'ya'

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Tidak terjadi apapun, thanks to them."

"Them? Who?"

"Shikamaru and the other. Who else?"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Mereka melindungiku dari hal-hal yang tak diinginkan. Semacam pot yang jatuh dari lantai 2 atau sejenisnya."

"Benar-benar diluar dugaan. Jadi, apa urusannya dengan si titan ungu itu?"

"Namanya Atsushi, bukan titan ungu."

"Terserahlah, lanjutkan."

"Pertama aku masuk first sting, Kisedai sama sekali tak peduli, yaah kecuali Tetsuya, dia benar-benar orang yang baik."

"Dan aku masih tak tau dimana letak permasalahannya dengan Shikamaru yang ingin balas dendam pada si ti-uhm maksudku Atsushi."

"Kau tau kalau Atsushi itu orang yang pemalas seperti Shikamaru kan?"

"Yah, semalam aku melihatnya sendiri. Wajah bosan, suara malas, sama seperti Shikamaru, bedanya Atsushi suka ngemil."

"Saat aku pertama masuk ke first string, aku harus melawan Kisedai, mengingat saat itu Shuzou-senpai sedang ada urusan. Dan lawanku adalah Atsushi."

"Ka-kau melawan orang macam titan seperti itu? Aku ingat sekali kau itu paling kecil di sekolah saat SMP, aku tau itu. Bahkan sekarang juga kau masih paling kecil di sekolah."

"Sorry about that, I can't help it. Kalian saja yang terlalu cepat tumbuh, jadi jangan salahkan aku."

"Ya, ya, ya. Jadi apa yang terjadi saat kau melawan Atsushi?"

"Aku menang, dan tampaknya Atsushi tak terima. Dia berusaha untuk meremukan kepalaku dengan tangan besarnya itu. Yaah, untuk Shikamaru datang untuk menonton permainanku, dan menolongku dari tangan Atsushi."

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Apa maksudmu menghancurkan kepalamu dengan tangannya?"

"Yaah, kau tau saat kau mengusap kepalaku seperti biasa? Dan Atsushi terlihat seperti sedang mengusap kepalaku, tapi dengan tenaga seperti titannya, tentu saja kepalaku terasa sakit."

"Dan Shikamaru ingin balas dendam sekarang? Tidak saat itu juga?"

"Aku tak mengerti apa alasannya yang sebenarnya, tapi kurasa memang karena itu Shikamaru marah pada Atsushi. Selain itu, Atsushi selalu saja mengatakan bahwa aku terlalu kecil dan dia benar-benar ingin menghancurkanku."

"Kurasa aku tau apa alasan Shikamaru."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tau, Shikamaru benci mendengar orang yang ingin menghancurkan orang terdekatnya. Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku dan Shikamaru saling kenal, kau ingat itu kan?"

"Ah, saat kita pertama bertemu, Shikamaru langsung memperkenalkanmu padaku."

"Yups. Waktu kecil, Shikamaru benar-benar tidak suka dekat dengan orang lain, dia lebih suka menyendiri, tiduran bermalas-malasan sambil memandang awan. Tapi, saat melihat Chouji di bully karena badannya yang yaah kau taulah, Shikamaru mulai peduli pada sekitarnya."

"Ohh, maksud Shin-niisan, Shikamaru marah karena Atsushi bilang ingin menghancurkanku?"

"Ya, Shikamaru benar-benar benci mendengar kalimat semacam itu."

"Tapi, kenapa bisa sampai segitunya. Toh Atsushi juga tidak benar-benar melakukannya."

"Tunggu, kenapa jadi kau yang penasara. Aku yang penasaran dengan Shikamaru yang seperti semalam. Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya aku melihat Shikamaru hilang kontrol."

"Uhm, bisa kita bicarakan lagi lain kali? Aku harus bertemu baachan sekarang."

"Tidak biasanya kau berinisiatif bertemu dengan Tsunade-san."

"Yaah, kalau aku tak menemuinya setidaknya sebulan sekali, bisa mati aku ditangannya."

"Kau..belum sembuh total?"

Senyum sedih terukir di bibir tipis Naruto

"Un. Tidak juga, hanya saran dari baachan dan jiichan. Mereka bilang siapa yang tau apa yang terjadi padaku kan?"

"Tapi, bukankah hasil pemeriksaanmu benar-benar menyatakan kalau sudah tidak ada masalah lagi dengan tubuhmu?"

"Kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi kan? Seperti kematian, kita tidak tau kapan kita akan mati, jadi yaah hanya untuk memastikan saja."

"Kau masih belum mengatakan masalah ini pada yang lain?"

"Aku tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir lebih dari ini."

"Hahh, kuharap kau tak akan menyesal nantinya."

"Ya, kuharap aku juga tak akan menyesal."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku juga sudah terlambat ke sekolah."

"Oh, salam untuk Shikamaru dan lainnya."

"Kau ini, seperti tak pernah bertemu dengan mereka saja."

 **Skiptime no Jutsu**

Di ruang kerja Tsunade, Naruto masuk tanpa mengetuk

"Sudah kubilang ketuk pintu sebelum masuk."

"Maaf, maaf. Jadi, mau memeriksaku sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, segera ke ruang pemeriksaan, jiichan-mu sudah ada di sana."

Keduanya segera ke ruang pemeriksaan untuk memeriksa Naruto

Setelah pemeriksaan, Naruto langsung pulang

Bersama Orochimaru dan Tsunade

"Sepertinya berfungsi dengan baik. Benar-benar kekuatan anak kembar."

"Orochimaru, bagaimana menurutmu dengan Kurama?"

"Kenapa sampai ke Kurama? Bukankah kita membicarakan Naruto?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya merasa Kurama menjadi lebih dingin pada yang lainnya, dan sepertinya mulai membatasi ruang gerak Naru."

"Apa boleh buat, Kurama itu sangat menyayangi adik-adiknya. Dia tak ingin hal seperti itu terjadi lagi."

"Tapi, benar-benar mereka ingin cari mati dengan Kurama. Berani menyakiti adik-adiknya bahkan membunuhnya."

"Hahh andaikan Naru tak pernah berurusan dengan mereka, pasti tak akan jadi begini jadinya."

"Naru terlalu baik, dia tak akan membiarkan orang-orang di sekitarnya di bully. Apalagi keluarganya."

"Yah, Naru memang sangat baik."

"Apa Naru masih belum memeritaukan teman-temannya masalah ini?"

"Ya, Naru mengarang cerita yang menakjubkan, bahkan si rusa pemalas itu juga termakan bualan Naru."

"Rubah memang pandai mengelabui. Benar-benar cocok dengan Naru. Rubah pirang yang cerdik bagaikan kancil."

"Sejak kapan kau tau tentang hal semacam itu? Ini Jepang, kau tau."

"Ahahaha, maaf, karena terlalu sering bepergian ke luar negeri. Beginilah efeknya."

"Orochimaru, kau harus berhenti bepergian tidak jelas begitu."

"Tidak jelas bagaimana? Aku juga mencari informasi tentang pelaku yang membuat cucu-cucu kita menderita begini."

"Oh ayolah, aku tau kau punya alasan lain."

"Ya, alasan lain yang mungkin membuatku benar-benar kecewa jika apa yang aku ketahui terbukti benar."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa aku tak boleh menyimpan rahasia dari istriku ini?"

"Orochimaru, berhenti bermain-main. Aku serius."

"Tsunade, aku juga serius. Aku akan menebus kesalahanku pada kalian nanti."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau benar-benar aneh. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Tiba-tiba pembicaraan keduanya disela oleh seubah suara yang sangat mereka kenal, Jiraya

"Oi, Orochimaru! Kau harus baca apa yang aku temukan!"

"Jiraya. Bisa bicara di ruanganku saja."

Jiraya menatap heran Orochimaru lalu beralih pada Tsunade yang menatapnya tajam

Jiraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal

"Baiklah. Kita ke ruanganmu sekarang. Bye, bye, Tsunade."

"Dia sudah jadi milikku, Jiraya."

"Oh ayolah Orochimaru berbagi sedikit saja dengan sahabatmu yang malang ini."

Ucapan Jiraya sukses membuat Tsunade kesal dan melempatkan buku medis tebalnya tepat di kepala sahabat mesumnya itu

TBC

 **Etto, maafin devil. Kalo baru sembuh dari penyakit lama, pasti langsung masuk angin, jadi maaf kemarin gak up lagi, apalagi yang FF baru devil**

 **N maaf karena lagi-lagi devil belum panjangin ceritanya**

 **Oke, review**

 **hanny (Guest) : Yang mau balas dendam bakal muncul chap depan. N thank sudah kasih tau para readers kalo devil lagi sakit**

 **3430N (Guest) : Thanks**

 **Nik-Ita774 : Pikiran "iya-iya"? Pikiran apa ya?**

 **Shirayuki (Guest) : Etto, kayaknya devil udah pernah kasih tau kalau ini emang fokus ke latihan, masalah pertandingan bakan ada di chap akhir. Mohon dimaklumi**

 **(Guest) : Makasih koreksinya**

 **(Guest) : Geeeehh! Panjang amat ini review. Etto, soal Riko-couch, aku ambilnya dari season 1, kan season 1 seingetku emang yang banyak keluar kan yang reguler-nya, yang pemain cadangan cuman muncul dikit banget. Dan sebenernya Riko-couch emang gak nelantarin kok, devil bilangnya fokusin ke mereka yang emang udah kelihatan potensinya. Dan sebenernya lagi, Naru cs emang kuat, tapi mereka juga ada kelemahan seperti yang pernah devil tulis di balasan review, jadi mereka gak se-powefull itu. Dan untuk KnB, mereka sebenernya kuat, tapi karena kedatangan Naru cs, misteri hubungan Naru sama Kisedai, masa lalu Naru, itu membuat KnB bingung, penasaran, bener-bener ingin bongkar semua tentang Naru cs, terutama Naru. Semua itu berefek ke permainan mereka, mereka pecah fokus. Intinya, Naru cs kuat, tapi gak sekuat yang kalian duga. KnB hebat, tapi mereka seperti terombang-ambing dalam misteri yang datang setiap saat. Dan devil ambil semua plot cerita dari season 1-nya, karena devil suka season 1 daripada season 2 N 3-nya. Uhm, apa jawaban ini udah cukup memuaskan? Ughh, balasan yang panjang**

 **(Guest) : Uhm, mohon baca balasan review ya, atau semua kata-kata yang bercetak tebal. Mungkin kamu bakal tau alasan devil gak up kemarin. Devil bukan tipe orang yang suka ingkar janji, jadi pasti devil ada alasan karena gak bisa up**

 **Ok C Y again**


	20. Chapter 19

**Baiklah, mari dilanjut chap 19**

 **Selamat membaca**

Di ruang kerja Orochimaru

Orochimaru dan Jiraya duduk di sofa tamu, saling berhadapan dengan 2 gelas kopi di meja

"Jadi, apa yang kau dapatkan?"

"Kau akan terkejut mendengarnya. Mereka sudah sampai di Jepang, dan kelihatannya Kurama merencanakan sesuatu. Aku dengar dari Kakashi dan Juugo."

"Mereka sudah datang? Sejak kapan? Apa maksudmu Kurama merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Tadi malam, err lebih tepatnya tengah malam tadi. Seperti yang kuduga, Kurama juga mencari informasi tentang mereka, dan sepertinya Kurama masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan."

"Tentu saja Kurama masih menyimpan dendam. Adiknya mati karena mereka, dan Naruto tak bisa hidup dengan normal, yaah kalau kau tau maksudku dengan tidak normalnya Naruto."

"Kisedai sepertinya juga merencanakan ini sejak mereka masih SMP dulu."

"Kisedai? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tau istilah _mengelabui kawan sebelum mengelabui lawan_ kan?"

"Ya, sudah sangat sering aku dengar. Ada apa?"

"Naruto, Kurama dan Kisedai, sepertinya juga mempunyai rencana tersendiri. Menyembunyikannya dari teman-teman mereka, bahkan sampai berbohong. Membuat teman-teman mereka percaya dengan kebohongan itu, membuat lawan mereka ikut termakan kebohongan."

"Maksudmu, Naruto tak memberitaukan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada teman-temannya?"

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi sepertinya Shikamaru mulai menyadari ada yang salah dengan semua ini. Semalam dia menantang Atsushi, salah satu anggota Kisesai dan kalah."

"Shikamaru kalah?"

"Ya, Shin bilang Shikamaru terlalu emosi saat melawan Atsushi. Sepertinya Shikamaru mulai menyadari semua yang disembunyikan antara Kisedai dan Naruto."

"Kau benar-benar informan yang terbaik."

"Kau baru tau? Huh, kurasa Dan akan tertawa melihatmu sekarang."

"Sudah berapa tahun sejak Dan meninggal? Kurasa aku kalah bertaruh dengannya. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada istrinya itu."

"Keh, kau ini. Masih mending kau bisa menikah dengannya, selagi kau tak punya perasaan saat hari pernikahan. Sedangkan aku yang sudah suka dengannya sejak kecil, bahkan tak diliriknya sama sekali."

"Ahahaha, karena Tsunade pintar memilih suami."

"Sayangnya aku tak melihatnya darimu."

Bersama Shikamaru

Sekarang jam istirahat dan Shikamaru memilih untuk menyendiri di belakang sekolah, tanpa teman-temannya yang lain

Banyak yang dipikirkan olehnya

Seperti hubungan Naruto dan Kisedai juga Tetsuya

Apa yang disembunyikan Naruto darinya dan yang lain

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto

Kenapa Shikamaru merasa ada yang salah

Kenapa Naruto menyembunyikan banyak hal darinya

Dirinya yang selalu berada di samping Naruto sejak mereka masih kecil

Entah mengapa Shikamaru merasa dikhianati

Tiba-tiba pikiran Shikamaru hancur begitu mendengar suara dari sampingnya

"Shikamaru-kun."

Shikamaru menoleh yang ternyata si pemanggil adalah Tetsuya

"Oh, Tetsuya. Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku melihatmu di sini sendirian."

"Begitukah?"

"Kau ada masalah, Shikamaru-kun?"

"...Naa, Tetsuya."

"Ada apa?"

"Selama di klub basket saat SMP, apa saja yang terjadi antara kau, Naruto dan Kisedai?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya masalah itu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, kau tau kan aku bukan anggota klub basket saat itu, dan aku tak tau pasti apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Naruto saat itu."

Tetsuya tampak diam

"Tetsuya. Kau tau sesuatu kan?"

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar tidak tau. Aku juga seperti Shikamaru-kun, aku bingung dengan apa yang terjadi selama Kisedai bersama dengan Naruto-kun diluar latihan. Mereka benar-benar sering keluar bersama, terutama Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun dan Naruto-kun seperti saudara kandung."

"Akashi? Maksudmu Seijuurou?"

"Ya. Mereka benar-benar seperti saudara kandung. Tapi, entah mengapa sekarang menjadi seperti musuh."

"Apa saja yang kau tau tentang Kisedai dan Naruto."

"Orang pertama yang menyapaku adalah Naruto-kun bersama dengan Akashi-kun. Awalnya aku pikir mereja benar-benar orang yang baik."

"Maksudmu Naruto bukan orang yang baik?"

"Bukan begitu, lebih tepatnya Akashi-kun. Saat Akashi-kun diangkat menjadi kapten, Akashi-kun mulai haus akan kekuatan dan selalu memaksakan latihan pada yang lainnya. Tapi, Naruto-kun tak terima dengan cara Akashi-kun melatih yang lainnya. Dan mereka selalu beradu argumen setelah itu."

"Adu argumen? Kau pernah mendengar apa saja yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Ya, mereka selalu adu mulut masalah porsi latihan yang diberikan Akashi-kun, selain itu tak ada yang mereka peributkan."

"Kalau diluar basket?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana mereka kalau diluar basket?"

"Hal itu yang membuatku heran. Diluar basket, mereka terlihat seperti biasa. Seperti saudara lagi. Tertawa, bercanda, bahkan menjahili orang."

"Menjahili? Jangan bilang kau salah satu korbannya."

"Aku tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi aku memang salah satu korban keisengan Naruto-kun dan Akashi-kun. Termasuk Kisedai dan seluruh anggota klub basket."

Shikamaru ber-sweatdrop ria "Terdengar Naruto sekali, dan terdengar bukan Seijuurou sama sekali."

Tetsuya mengangguk kecil "Yang lain juga berpikir begitu. Bukannya Shikamaru-kun tau tentang kejahilan mereka, Shikamaru-kun dan lainnya juga masuk di SMP Teikou, bahkan sekelas dengan Naruto-kun."

"Yaaah, aku tak terlalu peduli dengan basket."

"Naruto-kun juga masuk klub basket."

"Karena itu aku tak ingin tau apa yang Naruto lakukan dengan teman-teman basketnya."

"Oh, benar juga. Shikamaru-kun dan lainnya tak pernah tertarik dengan basket ya. Bahkan tak pernah datang untuk melihat Naruto-kun bermain."

"Aku juga tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Kisedai."

"Kenapa? Oh, benar juga, selama ini Shikamaru-kun tak pernah dalam 1 frame yang sama."

"Aku merasa tak nyaman ada di dekat mereka. Entah bagaimana Naruto bisa menahan rasa aneh di dekat mereka."

"Aneh? Maksud Shikamaru-kun?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat. Tapi, seperti..entahlah."

"Shikamaru-kun."

"Kau tau, aku benar-benar tak bisa berada di dekat mereka."

"Apa mungkin karena Naruto-kun lebih banyak bermain dengan anak-anak basket daripada Shikamaru-kun dan lainnya?"

"Entahlah. Bukan itu juga, aku benar-benar tak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat."

"Shikamaru-kun, mungkin kau hanya cemburu dengan kedekatan Naruto-kun dan Akashi-kun."

Shikamaru tersentak "Oi! Jangan menggunakan kalimat yang terdengar aku ini seorang gay!"

Tetsuya terkekeh kecil, Shikamaru kembali rileks "Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat dan mendengarmu tertawa seperti ini, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya kembali ke wajah datarnya membuat Shikamaru ber-sweatdrop lagi

"Yaah, kurasa kau harus lebih sering tertawa."

"Jadi, Shikamaru-kun, apa yang salah dengan Naruto-kun dan Akashi-kun?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak tau harus menggunakan kata apa."

"Kenapa Shikamaru-kun tidak tanya saja langsung pada Naruto-kun tentang hubungannya dengan Akashi-kun."

"Biarpun kau bilang begitu, aku tak bisa menanyakannya pada Naruto. Dengan wajah seperti itu setiap saat aku bertanya tentang Seijuurou padanya."

"Wajah seperti apa?"

"Entahlah."

"Shikamaru-kun. Aku benar-benar meragukan kepintaranmu. Dan berhentilah mengucapkan _entahlah_ -mu itu."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku juga bingung. Ini pertama kalinya aku tak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk sesuatu yang aku rasakan atau aku lihat."

"Hahh, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas, atau kau akan menjadi terlihat semakin bodoh."

"Kau mengatai dirimu sendiri?"

"Shikamaru-kun."

"Aku tau, aku tau."

Dan mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing

TBC

 **Mou shiwake arimasen, devil belum bisa up panjang**

 **Oke, review**

 **3430N (Guest) : Makasih. Udah sembuh kok**

 **hanny (Guest) : Gimana ya..iya Naru punya kembaran. Naru periksain seluruh tubuhnya kok. Bukan sakit sih, cuman dulu pernah operasi. Mungkin chap depan bakal terungkap**

 **DekhaPutri : Iya, lama gak jumpa. Udah sembuh beneran kok ini. Makasih. Masih ada beberapa misteri lagi, please bear with that. Gak papa kok, kadang devil juga harus baca 2 kali supaya dhong sama ceritanya. Uhm, 'Naruto punya anak kembar?' mungkin maksudmu 'Naruto itu anak kembar?'. Review-mu yang itu kok kesannya Naru udah punya anak yak? #Err lupakan. Bukan sakit sih, cuman dulu pernah operasi. Iya, Kurama itu bro-con**

 **Thanks for your reviews**

 **C Y again**


	21. Chapter 20

**Uhm, sebenarnya devil mau pamit beberapa hari buat gak up, karena devil lagi emosi-an. Ada masalah keluarga**

 **Tapi begitu baca review dari hanny, 3430N sama DekhaPutri, devil coba buat up hari ini. Dan untuk besok, devil gak tau bisa up atau gak. Devil bener-benar lagi emosi, bisa dibaca status FB devil**

 **Dan kalau chap ini bener-bener ngecewain, mohon untuk dimaklumi. Segera tekan page home, atau langsung close saja. Jadi, hati-hati saat baca chap ini**

 **Oke, silakan dibaca**

Bersama dengan Naruto yang kini sudah ada di kamarnya lagi, kembali merebahkan diri di atas ranjang king size-nya, menggunakan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan

Naruto mengguman lirih "Aku rindu padamu, sangat rindu. Aku rindu saat kita tidur bersama, mandi bersama, menjahili aniki. Aku masih meresa bersalah padamu, aku tak mau hal seperti itu terjadi."

Mata sapphire itu tampak berkaca-kaca

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu? Kenapa tidak kau biarkan saja mereka membunuhku? Kenapa?"

Kali ini air matanya mengalir, menetes membasahi kedua sisi mata sapphire redup itu

"Andai waktu bisa terulang lagi, aku pasti akan melatih diriku agar bisa melindungi diri sendiri dan melindungi kalian."

Satu tangannya beralih menutup mata yang memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam

"Menma. Aku rindu padamu. Sangat rindu. Aku ingin jantung ini berdetak bersamaku, bukan berdetak untukku. Aku ingin paru-paru ini bernapas denganku, bukan bernapas untukku. Menma."

Flashback

Namikaze Evil Twins

Julukan itu adalah julukan Naruto dan kakak kembarnya, Menma

Dengan wajah, warna rambu, manik mata, kulit, tanda lahir, potongan rambut, tinggi badan yang sama, mereka benar-benar seperti pinang di belah 2

Tapi tentu saja ada yang membedakan keduanya

Naruto itu hiperaktif, suka bicara, ceria dan ceroboh. Sedangkan Menma, kakak kembar Naruto, dia tenang, cerdas, selalu membantu adik kembarnya. Keduanya tak pernah bisa dipisahkan

Jika mereka dipisahkan, maka salah satu dari mereka pasti akan sakit

Seperti saat ini, saat usia mereka beranjak 13 tahun

Minato, sang kepala keluarga berkata saat mereka menyelesaikan acara makan siang mereka "Menma, Naruto. Mulai hari ini kalian harus pisah ranjang, dan artinya kalian juga harus pisah kamar."

Naruto protes "Kenapa? Aku tak bisa tidur kalau tidak ada Menma di sampingku." Menma menambahkan "Aku juga."

Kurama menghardik "Oi! Kalian ini sudah besar, belajar untuk bisa tidur sendiri. Kalian ini seperti suami-istri saja."

Kushina menjitak Kurama "Kurama! Jangan mengotori pikiran adik-adikmu dengan ucapan ambigumu itu! Atau semua pohon apelmu di sini dan di London akan kutebas!"

Kurama mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit "Iya, iya. Tadi aku kelepasan karena jengkel."

Minato berkata dengan nada final "Pokoknya touchan tidak mau tau. Kalian harus pisah kamar."

Sebenarnya Minato juga khawatir kalau anak kembarnya itu memiliki perasaan yang terlarang, karena itu, sebagai pencegahan, Minato meminta mereka untuk pisah kamar. Lagipula, mereka sudah 13 tahun, jadi sudah seharusnya mereka mandiri

Naruto tampak menunduk dalam, sendangkan Menma masih tampak tenang, tapi bisa dilihat bahwa ada protesan dalam manik mata sapphire itu

Setelah makan siang hingga hampir saatnya makan malam, suasana rumah terasa sangat sepi

Tentu saja sepi, tak ada tawa si kembar, tak ada protesan manja si kembar muda, tak ada bantahan tegas si kembar tua. Benar-benar tenang, si kembar itu tampak saling diam, tak mau menatap satu sama lain, yang biasanya akan langsung saling memeluk begitu bertemu

Suasana itu membuat Minato, Kushina dan Kurama merasa canggung

Kushina mencoba mencairkan suasana "Malam ini kaachan yang memasak. Kaachan buatkan ramen eksra naruto dan menma untuk anak kembat kaachan yang manis dan tampan ini."

Biasanya Naruto, bahkan Menma akan berteriak senang, tapi kali ini mereka hanya mengangguk pelan

Kurama yang tidak tahan langsung berkata dengan cukup keras "Kalian ini kenapa, hah? Masalah kecil seperti ini saja sampai diam-diaman begini! Kalian ini sudah 13 tahun! Oyaji hanya ingin kalian mandiri, bukan memisahkan kalian! Dasar adik kembar bodoh!

"Hiks..hiks."

Ugh, oh. Sepertinya ada yang ingin menangis

Semua mata beralih ke asal suara, ke arah si kembar muda yang kini sudah menangis keras

Menma mencoba menenangkan Naruto dengan memeluk lembut tubuh adik kembarnya yang gemetar ketakutan "Ssshht, Naru. Sudah, sudah. Niisan tak bermaksud memarahimu, niisan hanya ingin menasehati kita. Jangan menangis lagi. Kau kan laki-laki."

Dengan sesenggukan Naruto menjawab "Ta-hiks-tapi, a-aniki hiks, suara-hiks-nya."

Menma men-death glare kakaknya itu yang langsung menggaruk belakan kepalanya yang tak gatal, tanda merasa bersalah

Kurama meminta maaf "Err, Naru. Maafkan aniki. Aniki tak bermaksud memarahimu."

Minato menepuk pelan bahu anak sulungnya yang langsung menoleh padanya "Nah, dengar, anikimu tak marah padamu."

Naruto berhenti menangis, tapi masih sesenggukan

Minato melanjutkan "Tapi, kalian tetap harus pisah kamar."

Ingin rasanya Naruto menangis lagi, tapi berkat bisikan kakak kembarnya yang begitu menenangkannya, Naruto berusaha untuk tenang

Acara makan bersama mereka berlangsung dengan tenang, tak ada yang bersuara, hanya terdengar suara alat makan

Begitu selesai makan, si kembar langsung ke kamar mereka, kamar Menma tepat di samping kamar Naruto

Pagi harinya, Menma sudah siap ke sekolahnya, tapi begitu tak mendengar suara Naruto yang biasanya ribut mencari dasi dan segala macamnya, membuat Menma heran

Menma mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto, tapi tak ada jawaban. Hingga Kurama keluar dari kamarnya dan sudah rapi dengan seragamnya, Kurama menghampiri Menma yang ada di depan kamar adik bungsunya(Ya, kamar Naru di apit sama kamar Kurama N Menma)

Kurama bertanya "Kenapa?"

Menma masih mengetuk pintu "Oh, aku tak mendengar suara Naru, jadi kupikir dia belum bangun."

Kurama memutar knop pintu yang ternyata tak dikunci. Keduanya langsung masuk begitu melihat lampu tidur di meja di samping ranjang masih menyala

Bisa mereka lihat Naruto masih tidur, memungguni mereka dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga leher

Menma duduk di tepi ranjang, sendangkan Kurama mematikan lampu tidur dan menyiapkan seragam dan perlengkapan sekolah adik bungsunya

Menma mengguncang pelan bahu Naruto "Naru. Cepatlah bangun. Kau bisa terlambat."

Tak ada jawaban, tapi bahu Naruto sedikit bergetar

Dengan was-was, Menma membalikan tubuh adik kembarnya

Menma bisa melihat rona merah di kedua pipi adik kembarnya, napasnya juga tak teratur. Menma langsung meletakan telapak tangannya di dahi Naruto

Dengan paniknya Menma berkata "Naruto? Kau demam tinggi!"

Mendengar adik sulungnya panik, Kurama langsung mengecek suhu tubuh Naruto yang ternyata suhunya C

Kurama langsung turun dan mengambil kotak P3K membuat Minato dan Kushina terheran

Kushina bertanya "Kurama? Untuk apa itu? Apa kau terluka?"

Dengan cepat Kurama menjawab "Naruto demam tinggi. Ofukuro, bisa buatkan Naruto bubur?"

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ibunya, Kurama langsung naik ke kamar adik bungsunya

Tentu saja diikuti oleh Minato dan Kushina, sedangkan koki yang mendengar ucapan Kurama yang cukup keras tadi langsung membuatkan bubur

Kurama menemperlkan kompres plaster di dahi Naruto, sendangkan Menma menyeka keringat dingin yang tak berhenti keluar dari wajah Naruto

Kurama langsung membuka lemari pakaian Naruto, mencari baju hangat. Menma dengan sigap membuka seluruh piyama Naruto, dan Kurama menggantinya dengan pakaian yang hangat

Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang maid masuk membawa semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih

Menma menyuapi Naruto bubur itu sedikti demi sedikit, dan Kurama membantu Naruto meminum obatnya setelah makan bubur tentu saja

Minato dan Kushina hanya tersenyum lembut melihat kesigapan keduanya. Kurama dan Menma benar-benar telaten merawat anak bungsu mereka

Tanpa sengaja Kushina melihat jam dinding di kamar Naruto "Hei, Kurama, Menma. Ini sudah jam 7.20, kalian bisa terlambat."

Bagai regu koor, Kurama dan Menma menjawab "Aku bolos. Naruto sedang sakit."

Lagi-lagi Minato dan Kushina tersenyum

Minato menghela napas sejenak "Baiklah, touchan menyerah. Kalian boleh sekamar lagi, Menma, Naruto."

Mendengar hal itu, Menma hanya bisa tersenyum, dan tampaknya Naruto juga sudah mulai baikan, terbukti dari tubuhnya yang sudah tidak gemetaran lagi

Kurama berkata "Aku tak menyangka, berpisah kamar saja langsung membuatmu sakit, Naruto. Kau ini benar-benar adik paling manja yang pernah kutau."

Naruto tentu saja tidak menjawab, tampaknya efek obat sudah menarik Naruto ke alam mimpi

Flashback end

Tangis Naruto pecah, mengingat masa-masa dirinya masih bersama dengan kakak kembarnya. Hari-hari yang mereka lalui bersama, mereka tak pernah terpisahkan. Dan sekangan, disinilah Naruto, hidup karena jantung dan paru-paru kakak kembarnya yang diberikan padanya

Semuanya berubah sejak 8 bulan lalu, 3 minggu setelah dirinya tinggal di London

Sekelompok orang menantangnya bermain basket dan berakhir dengan luka berat

Tulang rusuknya retak dan mengenai jantung dan paru-parunya, Menma yang saat itu juga bermain bersama Naruto, kepalanya terbentu sangat keras membuat otaknya mengalami pendarahan

Saat beberapa orang lewat, sekelompo orang tadi langsung pergi dan orang-orang yang lewat tadi segera menolong si kembar

Flashback again

Di rumah sakit terkenal di London

Tsunade tampak memeriksa beberapa laporan kondisi pasien-pasiennya hingga pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka lebar dan dengan keras

Asistennya, Shizune masuk dengan terengah "Tsu-Tsunade-sensei, Me-menma-kun dan Na-Naru-kun.."

"Normalkan dulu bernapasmu itu, dan bicara dengan pelan."

Shizune segera menormalkan napasnya dan berkata "Menma-kun dan Naru-kun dalam keadaan kritis. Menma-kun mengalami pendarahan otak. Tulang rusuk Naru-kun retak dan mengenai jantung dan paru-parunya."

Dengan segera Tsunade bertindak

Memasukan Menma dan Naruto langsung ke ruang operasi

Dalam perjalanan menuju ruang operasi, Menma berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya "Baasan. To-long selamatkan Naru. Apapun yang terjadi, selamatkan Na-Naru, bila perlu, a-ambil saja organ tubuhku."

"Diam kau, cucu sok pintar. Kenapa kau berkata seolah Naru-chan akan kehilangan organ tubuhnya?"

"A-aku tau, a-aku de-ngar suaranya. Tu-lang rusuk Naru."

Tsunade menahan dirinya untuk tak menangis saat itu juga, yang terpenting saat ini adalah menyelamatkan kedua cucu tercintanya

"Ada ada pendonor jantung dan paru-paru yang masih tersisa?"

"Tidak ada, Tsunade-sensei. Semua pendonor organ tubuh sedang tidak tersedia."

"Sial, di saat seperti ini."

"Ba-baasan. Gunakan sa-ja or-ganku. Selamat-kan Na-ru. Kumohon."

"Diam kau bocah. Jangan banyak bicara."

"Baa-san, kau satu-satunya harap-anku. Ku-mohon baa-san. Aku ing-in Naru hi-dup."

Tsunade sudah tak bisa menahan air matanya, mereka mengalir dengan derasnya, membuat aliran sungai kecil di kedua pipinya. Begitu juga Shizune, Shizune benar-benar menyayangi keluarga Namikaze, apalagi mendiang kakaknya adalah suami dari Tsunade

Flashback end

Naruto sudah tak tahan, sakit di dadanya, di jantungnya, paru-parunya

Sakit begitu mengingat apa yang dikatakan neneknya padanya, awalnya yang sebuah kebohongan, mengatakan bahwa Menma masih dalam masa kritis, tiba-tiba menjadi kabar duka baginya

TBC

 **Dark? Mengecewakan?**

 **Sudah devil peringatkan di awal chap ini bukan?**

 **Baiklah, review**

 **Hanny (Guest) : "Kepo itu menyakitkan." Ya, menyakitkan, tapi tak semenyakitkan saat kamu selalu menjadi orang yang buruk di mata mereka, yang bahkan tak tau seburuk apa tabiat mereka dibandingkan orang yang mereka** _ **judge**_ **. Apa chap ini sudah menjawabnya?**

 **3430N (Guest) : Kembaran Naru itu cowok kok. Bagai pinang dibelah 2, intinya kembarannya Naru itu kayak Naru pas ngaca. Mirip, sama, gak ada bedanya. Eh, tapi kembaran Naru lebih kalem kok**

 **DekhaPutri : Devil lupa jam berapa kemarin devil up. Kamu sibuk, mungkin? Bukan adik kembar, tapi kakak kembar Naru. Untuk up besok devil gak yakin. Tapi buat Akashi ketemu sama Naru, mungkin chap depan, uhm maksudnya setelah chap ini**

 **Makasih**

 **C Y**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chap 21 up**

 **Chap ini bakal berisi pertemuan Naru dengan Kisedai**

Sore harinya, saat Kurama pulang

Kurama ke kamar Naruto untuk membicarakan sesuatu

Terlihat Naruto yang selesai mandi dan tengah mengganti pakaiannya dengan t-shirt jingga dengan lambang Uzumaki besar di tengah-tengahnya, dilapisi dengan leather jacket hitam, dan celana jeans panjang

"Mau kemana? Ini sudah hampir makan malam."

"Oh, aku ingin cari angin. Sekalian makan diluar. Sudah lama tak makan diluar."

"Apa? Ingin makan diluar? Kenapa? Ini sudah hampir makan malam. Kalau mau keluar tidak masalah, tapi makan malamnya di rumah saja!"

"Aniki. Kau ini benar-benar cerewet seperti kaachan. Kan sekali-sekali juga tak apa, aku benar-benar ingin makan diluar."

"Memangnya kau ingin makan apa? Kan bisa minta koki-koki itu untuk memasakannya."

"Ayolah aniki, sekali ini saja."

"..."

"Aniki?"

"Hahh, baiklah. Tapi aku harus ikut."

"Tunggu! Kenapa aniki harus ikut?"

"Tentu saja mengawasimu, kau pikir untuk apa?"

"Aniki! Aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi! Aku sudah 15 tahun!"

"Aku tak peduli kau mau berusia 15, bahkan 55 tahun, kau tetap adikku. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu keluar malam-malam sendirian."

"Oh, come on. Just this once. It wouldn't hurt me, you know."

"I know, I know you can protect youself! But I can't help myself being protective to you! You're the only brother I've after Menma's died! I can't loss you too, Naruto!"

Naruto tersentak, terkejut Kurama seemosi itu

Kurama melanjutkan, memeluk tubuh mungil adiknya dengan erat

"Please, Naruto. Let me protect you. I really can't loss my little brother again. Not after my dead body. I can't stop my fear of lossing my beloved ones. Please, Naruto."

Naruto bisa merasakan tubuh gagah itu bergetar, Naruto membalas pelukan Kurama dengan cukup erat

"I'm fine. No one could hurt me now. Menma always protect me from heaven, he's always with me, stay by my side. He's always with us, big brother."

"I know, I can feel him within you. But I really can't help myself being afraid lossing you, I don't want that incident repeated itself."

"Hahh, okay. You can go with me, but you should stay away from anything that will happen."

"Huh? You already predicting what will happen to you? If that so, I can't stay away."

"Aniki. Aku bukan memprediksinya, tapi aku memang sudah merencanakan ini jauh-jauh hari."

"Ya sudah. Aniki ganti baju dulu, kau tunggu di mobil saja."

"Tidak. Kita akan jalan, tak ada mobil maupun motor, kita hanya akan jalan saja."

"Terserah kau saja. Tunggu aku di bawah."

Sepertinya Kurama melupakan hal yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan adiknya itu, karena sekarang, yang dipikirkan Kurama adalah bisa pergi dengan adiknya dan melindunginya dari apapun itu

Kurama turun dengan memakai kemeja lengan pendek merah polos, dilapisi dengan windbreaker jacket hitam dan celana jeans hitam panjang

Keduanya melangkah keluar dan berjalan-jalan sambil berbincang ringan, hingga mereka sampai di depan gerbang SMP Teikou

"Kenapa kau ingin ke sini?"

"Ada yang ingin kutemui."

"Siapa? Si hantu bitu itu?"

"Bukan. Tetsuya tak tau apapun tentang ini."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Teman-teman masa lalu."

"Teman-teman masa lalu? Maksudmu bocah-bocah berambut warna-warni itu?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil, lalu melompati gerbang sekolah, begitu juga Kurama

Keduanya melangkah menuju lapangan di samping gedung utama sekolah, dan ternyata di sana sudah berkumpul 5 orang remaja seusia Naruto dengan rambut bagaikan pelangi

Ya, mereka adalah Kisedai

Akashi menyapa dengan senyum ramahnya "Yhaa, Naruto. Lama tak jumpa."

Kise tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto "Naru-cchi! Aku kangen-ssu!"

Kurama yang kesal langsung menjauhkan Naruto dari pelukan maut si pirang emas itu "Oii, banci! Jangan asal main peluk adik orang!"

Kise merengek "Kejamnya-ssu! Eh? Adik?"

Aomine bertanya "Kau punya kakak?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil "Ya, begitulah. Kupikir kalian sudah tau."

Murasakibara menjawab "Mana kami tau kalau kau tak pernah menceritakan tentang dirimu pada kami, Na-chin."

Midorima membenarkan "Murasakibara benar-nanodayo. Bukannya aku peduli atau apa."

Naruto terkekeh "Tsundere-mu masih melekat ya, Shintarou."

Midorima protes "Aku tidak tsundere-nanodayo."

Kurama mengamati Kisedai "Hoo, jadi ini yang namanya Kisedai. Mereka terlihat akan mati sebentar lagi."

Naruto menegur "Stop with your nonsense. Selalu saja bilang begitu pada orang yang baru pertama kau temui."

Kurama berdecak kesal, dan Akashi memperkenalkan diri "Aku, Akashi Seijuurou dari SMA Rakuzan."

Aomine memperkenalkan diri juga, tapi dengan malas seperti biasa "Aomine Daiki, dari SMA Touou."

Kali ini Kise memperkenalkan diri dengan sedikit semangat "Kise Ryouta-ssu, dari SMA Kaijou, salam kenal-ssu."

Sekarang Midorima memperkenalkan diri "Midorima Shintarou, SMA Shuutoku."

Dan terakhir Murasakibara "Murasakibara Atsushi, SMA Yousen."

Kurama juga ikut memperkenalkan diri "Namikaze Kurama."

Murasakibara melanjutkan "Aaah, Na-chin masih kecil seperti dulu. Rasanya ingin aku hancurkan."

Tentu saja membuat Kurama langsung masuk ke siaga 1, berdiri tepat di depan Murasakibara, dan entah mengapa tubuh Kurama seolah-olah dikelilingi aura merah kental yang memberikan kesan mengerikan, lebih mengerikan daripada Akashi

Naruto menepuk jidat, lupa bahwa kakaknya ini sangat overprotective, ditambah pembicaraan mereka tadi

Dalam hatinya Naruto memaki 'Atsushi bodoh. Kenapa bilang seperti itu saat ada aniki? Arrrghh aku juga bodoh, kenapa tak memperingatkan mereka tentang aniki? Sial!'

Dengan nada dalam dan berat yang mampu membuat seorang Akashi bergetar, bahkan Murasakibara tampak jatuh berlutut "Kau, titan ungu sialan. Berani kau menyentuh adikku, kupastikan berita pagi besok adalah berita penemuan mayat yang terkoyak habis, tubuh yang terpotong-potong. Mayat dengan kepala ungu."

Uh, oh. Kalau Naruto tidak segera menarik kakaknya, bisa benar-benar habis Murasakibara di tangan kakaknya yang bisa jadi psikopat itu

Naruto menarik Kurama mundur "Aniki, Atsushi hanya bercanda. Dia memang suka bicara begitu. Keluarganya punya tubuh besar sepertinya, jadi wajar. Bahkan Sei juga dikatainya kecil, dan ingin menghancurkan Sei. Benarkan, Sei?"

Kisedai masih shock dengan apa yang mereka lihat, dengar dan rasakan. Tapi seorang Akashi harus bisa mengendalikan ketakutan mereka

Akashi menjawab "Ya, Atsushi memang suka bicara kasar dan ambigu seperti itu, Namikaze-san."

Mendengar suara adiknya, Kurama mulai bisa mengendalikan amarahnya dan menimpali "Panggil Kurama saja. Aku tak suka keformalan seperti itu."

Naruto menambahkan "Dan sebaiknya tanpa ada embel-embel apapun. Aniki benar-benar tak suka."

Akashi mengangguk kecil "Baiklah, jika itu keinginan kalian."

Kurama menyeringai "Hoo, sepertinya kau orang yang menarik."

Lagi-lagi Naruto menepuk jidatnya, dan lagi-lagi lupa kalau hampir sama seperti kakaknya. Sadis

TBC

 **Oke, review**

 **Naru Namikaze Uzumaki Uchiha : Suka drama korea nih kayaknya. "Uljima", jangan nangis. Well, never mind. Yang mau balas dendam itu bukan Naru, tapi Kurama. Karena, Naru itu baik, Kurama itu kan bijuu yang terlahir karena kebencian, jadi devil buat Kurama jadi sadis kalo udah ketemu sama pelaku yang mencoba membunuh Naru sama Menma. Thanks, tetep semangat kok**

 **3430N (Guest) : Yups, menyedihkan. Tapi tenang, semua pada akhirnya akan bahagia**

 **hanny (Guest) : Sebenernya mau rekrut Deidara jadi kembarannya Naru, tapi mengingat Deidara itu jauh lebih tua dari Naru, yahh gak jadi deh. Lagian, kebiasaan Deidara bilang "un" di akhir ucapannya itu gak cocok banget sama Naru N Kushina. Jadilah Menma sebagai kakak kembar Naru**

 **ahmadsayuti1003 : Kayaknya devil udah pernah kasih tau kalau semua FF devil gak ada pair-nya, kecuali untuk para orangtua. Jadi, jangan mengharapkan adanya pair di FF yang devil buat, FF buatan devil murni friendship**

 **DekhaPutri : Iya, kalian bertiga reviewers sejati. Oh, Naru Namikaze Uzumaki Uchiha juga kok. Nah, di sini Naru udah ketemu sama Kisedai. Udah terpuaskan kah? Atau masih ingin lanjut bagian Akashi dan Naru?**

 **Well, thanks for your reviews**

 **C Y again**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chap 22 udah up**

 **Sesuai dengan permintaan, di sini dibanyakin Akashi sama Naru**

Terlihat Kisedai dan Naruto duduk bersila melingkar, sedangkan Kurama berdiri di belakang Naruto dengan tangan bersidekap di dada

Naruto menegur "Aniki, kau tau kau bisa duduk kan? Kenapa malah berdiri begitu?"

Kurama menatap tajam Kisedai "Siapa tau mereka akan melakukan hal buruk padamu, dan aku siap untuk menghajar mereka."

Kise protes "Kejamnya~. Kami tak akan malakukan apapun pada adikmu-ssu. Naru-cchi sangat imut dan enak dipeluk-ssu."

Dan saat Kise, yang duduk di samping kanan Naruto, bersiap untuk memeluk Naruto, tapi begitu Kurama mengeluarkan aura sadisnya lagi, Kise mengurungkan niatnya untuk memeluk teman rubah pirangnya itu

Kurama bertanya dengan nada menuntut "Jadi, kenapa hubungan kalian terlihat baik-baik saja? Bukankah kau tidak suka pada mereka, Naru?"

Midorima membenarkan "Benar. Bukannya aku peduli atau apa, tapi dulu, sebelum kelulusan, kalian terlihat seperti bermusuhan-nanodayo."

Akashi menjelaskan "Sebenarnya beberapa bulan lalu, setelah Naruto operasi, Naruto menelponku dan menceritakan semuanya padaku. Dan kami sepakat untuk tetap bersikap seperti saling bermusuhan."

Naruto melanjutkan "Pernah dengar _tipu temanmu sebelum kau mau menipu lawan_ kan? Itulah yang kami lakukan."

Aomine bertanya denagn heran "Tapi kenapa? Kenapa sampai kalian menipu kami?"

Flashback

Di hari kelulusan, setelah acara kelulusan selesai

Terlihat Naruto dan Akashi berdiri di tengah lapangan basket tempat mereka biasa gunakan untuk latihan berdua, tepatnya one-on-one

Dengan dinginnya, Akashi bertanya "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Naruto yang dengan datarnya menjawab "Aku ingin kau berhenti."

"Berhenti? Berhenti dari apa? Basket?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin kau berhenti menggunakan menu latihanmu, mereka yang kau latih tak akan bisa bertahan, tubuh mereka tak akan mampu menahan beban menu latihanmu."

"Tau apa kau?"

"Aku tak tau apapun. Aku hanya mengutarakan apa yang aku pikirkan."

"Kalau begitu, diamlah."

"Tidak. Kau harus berhenti, Sei."

"..."

"Dalam 1 semester terakhir ini, banyak anggota yang keluar. Mereka mengeluhkan menu latihan yang kau berikan."

"..."

"..."

"Lalu apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Tentu saja ini menjadi urusanku! Kau itu temanku, Sei! Aku tak ingin temanku dianggap buruk oleh orang lain!"

"..."

"Sei, kumohon berhentilah. Berhentilah memaksakan kehendakmu pada orang lain. Aku tau ayahmu itu tegas dan sulit diajak bernegosiasi. Tapi, apakah kau harus melampiaskan kekesalanmu pada orang yang bahkan tak tau apapun tentang masalahmu?"

"..."

"Aku ingin Akashi Seijuurou yang dulu kembali. Akashi Seijuurou yang ramah, penuh toleransi, baik, dan pengertian. Aku tak ingin ada Akashi Seijuurou yang dingin, tak berperasaan, dan suka mekasakan kehendaknya pada orang lain."

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Oh, come on, Sei. You know you'll be a great man if you do what I said before. Never give yourself to your dark side. 'Cause, if you do that, that means you're weak, Sei."

"Don't call me weak. You're more weak than me."

"Nah, kalau begitu, seharusnya kau bisa menang melawan sisi gelapmu itu. Kau harus bisa kembali menjadi dirimu yang sebelumnya."

Mata dwiwarna yang tadinya menatap dingin, perlahan menjadi tatapan yang hangat dan lembut, membuat Naruto tersenyum senang

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita katakan pada Tetsuya dan yang lainnya."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sudah kembali seperti semula saja sudah bagus."

"Bukan beegitu. Tetsuya dan yang lainnya sudah menganggapku menjadi kapten yang dingin dan tak segan-segan memberikan mereka porsi latihan tambahan, selagi tubuh mereka sudah tak kuat untuk digerakan. Bahkan mereka memilih SMA lain agar tidak 1 tim lagi dengan mereka."

"Tunggu! Tetsuya dan yang lainnya memilih SMA yang berbeda? Darimana kau tau?"

"Tetsuya sendiri yang bilang kemarin. Tetsuya mengeluarkan semua apa yang dipikirkannya, hampir sama sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan tetap seperti itu. Dan jika sudah saatnya, kita luruskan semua kesalah-pahaman ini."

"Hahh, entah kenapa aku tak pernah bisa menang darimu, Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pernah menang dariku. Sekarang kita seri kan? Uhm 50-50 kan?"

"Bukan basket."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku tak pernah bisa menang melawan ucapanmu. Suaramu benar-benar tak bisa kutolak. Aku benar-benar merasa kalah darimu sekarang."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kau kan yang selalu bilang kau ini absolut, dan mereka tak bisa membantahmu, bukankah ucapanmu juga tak bisa dilawan?"

"Aku lelah bicara dengan orang polos sepertimu."

"Oi! Apa maksudmu polos hah? Kau mau bilang kalau akau ini bodoh?"

"Siapa yang bilang kau ini bodoh? Yahh, kecuali persepsimu tentang polos itu memang seperti itu."

"Seijuurou! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Tertawalah Akashi karena tingkah lucu sahabat pirang cerahnya itu

Flashback end

Naruto menutup "Begitulah kira-kira."

Kurama bertanya "Aku masih tak mengerti. Apa setelah itu kalian masih saling menghubungi. Naruto di London bersamaku, dan si setan merah ini ada di sini kan?"

Akashi menjawab dengan nada sedikit tak terima telah dipanggil setan kecil oleh Kurama "Naruto menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya dan kakak kembarnya. Naruto bilang padaku mereka pasti akan mengejar Naruto, karena Naruto masih hidup."

Naruto mengangguk pelan "Setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit, aku langsung mengirim surat pada Sei, dan Sei membantu mencari informasi tentang mereka. Tapi, sepertinya Sei tak bisa menemukan informasi apapun tentang mereka."

Kurama membeo "Mereka?"

Akashi mengangguk "Orang-orang yang melukai Naruto dan kakak kembarnya."

Kurama teringat sesuatu "Oh, hampir saja lupa."

Naruto bertanya dengan heran "Ada apa?"

Kurama menjelaskan "Sebenarnya, tadi saat masuk ke kamarmu, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu, tentang mereka."

Akashi bertanya "Kau menemukan informasi tentang mereka?"

Kurama mengangguk "Yaah, berkat bantuan Juugo, dia benar-benar informan terbaik di dunia yang aku tau. Mereka sudah ada di sini, sekitar 2 atau 3 hari yang lalu. Dan kurasa mereka juga akan ikut ke winter cup."

Naruto terkejut "Apa? Mereka di sini? Untuk apa mereka ikut winter cup?"

Kurama bergidik bahu "Entahlah. Aku masih tak tau apa mereka benar-benar akan masuk ke winter cup atau tidak."

Aomine bertanya dengan kesal "Hei, apa kalian melupakan kami? Kalian ingin membuat kami terlihat bodoh ya?"

Naruto nyengir "Maaf, maaf. Kami lupa kalian masih di sini."

Midorima bertanya "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama kau ada di London?"

Naruto menghela napas lalu menceritakan "Di sana aku bertemu dengan Shin-niisan dan timnya, dan setelah 3 minggu kami berteman baik, tiba-tiba sekelompok orang datang menantangku dan Menma."

Yang lain diam mendengarkan, Naruto melanjutkan "2 lawan 5, tentu saja aku dan Menma kalah. Dan lagi, mereka bermain dengan sangat kasar juga licik."

Akashi melanjutkan "Naruto bilang, Menma mengalami pendarahan otak, sendangkan jantung dan paru-paru Naruto rusak karena tulang rusuknya yang retak dan mengenai jantung juga paru-parunya."

Tentu saja hal itu membuat yang lainnya terkejut, tak menyangka Naruto mengalami hal seperti itu

Kise bertanya "Lalu bagaimana Naru-cchi masih bisa hidup-ssu?"

Kurama menjawab dengan tenang, namun terdengar sangat sedih dan marah "Menma mendonorkan jantung dan paru-parunya pada Naruto. Menma tau hidupnya juga tak akan bertahan lama dengan pendarahan yang cukup parah di otaknya."

Hening

Hening

Hening

Suasana benar-benar terasa mencengkam

Naruto membuka suara "Maa, semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, tapi mau disesali selamanya juga tak akan membawa Menma kembali ke sisiku."

Aomine bertanya "Lalu, dimana kau sekolah sekarang?"

Naruto menjawab dengan senyum "Seirin."

Murasakibara berkomentar "Heee, bersama dengan Kuro-chin ya, Na-chin?"

Naruto mengangguk, Aomine bertanya "Bagaimana perkembangan Tetsu?"

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak "Yaah, lumayan pesat, begitu juga Seirin. Jangan remehkan mereka. Mereka benar-benar menjadi kuat dibawah latihanku."

Akashi menyeringai "Hoo, tampaknya kau juga mulai tertarik dengan melatih basket."

Naruto terkekeh "Bisa dibilang begitu. Hey, bagaimana kalau kita one-on-one. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bermain."

Akashi berdiri "Baiklah."

Yang lain ikut berdiri

Kise mengangkat tangannya "Aku juga mau ikut main-ssu. Aku kangen main dengan Naru-cchi-ssu."

Kali ini Kurama berkata "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau 3 lawan 3. Naruto, setan merah dan si titan ungu itu 1 tim, sisanya yang jadi 1 tim juga."

Kise protes "Kenapa aku harus dengan Ahomine-cchi dan Midorima-cchi-ssu? Aku kau 1 tim dengan Naru-cchi-ssu."

Aomine menjitak kepala pirang emas Kise "Siapa yang kau bilang AHO, hah?"

Kise protes lagi "Sakit-ssu. Ahomine-cchi jahat sekali-ssu."

Naruto menengahi "Maa, maa. Jangan bertengkar. Lagipula, ini bukan pertandingan resmi, ini hanya pernainan."

Midorima mengangguk setuju

Kurama berkata "Baiklah, silakan kalian mulai. Aku hanya akan melihat. Aku tak peduli tentang wasit atau apapun itu. Ini hanya permainan."

Naruto terkekeh, Kakaknya sepertinya mulai tenang

Baiklah, permaianan antara Naruto, Akashi dan Murasakibara melawan Midorima, Aomine dan Kise dimulai

Bola pertama dikuasai oleh Aomine yang langsung masuk pada zone-nya, begitu juga Kise dan Midorima yang langsung serius

Dalam hati, Naruto berkata 'Ini bahkan baru dimulai. Mereka sudah serius seperti ini. Apa karena lawan mereka itu Sei?'

Akashi juga menggunakan emperor eyes-nya, Murasakibara tampak mengikat rambutnya, membuat Naruto semakin ber-sweatdrop ria 'Mereka benar-benar serius."

Naruto juga ikut menggunakan zone miliknya, mata sapphire itu berubah menjadi keemasan dan pupil mata seperti tanda tambah(mata Naru saat menggunakan _**senjutsu**_ dan bersatu dengan Kyuubi)

Dalam hari Kurama berkata 'Mereka ini benar-benar tidak tau batasan.' lalu berkata dengan sedikit keras "Naruto! Jangan memaksakan diri!" yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat

Kembali ke permainan

Aomine tampak mendrible bola dengan sangat cepat, diikuti Midorima dan Kise di kedua sisi lapangan

Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapan Akashi dan Murasakibara, Akashi sendiri tampak mencoba merebut bola dari Aomine yang langsung menopernya pada Kise yang tengah menirukan emperor eyes milik Seijuurou

Kise menggunakan teknik yang biasanya digunakan Akashi untuk menjatuhakan lawan, dan tampaknya tak akan berhasil pada si pencipta teknik itu sendiri, Akashi

Akashi memberi komando "Atsushi, jaga Midorima."

Tanpa membantah Murasakibara menjaga Midorima agar tak bisa bergerak, sedangkan Akashi masih mencari keberadaan Naruto yang ternyata sudah ada di bawah ring

Naruto memberikan kode pada Akashi untuk merebut bolanya dari Kise, dan Akashi juga mengikuti keinginan Naruto tanpa protes

Kise masih mencoba lepas dari Akashi, akan sangat beresiko jika dioper pada Aomine yang ada di belakang Akashi

Aomine sendiri langsung maju dan akan merebut bolanya dari Kise, tapi sayangnya Kise lengah karena melihat Aomine datang untuk mengambil bola darinya, dan akhirnya Akashi berhasil merebut bola itu dari Kise, yang langsung dibawa mendekati Naruto

Bergitu berada di area three point, Akashi langsung mengoper bola pada Naruto yang langsung memasukannya dengan sempurna

Aomine berdecak kesal

Permainan kembali dilanjutkan

Kini bola dikuasai oleh Kise, dan begitu Akashi berada di depannya, Kise langsung melemparkan bola pada Midorima yang ada di area three point, dan Midorima dengan segera menembakan bola dari area three point, yang dengan sempurnanya bola itu masuk

Naruto tersenyum "Hee, seperti yang diharapkan dari si ahli three point shoot."

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya "Ini masih bukan apa-apa-nanodayo."

Permainan kembali dimulai

Kali ini bola dikuasai oleh Akashi yang mendriblenya bersama dengan Naruto, lalu menggunakan pass drills berkecepatan cahaya menuju ring. Tapi tampaknya Aomine tak membiarkan mereka lewat dengan mudah

Aomine memacu larinya, merebut bola begitu bola berada di antara Akashi dan Naruto, lalu mendriblenya menuju ring lawan dengan kecepatan tinggi

Begitu merasa dekat dengan posisi ring, yang sebenarnya adalah di area three point, Aomine menembakannya dengan santai, dan hebatnya bola itu masuk

Kali ini Akashi berkomentar "Hoo, diluar dugaan, zone-mu berkembang dengan sangat pesat juga, Daiki."

Aomine berkata "Keh, jangan berpikir hanya kau saja yang berkembang pesat, Akashi."

Dalam hatinya, Naruto berkata dengan senyum di bibir tipisnya 'Sudah berapa lama kami tak melakukan ini?'

Tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa orang tampak mengamati mereka dalam diam, Naruto dan lainnya terlalu fokus pada permainan, begitu juga Kurama sehingga tak menyadari kehadiran beberapa orang di sana

Kembali ke permainan

Bola dikuasai oleh Naruto yang mendrible dengan santai dan saat masih jauh dari ring, Naruto sedikit melompat dan menembak. Hebatnya bola itu masuk dengan sempurna

Tentu saja yang lain terkejut

Kise bertanya "Yang tadi itu apa-ssu? Naru-cchi kan masih ada di wilayahnya sendiri-ssu, tidak ditengah-tengah lapangan seperti Midorima-cchi-ssu."

Kurama menjawab "Zone milik Naruto itu istimewa. Mata, telinga, hidung dan kulitnya akan menjadi lebih sensitif. Stamina, kecepatan dan kelincahannya juga meningkat drastis."

Kisedai menatap Naruto kagum, ternyata Naruto jauh lebih hebat dari mereka

Permainan kembali dilanjutkan

Kali ini Midorima mendrible bola hingga sampai di tengah lapangan dan bersiap untuk menembak, tapi Murasakibara tampak berlari menuju Midorima dan merebut bola saat bola berada di udara

Dengan cepat Midorima mendrible bola lalu melompat, menembakan bola yang masuk dengan baik ke ring

Permainan berlangsung 30 menit tanpa henti, hingga Kurama berkata dengan cukup keras "Stop! Sudah cukup! Kau sudah pada batasmu, Naruto!"

Naruto protes pelan "Siap, aku benci saat aniki benar."

Akashi mengusap keringatnya "Apa boleh buat, jantung dan paru-paru di tubuhmu itu bukan milikmu, meski kau bisa beradaptasi dengan baik, tapi tetap saja mereka punya batasan mereka."

Naruto kembali menggerutu "Dan aku juga benci saat kau benar, Sei."

Akashi terkekeh "Karena aku selalu benar, Naruto."

Kurama berkata "Baiklah. Karena aku sudah tau apa yang terjadi, dan karena adik bodohku ini sudah merepotkan kalian. Kali ini aku traktir kalian makan sepuas kalian. Aku yakin kalian belum makan malam."

Murasakibara langsung bersemangat, meski tetap terlihat malas "Yeeeyy, traktira. Makan sepuasnya."

Yang lain langsung terkekeh melihat tingkah bayi besar mereka

Kurama mengajak yang lainnya pergi ke rumah makan terdekat, yang kira-kira 1 meja cukup untuk 7 orang

Selama perjalanan, Naruto dan Akashi berada paling belakang, mereka berbincang dengan akrab

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Sei. Emperor eyes-mu itu semakin kuat."

"Ini bukan apa-apa dibanding dengan zone-mu. Aku baru tau kau punya zone. Selama ini kau hanya bermain dengan pass drills atau flash stepmu itu."

"Yahh, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka cari perhatian. Lagipula, waktu itu aku juga hanya ingin menikmati permainan, bukan ingin menang."

"Ahaha, kau benar-benar orang teraneh yang pernah aku temui, Naruto."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau juga aneh."

"Hoo, kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena kau adalah temanku, orang aneh berteman dengan orang aneh."

"Kalau begitu, kami semua orang aneh, karena kami temanmu, Naruto."

"Yups, 100 untukmu Sei."

"Kau pikir kita masih TK? Masih pakai kata-kata itu."

"Apa salahnya. Kan bagus juga untuk memotivasi."

"Ya, ya. Memotivasi diri sendiri dari nilai anjlok."

"Hei! Nilai bahasa inggris-ku sempurna, kau tau itu!"

"Ya, hanya bahasa inggris. Yang lainnya, benar-benar menyedihkan."

"Ugh, aku tak ingin membahas masalah itu."

Mereka sampai di rumah makan, dan kebetulan 1 meja cukup untuk 7-10 orang

Mereka akhirnya memesan berbagai macam makanan, bahkan hampir seluruh menu di pesan. Tentu saja pelakunya adalah Murasakibara

Dalam hatinya, Kurama berkata 'Untuk saja keluargaku kaya, dan aku sudah bekerja. Kalau tidak, dompetku benar-benar akan kering, habis untuk membayar makanan si titan ungu itu.'

Naruto terbahak "Ahahahaha! Aniki! Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan! Untung saja touchan dan kaachan itu kaya, dan kau sudah bekerja! Kalau tidak, habis sudah dompetmu dimakan Atsushi! Ahahahaha!"

Kurama menggeram "Diam kau, dasar adik tidak tau diri."

Mereka memakan pesanan mereka dengan khitmat, sesekali diselingi dengan percakapan ringan

Akashi dan Naruto selesai terlebih dahulu, dan mereka pamit ingin keluar dan akan menunggu mereka di luar

Akashi dan Naruto duduk di bangku yang ada di samping rumah makan

"Hahh, sudah lama aku ingin bicara denganmu secara langsung seperti ini, Naruto."

"Aku juga. Kau tau, Menma akan jadi berisik kalau aku tiba-tiba membicarakanmu tanpa henti."

"Ahaha. Kurasa kakak kembarmu itu cemburu padaku. Kau lebih suka membicarakanku, daripada dia."

"Ya, mungkin kau benar. Bahkan sekarang aku serasa mendengar suaranya yang mencibirku karena berduaan denganmu."

"Ugh, terdengar kita seperti pasangan homo."

"Oh, ayolah, kau tau apa maksudku. Dan lagi, aku masih normal, jadi maaf saja."

"Oh ya, kau bilang kau punya manajer yang hebat."

"Oh, Hinata dan Sakura? Ya mereka hebat. Tapi, kau harus berhati-hati saat bertemu dengan mereka."

"Kenapa?"

"Sakura bisa menjadi sangat mengerikan, dan kau tak akan ingin berurusan dengan Neji kalau sampai kau membuat adik sepupunya itu pingsan."

"Kenapa kau berpikir akan membuat si Hinata itu pingsan?"

"Oh, dulu saat pertama bertamu dengan Hinata di London, Hinata pernah pingsan karena melihatku."

"Ahahaha! Itu karena wajah jelekmu."

"Enak saja! Hinata pasti begitu kalau bertemu laki-laki yang baru dikenal. Apalagi, kalau laki-laki itu termasuk kategori tampan untuknya."

"Hee, jadi kau itu tampan di matanya?"

"Kurasa."

"Tunggu, kenapa kau bertemu dengan Hinata di London? Bukankah saat SMP Neji sekolah dengan kita?"

"Oh, itu karena keluarga Hinata tinggal di London, sendangkan keluarga Neji tinggal di sini."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya. Hei, Sei."

"Ada apa?"

"Sekarang kau dan Tetsuya benar-benar mirip, hampir seperti pinang dibelah 2."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Aku lebih tinggi dari Tetsuya, dan kau tentunya. Kau bahkan 2cm lebih pendek dari Tetsuya."

"Berani mengataiku pendek, kusumpal mulutmu itu dengan jeruk."

"Aku hanya bercanda. Lalu, kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

"Coba rambut merahmu itu diganti menjadi baby blue, lalu mata dwiwarnamu itu juga diganti dengan mata yang sama dengan Tetsuya, atau sebaliknya. Tadaaa~ kalian benar-benar seperti kembar."

"Hmm, banyak juga yang bilang begitu padaku waktu kita masih SMP."

"Benar kan?"

Pembicaraan mereka terputus begitu melihat Kurama dan yang lainnya keluar

"Oh, sepertinya mereka sudah selesai."

Kurama berkata "Naruto. Kita pulang sekarang. Cuacanya makin dingin."

Dan mereka akhirnya pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing

TBC

 **Uhm...masih kurangkah?**

 **Maaf, belum bisa panjang, yahh seenggaknya lebih panjang dari yang kemarin, biarpun dikit**

 **Semoga tidak kecewa**

 **Oh, devil mau kasih tau, kalau devil up tetep tiap hari, tapi setiap cerita up-nya 2 hari sekali. Artinya kalau hari ini up 'The Seventh Player', besok up 'Serenità Famiglia', jadi up-nya gantian**

 **Sebenernya devil juga mau up yang 'Serenità Famiglia', tapi jemari devil udah di kondisi limit, jadi hari ini cuman up 'The Seventh Player', dan besok up 'Serenità Famiglia', tapi gak up 'The Seventh Player'**

 **Maaf atas ketidak-puasannya untuk keputusan devil yang ini**

 **Yups, cukup sekian**

 **Oke, review**

 **DekhaPutri : Ya, devil masih agak emosi gegara masalah, jadi ya karena hari selasa gak up, seenggaknya devil up kemarin biarpun pendek. Apa ini udah terasuk panjang? Kayaknya masih sama ya?**

 **Naru Namikaze Uzumaki Uchiha : Apa chap ini udah ngejawab?**

 **Shirayuki (Guest) : Errr, kayak gitu gimana ya?**

 **That's all, thanks for review**

 **C Y again**


	24. Chapter 23

**Haaaii~ chap 23 udah up**

 **Selamat membaca**

Esok harinya, Naruto masuk kelas dan melihat Shikamaru menatapnya tajam

Naruto bertanya dengan heran "Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu? Apa yang kulakukan padamu sampai menatapku begitu?"

Dengan acuh, tapi terkesan sinis "Nothing."

Naruto duduk di bangkunya dan menghadap Shikamaru "Kalau aku berbuat salah, tinggal katakan padaku saja apa salahku. Tak perlu manatapku tajam begitu. You're creeping me out."

"Naruto, you're hiding something from me, from us. Right?"

"...What're you talking about?"

"Hmm, playing dumb with me?"

"Come on, Shikamaru. What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? That's you, you're hiding something from me! All of people, I trust you and you still hiding something from me!"

"Shikamaru, I.."

"Enough. You can keep that for yourself."

"Sorry, Shikamaru. I can't tell you now."

"..."

"Shikamaru~ I say sorry."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Hahh. Ya sudahlah kalau begitu."

Kiba dan Sasuke hanya bisa saling pandang heran, untuk pertama kalinya mereka melihat Shikamaru dan Naruto seperti ini, dan baru kali ini mereka melihat Shikamaru yang kesal, marah dan sebangsanya itu

'Ada apa dengan mereka?'

Hanya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Kiba dan Sasuke

Naruto mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya, memikirkan ucapan kakaknya tentang mereka yang akan masuk ke winter cup

'Kenapa mereka ada di sini? Kenapa juga mereka ingin masuk ke winter cup? Mereka bergabung di sekolah mana? Aargghh, sial! Bisa bahaya kalau sampai mereka benar-benar masuk ke winter cup!'

Sedangkan Shikamaru juga tenggelam dalam pikirannya, memikirkan rahasia yang disembunyikan Naruto darinya juga yang lainnya. Shikamaru benar-benar merasa tidak tenang kalau Naruto tak memberitaunya sesuatu seperti ini

Katakanlah Shikamaru overprotective, tapi Shikamaru benar-benar menganggap Naruto sebagai saudaranya sendiri, Naruto selalu menemaninya bermalas-malasan, berbaring sambil menatap awan, mereka selalu bersama sejak mereka masi di TK dulu

'Sial! Naruto benar-benar membuatku kesal. Bisa mati penasaran aku kalau begini terus.'

Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, hingga tak menyadari bahwa bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Dan Riko datang ke kelas Naruto

"Namikaze-kun. Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Nara-kun juga bisa ikut."

Kiba protes "Kenapa hanya menganjak Shikamaru?"

Riko menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal "Uhm, sebenarnya aku ada urusan dengan mereka, Inuzuka-kun."

Shikamaru menolak "Aku malas. Bicara saja dengan rubah pirang itu."

Tentu saja jawaban Shikamaru membuat Riko terheran-heran 'Ada apa dengannya? Biasanya selalu mengikuti Namikaze-kun kemana-mana. Apa mereka sedang bertengkar? Wah, baru kali ini aku melihat mereka begini.'

Naruto membuyarkan pikiran Riko "Baiklah. Mau bicara dimana?"

"Di atap saja, yang lain sudah menunggu di sana."

"Yang lain?"

Riko mengangguk, Naruto hanya menghela napas pasrah. Dan keduanya langsung ke atap, meninggalkan Shikamaru, Kiba dan Sasuke dalam diam

Kiba bertanya "Oi, Shikamaru. Ada apa denganmu dan Naruto? Kenapa kalian terlihat menjauhi satu sama lain?"

Shikamaru menjawab dengan acuh "Hanya perasaanmu."

Sasuke bertanya dengan tajam "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kali ini Shikamaru menjawab sambil menggebrak mejanya "Bukan urusan kalian!"

Dan pergilah Shikamaru ke halaman belakang sekolah, meninggalkan Kiba dan Sasuke yang saling pandang heran

Bersama dengan Naruto dan Riko cs

Ternyata yang di sana sudah ada Furihata, Kawahara, dan Fukuda membuat Naruto mengernyit heran

Naruto bertanya "Jadi, kenapa kalian berkumpul di sini?"

Furihata menjawab "Err, Namikaze. Kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

Kawahara bertanya "Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi antara kau, Kuroko dan Kisedai?"

Naruto bertanya balik "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya masalah itu?"

Riko menjelaskan "Kemarin malam, kami tak sengaja melewati SMP Teiko setelah mereka latihan ekstra."

Naruto memotong "Hmm, kalian bertiga meminta latihan ekstra pada Riko-couch? Bagus juga, Riko-couch juga tau apa yang kalian perlukan untuk mengeluarkan potensi kalian."

Riko berdehem "Ekhem. Bukan itu masalahnya."

Fukuda melanjutkan "Saat kami melewati SMP Teikou, kami mendengar suara pantulan bola, jadi kami masuk ke sana. Dan kami melihat kau bermain dengan Kisedai, seperti kalian tak punya masalah apapun."

Kawahara menambahkan "Dari cerita Kuroko, kalian benar-benar sudah seperti tak saling kenal setelah kelulusan, bahkan saat Akashi mulai berubah. Jadi, kami pernasaran, kenapa kau bisa jadi seakrab itu dengan mereka setelah apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto masuk ke dalam mode seriusnya "Apa saja yang kalian lihat dan dengar?"

Tentu saja membut keempat orang dihadapannya bergidik

Furihata menjawab "Hanya saat kalian bermain dan kami memutuskan untuk pulang saat kalian baru saja selesai bermain."

"Hmm, begitukah? Hanya sampai situ."

Riko bertanya "Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan?"

Naruto menatap mereka bergantian "Haahh, aku tak bisa menjelaskan banyak. Tapi, satu hal yang perlu kalian tau. Don't jugde a book by it's cover."

Keempatnya saling pandang bingung dan Riko bertanya "Aku tau istilah itu. Yang kami ingin tau adalah kenapa dari cerita Kuroko-kun, kalian ini sudah tak berteman baik, dan semalam kalian benar-benar tampak menikmati permaninan kalian, tersenyum, tertawa."

Naruto terdiam sejenak "...Bisa kalian rahasiakan ini sampai saatnya tiba nanti. Aku tak ingin fokus Tetsuya terpecah. Aku yakin kalian tau Tetsuya juga masih berharap Kisedai kembali seperti dulu, karena itu, rahasiakan ini dari yang lainnya sampai benar-benar saatnya untuk mengungkap semua ini pada yang lain."

Riko bertanya "Termasuk pada teman-temanmu?"

Naruto mengernyit, dan Riko melanjutkan "Aku lihat tadi kau ada masalah dengan Nara-kun. Pasti juga masalah ini kan?"

Naruto menatap langit "Tidak juga. Aku juga tak tau ada apa dengannya."

Yang lain diam, dan Naruto melanjutkan "Apa masih ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan?"

Riko menggeleng pelan "Tidak, tapi aku harap kau bisa ikut dalam winter cup nanti."

Kali ini Naruto kembali terdiam

Furihata berkata "Kami tak memaksamu, lagipula kau juga termasuk anggota klub, bahkan kau juga membantu kami mengeluarkan potensi kami."

Fukuda menambahkan "Jadi, terimakasih."

Naruto terkekeh "Itu bukan masalah besar. Aku hanya ingin melihat kalian bermain dengan senang, itu saja."

Kawahara berkata "Kami sudah senang dengan kau bergabung dengan klub basket."

Naruto tersentak, tak menyangka mereka akan berkata seperti itu, Naruto merasa sedikit terobati dengan ucapan mereka, mengingat masalahnya dengan Shikamaru

Tiba-tiba smartphone Naruto berdering, menandakan ada pesan masuk

Dengan cepat Naruto membuka pesan itu yang sukses membuatnya terkejut, dan langsung mendial nomor Akashi

" _Naruto? Ada ap-"_

Belum sempat Akashi menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Naruto sudah memotongnya "Sei! Apa benar anggotamu ada yang terluka?"

" _Darimana kau tau?"_

"Sudah jawab saja!"

Keempat orang di hadapan Naruto saling pandang dan menatap Naruto dengan cemas

" _Ya. Bukan anggota inti, tapi yaah mereka anggota klub di second string."_

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana mereka bisa terluka?"

" _Aku juga tak tau pasti. Aku dapat kabar mereka masuk rumah sakit, dan sekarang masih dalam pemeriksaan."_

"Ck, sial. Mereka sudah mulai bergerak."

" _Kau yakin ini perbuatan mereka?"_

"Ya, aniki tadi mengirim pesan padaku. Dia bilang anggota klub bakset Rakuzan masuk rumah sakit setelah didatangi orang-orang asing. Dan aniki menyimpulkan orang-orang asing itu adalah mereka."

" _Kalau begitu, kau harus berhati-hati. Jangan bepergian sendirian."_

"Aku tau. Kau juga, jaga dirimu dan anggotamu dengan baik."

" _Ya, sudah pasti. Kalau begitu sudah dulu. Aku dan lainnya akan sampai di rumah sakit."_

"Ya, hati-hati."

Dan Naruto memutuskan sambungan telponnya

Riko bertanya "Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan tim basket Rakuzan? Dan siapa mereka?"

Naruto memperingatkan dengan nada yang sangat mengintimidasi "Jika ada orang-orang asing mengajak kalian bertanding basket, langsung hubungi aku, atau kalian bisa langsung lari dari orang-orang itu. Jangan pernah menerima tantangan mereka, atau apapun yang mereka berikan. Mengerti!"

Tanpa sadar keempatnya menjawab dengan serentak "Siap!"

Naruto menambahkan "Dan jangan bepergian sendirian, ajak orang lain, setidaknya untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu."

Mereka hanya mengangguk, lalu Furihata bertanya "Tapi, kenapa kau bicara seperti ini? Apa mereka orang yang berbahaya?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat, auranya semakin menyeramkan, sangat mengintimidasi "Ya. Karena merekalah yang membuatku seperti ini."

Fukuda membeo "Seperti ini?"

Naruto mengelak "Sudahlah. Sudah tak ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan kan?"

Yang lain mengangguk, dan Naruto langsung pergi, kembali ke kelas, meninggalkan keempatnya yang saling menatap heran dan bingung

Naruto masuk ke kelas dengan aura yang menyeramkan, membuat teman-teman sekelasnya mundur teratur, tak ingin mendekati Naruto yang sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jika Naruto bersikap seperti biasa, mereka tak akan ragu mendekati Naruto dan mengajaknya bicara, tapi tampaknya mereka mengurungkan niat mereka

Begitu pula dengan Shikamaru, Kiba dan Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh tanya

Kiba bertanya "Ada apa? Kenapa auramu menyeramkan begitu?"

Naruto tak menjawab dan langsung duduk di bangkunya, sibuk mengetik pesan dengan smartphone-nya

Sasuke bertanya "Hei! Dobe! Jangan acuhkan kami! Apa yang terjadi?"

Tanpa menoleh, Naruto menjawab dengan kesal "Diamlah!"

Tentu saja membuaat Kiba dan Sasuke tersentak, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya diam, memperhatikan Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan smartphone-nya

Begitu selesai dengan smartphone-nya, Naruto berdiri dan berkata "Kalian, pulang sekolah kumpul di gedung olahraga."

Kali ini Shikamaru bertanya, dan tampaknya mulai kembali seperti semua, seolah tak ada masalah dengan Naruto "Memangnya ada apa?"

Naruto menjawab sambil lalu "Jangan banyak tanya."

Shikamaru berdecak kesal, dan kemana Naruto akan pergi? Padahal sebentar lagi kelas di mulai

Bersama Neji dan Lee, mereka menatap smartphone mereka dengan serius

Ya, mereka tengah membaca pesan dari Naruto yang berisikan perintah untuk segera datang ke gedung olahraga setelah kelas berakhir

 **Yosh, Timeskip no Jutsu**

Setelah jam pelajaran berakhir, Naruto dan timnya juga Seirin tampak sudah berkumpul di gedung olahraga, seharusnya hari ini tidak ada ada latihan, tapi karena ini perintah dari Naruto, mereka harus tetap melakukannya

Hyuuga bertanya "Jadi, kenapa kau mengumpulkan kami di sini, Namikaze?"

Naruto menarik napas sebentar dan menjelaskan "Aku peringatkan pada kalian. Jika kalian bertemu dengan orang-orang asing yang mengajak kalian bertanding basket, langsung pergi dari sana dan hubungi aku. Jangan pernah terlibat dengan orang-orang itu, dan jika kalian bertemu dengan mereka, atau hanya sekedar melihat mereka, langsung hubungi aku."

Naruto memberikan 6 kembar foto pada Seirin

Neji bertanya "Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

Dengan penuh tekanan, Naruto menjawab "Tim Kiri."

Tentu saja nama itu membuat tim Naruto dan Shin terkejut

Shikamaru bertanya "Jadi, ini yang kau sembunyikan dariku, dari kami? Aku tak menyangka kau menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini dari kami."

Shin bertanya "Kau sudah tau semuanya?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil, dan Gaara bertanya "Bukankah mereka dikabarkan mati dalam kecelakaan kapal?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan "Tidak, itu hanya berita bohong. Mereka tak pernah naik kapal."

Riko bertanya "Tim Kiri itu, apa orang-orang yang kau maksud tadi?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan "Ya, mereka yang kumaksud. Dan aku ingin minta bantuan kalian, jika terjadi sesuatu padaku. Aku ingin kalian menggunakan peralatan yang sudah kusiapkan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu jika kalian berhadapan dengan mereka."

Kagami bertanya "Peralatan apa? Siapa itu tim Kiri?"

Naruto menghela napas sejenak "Tim Kiri, mereka ada di foto-foto yang aku berikan pada kalian. Dan peralatan untuk melindungi tubuh kalian dari serangan tim Kiri."

Kuroko bertanya "Seperti Haizaki-san?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil "Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi, tim Kiri benar-benar brutal. Mereka tak segan-segan menyerang lawan mereka hingga mati. Termasuk aku."

Sasuke bertanya "Oi, Naruto? Kau ingin menceritakan masalah itu pada mereka?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil "3 minggu setelah aku sampai di London, tim Kiri datang menemuiku dan Menma di lapangan basket. Saat itu aku dan Menma sedang one-on-one, dan mereka datang merecok. 5 lawan 2 tentu saja sangat tidak adil. Aku dan Menma hampir mati saat itu, Menma mengalami pendarahan otak. Sedangkan aku, tulang rusukku retak, mengenai jantung dan paru-paruku."

Yang lain terdiam, terlalu terkejut bahkan Kuroko sekalipun

Memang Naruto sudah memberitaunya tentang masalah operasi itu, tapi tak semuanya diceritakan Naruto pada Kuroko

Naruto melanjutkan "Aku dan Menma menjalani operasi, dan sesaat sebelum operasi, Menma memutuskan untuk mendonorkan jantung dan paru-parunya padaku. Karena Menma tau, dengan pendarahan diotaknya, Menma tak akan bisa bertahan lama, dan karena itulah aku tak bisa bermain lebih dari 2 babak."

Kiyoshi bertanya "Tunggu. Siapa itu Menma?"

Naruto menjawab "Kakak kembarku."

Izuki bertanya "Kau punya kakak kembar?"

Mitobe yang selalu diam, kini membuka suara "Pantas kau tak pernah bermain."

Hal itu membuat Seirin terkejut, karena untuk pertama kalinya Mitobe mengeluarkan suaranya, hanya untuk mengomentari cerita Naruto

Kali ini Tsuchida bertanya "Apa kau sudah merencanakan semua ini sejak kau bergabung dengan klub?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan "Tidak, belum berapa lama ini, tapi mengenai persiapan untuk melawan mereka, aku memang sudah mempersiapkannya sejak sadar dari pasca operasi. Sayangnya, untuk melibatkan kalian sama sekali tak terpikir olehku, hingga aku mendapat kabar beberapa anggota tim Rakuzan terluka karena tim Kiri."

Kuroko bertanya "Rakuzan? Bukankah itu sekolah dimana Akashi-kun berada?"

Naruto menatap Kuroko "Ya, aku sudah tanya pada Sei tadi. Dan benar, beberapa anggota timnya terluka cukup parah."

Shikamaru bertanya "Tunggu, Naruto! Kau sudah berbaikan dengan Kisedai?"

Naruto menghela napas dan menjelaskan "Sejak awal, tepatnya saat kelulusan SMP, aku sempat bicara dengan Sei, dan kami sepakat untuk tetap bertingkah seperti layaknya bermusuhan. Setidaknya dengan begitu, Tetsuya dan yang lainnya akan lebih fokus pada tujuan mereka, tanpa peduli dengan masalahku dan Sei."

Kuroko menatap penuh luka "Sayangnya kau salah, Naruto-kun. Kau salah besar. Selama ini kami masih memikirkan masalahmu dengan Akashi-kun. Tanpa aku tanya pada yang lainnya, aku yakin mereka juga masih memikirkanmu dan Akashi-kun."

Naruto memejamkan matanya, perasaan bersalah semakin membesar di hatinya "Aku tau itu, aku tau. Tapi, semua telah terjadi, jika aku dan Sei berhenti di tengah jalan, tim Kiri akan kembali sini dan mengincar kalian."

Riko bertanya "Kenapa tim Kiri mengincar Kuroko-kun dan Kisedai?"

Naruto membuka kembali kedua matanya "Kalian seharusnya tau, di Jepang, pemain bakset yang paling di kenal adalah Kisedai, dan tim Kiri mengincar pemain terkuat di setiap negara, menantang mereka, dan menghancurkan mereka. Aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi pada Tetsuya dan yang lainnya."

Furihata bertanya "Apa semalam kau juga membicarakan masalah ini dengan Kisedai?"

Furihata langsung menutup mulutnya begitu semua pasang mata(tak termasuk Naruto) menatap ke arahnya

Kuroko bertanya "Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudmu, Furihata-kun?"

Naruto lagi-lagi menghela napas 'Sepertinya harus aku jelaskan sendiri.' Naruto berdehem "Ekhem. Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, sejak awal aku dan Sei baik-baik saja. Masalah di antara sudah selesai, dan kami sepakat untuk merahasiakan ini."

Hyuuga bertanya "Tapi, dengan alasanmu masalah tim Kiri, saat kelulusan, kau belum bertemu dengan mereka sampai kau pergi ke London kan? Lalu kenapa kau mengkhawatirkan masalah Kuroko dan Kisedai di serang?"

Tiba-tiba suara Akashi terdengar "Karena saat Naruto pindah ke London, kami berencana akan memberitau Tetsuya dan yang lainnya tentang masalah kami yang sudah diluruskan, tapi Naruto dan kakak kembarnya diserang hingga kami memutuskan untuk tetap merahasiakan itu juga merancang strategi untuk mengalahkan mereka."

Tentu saja kedatangan Akashi bersama Kisedai lainnya membuat yang ada di gedung olahraga(tak termasuk Naruto) terkejut, terutama Kuroko

Tanpa sadar, Kuroko menggumamkan nama Akashi yang sayangnya di dengar oleh si pemilik nama, yang langsung tersenyum ramah pada Kuroko

Akashi menyapa "Yhaa, Tetsuya. Lama tak jumpa."

Aomine juga menyapa "Yhoo, Tetsu. Kau terlihat terkejut."

Kise langsung menerjang-uhm maksudnya memeluk Kuroko, lalu beralik ke Naruto "Wuaaahh, aku benar-benar rindu pada Kuroko-cchi dan Naru-cchi-ssu!"

Shikamaru menarik Naruto dari pelukan Kise dan bertanya dengan sinisnya "Mau apa kalian kemari?"

Akashi mendekati Shikamaru dan berhenti tepat di depan Shikamaru "Kami ke sini karena Naruto memanggil kami untuk datang ke sini."

Aomine berkata sama sinisnya denga Shikamaru "Lebih baik kau diam, masih mending kami mau jauh-jauh datang ke sini."

Sasuke membalas sama sinisnya "Huh, setelah apa yang kalian lakukan pada Naruto? Jangan bermimpi kalian diterima dengan baik, ganguro(bener ganguro kan?)."

Sebelum Aomine membalas uacapan Sasuke, Akashi mendahului "Kupikir Naruto sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kalian."

Kali ini Naruto bicara, berdiri di sisi kanan Akashi "Ya, aku sudah menjelaskan inti dari semua yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya teman-temanku masih tak bisa menerima semuanya."

Sai berkata dengan senyum penuh arti "Jadi, selama ini kau mengarang semuanya? Semua tentang kebencianmu pada Kisedai."

Naruto menggeruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya "Yaah, aku sudah bilang semuanya ada alasannya, jadi, yaah begitulah."

Shino tiba-tiba bersuara membuat yang lain terkejut "Tipu teman sebelum menipu lawan, benar?"

Kagami terkejut "Woaah! Darimana kau datang? Sejak kapan?"

'Rasanya deja vu sekali.'

Begitulah yang dipikirkan Seirin(kecuali Kuroko) dan Kisedai

Akashi mengangguk "Yaah, kurang lebih begitu. Karena tim Kiri sekarang benar-benar menemukan Naruto."

Tiba-tiba Kurama datang bersama dengan Juugo

Naruto tentu saja terkejut "Aniki? Niisan? Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

Kurama menjawab "Untuk apa lagi? Tentu saja memberitaumu semua informasi yang Juugo dapatkan tentang tim Kiri."

Juugo menjelaskan "Target mereka memang Naruto, tapi sebenarnya bukan Naruto, tapi Menma."

Naruto membeo "Menma? Kenapa?"

Juugo kembali menerangkan "Seprtinya rumah sakit nenekmu sekaligus tempatmu dan Menma dioperasi melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Pihak rumah sakit mencatat pasien bernama Namikaze Naruto sebagai pihak yang meninggal karena mendonorkan jantung dan paru-paru. Dan pasien bernama Namikaze Menma sebagai pihak yang menerima donor, dan berhasil bertahan hidup sampai sekarang."

Akashi bertanya "Untuk apa mereka mencari Menma?"

Kali ini kurama yang menjelaskan "Sebenarnya, beberapa tahun lalu, Menma punya sedikit masalah dengan pelatih tim Kiri, dan sepertinya pelatih itu menaruh dendam pada Menma."

Naruto bertanya "Jadi, karena itu mereka mendatangiku dan Menma saat kami one-on-one? Tapi apa yang Menma lakukan pada pelatih killer itu?"

Kurama menggeleng pelan "Untuk itu, kami belum menemukan apa yang terjadi antara Menma dan si pelatih gila itu."

Shikamaru tampak berpikir "Tunggu, Menma pernah mengatakan sesuatu padaku, dan dia juga memberikanku sesuatu."

Hening

Hening

Hening

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru bicara dengan cukup keras "Sial! Kenapa aku bisa tak menyadari semuanya! Arrgh bodoh!"

Naruto bertanya "Ada apa? Apa yang dikatakan Menma? Menma memberimu apa?"

Shikamaru menjawab "Menma pernah bilang, kalau ada seorang pria dengan gigi tajam, aku harus segera memberikan benda itu pada Akamaru."

Kiba bertanya "Apa hubungannya dengan Akamaru? Dan benda apa yang kau maksud?"

Shikamaru menggeleng pelan "Aku tak tau pasti, tapi yang jelas Akamaru bisa menunjukan tempat orang itu berada."

Naruto tampak berpikir keras hingga sebuah nama muncul di otaknya "Muku."

"Muku?"

Yang lain hanya membeo

Naruto mengangguk kecil "Aniki, kau masih ingat dengan orang bernama Muku itu?"

Kurama tampak berpikir sejenak "Oh, ya, dia teman Menma saat masih di junior school."

Naruto bertanya lagi "Aniki ingat kapan terakhir kali Muku berkunjung ke rumah-err maksudku rumah di London."

Kurama menjawab "Seminggu sebelum kau datang ke London."

Naruto berkata "Itu dia, pasti ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Muku."

Juugo berkata "Muku? Sekarang dia menjadi pengganti salah satu anggota tim Kiri yang mati, karena pelatih mereka tampaknya tak begitu puas dengan hasil latihan orang yang digantikan oleh Muku."

Naruto bertanya "Tunggu, Muku menggantikan salah satu anggota tim Kiri?"

Juugo mengangguk, menyerahkan semua hasil pencariannya menganai tim Kiri beserta pelatihnya

Naruto tampak terkejut "Ini..ini..bagaimana mungkin hal seperti ini terjadi?"

Akashi mengambil hasil pencarian Juugo dan membacanya, Akashi juga ikut terkejut "Sungguh tak bisa diampuni. Aku tak menyangka ada orang seperti dia. Dan bagaimana bisa tim Kiri selamat dari semua menu latihan ini?"

Kagami dengan kesal berkata "Oi! Jangan bicara seoalah kami tidak ada! Bisa jelaskan dengan detil apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!"

Kuroko menenangkan Kagami "Tenanglah Kagami-kun. Dan Kiba-kun, apa Akamaru sudah tidak tinggal denganmu? Dan kenapa Akamaru jadi kunci kita untuk bisa ke tempat entahlah itu."

Kiba mengangguk "Ya, Akamaru dibawa Kyuu-nii ke London untuk dilatih menjadi anjing pelacak."

Kagami yang mendengar kata anjing langsung berkeringat dingin dan gemetar, membayangkan wujud anjing yang dipanggil dengan nama Akamaru itu. Bayangan anjing jenis doberman yang besar dan mengejarnya

Melihat Kagami yang berkhayal, membuat Kuroko menyikut perut Kagami agar Kagami kembali ke alam sadarnya

Kagami protes "Untuk apa itu?"

Kuroko menjawab "Berhenti berkhayal, kita sedang membicarakan masalah serius."

Suasana kembali serius, Gaara bertanya "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Dengan tenang, Naruto menjelaskan "Kita tunggu. Kita tunggu tim Kiri beraksi lagi."

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan penjelasannya, Hyuuga berkata "Apa? Kau sudah gila ya? Kau mau mengorbankan nyawa orang-orang?"

Naruto memotong perkataan Hyuuga "Biarkan aku menyelesaikan penjelasanku.'

Hyuuga diam, begitu juga yang lainnya

Naruto mengangguk puas dan melanjutkan "Aku tak bilang hanya menunggu tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Selagi kita mengunggu, kita awasi para pemain basket dari sekolah yang cukup terkenal akan pemain basketnya."

Kurama berkata "Serahkan padaku. Akan kusuruh orang-orangku untuk mengawasi tanpa di sadari oleh tim Kiri."

Kise bertanya "Jadi, sekarang apa-ssu?"

'Dia benar-benar tak mendengarkan pembicaraan dari tadi.'

Pikir yang lain dengan sweatdrop besar di belakang kepala mereka

Merasa sudah tak ada yang dibicarakan lagi, Naruto memutuskan untuk menyuruh yang lainnya untuk pulang, yang tersisa di gedung itu adalah Naruto dan Kisedai juga Kuroko

Tim Naruto dan Shin serta Kurama dan Juugo dipaska untuk pulang

Kuroko bertanya "Jadi, bisa jelaskan dari awal. Semuanya."

Akashi menghela napas dan menjelaskan "Seperti yang Naruto bilang, aku dan Naruto sudah bicara dan meluruskan semuanya di hari kelulusan. Naruto mengatakan beberapa hal yang mirip denganmu, Tetsuya."

Naruto menambahkan "Dan aku yang meminta Sei untuk tidak mengatakannya pada kalian sampai waktunya tiba. Dan sepertinya sekaranglah waktunya."

Aomine menepuk pelan bahu Kuroko "Bukan hanya kau yang dibodohi di sini, Tetsu. Tapi, semuanya, bahkan teman-teman si rubah pirang itu."

Midorima berkata "Setidaknya, jelaskan pada kami tentang tim Kiri itu lebih jelas-nanodayo."

Naruto menarik napas sebentar "Tim Kiri, mereka sering beraksi di London. Entah karena alasan apa, tapi mereka selalu menghancurkan tubuh lawan mereka, seperti yang kalian tau, aku dan Menma contohnya."

Yang lain tetap diam mendengarkan, dan Naruto melanjutkan "Aku beruntung bisa selamat, meski harus mengorbankan nyawa Menma. Banyak dari lawan mereka yang mati, dan jujur, aku tak habis pikir dengan pikiran mereka itu."

Murasakibara berkomentar malas, tapi yang lainnya tau bahwa Murasakibara tengah merasa simpatik pada Naruto "Huwaaaah. Na-chin benar-benar punya kehidupan yang suram."

Kise sudah sesenggukan "Aku benar-benar tak menyangka-ssu. Selama di sana ternyata Naru-cchi menderita-ssu. Mulai sekarang, Naru-cchi tak perlu menderita, ada aku-ssu."

Naruto tersenyum "Terimakasih."

Kise langsung memeluk Naruto dengan cukup erat, membuat Naruto sulit bernapas "Ryo-Ryouta. Bu-tuh nap-pas."

Kise langsung melepaskan pelukannya "Huaaa, maafkan aku-ssu."

Naruto melambaikan tangan sejenak "Tak apa."

Aomine bertanya "Jadi, apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membantu?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat yang lain terdiam, membuat Aomine mengernyit "Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

Kise menjawab dengan polosnya "Tentu saja-ssu. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku mendengar Aomine-cchi menawarkan bantuan-ssu."

Tentu saja jawaban Kise membuat Aomine kesal, dan menjitak kepala kuning emas Kise

Kise protes "Untuk apa itu-ssu?"

Aomine menjawab dengan kesal "Itu karena jawabanmu membuatku kesal, Kise bodoh!"

Kise kembali protes "Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, Ahomine-cchi?"

Naruto menengahi "Maa, maa. Tak perlu memperdebakan hal-hal kecil seperti itu."

Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya "Benar-benar kekanakan-nanodayo."

Naruto berkata "Oh, Shintarou. Boleh aku minta data anggota klub basketmu? Ah, yang lain juga. Aku ingin tau kemungkinan yang jadi sasaran mereka itu siapa saja. Untuk anggota klub basket Sei, aku rasa tak perlu, mereka sudah melukai beberapa anggota."

Tentu saja ucapan Naruto membuat yang lain terkejut

Kise bertanya "Anggota klub basket Rakuzan terluka? Bagaimana bisa-ssu?"

Akashi menjawab "Aku tak tau detilnya, karena mereka masih belum sadarkan diri. Jika 3 hari ke depan mereka tidak sadar, mereka positif dalam kondisi koma."

Baiklah, ucapak Akashi membuat yang lain(tak termasuk Naruto) semakin terkejut

Naruto bertanya "Aku tak menyangka kalian mau jauh-jauh datang ke sini karena permintaanku. Kupikir kalian tak akan datang."

Akashi menjawab "Jika itu untukmu, aku akan datang, meski aku ada di kutub utara sekalipun."

Naruto ber-sweatdrop ria "Sei, jangan bicara seperti kita sepesang kekasih. Ini benar-benar tidak lucu."

Yang lain bahkan Kuroko tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terdengar takut-takut itu

Akashi berkata "Apa harus sepasang kekasih yang boleh mengucapkan kata-kata itu? Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri, Naruto."

Naruto membalas "Ya, ya. Aku tau itu."

Kuroko hanya bisa menatap keduanya dengan penuh kelegaan, akhirnya teman-teman Kisedainya kembali seperti semua. Melihat mereka semua berkumpul, berbincang dengan santai, tersenyum, tertawa dan saling merangkul

Tiba-tiba lamunan Kuroko buyar begitu mendengar suara Naruto "Tetsuya, kenapa diam saja? Ayo bergabung dengan kami."

Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya, berbincang bersama, tersenyum bersama, tertawa berdama dan saling merangkul satu sama lain, tanpa menyadari ada 2 orang mengawasi mereka dengan senyum di bibir keduanya

TBC

 **Sudah cukup panjang kan?**

 **Oke, review**

 **Naru Namikaze Uzumaki Uchiha : Walah, kok bisa mikir itu Shika cs sih? Yahh, pemikiran orang lain beda-beda sih. Orang itu yang kamu maksud itu orang yang mana?**

 **hanny (Guest) : Bukan keduanya kok. Tapi yang lain**

 **SilverF17 : Yups, tunggu, kayaknya baru tau ada SilverF17. Baru baca kah?**

 **Noer Lockhart Uchiha : Lah? Itu bukannya udah bersatu, yahh kurang Tetsuya sih**


	25. Bukan Chapter

**Etto, ini bukan lanjutan**

 **Ini cuman pengumuman sama balasan review**

 **Devil minta maaf karena 2-3 minggu kedepan gak bisa up, tugas devil udah makin numpuk, jadi mau gak mau devil harus fokus sama tugas devil**

 **Jadi, mohon pengertian para reader sekalian ya**

 **FF ini bakal tetep lanjut kok, jangan kecewa dulu ya**

 **Oke, review**

 **SilverF17 : Eh? Beneran? Yaah habis gak pernah nongol sih, jadi ya mikirnya baru baca. Ehehe men-gomen. Ato devil yang lupa ya?**

 **DekhaPutri : Err, itu karena tim Kiri main basketnya emang brutal banget, tenaga mereka juga kayak tenaga monster, jadi yaah jelas aja lawan mereka bakal terluka. Untuk kasusnya Menma itu, kepala belakang Menma kena lemparan bola dari salah satu pemain tim Kiri, keras banget sampe kejeduk tiang penyanggah ring, jadi ya gitu deh. Matinya Menma kan gegara donorin jantung sama paru-paru, tapi biar gak donorpun pendarahan otaknya Menma itu udah parah, gak bisa bertahan hidup lama juga. Kenapa penasaran sampe 2 hari kedepan? Kan Serenità Famiglia hiatus dulu sampai sesuatu yang mengganjal otak penuh imajinasi devil terpecahkan. Wuiiih balasan paling panjang lagi nih. Selamat buat kamu DekhaPutri**

 **Naru Namikaze Uzumaki Uchiha : Uwaah, santai dulu Naru, jangan marah-marah ke devil dong. Tuntutan imajinasi(?) ini. Wkwkwk, mereka bakal bantu kok. Iya, Muku jahat, tapi gak jahat juga sih**

 **titoallstar (Guest) : Sebenernya semua cerita devil genre-nya gak 2 aja, tapi karena di FF cuman bisa masukin 2 genre ya devil masukin yang dominan aja. Di sini emang ada beberapa genre action-nya kok, cuman gak doiminan, paling muncul 1,2 chap aja**

 **HyperBlack Hole : Makasih sarannya. Sebenernya devil juga kepikiran itu, tapi gak tau kenapa kalau misal "blablabla" tanya Naru itu kadang devil salah orang, maksudnya misal seharusnya Naru yang ngomong, tapi jadi mikir itu yang ngomong Shika. Jadi devil buat semacam naskah aja. Sebenernya ini juga kebiasaan sih, habisnya beberapa kali temen devil minta dibuatin naskah buat bikin film pendek mereka, jadi yah kebawa ke sini. Mereka maunya kayak Naru berkata dengan penuh emosinya "blablabla" gitu supaya mereka bisa ngikutin karakter di naskah devil, eh gak taunya kebablasan sampai di FF. Ehehe, jadi mohon dimaklumi, sulit merubah kebiasaan. Geh! Balasan panjang seperti DekhaPutri wkwkwk**

 **hanny (Guest) : Tenang, bukan tokoh baru kok. Itu cuman Kurama sama Juugo, mereka masih di sana buat ngawasin Naru. Jadi, penampakan keduanya itu gak terlalu ngaruh ke cerita, atau malah sama sekali gak berpengaruh**

 **gedesandyyasa : Ehehe (^.^*) jadi malu deh devil. Itu udah ada emot kan (^.~) yang ada emot-emot itu pas devil ngetiknya pake hp, nah di hp kan banyak emotnya, kalau di leptop gak bisa buat banyak emot, makanya udah gak pake emot lagi. Maafkan devil m(_._)m**

 **Noer Lockhart Uchiha : Yang lawan tim Kiri jelas Naruto, tapi untuk sisanya silakan mengikuti cerita ini hingga tamat**

 **hanny (Guest) : Hanny udah tau kan kalau devil gak bisa up 2-3 minggu ke depan waktu hanny WA devil? Jadi harap maklumi dulu ya kalau up-nya lama**

 **monkey D. Abrar : Etto, makasih sarannya, tapi di sini musuh Naru cuman tim Kiri, gak akan ada tim tambahan lain dari fandom Naruto. Tapi, sekali lagi makasih sarannya. Untuk Serenità Famiglia, akan devil remake dulu, jadi bakal di up setelah The Seventh Player tamat. Mohon bersabar ya**

 **yups, sekian dari devil**

 **sekali lagi maaf atas ketidak-puasan para reader dengan munculnya pemberitahuan ini**


	26. Chapter 24

**Etto~**

 **Haloo~ devil kembali, yaah tugasnya sih belum selesai, tapi ya setidaknya udah berkuranglah**

 **Devil sengaja up sekarang, dan ini juga hasil pengetikan selama seminggu, di waktu luang yang bahkan gak nyampe 30 menit. Jadi tolong maklumi keadaan devil ya**

 **Oke, mari kita lanjut cerita dari chap sebelumnya**

Esok harinya, Naruto memutuskan untuk membolos lagi, ada sesuatu yang ingin Naruto pastikan

Shikamaru cs sebenarnya ingin ikut dengan Naruto, tapi Naruto yang sudah dalam boss mode-nya itu tak bisa dilawan sama sekali, dan jika berani membantah, Naruto tak akan segan-segan memperingatkan mereka, baik dengan cara halus bahkan kasar sekalipun

Naruto masuk di sebuah bar yang buka 24 jam, disana memang sepi mengingat ini masih pagi, dan memang masih jam kerja

Salah satu bartender paruh baya menyapa "Hai, Naruto. Ini bukan tempat untuk anak kecil sepertimu."

Dengan kesal Naruto membalas "Ck, diamlah."

Dan bartender itu langsung bungkam

Naruto memesan minuman dan bertanya "Seperti biasa saja. Oh ya, apa mereka sudah ke sini?"

Bartender itu diam, tapi tetap bergerak mengambilkan jus jeruk pesanan Naruto

Tentu saja minuman yang Naruto pesan itu adalah jus, tidak mungkin Naruto minum minuman beralkohol selagi dirinya masih belum cukup umur. Dan Naruto sering datang ke bar itu untuk mencari beberapa info, termasuk info tentang tim Kiri

Ya, tim Kiri memang sering datang ke bar itu untuk minum-minum meski mereka masih dibawah umur. Naruto tak sengaja melihat tim Kiri saat dulu mereka masih di Jepang, dan saat itu mereka tidak saling menganal

Naruto yang tak mendapat jawaban tentu saja bertanya dengan heran "Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

Bartende itu menjawab dengan wajah heran, tapi terkesan mengejek untuk Naruto "Bukannya kau menyuruhku untuk diam?"

Naruto menghela napas pasrah "Ayolah, kau tau apa yang kumaksud tadi. Jadi?"

Bartender itu terkekeh "Ya, ya. Aku tau."

Naruto meminum jusnya dan bartender itu melanjutkan "Ya, mereka datang ke sini sejak 2 minggu lalu. Mereka sering datang jika sudah masuk tengah malam, dan sepertinya mereka tengah mencari informasi tentang Menma."

Naruto diam, meletakan kembali jusnya

Bartender itu bertanya "Apa mereka tidak tau kalau Menma sudah meninggal?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak "...Apa kau menjawab pertanyaan mereka?"

Bartender itu menggeleng pelan "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tak mungkin memberikan informasi pada orang-orang berbahaya seperti mereka."

Naruto membalas "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Boleh aku minta bantuan?"

Bartender itu mengangguk kecil "Jika aku mampu, akan aku bantu."

Naruto menjelaskan "Kalau mereka datang dan bertanya lagi tentang Menma. Katakan pada mereka bahwa ada seseorang yang bernama Menma datang ke sini sebelum mereka datang."

Bartender itu menatap cemas Naruto "Kau yakin? Mereka bisa mengincarmu. Kalian ini sangat mirip."

Naruto mengangguk singkat "Ya. Jangan katakan langsung kau bertemu dengan Menma. Kau pancing mereka untuk bicara. Caritau apa mereka akan masuk ke winter cup atau tidak."

Bartender itu bertanya "Mereka akan ikut winter cup? Kau yakin?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan "Tidak. Karena itu aku memintamu untuk cari tau, siapa tau info yang kudengar tidak benar."

Bartender itu kembali mengangguk mengerti "Baiklah. Tapi aku khawatir padamu, mereka benar-benar liar. Kau tau itu kan?"

Naruto menjawab "Tentu saja. Karena itu aku ingin menghentikan mereka."

Bartender itu tak menanggapi, Naruto kembali bertanya "Apa dia juga ke sini?"

Bartender itu tampak berpikir siapa yang Naruto maksud "Hmm...oh, dia ya?"

Naruto mengangguk, dan bartender itu melanjutkan "Ya, semalam dia datang ke sini sebelum mereka datang. Dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu, jadi kupikir kau sudah bertemu dengannya."

Naruto menggeleng pelan "Dia tidak datang padaku. Bahkan dia tidak bilang akan ke sini."

Bartender itu tampak berpikir "Hmm, aneh. Kenapa dia menanyakan tentangmu padaku, tapi dia tak menemuimu?"

Naruto hanya bergidik bahu, bartender itu melanjutkan "Ya sudahlah. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Naruto kembali bergidik bahu "Entahlah. Mungkin nanti aku akan menemuinya. Sepertinya dia masih sering kontak dengan mereka."

Bartender itu tersenyum penuh arti "Jika ada sutradara di sini, kau pasti akan langsung diminta untuk menjadi aktor dalam naskahnya. Kau benar-benar cerdik memainkan peranmu."

Naruto menyeringai "Nama foxy blonde bukan hanya sekedar julukan, nama itu juga menunjukan kemampuanku dalam ber-acting."

Bartender itu bertanya "Jadi, apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan dari teman-temanmu?"

Naruto bertanya balik "Apa maksudmu?"

Bartender itu menghentikan kegiatan mengelap gelas-gelasnya "Tipu teman sebelum menipu lawan."

Naruto terdiam, bartender itu melanjutkan "Jadi? Hal apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan dan membodohi teman-temanmu? Bahkan kakakmu sendiri kau bodohi."

Naruto menjawab "Yahh, sebenarnya tak terlalu banyak. Hanya hal ini dan itu yang tak kuberitaukan pada mereka."

Bartender itu menghela napas "Aku lelah mengatakan ini padamu. Jangan terlalu lama bermain dengan api. Kau akan menyakiti banyak orang, kau juga telah menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Naruto tersenyum pedih "Hahha, lebih baik aku yang merasakannya, daripada mereka yang merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini. Aku ingin mereka tersenyum, tertawa bersamaku, untukku."

Bartender itu menimpali "Tapi apa kau tidak berpikir, semua pada akhirnya akan menyakiti banyak pihak, dan kaulah yang paling banyak menerima rasa sakit itu."

Naruto membalas "Sudah kubilang, aku tak keberatan merasakan rasa sakit itu."

Bartender itu hanya bisa menatap Naruto penuh simpatik. Dia sudah mengenal Naruto sejak Naruto masih SMP, saat tidak sengaja dia bertemu dengan Naruto di sebuah supermarket. Dan Naruto berhasil menarik perhatiannya dengan permainan basketnya, apalagi saat dirinya melihat Naruto one-on-one dengan anak berambut merah, yang sampai sekarang tak mengetahui namanya

Ya, bartender itu tak begitu tertarik dengan nama teman-teman Naruto, dia hanya tertarik akan cerita yang diceritakan oleh Naruto padanya

Naruto melanjutkan sambil memberikan selembar kertas kecil yang bertuliskan deretan angka "Hei, jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, tolong hubungi nomor ini."

Bartender itu mengambil kertas dan menatap Naruto bingung "Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya kan?"

Naruto bergidik bahu "Entahlah. Menurutku mungkin tidak berbahaya, tapi entah apa menurut orang lain. Pikiran manusia itu berbeda-beda."

Bartender itu menghela napas "Aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Dari sekian orang yang aku kenal, hanya kau yang bisa membuatku begitu penasaran akan kelanjutan kisah hidupmu itu."

Naruto menyeringai "Begitukah? Oh, aku sangat tersanjung. Dan aku beritau padamu, aku sudah menyiapkan `hadiah` untukmu. Kusimpan di lokermu."

Uh-oh, perasaan bartender itu mulai tidak tenang dengan cara Naruto mengucapkan hadian dibubuhi dengan seringai rubah licik khas Naruto itu

TBC

 **Maaf ya gak panjang, karena ini memang hasil pengetikan selama seminggu**

 **Devil sendiri gak tenang kalau gak cepet-cepat lanjutin FF devil, apalagi banyak yang berharap devil cepet up**

 **Oke, rewiew**

 **SilverF17 : Lanjut sampai tamat kok, tenang aja**

 **hanny (Guest) Thanks hanny**

 **Noer Lockhart Uchiha : Iya, semangat kok. Mungkin mulai sekarang devil up-nya gak bisa serutin awal-awal. Jadwal mulai padat, pacar-pacar devil apel ke rumah tiap hari, jadi gak bisa up rutin**

 **Guest : Devil belum nonton yang The Last Game, jadi gak tau nanti nge-lawannya gimana. Ditunggu aja ya**

 **DekhaPutri : Yups, brutal. Tenang, chap-chap kedepan bakal banyak basketnya kok, karena sudah mendekati The End**

 **Ari Pandragon : Nanti masih ada kok bagian Menma sama Naru**

 **nanamikiyuri22 : Uhm maaf ya, hadiah untuk Kuroko emang belum di up, karena memang itu bukan prioritas utama devil dalam cerita. Tapi, mungkin akan dibahas sedikit lewat flashback gimana Naru kasih hadiah ke Kuroko dibantu sama Akashi juga**

 **(Guest) : Maaf, tapi tinggi semua chara di ambil dari profil yang devil punya. Tinggi Kuroko itu 168, sedangkan tinggi Naru itu 166. Otomatis Kuroko lebih tinggi 2 cm dari Naru. Devil gak ngarang tinggi mereka kok. Maaf kalau kamu kurang suka sama tinggi mereka**


	27. Chapter 25

**Hallo, devil kembali**

 **Masih setia dengan devil?**

 **Makasih kalau masih setia sama devil**

 **Oke, kita lanjut ke chap berikutnya**

Tak terasa sudah tengah malam, Naruto sudah tidur dengan nyaman di ranjang king size-nya

Kembali ke bar, di sana terlihat sangat ramai mengingat sudah tengah malam

Di depan bartender, ada sekelompok orang yang tak lain adalah tim Kiri

Bartender itu memutuskan untuk menyapa sambil mengelap gelas-gelas di depannya "Zabuza-san. Kau datang lagi?"

Zabuza menjawab dengan sinis "Heh. Memangnya aku tidak boleh datang ke tempat ini lagi?"

Bartender itu terkekeh "Tentu saja boleh. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut karena akhir-akhir ini kau dan anak-anak didikmu datang ke sini tiap hari."

Kali ini pemuda cantik yang menjawab "Zabuza-sama masih ingin mencari anak itu."

Bartender itu bertanya "Apa maksudmu orang yang bernama aneh itu? Uhm siapa namanya?"

Pemuda bergigi tajam menjawab "Menma. Namikaze Menma. Kau ini belum terlihat terlalu tua tapi sudah pikun."

Pemuda berkacamata bulat menegur "Jangan bicara kasar begitu, Suigetsu-kun. Biarpun begitu dia lebih tua darimu."

Kali ini pemuda berambut hitam sepunggung menambahkan "Kabuto-san benar, Suigetsu. Jangan kasar dengan orang yang lebih tua."

Pemuda bergigi tajam yang dipanggil Suigetsu itu hanya berdecak kesal

Bartender bertanya "Oh iya. Menma itu seperti apa?"

Pemuda cantik tadi bertanya "Kau tidak ingat masalah itu juga?" si bartender menggeleng pelan, dan pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan "Dia seumuran denganku, rambutnya pirang, kulitnya kecoklatan, dan wajahnya seperti seekor rubah."

Bartender itu berpura-pura mencoba berpikir "Hmm. Rasanya aku pernah lihat seseorang dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu datang ke sini."

Pemuda yang sedari tadi diam bertanya "Benarkah?"

Bartender itu mengangguk "Tapi, untuk apa kalian mencari dia? Apa dia punya hutang pada kalian?"

Kali ini Zabuza menjawab "Ya. Dia punya hutang besar padaku. Dan dia harus membayarnya dengan nyawanya."

Entah kenapa bartender merasakan hawa-hawa yang tidak menyenangkan di tim Kiri. Mereka seperti benar-benar terlihat sangat mengerikan. Tapi bartender harus menepati apa yang telah disepakatinya dengan Naruto. Jika tidak, bisa habis dia diberi `hadiah` oleh Naruto seperti tadi

Menurutnya, Naruto lebih mengerikan dari orang-orang yang tengah mengeluarkan hawa tidak enak di depannya. Dengan otak cerdiknya yang mampu membuat orang-orang sakit kepala dengan `hadiah`

Bartender itu segera menarik kembali keberaniannya "Aku dengar kalian ini akan ikut winter cup. Apa itu benar?"

Pemuda cantik itu menjawab "Tidak. Kami ke sini hanya ingin mencari Menma."

Suigetsu protes "Oi Haku. Kau membohongiku ya? Kau bilang kita akan ikut winter cup!"

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu mengingatkan "Haku memang bilang begitu. Tapi, Haku tidak bilang kita akan benar-benar masuk ke winter cup. Kita bahkan tidak sekolah."

Pemuda cantik yang dipanggil Haku itu membenarkan "Muku benar. Aku tidak pernah bilang kita benar-benar masuk ke winter cup."

Suigetsu bertanya dengan kesal "Lalu untuk apa kita ke sini? Hanya untuk mencari si Menma itu? Oh ayolah, jangan membuatku merasa hidup itu sia-sia."

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang disapa Muku itu menjawab "Kau kan bisa cari kegiatan lain yang menurutmu menyenangkan untukmu."

Kabuto mengangguk "Lagipula Kimimaro-kun juga terlihat tidak sabar bertemu dengan Menma-kun lagi."

Kimimaro menimpali "Ya. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Menma lagi. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Dia lebih menarik daripada Menma."

Bartender yang sedari tadi diam kini bersuara "Siapa itu Naruto?"

Tim Kiri langsung menoleh ke arah bartender itu

Suigetsu bertanya "Kau tidak kenal dengan Naruto?"

Bartender itu menggeleng kecil "Menma saja aku tidak kenal."

Muku menjelaskan "Menma dan Naruto itu anak kembar, tapi Menma lebih tua beberapa menit dari Naruto. Naruto meninggal beberapa bulan lalu karena mendonorkan 2 organ dalamnya pada Menma."

Bartender itu mengernyit "Apa Naruto punya penyakit?"

Kabuto menjawab "Tidak. Tapi sesuatu terjadi padanya."

Zabuza menyela "Cukup!"

Yang lain langsung diam dan Zabuza melanjutkan sambil memberi nomor kontaknya pada bartender "Kalau kau bertemu dengan Menma. Segera panggil aku."

Bartender itu menerima selembar kertas kecil yang bertuliskan deretan angka "Baiklah. Aku akan hubungi kalau orang itu muncul lagi."

Dan pergilah tim Kiri dari bar

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah siluet muncul dari belakang tempat bartender dan bertanya "Mereka benar-benar tidak tau kata untuk berhenti, kurasa."

Bartender berbalik "Ya. Kau juga tidak tau kata berhenti kan? Berhenti untuk menyembunyikan diri darinya."

Sosok itu membalas "Memang aku harus apa? Mereka membuangku, mereka membunuhku."

Bartender itu menggeleng pelan "Setidaknya dia menyelamatkanmu dan memberimu informasi yang berguna untuk Naruto."

Sosok itu tersenyum kecil "Kau benar. Aku harus berterimakasih padanya."

TBC

 **Maafkan devil karena sangat pendek. Tapi devil juga gak enak kalau lama-lama gak up. Jadi mohon maklumi**

 **Dan 5 atau 8 chapter lagi cerita ini bakal tamat. Jadi mohon dimaklumi. Dan mungkin devil akan up lama lagi, masih ada matkul yang belum UTS dan beberapa tugas belum selesai**

 **Oke, review**

 **hanny (Guest) : Ehehe. Waktunya gak cukup. Bukan muku kok**

 **SilverF17 : Maafkan devil yang telah membuat kepalamu sakit. Tenang, bentar lagi juga gak sakit lagi kok**

 **Kouhai-san : Wah, bocah nakal akhirnya muncul di rewiew devil. Devil tau kok kamu siapa. Si bocah nakal mesum. Wkwkwk becanda. Tapi kok ceritamu belum di-up? Xover Naruto x Bleach masih lama. Nunggu 2 cerita devil selesai dulu baru di-up yang itu**

 **aziss01 : Gak berhenti kok. Masih lanjut ini**

 **fahri (Guest) : Maaf menunggu lama. Kuliah devil bener-bener padet. Ngejar tugas sama UTS. Dan UTS juga belum selesai, masih ada beberapa matkul yang belum UTS**


	28. Chapter 26

**Devil kembali lagi my belove readers**

 **Apa kalian mulai bosen menunggu dan juga bosen sama ceritanya?**

 **Kalau iya, devil minta maaf ya**

 **Oke, kita lanjut lagi dari chap sebelumnya**

Pagi harinya, Naruto berangkat dengan diantar oleh Kurama

Di kelas Naruto, tampak Naruto cs sudah menunggu Naruto dengan tatapan siap mengintrogasi

Naruto menghela napas lalu menjelaskan "Akan aku ceritakan kalau sudah saatnya. Sekarang kita perlu melatih Seirin dan Kisedai dengan lebih keras. `Mereka` sudah ada di belakang kita."

Shikamaru berkata dengan menuntut "Kalau begitu, katakan pada kami bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja saat `mereka` menantangmu."

Naruto sedikit tersentak lalu sebuah senyum kecil tercetak di bibir tipisnya "Tentu saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau pikir siapa aku ini?"

Kali ini Sasuke bertanya "Naruto. Bisa bicara sebentar? Hanya kau dan aku saja."

Shikamaru tampak mengernyit dan bertanya pada Sasuke "Kenapa hanya kalian? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Naruto? Kenapa kami tidak boleh ikut?"

Baiklah, Naruto tau Shikamaru akan merasa ditinggal jika Sasuke bicara begitu, dan pasti Shikamaru akan membordirnya dengan banyak pertanyaan

Naruto berkata "Baiklah. Kita ke halaman belakang saja. Dan Shikamaru, aku tau kau khawatir, tapi untuk kali ini biarkan Sasuke mendapatkan waktunya."

Mendengar kata `waktu` dari mulut Naruto, Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Karena Shikamaru menyadari waktu Naruto untuk Sasuke semakin kurang, begitu juga waktu Naruto untuk yang lainnya

Oh dan jangan salah artikan sebagai hubungan yang romantis, hubungan mereka murni layaknya saudara. Shikamaru hanya tak ingin masa lalu kembali terjadi, dan membuat Naruto menghilang dari hidup mereka. Naruto adalah hidup mereka, mereka hidup untuk Naruto

Sasuke menepuk bahu Shikamaru pelan dan berbisik sambil lalu "Maafkan aku."

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menuju halaman belakang, tak peduli sebentar lagi pelajaran pertama akan dimulai

Bersama Kuroko dan Kagami, mereka tampak melamun, tak memperhatikan guru yang tengah menjelaskan materi pelajaran

Dalam hatinya Kuroko bertanya-tanya 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang Naruto-kun sembunyikan dariku? Apa selama ini Naruto-kun berbohong padaku? Kenapa Naruto-kun terasa begitu jauh sekarang?'

Berbeda dengan Kagami yang berpikir 'Si kepala durian itu. Kenapa rasanya aku pernah mengenalnya? Tapi kapan? Dimana?'

Bersama dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka terlihat duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup besar

Sasuke menghela napas sejenak lalu berkata "Intinya kau ingin apa? Aku masih tidak tau apa maumu dengan melakukan semua ini? Kenapa kau berbohong pada kami? Apa keluargamu juga tau?"

Naruto terkekeh "Hmph. Tentu mereka tau. They're my family after all."

Sasuke kembali bertanya "Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru? Dia lebih terlihat sangat protektif daripada aku."

Naruto terdiam sejenak "Aku akan memberitaunya jika semua ini berakhir. Dan aku berharap saat itu datang aku masih bisa bertahan."

Sasuke berkata dengan keras "Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu dihadapanku! Apa kau sudah gila? Berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak!"

Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar untuk sekian lama Sasuke berkata dengan keras seperti itu "Tidak perlu berteriak begitu. Kau tau seperti apa aku ini. Sudah pernah aku katakan padamu. Selama jantung dan paru-paru ini mendukungku, aku akan selalu ada untuk kalian. Menma akan menemaniku sampai akhir, Menma akan selalu menemani kita, mendukung kita."

Sasuke terdiam, tak tau harus berkata apa lagi

Beralih pada Minato dan Kushina di London, mereka terlihat tengah bersantai di ruang keluarga

Kushina bertanya dengan penuh kekhawatiran "Minato. Apa semua akan baik-baik saja?"

Minato memeluk bahu Kushina, dan Kushina menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Minato "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ada kaasan yang akan menangani Naruto. Jangan lupa tousan juga bersamanya. Mereka dokter dan ilmuan, mereka pasti akan menemukan jalan untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Mengembalikan Naruto seperti dulu lagi."

Kushina tak menyadari tatapan sendu Minato yang tengah menatap kosong ke arah tv besar mereka. Jika harus jujur, Minato sangat takut sama seperti Kushina. Mereka takut kehilangan anak mereka untuk kedua kalinya

Cukup Menma yang meninggalkan mereka, jangan Naruto juga. Mereka sudah sangat kehilangan dengan kematian kembar sulung mereka, jangan juga kembar bungsu mereka

TBC

 **Oh, Gosh. Badan devil ini rasanya seperti dilindas oleh kontainer beratus-ratus ton beratnya. Survei 3 tempat aja udah kayak gini, apalagi nanti pas udah kerja**

 **Inilah lucunya kehidupan sekolah. Masa kuliah ingin kembali ke masa SMA. Masa SMA ingin kembali ke masa SMP. Masa SMP ingin kembali ke masa SD. Masa SD ingin kembali ke masa TK. Dan masa TK ingin kembali ke masa balita**

 **Hidup itu penuh misteri**

 **Oh dan devil ingin kasih tau kalau devil gak bisa up sampai lebaran. Orangtua sama adik devil bentar lagi pulang. Udah 2 tahun mereka gak pulang. Jadi selama keluarga devil ada di rumah devil bakal susah cari waktu pegang leptop. Masih ada tugas kuliah juga yang belum selesai**

 **Maaf devil gak bisa nepatin janji devil di awal-awal. Devil udah gak bisa up rutin, bahkan devil juga mau hiatus sampai leba-err mungkin sampai orangtua devil berangkat atau kalau devil juga diajak ke Palangka**

 **Liburan devil pasti ke Palangka sekalian bantu ortu di sana, jadi mungkin sekitar 3 bulanan. 1 bulan puasa sama lebaran, 2 bulan libur semester kalau jadi ke Palangka**

 **Sekali lagi maafin devil yang gak bisa tepat janji**

 **Ugh, devil ngerasa jadi author yang jahat**

 **Oke, review**

 **Kouhai-san : Iya, devil tau itu pendek, gak usah dikasih tau lagi. Oh, udah jelas kamu tuh anak nakal + mesum, yahh gak mesum-mesum amat sih, tapi tetep aja mesum, dan senpai mu ini punya banyak buktinya kok, wkwkwk. Devil gak aneh, tapi unik. Bodo amat sama pacaran, pacaran itu nyusahin. Hoho, siap-siaplah menerima bogemku pas kita ketemu di kampus, khekhekhe. Thanks dukungannya. Dan apa itu gut lak? Good luck maksudmu? Heh, semester kemarin EAP-mu dapat berapa sih? Jangan-jangan kamu gak lulus ya?**

 **hanny (Guest) : Devil kasih clue deh. Siluet itu cewek, trus 'dia'nya itu salah satu tim Kiri. Ohohoho, bikin kepo orang itu sangat menyenangkan**

 **666-username : Maaf. Tapi devil gak ada maksud merendahkan siapapun. Devil juga muslim kok. Tapi, kamu tau gak kaligrafi itu apa? Nah buat devil, foto profil devil itu cuman sebuah kaligrafi, bukan bermaksud untuk merendahkan tulisan arab atau umat muslim, karena devil juga orang muslim. Devil tau pandangan orang-orang itu beda-beda, makanya devil maklum dengan pandangan kamu sama foto profil devil. Dan devil juga berharap kamu ngerti cara pandang devil. Devil bener-bener gak bermaksud menghina atau merendahkan tulisan arab. Devil cuman suka sama bentuknya, fox artinya rubah dan rubah itu mengingatkan devil sama Kurama, jadi devil pilih fox daripada cat. Tapi, makasih udah mau mengkritik, tapi lagi, maaf, devil gak akan ubah foto profil devil**

 **hazelnut (Guest) : Iya, slow aja, keep calm ya hazelnut**

 **nanang (Guest) : Tetep lanjut. Tapi devil harus vacum dulu. Maafkan devil**

 **(Guest) : Ini sudah up. Maaf kalau devil membuatmu kecewa dengan chap ini**


	29. Chapter 27

**Hello~ devil kembali setelah beberapa lama tidak muncul untuk memuaskan my beloved readers. Semoga kalian tidak jenuh menunggu devil up cerita ini dan devil minta maaf karena FF devil yang satu lagi masih belum bisa di re-up lagi. Devil masih fokus sama kuliah juga keluarga devil**

 **Oke, mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya**

Malam harinya, Naruto memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kisedai, tepatnya Akashi

Di kediaman Akashi, tampak tuan muda Akashi tengah menerima telpon dari seseorang yang tidak lain adalah si bungsu Namikaze

Akashi bertanya dengan senyum kecil di bibir tipisnya "Naruto. Sungguh langka kau menelponku malam-malam begini. Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Naruto menjawab setelah terkekeh kecil _"Tentu saja, Sei. Aku ingin membicarakan masalah latihan Tetsuya dan lainnya."_

Akashi mengernyitkan alis bingung "Tetsuya dan Seirin?"

Naruto kembali terkekeh _"Bukan. Tetusya dengan Kisedai. Oh dan itu juga termasuk kau, Sei-chan."_

Akashi kembali rileks dan protes dengan nada yang kesal dibuat-buat "Hei! Berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel itu. Atau aku akan memanggilmu dengan panggilan kesayanganku untukmu lagi, Nacchan."

Naruto mencibir _"Ooohh Sei-chan. Apa sekarang Sei-chan sedang mem-pout-kan bibir seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambeg?"_

Akashi menghela napas "Ayolah Naruto. Aku tau tadi kau bicara dengan serius saat aku mengangkat telponmu."

Naruto kembali serius _"Baiklah. Kita kembali ketopik semula. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa perlu kau yang membuat menu latihan atau aku yang membuatnya?"_

Akashi tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab "Mungkin lebih baik kau yang membuat menu latihan. Kau lebih tau tentang tim Kiri dibandingkan aku."

Akashi mengernyit begitu mendengar Naruto menggeram dengan samar-samar dan tentu saja membuat Akashi penasaran dan khawatir "Naruto? Kau masih di sana? Apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku Naruto!"

Naruto menjawab dengan terpatah-patah _"A-aku tak apa. Hanya se-sedikit sesak saja."_

Dengan cemas Akashi bertanya "Kau tak apa? Apa kau sudah minum obatmu? Apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini? Bukankah nenekmu ada di rumah? Lebih baik kau panggil nenekmu untuk memeriksamu."

Kali ini dengan normal Naruto menjawab dengan tawa singkat yang renyah _"Tenanglah, Sei. Aku baik-baik saja dan aku sudah minta baachan memeriksaku sepulang sekolah tadi."_

Akashi menghela napas lega "Baguslah. Aku tak tau apa yang akan aku lakukan jika kau sampai kenapa-kenapa, Naruto. Kau tau bahwa kau adalah sosok adik yang sangat kusayangi."

Dengan penuh kerinduan Naruto menjawab _"Mendengarmu bicara begitu membuatku teringat pada Menma. Menma selalu mengatakan itu padaku saat aku sakit atau terluka. Aku merindukannya, Sei."_

Senyum sedih tercetak di bibir tipis Akashi "Naruto. Aku juga merindukan Menma. Dia membantuku untuk mengenalmu lebih dalam. Aku yakin Menma akan bersedih jika melihatmu bersedih. Kau masih punya Kurama, ayah, ibu dan keluargamu lainnya. Kau juga punya banyak teman-teman yang peduli padamu. Kau masih punya aku, Naruto. Aku akan selalu di sisimu."

Naruto membalas dengan haru _"Thanks, Sei. You're the best forever. I love you."_

Akashi terkekeh kecil mendengarnya "Well, we're brothers after all. And I love you too, Naru. Always love you, little brother."

Naruto pamit _"Okay. I'm sleepy now. G'night, Sei."_

Akashi menjawab "Sure, Naruto. You need your rest. Good night and have a nice dream."

Akashi langsung menutup ponsel merahnya dan tak lama kemudian kembali membuka ponselnya, memainkan ibu jari kanannya di keypad ponselnya, membuat deretan kata yang tercetak di layar ponsel merahnya

Ya. Akashi membuat pesan untuk Kisedai juga Tetsuya. Pesan yang berisikan perintah mutlak khas seorang Akashi yang tak bisa dibantah atau mereka akan merasakan `hadiah` lemparan gunting darinya dan macam-macam `hadiah` dari Naruto

Tiba-tiba ketukan pintu terdengar dan Akashi memberi respon "Masuk saja."

Dan si pengetuk pintu tak berbasa-basi lagi dengan langsung masuk ke kamar. Akashi menatap si pengetuk pintu yang tak lain adalah ayahnya

Akashi senior itu bertanya "Seijuurou. Kau masih ingat dengan yang tousan beritaukan padamu tentang musuhmu itu?"

Akashi junior mengangguk singkat "Ya. Ada apa dengan mereka, tousan?"

Akashi senior itu mengambil duduk di samping putra tunggalnya di tepi ranjang "Tousan mendapatkan info baru dari orang suruhan tousan. Ada seseorang yang melakukan eksperimen pada tubuh mereka."

Akashi junior mengernyit "Eksperimen? Apa maksud tousan?"

Akashi senior kembali menjelaskan "Eksperimen menggunakan DNA hewan buas. Mungkin karena itulah mereka bisa melukai teman kembarmu itu hanya dengan bermain basket."

Akashi junior tampak berpikir sejenak "Apa tousan tau siapa yang melakukan eksperimen itu?"

Akashi senior menggeleng pelan "Ilmuan itu masih belum diketahui. Tapi mungkin mati karena hasil ekperimennya mengamuk dan mungkin sudah membunuhnya."

Akashi junior mengangguk paham "Terimakasih, tousan."

Akashi senior hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya meninggalkan purta tunggalnya yang larut dalam pikirannya

Akashi senior itu memang terkenal tegas, kaku dan dingin. Tapi jika itu adalah keluarganya, akashi senior itu bisa menjadi sedikit lembut dan sedikit banyak bicara. Dan semua itu juga berkat si kembar Namikaze

Kembali bersama Naruto yang tampak memegangi dadanya, napasnya pendek, keringat dingin bercucuran yang mengalir ke leher jenjangnya, bibir tipis itu terlihat pucat

Naruto bergumam "Kuharap aku bisa bertahan sampai tim Kiri mendapatkan hukuman mereka."

Sebuah ketukan membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak dan langsung mencoba mengatur napasnya, menahan rasa sakit di dadanya

Dengan normal Naruto berkata "Masuk saja. Tidak dikunci."

Si pengetuk pintu yang ternyata adalah Tsunade masuk ke kamar setelah menutup kembali pintu jingga kamar cucu tersayangnya itu

Naruto bertanya dengan senyum "Ada apa baachan?"

Tsunade duduk di samping Naruto "Naruto. Baachan ingin kau menemui konsultan pribadi Menma."

Naruto mengernyit "Konsultan pribadi? Maksud baachan Inoichi-sensei? Memangnya kenapa?"

Tsunade mengangguk kecil dan menghela napas "Dengarkan baachan baik-baik. Ada yang ingin baachan pastikan dan satu-satunya cara dengan kau bertemu dan bicara dengan Inoichi."

Naruto tampak berpikir lalu berkata "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan jantung dan paru-paru Menma?"

Tsunade menjawab "Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi juga tidak. Baachan hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Baachan belum menemukan kasus operasi saudara kembar sepertimu. Jadi, ada yang ingin baachan pastikan."

Naruto mengangguk pelan "Baiklah. Setelah melatih teman-temanku, aku akan temui Inoichi-sensei. Berikan aku nomor yang bisa kuhubungi."

Tsunade yang memang sengaja membawa kartu nama Inoichi langsung memberikannya pada Naruto. Di kartu nama itu tertera nama 'Yamanaka Inoichi' juga alamat serta nomor telpon kantor juga pribadinya

Naruto bertanya "Tapi, sejak kapan Menma punya konsultan pribadi?"

Tsunade terdiam sejenak lalu menjelaskan "Sejak kalian masuk SD. Menma mendatangi baachan dan meminta dikenalkan pada seorang psikolog. Baachan sendiri tidak tau apa alasan Menma meminta dikenalkan pada seorang psikolog. Inoichi juga tak mau mengatakannya pada baachan dengan alasan sudah berjanji pada Menma."

Naruto menjawab "Begitukah?"

Tsunade hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan Naruto tampak diam

Tsunade pamit "Sudah hampir tengah malam. Kau harus tidur. Ingat jantung dan paru-parumu sekarang tidak sekuat milikmu dulu."

Naruto mengangguk paham "Aku tau itu. Baachan juga harus tidur. Oh dan bisakah aku minta bantuan jiichan untuk ikut denganku besok, sekalian dengan Sakura."

Tsunade menjawab "Tentu. Akan kuminta mereka untuk ambil cuti besok. Rumah sakit juga tidak seramai minggu kemarin."

 **Timeskip no Jutsu**

Sepulang sekolah

Naruto dan yang lain berkumpul di atap

Sasuke bertanya "Kali ini apa lagi?"

Naruto menarik napas sejenak "Selama seminggu aku tidak akan masuk sekolah. Aku akan melatih Sei dan lainnya, mereka harus siap menghadapi tim Kiri."

Shikamaru bertanya "Tunggu. Apa maksudmu tidak masuk sekolah? Kenapa dengan Seijuurou dan yang lainnya harus bersiap? Bukankah yang mereka incar itu kau dan Sasuke?"

Naruto menjelaskan "Memang benar mereka mengincarku dan Sasuke. Tapi kita tidak tau jalan pemikiran mereka kan? Dengan sifat brutal mereka dan haus akan kemenangan, ada kemungkinan mereka juga mengincar Kisedai yang merupakan tim dengan anggota yang kuat dan hampir tak terkalahkan."

Kali ini Neji bertanya "Tapi Naruto. Apa kau sudah memikirkan resiko yang akan terjadi?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil "Tentu saja. Aku tau apa yang akan terjadi jika aku memaksakan diri untuk melawan mereka. Begitu juga untuk Kisedai. Tapi aku percaya mereka akan menang melawan tim Kiri. Aku percaya, sangat percaya pada mereka."

Lee yang sedari tadi diam kini bersuara dengan nada yang terdengar cemas dan takut "Naruto-kun. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitau sesuatu padamu."

Ucapan Lee yang terdengar begitu takut tentu saja membuat yang lain tegang dan was-was, karena biar bagaimanapun, Lee bukan orang yang mudah takut seperti ini

Naruto berkata dengan tenang "Katakan saja."

Lee meneguk ludahnya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya "Tadi malam aku tak sengaja melihat Muku-san bicara dengan seseorang. Meski samar, aku masih bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan."

Kiba yang juga sedari tadi diam kini mengernyit bingung dan penasaran lalu bertanya "Muku? Anggota tim Kiri? Dia bicara dengan siapa? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

Lee menjawab dengan menatap lantai yang tiba-tiba seperti menarik perhatiannya "Ya, Muku-san yang menggantikan salah satu tim Kiri yang mati. Aku tidak tau dia bicara dengan siapa, tapi sepertinya dia seorang perempuan. Mereka membicarakan tentang Naruto-kun."

Lagi-lagi ucapan Lee membuat yang lain terkejut, kali ini sangat terkejut

Shikamaru bertanya "Ada apa dengan Naruto?"

Lee menjelaskan masih dengan menatap lantai "Sesuatu tentang kesehatan Naruto."

Naruto berpikir 'Semakin rumit saja. Kenapa mereka membicarakan masalah itu?'

Naruto berkata dengan nada tenang agar teman-temannya ikut tenang "Muku tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa selagi baachan yang menangani kesehatanku. Tidak akan ada catatan medisku di rumah sakit manapun."

 **Sekali lagi Timeskip no Jutsu**

Pagi menjelang siang, Naruto mengajak Kisedai bersama dengan Kuroko untuk bertemu di rumahnya, dan sekarang mereka berada di kamar Naruto

Naruto duduk bersandar pada headboard tempat tidurnya bersama dengan Akashi dan Kuroko yang juga duduk di samping kanan-kiri Naruto dengan posisi yang sama. Midorima duduk di kursi belajar Naruto, Kise duduk di tengah tempat tidur dengan bersila dan menghadap pada Naruto, Aomine berbaring di sofa di dekat beranda, dan Murasakibara duduk di single-sofa di samping Aomine sambil makan cemilan kesaangannya

Aomine bertanya dengan nada malas "Kenapa kau mengumpulkan kami?"

Midorima menambahkan "Bahkan sampai meminta kami untuk membolos selama seminggu penuh."

Naruto terkekeh kecih dan menjawab "Seharusnya Sei sudah mengatakannya pada kalian tujuanku mengumpulkan kalian."

Akashi ikut terkekeh "Kau salah Naruto. Aku hanya meminta mereka untuk berkumpul di rumahmu. Tak lebih dari itu. Aku malas menjelaskan masalah ini pada mereka."

Kuroko menimpali "Dari tadi Kagami-kun sudah mengirim lebih dari 20 e-mail padaku karena aku tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Yang lainnya juga sepertinya menyadari alasanku tidak masuk. Semoga Naruto-kun mau membantuku nanti saat diinterogasi oleh mereka."

Naruto menjawab "Aku tidak janji. Karena sebenarnya kalian bisa menolak untuk datang kepertemuan ini."

Aomine langsung mengambil posisi duduk dan dengan kesal berkata "Apa? Kalau begitu lebih baik aku tidak datang ke sini dan tidur di atap sekolah saja."

Kise protes "Apa bedanya dengan sekarang. Itu sama saja kau membolos!"

Murasakibara berkomentar "Kise-chin berisik."

Kise pundung membuat Naruto tertawa melihat kelakuan teman-teman pelanginya itu

Midorima bertanya hingga membuat suasana kembali serius "Jadi, ada apa kau mengumpulkan kami di sini?"

Naruto menjelaskan "Aku ingin melatih kalian untuk mempersiapkan kalian melawan tim Kiri nantinya. Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin siapa yang akan menjadi lawan mereka, tapi untuk berjaga-jaga aku melatih kalian untuk mempersiapkan diri. Dan untuk seirin juga yang lainnya akan dilatih oleh timku dengan bantuan tim Shin-niisan. Karena itu aku minta Sei untuk mengumpulkan kalian di rumahku."

Saat Midorima akan bertanya, tiba-tiba saja Kurama masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dan berkata "Ternyata ada bocah-bocah pelangi."

Naruto bertanya dengan heran "Aniki? Kenapa kau ada di rumah? Bukankah dijam seperti ini kau masih ada di kantor?"

Kurama berdecak "Aku melupakan laporan yang diberikan Juugo beberapa waktu lalu. Dan berniat mengajakmu untuk bertemu seseorang. Tapi sepertinya kau sibuk."

Naruto bertanya penuh penasaran "Siapa? Apa aku kenal dengannya?"

Kurama menjawab "Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi karena sepertinya bukan hal yang penting, mungkin lain kali saja kupertemukan denganmu. Bukankah kau harus menemui Inoichi?"

Naruto membalas "Tidak jadi. Mungkin lain kali saja, atau seminggu lagi baru aku temui."

Kurama berkata yang terselip nada ancaman "Ya sudah, terserahmu saja. Dan kalian bocah-bocah pelangi, awas saja kalau kalian berani melakukan sesuatu pada adikku. Kujamin kalian tak akan pernah bisa melihat matahari besok."

Tentu saja Kise dan Aomine hanya bisa mengangguk kakau, takut pada apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka jika sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto saat bersama mereka. Sedangkan Murasakibara tetap setia dengan cemilannya, Midorima juga tampak tak terpengeruh meski dalam hatinya sudah kalang kabut

Akashi dan Kuroko tetap terlihat tenang meski mendengar ancaman Kurama, dan mereka tau itu bukan hanya sekedar gertakan, tapi sebuah janji dan sumpah yang pasti akan ditepati. Tapi mereka tetap tenang mengingat mereka sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menyakiti Naruto, karena mereka sangat menyayangi Naruto seperti saudara mereka sendiri

Midorima bertanya "Jadi, latihan yang seperti apa yang kau maksud, Naruto?"

Naruto menyeringai membuat yang lain bahkan Akashi merinding disko "Oh tenang saja, kalian akan sangat menyukai latihan dariku."

'Perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Oh kami-sama, tolong selamatkan aku dari si rubah kuning cerdik ini.'

Seperti itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Kisedai dan Kuroko

TBC

 **Oke, review**

 **hanny (Guest) : Masalah Naru meninggal atau gak, itu devil masih dilema banget. Devil terlalu cinta untuk membunuh Naru di cerita devil. Devil gak bisa bikin orang lain gak kepo sama devil, karena kepo itu jalan untuk mencintai seseorang. Wkwkwk**

 **nanang (Guest) : Uhm kalau bisa tolong baca yang bagian di-bold ya. Itu cukup penting seperti alasan kenapa devil up-nya lama atau ceritanya pendek, atau baca aja bagian balasan review. Anyway, thanks udah review**

 **Preza No Kakoii : Wao, lumayan panjang. Thanks reviewnya. Karena hidup devil penuh dengan konflik, mungkin cerita-cerita devil bakal penuh dengan konflik juga. Dan mungkin bikin gak bisa tidur gegara perasaan merepotkan yang bernama KEPO itu seperti yang dialami oleh hanny. Wkwkwk. Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Sudah terpuaskan dengan keakuran Kisedai sama Kuroko sama Naruto juga**

 **Kouhai-san : Please deh gak usah lebay. Sorry aja ya senpaimu ini bukan seorang fujoshi. Kamu aja yang gak beres. Kamu tuh yang fudanshi. P.S bukan maksud menghina kok**

 **NaruNaru (Guest) : Wow, thanks. Iya devil juga nyadar kalo alur pertemuan Naru sama yang lainnya itu kacau. Mau devil benerin, tapi kepalang udah mau tamat juga. Wah kamu berarti pernah nonton Area no Kishi ya? Iya devil ambil plot itu buat Menma sama Naru. Di anime itu kan Suguru donorin jantungnya ke Kakeru gegara otaknya udah kena dampak kecelakaannya parah banget. Kakeru kan jantungnya ketusuk sama pipa yang dibawa truk yang nabrak mereka**

 **SilverF : Oh iya, maaf itu yang chap 13 salah ketik. Devil sebenernya mau ketik Menma, tapi gegara keinget sama Naru malah jadi Naruto. Thanks udah baca ulang + koreksinya**

 **alicia juni (Guest) : Ehehe maaf ya lama. Karena devil lagi sibuk-sibuknya. Semoga chap ini mengobati rasa kecewa kamu**

 **akakuro (Guest) : Iya, devil sebenernya mulai gak fokus sama karakter KnBnya. Devil fokus ke Naru cs sama Kisedai sama tim Kiri. Karena devil mutusin bakal buat FF ini 2 season. Season 2 nanti buat persiapan winter cub yang tertunda di season 1 ini. Devil mutusin winter cub-nya dengan tim yang beda dari perkiraan devil pertama buat FF ini**

 **narumika : Ini udah lanjut kok**

 **nusantaraadip : Eh? Devil dipanggil 'bang'? serius? Tapi makasih ya udah review dan muji cerita ini. Jika waktunya memungkinkan mungkin word-nya akan tambah. Oke, selalu semangat buat kita semua**


	30. Chapter 28

**Hai~ devil kembali~**

 **Gyyyyaaaahhh~~ devil minta maaf karena devil udah mulai up-nya gak teratur. Semakin kesini, kuliah devil makin sibuk, apalagi udah mendekati magang. Harus ngurus ini-itu, kesana-kemari**

 **Maaf juga devil udah gak nepatin janji devil yang dulu**

 **Sekali lagi maaf udah menjadi author yang jahat**

 **Baiklah~ selesai sudah acara 'devil minta maaf'**

 **Selamat membaca**

Esok harinya, Naruto menelpon Orochimaru dan Sakura untuk segera menemuinya di vila Namikaze yang berada di gunung Myouboku, gunung para katak berada

Naruto, Kuroko dan Kisedai sudah berada di sana sejak tadi malam dan pagi ini akan memulai latihan mereka. Tentu saja setelah sarapan

Dan di sinilah mereka, di belakang vila

Naruto memberikan alat pemberat dengan bentuk yang berbeda-beda. Mulai dari _vest_ , _wristband_ , dan pelindung tulang kering. Naruto meminta..er lebih tepatnya memerintah Kuroko dan Kisedai untuk memakai ketiganya dan masing-masing pemberat memiliki berat 5kg

Dengan tegas Naruto berkata "Kalian pakai semua itu dan jangan ada yang protes atau beratnya akan aku tambah."

Tentu saja Kise yang siap protes langsung menutup rapat bibirnya, begitu juga Aomine yang sudah ingin marah-marah dengan keputusan seenaknya dari Naruto. Selanjutnya Kisedai dan Kuroko memakai alat-alat pemberat itu tanpa bersuara, tidak ingin membuat Naruto marah

'Kami-sama. Bagaimana cara menjinakan rubah kuning ini?'

Seperti itulah pikiran Kisedai dan Kuroko

Naruto melanjutkan "Aku ingin kalian berlari menuju ke sungai dan setelah sampai di sana, segera kembali ke sini dengan berjalan biasa. Sekarang, lari!"

Kembali tanpa protes, Kisedai dan Kuroko langsung menjalankan perintah teman rubah mereka itu. Ini pertama kalinya mereka dilatih langsung oleh Naruto dan sangat tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto menjadi lebih kejam dari Akashi jika menyangkut latihan

Dulu Naruto sangat anti dengan latihan seperti ini, tapi setelah cukup lama tak bertemu membuat Naruto berubah cukup drastis

Bersama dengan Kisedai dan Kuroko, mereka terlihat sudah setengah perjalanan menuju sungai yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Dan mereka terlihat mulai sulit mengatur napas mereka

Jika dilihat, Akashi dan Kuroko yang memimpin diikuti oleh Aomine lalu Murasakibara dan Midorima. Yang paling belakang adalah Kise. Dan mereka terlihat seperti bermandikan keringat

Meski ingin mengobrol, tapi Kise tidak bisa karena untuk mengatur napas saja sulit. Begitu mereka sampai di sungai, mereka segera kembali seperti yang diperintahkan Naruto. Dan meskipun jaraknya tidak jauh, tapi dengan beberapa pemberat di badan mereka membuat mereka kesulitan berjalan normal setelah berlari sekuat tenaga tadi

Naruto yang melihat Kuroko dan Kisedai terkapar begitu sampai di depannya langsung memberikan botol minuman yang berisikan minuman khusus yang dibuat oleh Orochimaru dan Sakura. Tentu saja rasanya sangat tidak enak, jauh dari apa yang mereka bayangkan

Naruto berkata "Jangan lepaskan pemberat di tubuh kalian. Masuk ke dalam vila 5 menit setelah kalian selesai minum. Tanya pada maid atau batler di dalam dimana ruangan yang telah kusiapkan."

Dan sebelum yang lain sempat bertanya atau menyelesaikan minuman mereka, Naruto langsung masuk ke Vila tanpa memperdulikan tatapan cengoh teman-teman pelanginya

Kise bertanya dengan wajah bodohnya "I-itu tadi, benar-benar Naru-cchi kan-ssu?"

Aomine meneguk ludah "Kurasa Naruto itu Akashi."

Dan Akashi yang dilibatkan mendelik kesal pada Aomine dan langsung melemparkan gunting merah kesayangannya yang entah didapatnya darimana ke arah si kulit gelap itu. untungnya Aomine memiliki refleks yang bagus meski masih mengenakan pemberat itu

Kuroko dan Kisedai langsung masuk ke vila setelah 5 menit selesai menghabiskan minuman yang tidak enak itu dan bertanya pada salah satu maid dimana ruangan yang telah disiapkan oleh Naruto. Dan begitu tau dimana letaknya mereka segera meluncur ke sana, dan betapa cengohnya mereka melihat ruangan itu penuh alat fitness, dan bisa dikatakan lengkap dengan Naruto yang duduk santai di salah satu kursi di ujung ruangan

Dengan nada yang sadis, Naruto berkata "Nah, kulihat kalian sudah selesai dengan minuman kalian. Sekarang gunakan semua yang ada si sini masing-masing 30 menit per alatnya dan 5 menit untuk jedanya."

Lagi-lagi entah untuk keberapa kalinya Kuroko dan Kisedai(termasuk Akashi) dibuat cengoh oleh ucapan Naruto. Naruto dihadapan mereka ini benar-benar berbeda dengan Naruto yang selama ini mereka kenal

Kali ini Aomine berani untuk memprotes "Kau gila ya? Sekuat apapun kami, kami juga punya batasan, dasar rubah kuning sialan!"

Bukannya marah, tapi Naruto menyeringai dan menjawab "Siapa yang bilang kalian tidak punya batasan? Aku hanya membantu kalian untuk melawan tim Kiri. Jika kalian protes sekali lagi, akan kugandakan waktu latihan kalian. Dan jika kalian masih ingin protes, keluar saja dari tim."

Kuroko dan Kisedai terdiam

Tatapan Naruto menajam dan melanjutkan dengan datarnya "Aku tidak ingin ada anggota tim yang setengah-setengah dan akhirnya menjadi titik lemah terbesar dalam tim."

Kuroko bertanya dengan datar, tapi terselip ketakutan di sana "Kau benar-benar Naruto-kun kan?"

Kembali dengan seringaiannya, Naruto menjawab "Kenapa, Tetsuya? Kau takut?"

Kuroko menjawab dengan tergugup "T-tidak, aku hanya t-ter-kejut."

Dalam hatinya Naruto berkata 'Belum saatnya kalian untuk tau.'

 **Oke, review**

 **Nusantaraadip : Panggil bang juga gak papa kok. Tapi devil bukan cowok sih, wkwk. Huuuwwwwaaaahhh! Maafkan devil yang lama upnya. Devil sibuk ngurus magang sama mikir nanti TAnya gimana.**

 **Hanny : Jantung sama paru-paru Naru ada sedikit masalah. Mungkin chap selanjutnya atau selanjutnya lagi bakal terungkap. Bersabar ya**

 **DekhaPutri : Hallloooo Dekha~~, senpai tercintamu ini kembali lagi dari semedi yang sampai berminggu-minggu bahkan berbulan-bulan. Yahh, gak semua percakapan cowok sama cowok itu berujung adu mulut kok. Dan devil suka kedamaian sama sifat cowok yang lembut, makanya di sini devil sengaja buat adem ayem. Jujur aja, yang percakapan macam itu emang lebih menjurus ke humu, tapi dari pandangan devil dan beberapa temen devil yang punya saudara, percakapan macam itu wajar kok. Temenku cowok dan kakaknya juga cowok, devil pernah denger mereka video call dan mereka itu akur banget, makanya devil jadiin acuan buat percakapan Naru sama Akashi. Anyway, thanks udah mau setia sama fanfic devil ya**

 **Namikaze Yohan396 : Bisa dibilang fisik Naru sekarang itu lemah, tapi sebelum operasi Naruto termasuk kuat banget. Dan yahh, jantung sama paru-paru Naru sekarang kan bukan asli punya Naru, tapi punya Menma. Jadi ya gitu**

 **Hanny : Ini sudah up lagi kok. Tapi gak tau upnya kapan lagi**

 **Araki Ruichi : Apa iya? Devil gak tau. Dan kalau dari judulnya itu pasti ada genre romancenya kan yak? Di sini gak ada romance dan kalaupun ada paling dikit banget, tapi devil rasa gak ada bumbu romancenya sampe chap ini deh. Well kalau memang mirip, berarti ada bedanya dong yak. Thank udah review**

 **PENGUMUMAN**

 **Fanfic ini bakal HIATUS kemungkinan sampe devil wisuda. Jadi mohon pengertiannya ya**

 **Terimakasih yang udah setia menunggu devil up dan maaf jika devil ingkar janji sama janji devil yang dulu-dulu**


End file.
